


Risk it all

by Doris_xx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Love, PR stunt, Pregnancy, Publicity, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 67
Words: 120,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doris_xx/pseuds/Doris_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dull 9-5 job in an office was never where frankie saw her life. Then a opportunity, something she can't refuse turns her world around</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O

Another boring day that's taking forever to pass. The pile of paperwork on my desk is getting bigger and bigger with every hour that goes by, but truth be told I would rather stare out my window of the office on the 7th floor and watch the madness of city centre London pass me by.

Don't get me wrong I'm grateful of the job that dad helped me to get because he was busy sleeping with the boss here, some stuck up bitch called Melanie, me finding out was one thing but threats to tell mum was something else, I liked having the power over the pair of them until I eventually got him to stop seeing her by then I had a nice easy job that would pay for my own apartment and I made him fess up to mum anyway so she could kick his cheating ass out, not thinking that then 'the homewrecker' (Melanie) would become even more of a bitch than she already was. Her I can deal with but that fact she's changed my role so I have to deal with all the shit filing and responses rather than actually dealing with the clients pisses me off. This her side line project under the watchful eye of 'daddy' who basically funds everything she does, he owns the big company making the big money, his company manage some really big clients and this one well, we look after the smaller ones and get them all promo jobs.

Since doing all the shit the bitch now gives me I come across the odd 'big' file that she's looking after for daddy, and I get to see what is upcoming for them.

I take my time with the last few things I have to do before turning off my computer and wasting the last 10 minutes on the clock before I can leave this dump, I put my things into my bag and wrap my scarf around my neck before putting on my coat, I only live a few minutes away so it seems silly to drive when I can walk, in fact it would probably take longer to drive than it does to walk.

I make my way down to reception saying bye to the odd few people who are still around, I drop a file on the reception desk and wait for Lily to get off the phone. the presence of the man next to me pisses me off a little there's so much space in here yet he chooses to stand right next to me invading my personal space. What's his deal?

"Lily, I'm off leave this for Melanie please, call me later okay." I can't help whine as I say her name, everything about that woman pisses me off.

"Okay, I will do." She smiles from behind the desk and gives me a little wave, Lily is the friendship that nobody myself included saw coming, she loves her job here and works between both offices and is on the verge of the promotion she dreams of she's really got it all planned out, where as me on the other hand I couldn't give a shit, this job was purely my way out of home and to get back at my dad and the bitch.

"Good evening Mr Beaumont, what can I do for you this evening?" I stop In my tracks and turn back around, Beaumont as in Melanie's dad, as in he owns the whole lot. He's watching me and smiles making me feel awkward. How did I not notice it was him... Not that I've met him before but I've seen pictures around the building and in magazines. He actually looks like a nice man in his early 50s nothing like his bitch of a daughter.

Oh well I couldn't give a shit what he thinks, as long as I keep my job to pay the rent.

The walk home is dark and cold, I actually hate winter time and the miserable weather it brings with it, give me a beach and some sun any day!

I climb the stairs to my apartment (I see this as my fitness regime as I live on the second floor) I can't wait to get home.

I open the door to a dark all hallway with familiar sent of home, I kick off my shoes and hang up my coat before making my way into the kitchen, the normal routine of putting on dinner for one before changing into my pyjama trousers and hoodie. Living alone has its perks like freedom and no one telling you what to do and when to do it, but it can also be lonely even tough I like my routine of dinner, rubbish TV and reading it can get a little boring. I love my apartment with its small balcony that looks out over the city, the amazing view was the main reason I took it.  
The buzzing of my phone snaps me out of yet another daydream.

'Lily' flashes on the screen "hey girl." I say answering my phone.

"Hey, well well I have something to tell you.." She says, I can tell she's excited just by her tone.

"Come on then, don't keep me waiting.."

"Okay, you ready for this... When you left the office tonight Mr Beaumont was at the desk right?"

"Yeah that's right," I mumble down the line with a mouth full of pasta.

"Frankie... He asked who you were, and said a girl like you had potential." I almost spit my food out my mouth "oh my god, what an old perv!"

"NO, not like that he liked your attitude and the fact that you weren't intimidated by him, he said he wants to talk to you tomorrow, you know what this means right?"

"Nope but I've got a feeling you're going to tell me." I'm still convinced he's a perv, who says shit like that.

"I think he's going to ask you to transfer offices and for you to work with him at modest." Her excitement is so real I can feel it even though she's not here. To me it's just a job, but working working for the real office could be amazing!

"Fuck, you really think that?" I ask

" yes I do, so make sure you get your beauty sleep and wear something professional tomorrow okay."

"Okay I will."

"Good now get off the phone and get your outfit sorted, I'll see you tomorrow." With that the line goes dead.

It takes me a few minutes to process what she just said, 'I have potential' and 'he wants to talk to me' okay Frankie time to get serious this could be my way out of the fucking shitty job away from the bitch and get me earning the big money.


	2. Chapter 2

Five outfit changes, holy shit this totally isn't me five fucking changes, normally I just stick to whatever I lay my hands on first normally black trousers and some sort of fitted shirt. Not today though, today I've opted for a fitted deep plum dress, it stops just above my knee, meaning I've had to wear tights for the first time in ages along with some actual heeled shoes and not my normal boots. I take time with my make up, I don't wear any more than I would normally I just pay attention to what I'm doing, and instead of piling my blonde hair into a messy a bun i brush it though before tying it into an almost perfect ponytail. I feel like I'm going to a job interview, I feel smart no fuck it I feel amazing! Today I decide to drive, just incase I have to go to the other office it's about half an hour away and there is no way I'm walking not in the middle of November it's fucking freezing!

I'm at work 15 minutes early, which again is totally out of character for me I normally stroll in 2 minutes before I'm due start, I only do it to piss Melanie off because I'm not late so therefore she can't say anything but I know how much it annoys her.

True to form Lily is at the front desk, damn that girl is always so early. "Good morning." I say as I approach the desk a huge smile plastered across my face. 

"Holy shit balls Frankie you look fantastic." She says just loud enough for me to hear, there is no way she'd be caught being unprofessional at work and swearing so anyone else could hear, not that there anybody else around.

"Why thank you, nice to know I meet your approval." I snigger before shaking my head at her.

"There's two new files on your desk, and an envelope from Mr Beaumont." She says giving me a wink. 

"Okay then, thank you. Are you here all day? Or do you have to leave?" I ask knowing that for her to be here all day is almost a miracle, she either starts here and is gone by lunch time or she will turn up here around 3pm and finish her day here.

She's lets out a little giggle "here all day who you kidding, I'm leaving in before 10 and if I'm honest I don't think I'll be back, I have my meeting today with Jane so keep your fingers crossed for me." Jane is Mr Beaumont's shadow, she basically runs everything for him and just points him where he need to be and when.

"Will do, call me as soon as you know anything okay." She nods her head as turn to make my way to my office.

The sight of an envelope on the desk with Miss F Scott on makes me smile, it's hand written so I know it's not something that has been planned, everything formal in this god damn building is typed or sent via email. The feeling of excitement builds as I open it.

Miss Scott,

I would appreciate if you could take the time to meet with me on Thursday 23rd November at 11am in my office. I believe you could be a valuable asset to my team and I would like to discuss this further with you.

Yours faithfully

Mr D Beaumont

Eeek this is exciting, maybe this could be the start of something exciting for me.

The morning passes slowly and even though I don't have to be there until 11am I decide I'm going to leave at 10am I politely left a voicemail for the bitch since she's in a meeting, letting her know that I'm going to have a a chat with her dad about my potential, something she clearly couldn't see. The closer it gets to me leaving the more nervous I feel, I find myself fiddling with things that are irrelevant anything to pass the time.

By the time 10am arrives I'm more than ready to leave, picking up my bag I make my way to the car. The drive over to modest offices is extremely tedious, the constant stopping and starting of the traffic drives me crazy and is exactly the reason why I hardly drive around the city.

I pull into the carpark and by the look of the media trying to get past security there's someone of excitement either in there or about to arrive. In the carpark there's a few fancy cars and couple of huge black range rovers with blacked out windows, they make my little vw golf look out of place.

I check my hair and makeup in the mirror before getting out of the car and smoothing down my dress. I take a deep breath I make my way towards the huge revolving door 'come on girl you can do this' I tell myself.

"Good morning miss, may I take your name." One of the huge security guards at the the door asks.

"I'm Frankie Scott here to see Mr Beaumont." My voice comes out confident even though I'm feeling extremely nervous. The other guard taps away on iPad before nodding to his partner. 

"Make your way though miss, there's a desk to the left as you enter there will be someone there to greet you." He says 

I politely smile to before entering the building. As I walk in I'm more than a little shocked how much it looks like the building I've just left, either Melanie stole all of her dads ideas or he has more control over her little business venture then she would care to admit. The only difference is the size and the fact that everyone walking around this building has a pass to get them in and though all of the doors.

I make my way to the desk to be greeted by a woman in her mid 30s wearing far to much make up for my taste. "Hello, I'm Frankie Scott. Here to see Mr Beaumont." I watch as the woman from behind the desk looks me up and down. "Take a seat over there and someone will be shortly." She waves her hand towards two big black leather sofas, I already know I don't like her and I find myself hoping the rest of the people working here aren't the same.

I've been sat waiting for what feels like hours when I finally spot a familiar face, her usual friendly smile berms at me as she heels click on the tiled floor all the way over to me.

"Good morning miss Scott, if you'd like to follow me Mr Beaumont will see you now." Shit Lily's gone all professional on me, totally wasn't expecting that.

"Of course" I say getting to my feet "what's the deal here." I ask as soon were out of war shot for anyone else.

"I'm on best behaviour, today is my official trial if this goes well I will be Janes p.a so basically second in line to Mr Beaumont." I'm so pleased for her I want to hug her right now and congratulate her, I have to remind myself to stay professional for both our sakes.

We reach the door of the office on the top floor "ready.." Lily asks I nod my head and she opens the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The office is three times the size of my whole, Mr Beaumont is sat behind his desk and to the right of him is a smaller desk before opening out into another smaller room with two more desks. He smiles as Lily leads me into the office.

"Mr Beaumont, this is Frankie Scott." Lily announces before making her way into the room at the side and sitting her self down at one of the desks.

"Ahh Miss Scott, please take a seat." He motions for me to sit down in the chair in front of his desk, I do ask he asks. "Thank you, it's nice to meet you Mr Beaumont." I feel so nervous and I can feel my palms starting to sweat, come on Frankie get a grip!

"Please love call me David, I hate formality. Right let's not beat around the bush, the reason I have asked you here is because I think you could be of great use to me. As you know we manage some very well known clients, and occasionally we have to make sure every aspect of their life is under control, the media is a powerful thing and one wrong story can cause problems." He pauses to take a drink from his cup, my heart is starting to race now it looks like I will finally be out from working with the bitch. " well after countless meetings we knew a young lady like yourself would be needed, you are confident, well dressed and well educated so I'm told. I won't lie to you Miss Scott you came highly recommended and I have looked into your background, so I fully understand about your parents divorce and how my daughter played a part in it."   
Holy shit balls this guy has done his research about me, I find my self wondering what kind of job he has in mind.   
"I understand you used the divorce to your advantage securing the current position you hold." I nod my head wondering where he is going with this and why it is of interest to him. "Well, the offer that we have for you is significantly different to what you have been doing before, you will be working as part of our PR team. Is that something that you would be interested in?"   
Oh my god, I honestly don't know what to say PR fuck yes, working with really well known celebrities. "Yes... Yes it is."   
"Well I'm glad to hear it." He smiles at me before turning his head "Jane! Could you come in here please. Jane has all the information and a contract for you, of course I don't expect you to sign anything today once you hear the offer we have for you, you then have 48 hours to think things over and then I expect either your signed contract on my desk or a copy of a signed privacy agreement which will be you declining the offer but agreeing not to talk about any part of what was offered to you."   
I'm unbelievably overwhelmed by everything he has just said to me and if I have to sign a privacy agreement to decline the offer I just know what I'm about to be talked though is huge.   
Jane enters the office with a small file in her hand. "Nice to meet you Miss Scott." She's extremely formal dressed in very well fitted and just from the look I tell expensive trouser suit, everything on her is perfect, hair, makeup, nails. She extends a her hand to me for me to shake, I shake her hand hoping my it didn't feel sweaty, I'm so nervous I honestly don't know what's wrong with me.  
"Right Miss Scott, as Mr Beaumont has explained we would like you to work as part of our PR team, although we don't mean in an office... We have a very well know young man who is part of a band we currently manage, there is always a lot of speculation around his personal life and it's causing unwanted press and media attention, what we have decided is that we will stage a relationship for him. This is where you come in, you would need to be seen with him at crucial events and social gatherings, to the public eye you will become a romantically linked couple. We will pay you a salary just like any other employee but you will also be given a clothing allowance, from looking at your current address you won't need to move, you will be expected to travel should a tour commence and you will be provided with a driver for any events where the press are expected. Do you have any questions so far?" My mouth is on the floor, they want to pay me to fake date a celebrity, offering me extra money for clothes, I would be a fool to say no...   
"Erm yes I do have a few questions... How long is this for? What happens at the end?"  
"Well the initial contract is for 6 months and providing you are both happy it will then be extended for 1 year, at the end of the contract you will come back to work for modest. Any thing else you want to know?"  
I feel like there's a million things I want to know but I can't process any of them into words that will come out of my mouth. I stare at her for a moment before it finally registers to ask who it is.  
"Can I ask who it is?" My palms start to sweat again, I really hope it's someone nice.  
"Of course, we would like you to work with Harry styles, he's a member of the band one direction. Are you familiar with them at all?" My eyes widen with shock, what the actual fuck! Of course I know who he is and who they are I haven't been living under a fucking rock, okay I'm not a fan or anything but come on how can you not know who they are... And now they want me to be linked with Harry, the one who's always in papers and seen with countless different women.  
"Yes... I know who he is." I state, not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing.  
"Please don't think of him as the media portrays him Miss Scott, this is why we need something in place."  
"Can I just interrupt Jane.. Miss Scott, Harry and the rest of the band are currently in the building, if you would like to meet them before leaving that can be arranged, it would give you a chance to say hello and see who you would be working with before you look over the contract." I swallow hard, take a deep breath and slowly nod my head. If I'm going to consider this I should at least meet him.  
"Yes I think that would be a good idea." Mr Beaumont and Jane smile between them before he picks up the phone. "Elaine, can I have one direction in meeting room 3 in 10 minutes please." He nods towards Jane confirming everything is arranged.  
"Right Miss Scott, if you would like to follow me."   
I stand from my seat and smooth down my dress, I glance over to where Lily is sat at her desk and she gives my a thumbs up, I smile at her knowing full well who's 'recommended me' and I follow Jane out of the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Well hello, hope the start has got you interested things are going to get interesting soon I promise. Please remember when reading this it is just a fic and don't take things too seriously. If you have any questions, comments or suggestions please let me know :) you can find me on Twitter @sassoflou is me. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading stick with me.   
> Lots of love xx


	4. Chapter 4

The corridor seems huge, we pass countless rooms all of them look busy, I've never been in this part of the building before I had no idea it was this huge. I notice the signs on the door, meeting room 1, meeting room 2 and finally meeting room 3. I can hear the noise and chatter from inside, taking a deep breath i look over at Jane, i'm sure she can tell I'm a little nervous "don't worry they're all really lovely guys." she says and rests her hand on my shoulder, I nod my head and give her smile, she takes that to mean i'm ready and opens the door.   
I freeze at the sight in front of me, all five of them stop their conversation and turn to look at me, I've never ever felt so conscious. Jane walks in to the room and starts talking to one of what I think are security guards just leaving me there totally exposed and alone. I take a deep breath knowing full well I can do this, they might be really successful but at the end of the day they're just people.  
"Hi, I'm Frankie." My voice comes out far more confident than I'm feeling, I walk fully into the room closing the door behind me, Harry or at least I think it's Harry is soon on his feet and making his way over me. "Hello, I'm Harry." He says pulling me into a quick hug, something he's clearly used to doing with people he's just met. "And that there is Niall, Louis, Liam and Zayn." He works his way across the two sofas where they're all sat introducing me to all of them, they smile and say 'hi' none of them seeming quite as friendly as Harry.  
He quickly pulls over a chair for me to sit down with them and goes back to sit at the side of Zayn. "So Frankie, tell us about you how old are you where are you from." Liam says giving me a small smile.  
"Well I'm 20 and originally I'm from the Midlands, we moved down here for my dads job and now I live about half an hour away."   
"What about your family, got any brothers and sisters?" Niall adds. God I feel like I'm on the strangest job interview of my life, all eyes on me taking in every answer.   
"Erm no, I'm an only child."  
"Look lets just cut the crap, we all know why she's here, stop making her even more uncomfortable than she has to be, Harry can you work with her or not?" Louis' bluntness shocks me, he clearly doesn't want to be here. "Louis!!" Jane shouts "that was really uncalled for, just remember the reason we're doing this.." "Yeah yeah it's for the sake of the band." He cuts her off and shakes his head. I turn to look at harry, he looks as uncomfortable as I feel, there's only Zayn who hasn't said a word in fact he seems a little shy compared to the others.  
"Jane, is it ok if I just speak to Frankie myself?" Harry asks. She nods her head, heading to the door signalling for the other boys to leave, they all get to their feet quietly saying 'bye' as they go everyone apart from Louis, they all leave as do the two security guards. "Harry, buzz when you're done please." Jane says before finally closing the door.  
"I'm really sorry about that, louis hates this whole thing."  
"Really... Why?" I ask,   
"Well when we first started out Louis had to do the pr girlfriend because there was always a lot of rumours that me and him we're 'together' the thing is they he didn't get a say in who it was and they really didn't get along that great, so now he hates the whole idea of it and the fact that you're the second person I've met because I want to actually get along with whoever it is, is annoying him a bit." He shuffles in his seat making me think that he's actually more uncomfortable about doing this than I am.  
"Well I suppose I can understand him, it can't be easy being forced to fake date someone especially if you don't get along."   
He shrugs his shoulders "yeah I suppose so, that why I've insisted on meeting who they had planned for me." He gives me a cheeky smile and I feel as though he eyes are all over me, trying to work me out.  
"So.... How am I doing?" I hate to ask but I want to know.  
"Really well actually, the last girl I met struggled to string a sentence together, I don't know if it was nerves, or if she just wasn't very confident. You seem like you have it all together, and meeting everyone didn't phase you." That's where he's wrong it did but I didn't let it show, maybe I really do have my shit together more than I thought.  
We sit chatting for a while he asks about my job and why I would want to do this whole pr stunt, I'm honest with him and tell him all about my parents and the how I got my job. After around half and hour theres a knock on the door.  
"Come in." Harry says   
Jane enters the room with the biggest smile plastered across her face. "So..... I'm guessing you two are getting along? Sorry to have to cut things off but the boys are ready to leave harry and you have an interview shortly." Harry nods his head "okay, no problem."   
We both stand to leave but not before Harry gives me another friendly hug "thank you for meeting me today, Jane if Frankie is happy with everything then I will be more than glad to go ahead with her." A warm feeling rushes over me, even though I need to read the contract it's nice to know that Harry is happy to fake date me. In all honesty I'm more than happy to do it, he's a really nice guy, very genuine and I could see us becoming friends.   
"Thank you for today Frankie, hopefully I'll see you soon." He gives me a little wink.  
"It was lovely to meet you." I say, he smiles and turns to leave  
"So Miss Scott, can I ask what your initial thoughts are?" Jane asks, I know she's only doing her job but I want to tell her to mind her own damn business.  
"He's lovely, and right now I'm thinking yes, obviously I've got to read the contract but things look positive." I say giving her a smile as we make our way to reception.

"Well we need a firm answer and signed contract first thing Monday morning, you have the weekend to make your decision. Hopefully I'll see you soon." She hands me an envelope with what I'm assuming are contracts inside before turning on her heel and heading to the lift.  
I push the envelope into my bag, and go to my car. I know it's only just after noon but I have no intention of going back to my office, I'm going home.  
As unlock the car I hear girls screaming, I instantly know that one direction are leaving. The car comes from behind me and I spot Harry leaning out of the window, "see you soon yeah." And he waves as they pass.   
I sit in my car for a few seconds just to think what life changing things could potentially happen, it overwhelms me. I shake my head stop it you idiot contracts first then what ifs.   
With that I pull out of the car park and on to the busy London street.


	5. Chapter 5

I spend the weekend reading and re-reading the contract over and over again, the last thing I want to do is to sign into something that I'm going to regret. The advantage of working where I do is that it has given me an insight into these sort of things and I know was is just jargon and what is important.   
By entering into this contract, I _________________ hereby agree to follow the guidelines set out on page 2.   
I will not liaise with any press unless appointed by modest management.   
I will give notice to any position I hold in any other company.  
I will close any accounts on social media, (new ones will be created for you and modest will have constant access to them including all passwords.)  
This all seems pretty normal to me and what I expected, of course in there is the fact that I'm not allowed to date or be seen having a close relationship with anyone other than Harry. I am to be on call 24 hours a day, and I can not discuss any part of 'the relationship' with anyone. It's all pretty standard nothing is alarming me, there is a breakdown of expenses that will be paid to me, how my salary will be paid, what happens if one of us are unhappy (basically nothing, just less contact) and how I will lose my job and all of my salary if I break any of the golden rules.  
After reading it for the 5th time just to be truly sure there are no hidden clauses in there my mind has been made up..... I'm going to sign it. I call the modest office and make the appointment for 9am on Monday so I can sign it with Mr Beaumont and ask the last couple of questions that are going through my mind.  
I've spent almost all of the weekend in leggings and a huge jumper with my hair in what is basically a knot on top of my head, I've worn no make and I've eaten whatever I felt like, it will be nice to have a reason to dress nice and make an effort, which is something I don't do very often. Other than lily I don't really have any friends around here, they all live either back home or are totally obsessed by their social lives and boyfriends and that's just not me.   
I choose what I'm going to wear for my meeting with Mr Beaumont, I've never been this anal about clothes, before I jump in the shower. I love nothing more than a hot shower and feeling clean, after spending longer than I should in the shower I put on the biggest, fluffiest pair of pyjamas I own, towel dry my hair and leave it to finish naturally. As I walk into the kitchen I see my phone light up, 4 missed calls from Lily, that's unusual she never calls me so much, normally if I don't answer she leaves me a crazy message telling me to call her back. I call her back, she answers after a few rings. "Hello."  
"Lil is everything okay? I've got like 4 missed calls from you."   
"Yeah babes, everything is fine I'm on my way over to yours now with pizza, we need to talk contracts."  
Pizza is always good and smile at the thought, but contracts seriously.  
"Oh, okay well I'll see you soon then."  
"You sure will." With that the line goes dead.  
I wonder round tidying up a few things in the flat, it's not messy or anything but for my own peace of mind I have to put things away if someone is coming over.  
There's knock on the door, I open it and find Lily stood there with a huge smile across her face, a large pizza box in her hand and a bottle of wine. I smile back before shanking my head "come in you fool."   
She instantly makes herself at home shoes off pizza on the counter top and getting two glasses out of the cupboard, she pours us a drink while I put some pizza on a plate for us. We sit on the sofa "sooo, I hear you have an early morning appointment with a certain Mr Beaumont."  
I almost choke on my pizza. "How do you know that?" I ask   
She grins a stupidly wicked grin at me. "I know everything....... All his appointment come to me and I have to arrange everything to make sure nothing clashes, so tell me if your meeting him are you declining?"   
She's so nosey but that's part of her charm. "No, I'm not. I'm going to sign, I just want to check a couple of things that's all."   
She jumps up and starts clapping her hands "oh yay Frankie I'm so so pleased you won't regret it I swear, Harry is lovely and what you will get out will be amazing. I know pretending to be his girlfriend might be a bit odd at first but I'm sure you two will get along well."  
"Wait, do you know him or something?" Questions start running through my mind, did she plan this or something.  
"I don't know him, I've spoke to home few times when they've been in the office and he's one of the nicest people I've had to deal with, I think you would get along with him great and when I heard they were planning this pr stunt I just kept dropping your name in, I don't think they would take me serious but then when Mr Beaumont saw you the other day he said to me straight away "that her isn't it" he saw what I had been saying so now here we are."   
"You know I knew you had something to do with this" I playfully slap her arm and we both we start laughing.  
We spend the evening eating pizza and giggling about random things before she leaves around 10pm. I run over everything I want to ask a million times in my head, before I brush my teeth and climb into bed.  
Tomorrow could be the start of something big....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note  
> So heres where things are going to get good, I've got loads of ideas for where I want this to go. Of course I welcome any ideas or comments so please feel free to contact me. I hope you enjoy how this has started, and stick with it.   
> Lots of love xx


	6. Chapter 6

After the worst nights sleep possible I'm awake at 5am, I can't handle tossing and turning any longer. I wonder around my apartment before I decide to take a shower, I turn the shower on and put my hand under the warm water, I keep my eyes fixed on the bath, I decide to turn the shower off and run a bath. I haven't had a long hot bubble bath in forever, I always just jump in and out of the shower but since I have time on my hands today I opt for a bath.  
I lay in the water covered in bubbles enjoying the heat that covers all of my body, I have my clothes picked out and once again today I'm going to make the effort, it feels a little alien putting so much effort into myself yet it's surprisingly nice. The smell of vanilla fills my the bathroom of my small apartment and it's heavenly, When my skin turns all wrinkly I get out of the bath wrapping a warm towel around me. I take the time to paint my nails and apply my make up before having some breakfast, toast and coffee seem like the way forward today I'm feeling nervous and anything too heavy might make me throw up. I blow dry my hair and add a few soft curls before putting on my black knee length skirt, a small fitted red jumper which at falls slightly off my shoulders and some black heeled boots. I take in the sight in front of me in the mirror, I'm not used to this all I feel good maybe I should make the effort more. Even though is took a while it's worth it.  
After fiddling around doing pointless jobs it's almost 8:15am I know it will make me early but I decide to drive over to the modest offices. 

The car park is almost empty when I pull in and there's no where near as much security as there was when I was here last. I double check all the papers and contracts in my bag before taking a deep breath 'okay, let's do this Frankie'. Just as I get out of the car my phone vibrates, I open the text message from Lily;

8:47am   
Good luck for today, I'm in a meeting but I want all the details later xx

I can't help but smile at the screen, she always knows how to make me smile. I double check my phone is on silent before putting it back into my bag.  
I walk into the entrance and spot Jane right away she looks exactly like she did on Friday, same suit and large pile of files in her hand. She smiles as I enter "good morning Miss Scott, if you can just give me one minute to get rid of these files I will take you to Mr Beaumont's office he's expecting you."   
I politely nod and wait while she wonders off, out of the corner of my eye I swear I've just seen Harry heading down the opposite corridor, I can't help but wonder what he's here for. "Miss Scott..... This way please." Jane pulls me back to reality and I quickly follow her as we make our way to Mr Beaumont's office. Mr Beaumont greets us with a smile as we enter his office "ahh Miss Scott, I'm so glad to see you." He says and motions for me to take a seat.  
"So... I'm hoping you've looked over the contract."  
"I have yes." I pull the contracts from my bag and put them on the table, he looks down at them and then back to me. "And what are your thoughts?"  
"I am happy with what is proposed in the contract, I just have a couple of questions before I sign." He raises his eyebrow at my answer before nodding his head.  
"Okay, I would just like to know when I would be expected to start and what happens once everything Is over."   
"Well, the Plan providing you sign that is.... is for you and Harry to spend some time together, you will be sent to a hotel in London tonight we will create speculation about you both arriving and you will leave together, you will have joining rooms and this will be time for you to get to know each other, there will be no one else with you we just want you to feel comfortable for when dates are arranged, so your contract will start from today. And as for what happens after will all depend on how this goes, we will renew your contract after 6 months providing things are working as we plan and should we then need to extend that we will, you will remain our employee and there will be a position available should anything happen, at no point will you lose your job, unless you break one of the terms outlined in your contract. Does that answer your questions?"   
I slowly nod my head "yes it does." I answer.  
"So will you be signing with us?" He asks sitting back in his chair and flooding his arms, I can tell from his body language that he knows I'm going to.  
I don't answer him I simply open the contract and sign away my freedom... "Yes Mr Beaumont, I will." A smile spreads across his face and he waves his hand towards the next room. I watch as Harry walks in, I fucking knew he was here! He looks really good in black skinny jeans and long black coat. Fuck I hope I don't become too attracted to him otherwise this could be awkward. He wonders over and kisses my cheek "I'm so glad you said yes." He pulls up a chair next to me, slides the contract I've just signed over to him and signs it too before handing it to Mr Beaumont who then also signs it.  
"Well that's it guys, it's official. Miss Scott if you would like to go and get your self an over night bag ready, you will receive a call around noon to let you know all the details and your driver will come to collect you. Harry you already have all the information you need." Harry nods his head before turning to look at me "I'll see you later, thank you for agreeing to do this, I promise it will be fun." He's soon on his feet and out of the office.   
Mr Beaumont hands me a copy of everything I've just signed and yet another sealed envelope, confusion clear on my face "this is a brief out line of events and dates that you will be expected to attend, there will be more and you can be called upon at any time, it also outlines how and when you will be paid."   
"Okay, thank you." I feel very over whelmed there seems a lot to take in but I'm ready for this, I can do it. I stand from the chair and shake Mr Beaumont's hand before saying a final goodbye and making my way down the corridor i walked down not half an hour ago.   
As I get to my car I feel my phone vibrate I have 2 new messages. Both from numbers I don't recognise.   
9:37am  
Thank you once again for agreeing to do this, please save this number. I honestly think we will get along great. Looking forward to seeing you later, don't forget your toothbrush. H :)   
A Small smile forms on my face he really is very sweet, I save his number in my phone the realisation that I've just saved Harry styles phone number hits me like a truck..... Shit I'm one lucky girl.

9:39am   
Message from modest management;  
Your new Twitter account is now active and the log in details are as follows @frankie_scott, password - PRoneD please note we will have control over this account, you may use it as your own but It will be monitored and any inappropriate posts will be deleted. Should you require any other social media please let us know.

Holy fucking shit they weren't kidding about this! I never really use Twitter but maybe I will keep an eye on this.  
I start my car and pull out of the car park to make my way home, right time to get ready for tonight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note  
> Okay, the account name I've just added is one I've completely made up, it's not a real account and should there be any one on Twitter called that they are in no way connected with this fic.  
> Hope you're liking what you are reading, it's going to get interesting for here on in, I have twists and turns planned please don't expect it to be a simple straight forward kind of thing... How boring world that be?!


	7. Chapter 7

As I drive home I can't make my mind up if I'm more nervous or excited, the prospect of what is to come excites me but the thought of spending a night alone in hotel with Harry and all the media knowing about it makes me nervous as hell.   
Back at my apartment I start putting things in to an over night bag, I'm not worried about what I pack at the end of the day this is work and it's not like I'm going to be sleeping in the same room with him. I throw my fluffy pyjamas in the bag, and some jeans for tomorrow. I make sure I pick up my make up, not that I wear a lot of it but I most definitely feel better with it.   
Once I've packed my bag I make myself a sandwich for lunch and wait for my next instruction from modest. I'm never at home during the day I'm always at work so I don't actually know what to do with myself, I check the time, it's a little before 12pm so I decide to call Lily hoping that she's on her lunch break. after a few rings it goes to voicemail.  
"hi, this is lily I'm in a meeting at the moment, wait for the beeps you know what to do and I'll get back to you."  
"Hey Lily, just checking in. I wanted to let you know I signed the contract and I already have my first task.... I'm off to spend the night at an hotel with Harry some where, I didn't know much more than that. Catch you later." I hang up knowing all to well that she will most probably know more than me about what's going on.  
The time passes by slowly, and I feel like I'm constantly checking either my phone of the time. After a while of being more than a little bored I decide to check out this whole Twitter account that has been made for me, I'm really new to this and don't have a clue what I'm doing. I see that there are a few people following me, none that I actually know I can't help but wonder if they are fake accounts too, I check to see who I'm following and I'd be lying to myself if I said I wasn't shocked when I see that I'm not following Harry, I thought that would be one of the first things that they would do, unless that is the don't want to draw too much instant attention to the situation.  
I scroll up and down the news feed follow a few celebrities that I have a slight interest in, I start to find it quite interesting. My phone beeps in my hand making me almost jump out of my skin.

1:49pm 

Miss Scott your car will arrive at 2:30pm please be waiting at the door of your building  
Regards modest 

Oh shit, oh shit, shit, shit! This just got real I make sure I have everything I need, turn off the TV and pick up my bag before making my way down to the entrance hall.   
I can't help but twiddle my thumbs, and chew on my nails... Shit I'm so nervous I've got to get a grip this isn't even funny any more, I've met him, I've had a conversation alone with him I CAN fucking do this. This is my job now!   
Every car that slows down makes my stomach flip, I'm completely overcome by butterfly's. Just as I'm about to pull my phone out of my pocket and check the time AGAIN a big black Range Rover stops right in front of the buildings doors, I instantly know that car is meant for me, I wait patiently expecting some suited driver to get out to come and collect me but that doesn't happen. My jaw almost hits the floor when harry climbs out of the drivers side, I wasn't expecting this.   
He smiles and gives me a little wave as he makes his way to the entrance of the building, I pick up my things and walk out of the door. "Hi, I wasn't expecting you." I say as I stand before him.  
He leans forward and kisses my check "I know, but I thought if we arrive and check in together it will set people talking and by the time we go for dinner later there should be some interest."   
Wait, what dinner?! I wasn't told about this, I haven't packed anything suitable for going to dinner with one of the most well known guys on the fucking planet. "Erm slight problem, no one said anything about dinner. I haven't really packed anything suitable." How could I not be told this? I now look like a total idiot!   
"Don't worry, there's no rush you can go grab something." He smiles making those cute little dimples he has pop. "Thank god for that, do you wanna come up?" I ask   
"Yeah sure." He follows me up to my apartment, I feel a little nervous as we pass a couple of people on the stairs, Harry smiles and says hello to them and I can't help but smile at how polite he is to everyone he meets. I fiddle with the key in the door before opening it "grab a seat I won't be a sec." He nods and walks over to take a seat on the sofa.  
I rush around the bedroom slightly frantic, I haven't got a fucking clue what to take to wear for dinner, fuck fuck fuck! I pull dresses, skirts and a whole other mountain of things out and throw them on the bed before the simple black lace dress at the back of my wardrobe catches my eye, I brought this dress for my graduation dinner that I never went to because of my damn parents and their messed up marriage. I pull it out and look at it for a moment or two, this could actually be perfect, I gently fold it and put it on top of my bag it's going to need to be hung as soon as we get to the hotel, I pick up my expensive perfume the whole plan of my night has changed now, if I'm going to be seen with harry for the first time and potentially meet people I want to look and feel my best.   
Now it's time to get back to Harry, as I leave my bedroom I can see him, he has his back to me and he's on his feet looking out of my living room window "I'm ready, shall we go?" I ask   
He turns to me "yeah, do you have everything you need?" I nod my head and make my way over to the door "you have a really great place here, do you live alone?" He asks   
"Yeah, it's all mine and only mine, I like it that way but it does get lonely sometimes."  
"Hmm I understand that."   
As we get to the entrance all I notice there seems to be more people around than I would normally expect, and as we get to the car I spot a few girls on their phones it looks to me like they are taking pictures, holy shit how do these people know where he is? Is This what I'm about to let myself in for?   
Harry opens the passenger door for me "looks like the fun is about to begin." He says as he closes my door, I want to ask him what he means but it's too late the door is closed, I watch as one of the girls goes unbelievably giddy as Harry waves over to them before walking round to his side of the car and getting in.  
"Okay, let's get to this hotel." He starts the car and pulls away. I want to ask him about the girls at my building but I feel kind of awkward, we've been driving for about 10 minutes in silence and I just can't take it any longer. "Was that normal.... You know back at my building." Harry briefly takes his eyes off the road, he studies my face like he's looking for some thing in my expression. "That.... Well that was actually really tame, just wait until the media know I have a new 'friend' then you will see what is normal."   
I swallow hard but the lump in my throat doesn't seem to want to go away, shit I really should of put more thought into this before I signed that contract. "Hey, are you ok?" Harry asks, my eyes are fixed on the road trying to figure out if I've just made a huge mistake. "Urm yeah.... I'm fine. Just got a few things to get used to I suppose."  
"Don't worry I'll be with you all the way, we're a team now remember I promise I'll look after you."  
I smile at him somehow his words do make me feel safe, he's used to this now but I imagine at some point all of this was new to him and I can't help but wonder if he felt as nervous as I do.


	8. Chapter 8

We arrive at the hotel and it all seems pretty quiet, nothing out of the ordinary a few people around just what you would expect in London. We pull into the car park, there's a couple of cars but nobody actually in the car park. "So... You ready?" Harry asks I turn to face him and try and hide how nervous I'm feeling. "I'm going to take that look on your face as a no."  
"No, no I am.... I'm just a little.... I don't even know. I've never done anything like this, and you're just well you're sooo well known it actually scares me a little bit."  
"Don't worry, I promise everything will be fine." A lovely big dimpled smile spreads across his face, making me smile back at him.  
"Right.... Let's do this." He jumps out of the car and goes to the back to grab our bags. I take a deep breath before opening the door, I can do this.  
As we walk across the car park two guys with cameras in their hands fly out of no where, I swear the must of either been sat in car waiting or quite literally hiding in the bushes. "Harry, harry, who's your friend?"  
"You staying here together?"  
"Come on Harry, just one picture of you guys."   
Shit they are real ass holes, Harry gently puts his hand in the middle of my back and guides me in the door, I can see the flashes of the cameras reflecting in the doors and mirrors, as I glance back over my shoulder I see that the two guys who followed us across the car park now joined by a couple more, all trying to get as close as possible to the entrance and get pictures of us though the window.  
"Are you okay?" Harry asks as we wait at the desk.  
I slowly nod my head, for how nerves I feel I actually didn't find that as bad as I was expecting. I just followed Harrys lead and kept my head down, didn't look at any of them. Harrys hand on my back as we came though the door kept me much calmer than I expected.  
"It wasn't as bad as I expected if I'm honest." I say.  
I watch as the young girl behind the counter checks us in she taps and clicks away as harry gives our names, double checks that we have a joining rooms and confirms details of a car picking us up later.   
"Right, all sorted follow me this way." I do as he asks and follow him to the lift, we don't say a word as we wait for the lift, our rooms are on the 3rd floor which we soon arrive at, we walk down a long corridor and though a big heavy glass door before I see two doors close together... Well closer than all the other doors. "Okay, this is us. I'm room 212 and you're 211, theres a door between our rooms and I'll unlock it from my side so if you want to come in you're more than welcome to."   
"Okay thank you." He hands me my key card and we both go into our rooms.  
It's huge! I was just expecting a room with a double bed and bathroom but this is so so much more. There's a big French door that leads out onto a balcony facing the biggest four poster bed I've ever seen, I'm probably going to have to jump just to get on it. There's a nice bathroom with a big sunken bath just looking at it makes. Me want to get in it and fill it with bubbles. After wondering around in awe for a few minutes I notice the the door that connects my room to Harrys, I decide to unlock it so that should Harry want to come into my room he can.   
I'm actually a little bored, I'm so used to being at work having time to myself in this hotel room is just odd. I grab my handbag from the floor just to see if I have a book in there... Which I don't typical.   
After about half an hour I can't take it any longer I need interaction, so I knock on the door connecting my room to Harrys.  
"Come in." His deep voice comes from the other side of the door.  
I open the door and stand in the door way "sorry, I was kinda bored. I'm not used to having time to myself."  
He's sat on his bed legs crossed laptop in front of him, iPad to one side and some papers to the other side. "no problem, I actually don't get much free time to catch up on things... So that's what I'm doing, come in you can help me if you like."  
I make my way over and pull the chair from the desk at the side of him, I'm more than surprised when I see what he's actually doing... he's reading fan mail, and emails he also has Twitter logged in and every now and again he tweets something normally quite cryptic but it always relates to what he's doing or some thing he's reading, I instantly smile to myself as I watch him work.   
"Here, read these see if there's anything I can help with or respond to." he gives me a couple of letters most of them saying how great he is and how he's saved them there are a couple that ask for autographs but nothing major. "if you could just separate them into two piles that would be great, those that are just fan mail and those that are asking me for something, that way I can get management to send out things and I can read all the personal ones when I get chance."  
We sit for ages working though his things every now and again he finds something that makes him smile and he shares it with me, I shocked by how much time he spends just reading things, he doesn't always reply to things on Twitter but he sees more than I would of thought.  
I put the last of his letters on his pile "there we go all sorted."   
"Thank you so much, I hate that this takes so long but I also hate to think that I have missed something that's why when I can I do this." He puts the ones that are more personal that he wants to read into his laptop bag and the rest are put into a folder.   
"We need to be ready for dinner in about an hour, do you need to change or anything?" He asks   
"I do yeah, in fact I'm going to go freshen up and change now."  
"Okay, well I'll see you later then."   
I make my way back to my room, as soon as I'm not with him and I start thinking about what is to come I feel nervous, I really really have to stop this.  
I take a quick shower and apply some makeup, I don't put any more on then usual I just spend a little longer on it so its perfect. I pull the brush though my hair it doesn't need anything doing to it so I decide to brush it and leave it. As I pull on my dress I remember that there's a bloody zip at the back... Shit I'll have to ask harry to zip it to the top, I pull it as far as I can before stepping into to some black heels.  
I knock on Harrys door "come in" a voice come from the other side, it doesn't sound like Harrys. As I push the door open I see Louis lay on the bed fiddling with his phone.   
"Oh sorry... I just need Harry for something."   
He takes his eyes off his phone, eyeing me up and down making me feel uncomfortable.  
"He's just gone to take something to our room for management, can I help you with whatever it is?" This is a very different person to the rude guy I met that day in the modest building.  
"Harry asked me to wait here for you, he didn't want to bother you while you were getting ready and he didn't want to leave you alone."  
"Okay.... Well I just needed him to zip my dress up that's all." His widen and in fact He looks a little shocked. "If you don't mind...." I turn around an point to the back of my dress. I feel him stand behind me and he very softly try's to pull the zip up from the Middle of my back "just tug it, it's a little stiff."   
"Okay then." I can tell he's smirking at what I've just said, it wasn't until I said it that I realised how rude it sounded. He puts his hand on my waist and pulls harder, this time it goes all most all the way up, he stops and runs his finger across my shoulder sending a shiver down my spine as he moves my hair out of the way before pulling it to the top. "There we are love." I turn back to face him "thank you."   
"Thanks Lou, did Frankie...... Oh you're here." Harry says as he walks into the room.  
"Erm... Yeah she just need some help with her dress." If I didn't know better I'd say louis was blushing.   
"You look beautiful," harry says walking over and kissing my cheek. "So do you." He honestly does in his black skinny jeans slightly open grey shirt and long black coat. "Right we should go, do you have everything you need?" I nod my head before picking up my bag.  
"Lou if you like you can stay here."   
"Thanks... I might do, have fun you two."   
Harry places his hand in the middle of my back and we leave the room, I can't help but wonder what's going on.... Louis staying in Harrys room?? Maybe I'll ask him at dinner for now I need to focus on getting out of this hotel and to the car, I already having a feeling the press will be waiting.


	9. Chapter 9

We approach the lobby of the hotel and stop dead, totally freeze I can't move at all. There must be around 20 if not more paps outside, then there's quite a few girls. There are huge and mean huge guys by the door all dressed in black they're taking through radios to what I'm guessing are the same security outside. My palms start to sweat and I'm left thinking once again what the hell I've gotten myself into.  
"Frankie.." Harry turns around from a few yards in front. "Are you ok?"   
I shake my head. "No... No I'm really not, I can't do it Harry I can't go out there."  
With a two big strides he's stood right in front of me. He puts he's finger under my chin tilting my head so I'm looking up at him. " you can. You can do this, you're a strong woman I know you can do this. If I didn't think you could handle it I would of never said yes to Mr Beaumont. Right what's going to happen there will be two security either Side of you and you can either go first where there will be two more security waiting to get you straight in the car, or I'll go first and you can hold my hand behind me."   
I stare at him for a minute, the fact that we haven't even gone straight out of the hotel and how close together we are currently stood sends the paps wild cameras flashing over and over again.  
"I'll go first." I say my voice low and nervous.  
"Good let go."  
At the door harry informs one of the guards what's going on and he smiles at me. As soon as the doors open were greeted by question after question, who am I, where are we going. The two big security guards either side don't take any shit they move people out they and won't let any one too close, Harrys hands stay on my waist the entire time he holds on to me making me feel slightly safer.  
We're literally pushed into the car and it quickly drives away. It only took a matter of seconds to get to the car but it's been one of the most scariest things I've ever done.  
"Are you ok?" Harry asks running his hand through is long curly hair.  
"I think so." I nod " I had no idea there would be that many people outside."  
"They all just want a story to sell, and as soon as those first few saw us arrive it will have been all over social media sites, which then sets the fans off."   
"I understand." I'm only just entering his world and I already don't know how he does it.  
It's not long before we arrive at the restaurant, we pull around the back and enter though the kitchens, most of the staff seem to know harry and he greets them all as we pass through before taking our seats on the second floor by the window looking right out over the river Thames.   
London is beautiful by night the lights of city make for a really pretty view.  
"Any idea what you'd like to eat?"   
"I know it might sound crazy but I've got a real craving for spaghetti." A huge smile spreads across his face "that's a really good choice, any of the pasta dishes here are to die for."  
"Spaghetti it is then, although if it's awful I'm totally blaming you."  
"Deal, tell you what I'll have the same just to prove that it really is amazing."  
A tall, young, dark hair man takes our order, harry asks for a bottle of wine and even though he asks me I'm fine with that I really have no clue, I don't drink wine but since he's ordered it I will have a small glass.   
We chatter while we wait for our food, I've still not plucked up the courage to ask him what's going on with Louis maybe after another glass of wine I will.  
The food arrives and he wasn't wrong, it really is the best spaghetti I've ever had and the wine he chose compliments it really well.  
"So.... What do you think of the food?"  
"It's delicious Harry, honestly the best I've ever had."  
He smiles making him drop a fork full of food his mouth hanging open he looks like a 5 year old.  
"Oh my god, how did I just miss my mouth?"   
"To be honest I was wondering the same thing." I snigger at him across the table, he try's to give me the best impression that I've hurt him. "You just wait until you see me with breakfast."   
"Ahh Mr styles you seem to be forgetting one thing.... We have separate rooms."  
"No problem, I'll wake you up and order breakfast to your room for us both." He has a wicked look in his eye, I like how playful he is, he doesn't take himself too serious and he sure seems to know how to enjoy himself  
We have a few more drinks and Harry tells me I have to try the chocolate cheesecake and once again I'm not disappointed by his choices. After 4 glasses of wine I do feel a little tipsy and the thought of how I'm supposed to get through the paps at the hotel makes me slightly nervous.   
"Let's take a picture, by tomorrow morning there will be loads all over the papers so let's give them one we want them to see."   
He moves in to the side of me "smile." Just as he takes the picture he kisses my cheek. Making me more shocked than I thought I would be. He turns his phone and shows me the picture, he's caught it just before his lips touch my cheek and the look on my face is full of surprise. He quickly plays around editing it before posting it on Instagram with the caption 'spaghetti and cheesecake' "good picture huh?" I nod my head, it really is a good picture. "Ok that will probably be all over Twitter in seconds, so if you do go on your Twitter account don't read all the comments not everyone is as nice as they should be." I nod again, I'm not used to Twitter but I will definitely have look again now he's said that just out of pure interest.  
"Right we should make a move, hopefully louis will be back in his own room now."   
"Yeah what's the deal with that?" I've been wanting to ask all night and now he's finally given me the perfect opportunity.  
"Nothing really, he's just a big baby we've always shared a room but of course now I need to be near you I can't have the type of room lou and I would of had, so he's sharing with Niall and he's just not used to it that all." A really simple answer I suppose. "I see, I did wonder why he was there earlier."  
We stand to leave the restaurant and I take one last look at the view, for my first night as Harrys Official fake girlfriend I've had a lovely evening, I hope there's more of this to come.


	10. Chapter 10

I have no idea how we made it out of the restaurant, I almost fell twice... But the combination of wine, heels and pushed around by paps didn't help. Luckily Harry stopped me from hitting the ground both times before finally telling them to 'back off.' we giggled all the way back to the hotel in the car, clearly both a little more tipsy then we had realised. There was some more random picture taking but generally lots of fun, he was an absolute pleasure to be with.   
When we did finally fall though door to his room louis was still there watching something on TV, he was more like a angry parent that had waited up. He made harry drink a bottle of water and brush his teeth before helping him into bed and then he walked me to my room making sure I to had a bottle of water and brushed my teeth, he also helped me unzip my dress because I was stuck, I don't remember anything after that although looking around the room this morning my dress is on a hanger which I can't remember doing.   
My head feels a little thick and the bottle water that louis made me take to bed has defiantly come in handy.  
There a small tap on the door. "Come in."  
Harry opens the door looking a little tired his hair is pushed back under a green beanie "good morning." His voice is almost twice as deep as normal   
"Morning." I pull my self up in bed and Harry's eyes widen in shock, oh shit what's wrong, I have a top on its not my boobs are out or anything.  
"What's wrong?" I ask rubbing my eyes  
He shakes his head and points to my chest, oh shit are my boobs out is my top see through and I've not realised. "Is that louis' top?" He asks  
What the fuck no it's mine, I glance down.. Oh no... No it's not mine..... It's the top louis was wearing yesterday, how and why am I wearing his top?   
"I erm.... I think so."   
"Okay." He turns and leaves my room going back into his, I jump out of bed and follow him "Harry.... Harry I have no idea why I'm wearing this, I don't remember getting into bed."  
"Frankie, it's fine this whole thing is for publicity I'm not bothered what you..... You know choose to do."   
I feel the anger rising how dare he.  
"Okay two things. Number one I'm not a slag and I don't jump into bed with people I don't know. And two for someone who's 'not bothered' you aren't exactly acting that way!"   
I stomp out of the room I'm so annoyed how dare he insinuate that I slept with louis! How fucking dare he.  
I slam the door closed and pace around the room a few times in an attempt to calm down. Fuck! How can we go from having a really fun night last night to complete shit this morning. I'm not having it, I pull on my jeans and leave the room there's only a couple of doors on the floor I need to find Louis and I'm not asking harry where he is.   
I knock on the first one no answer, the next has some stuck up blonde in I don't even bother asking I just say "sorry wrong room." The third door Niall answers "hello"  
"Hey, you don't really know me, I'm with Harry. I just need louis a second."  
Niall steps to the side letting me in, louis is sat on the bed in just a pair of shorts and t-shirt   
"Morning, you look better than when I left you last night, sleep well?"  
"Get dressed, I need you to come explain to Harry why I'm wearing this." I pull at the tshirt I'm still wearing, niall starts laughing "nice move lou, bedding Harry pr stunt."  
"He didn't fucking 'bed' me." I snap why does everyone seem to jump straight to that conclusion.  
"What... We didn't.... I didn't do anything, you couldn't find anything to sleep in and you had taken off your dress, I was worried you were talking about going to the car to see if it fell out of your bag so I gave you my top and left." At least that explains it.  
"I know that."even though I didn't "now Harry needs to know that."  
He nods his head and is soon on his feet making his way to the door. "Erm louis... You not getting dressed?"  
"No.. It's only Harry."  
He's out the door and down at Harrys room before I can register what I'm even doing, I quickly follow behind him leaving niall a little dumbstruck as to what is going on.  
"Haz..... Harry, answer me." Louis calls as looks around the bedroom.  
He's not there, where is he oh shit what if he's gone to speak to management get the whole thing called off, it's only been one fake date after all.  
"Harry" louis' in the bathroom.  
I open the door to my room and I see him sat on the bed. "Harry...."  
He looks up from the floor a small little smile slowly forming on his face.  
"What are you doing?" I ask walking over to him  
"I came to apologise, I was out of line. I just panicked, I saw Louis' top and thought the worse I didn't mean to its none of my business but I just..... I like you and your company the last thing I want to do is have to start all over again because you've hooked up with louis." I can see from the expression on his face he's genuinely means it.  
"That wouldn't happen haz, not the hooking up because come on she's hot but you having to start all over again, management don't like have to clear up a mess remember." louis leans in the door way looking real smug with himself.  
"True, I'm sorry."  
" look she got her zip stuck I helped her then when she couldn't find her things I gave her my top end of."  
Harry seems to be happier hearing it from Louis but he has known him a lot longer than me.   
"Ok so we're all good?" I ask.  
They both nod "right I'm going for a shower." I pull louis' top over my head and throw it at him leaving me stood in my bra and jeans, two can play his game. He says I'm hot I'll show him he doesn't intimidate me. "Thanks for the top." I gave harry a wink before making my way to the bathroom and locking the door.


	11. Chapter 11

I take longer than I need to in the shower, it's only after the water starts to run over my skin that I remember I haven't picked up anything to change into.   
I let the water wash over me and I close my eyes thinking back to last night, spending time with Harry really was nice, he's such a genuine guy and he makes me laugh so effortlessly.   
When I finally turn the shower off And wrap one of the big fluffy hotel towels around me I find myself straining my hearing to try and work out if Harry and Louis are still in my room, it doesn't sound like it, I pop my head around the door, they're no where in sight so I dash across the room and close the door that connects my room to Harrys. 

I rummage around in my bag totally forgetting what I packed. yesterday seems so far away and I packed in a hurry, I pull out a pair of skinny jeans and a oversized sweater they will do fine, I'm just hoping there's nothing else planned and I can go straight home.   
There's a knock on the door, I open it to find Louis standing there "is everything ok?" I ask   
"Yeah.... I erm, well I just wanted to make sure that you're a okay. I would hate to of caused any problems between you and Harry, you two seem to get along really well and I think having you around will be quite nice."  
"Yeah it's all good Louis, don't stress about it." A smile forms at his lips and he seems to relax. "Ok, I'm gonna go. We have an interview to attend, see you later."  
"Bye Louis." I close the door.

It's been an interesting few days, if this is the start of things to come I really need to be organised. I tidy the room and put everything into my bag while I await my next instruction.   
It's not long before theres a small tap on the door. "Frankie..."  
Harry puts his head through the connecting door. "Come in Harry."  
"I just want to apologise about before, and to let you know we're leaving in around 10 minutes. The rest of the band are leaving first in hope that more of the fans and media that are outside will follow them."  
"Okay, I'm ready to go when we need to."  
"Have you had any more details about what we're up to over the next few days?" He asks.  
"No should i of?"  
"I'm not sure I don't really know how this works, we have some interviews and promo stuff to do and then I think it's tour rehearsals starting at the beginning of next month. We've not been given a schedule yet."  
There's so much to take in, I honestly don't understand what use I'm going to be if they are going tour and Harry is always so busy but just for the sake of pr they want him to be seen as having a girlfriend.  
There's a knock on the door "time to leave guys" a really deep voice come from the other side. 

"You ready?" I nod and pick up my bag which harry takes from me, and we head towards the hotel lobby.   
Just as I expected there is people everywhere, cameras flashing outside, girls screaming and chanting. As An instant reflex I move closer to Harry he must sense how nervous all this makes me and he puts his arm around my waist "don't worry we're taking the back exit, this is just to get the rest of the boys out and I've got to been seen other wise that will start more rumours."  
"Ok, I understand." I lean in closer to him I'm not doing it for a reaction I'm actually quite scared of the crowd that's gathering and there's security everywhere.  
"Mr Styles, Miss Scott if you'd like to come this way." One of the security guards says before leading is though the hotel. Harry holds onto me and with his spare hand he blows a kiss and waves towards the fans outside.

We're guided though the hotel before reached a back door I swear we didn't come in this way last night... Or maybe I just drank too much and we did. Harrys car is almost right outside the door but so are about 20 huge guys armed with cameras. I get it now we've been brought this way for publicity with the people management want. Harry lets go of my waist and grips my hand. "Don't answer them, just keep hold of me and get in the car." I nod that I understand, and I do exactly as he says. It doesn't make it any easier to get past the huge guys but knowing I have harry is a huge relief, I really don't understand how he lives with this all the time, it's only been a couple of times with only a handful of people but it's still so scary.

"You talking yet guys?"  
"Did you share a room?"  
"Where did you meet?"  
"How long you been together?"  
Wow they really don't let up. One of the security guards holds the car door open for me, the relief that floods through me once I'm in the car with door shut is immense.   
I patiently wait for Harry to get in the drivers side as soon a he does his foot hits the pedal and we speed out of the car park.  
"Is everything ok?" His eyes stay transfixed on the road   
"Harry... Are you okay?" He doesn't answer me he just focuses on the road "Harry!"  
"Yeah sorry, I'm fine. Just annoyed that's all."  
"Why? Did I do something wrong." He glances over to me and his expression softens   
"No Frankie, not at all, it was one of the ass holes back there."  
"Why what happened?"  
"He was just being really vulgar, saying something's about you that annoyed me."  
"Like what.... Please tell me."  
"Just how you looked 'easy' and something about it being easy to bed you. I know this is all for show but he had no right to talk about you like that, you're not a piece of meat how fucking dare he." I can see how angry this has made him, I couldn't care less I would of just told him to fuck off and stop being jealous. I reach over and take his hand "Harry, don't worry about it. I didn't hear him and who gives a shit what he thinks, I know I'm not like that and we know what happened in the hotel. Don't let him bother you." He gives me a quick smile "you're right, sorry."  
"It's nice to know that you care but trust me I can take of myself."  
The rest of the drive is much better and we chat over our dinner last night, he asks if I've received any hate after he posted the picture, he tells me we made the newspaper and his Twitter went mental which makes me scared again.

We pull up outside a huge warehouse, and I know I must look confused I can feel it.  
"Erm harry where are we?"  
"The band have an interview and we're filming part of our new music video today and I was under strict instructions you had to come so here we are."  
Oh shit...


	12. Chapter 12

Is he serious.. An interview and part of a video shoot.   
"But Harry I thought you were taking me home." I look and feel like scruff I'm not dressed to be sat with people who do interviews and make music videos.  
"Honestly Frankie I thought I was too, but apparently we need to be seen together, you need to meet the rest of our team and everyone needs to believe that we are very smitten by each other. I honestly didn't expect things to be moving this fast but with the tour starting at the beginning of next year I think we need to make it believable before I'm gone."  
"Okay, but I look like a train wreck..."  
"You look beautiful, stop worrying and let's go."  
As always being the gentleman that he is Harry is soon at my side of the car holding the door open for me.   
"It'll be fine, I promise." he says  
I can't help but roll my eyes at him, I know he's noticed the little smirk he gives me let's me know. 

Inside what looks like a old warehouse there is loads of people fussing around, two large sofas at one end surrounded by cameras and microphones. The other end has a huge green screen and more cameras.   
Harry leads me down a corridor politely saying hello to almost everyone he passes before opening the door to a room that is just full of clothes and shoes, each rail has different sections labeled for each of the boys, strange thing is without looking at the name tag I can pick out Harrys and I've only spent a small amount of time with him.   
"Frankie this is Lou, she sorts out our hair, or at least try's to."  
A small "hi" escapes my lips   
"You got that right try's to have you seen your hair, hiya love if he starts giving you any grief just let me know." with a wink and smile she's gone.   
Various people seem to buzzing around all over the building, it really hectic. "Harry." A voice comes down the corridor.  
"I'm in here Louis"   
Within seconds Louis is with us, he looks very smart nice black jeans a crisp white shirt and black blazer, his hair is rolled up into some sort of Quiff, bit different from the guy in hotel this morning wearing sweat pants and soft floppy hair all over the place.  
"They need you Harry, time to make you beautiful."   
"Will you be okay here? It shouldn't take too long. you can grab some lunch and stuff I'm sure Louis will show you around." He looks over at Louis and it's like they have some unspoken kind of communication going on.  
"Yeah of course they're done with me now I've got to sit around this until it's time for the group shot."   
With a quick smile Harry is out the door and I'm left alone with Louis.  
I'm not one for feeling self conscious but being surrounded by so many people I don't know I'm slightly on edge.   
"Do you want something to eat or drink, they always have a huge Buffett so it's time to make the most of it."   
"A bottle of water will be fine."  
"Water seriously.... Come with me."  
He leads me along another corridor into a room with a few tables and chairs set out, to the left there is the longest table filled with sandwiches, fruit, muffins, pizzas, tea, coffee, juice the lot!   
"See you don't just want water, grab a seat and I'll bring some stuff over."  
I do as he asks I can feel people watching me, I find myself wondering do they know what I'm doing? Or do they think that everything is real? If anyone was to speak to me I wouldn't have a clue what to say!   
"There you go." Louis says placing a huge and over filled tray on the table. "I wasn't sure what you liked so I... well I brought a few options."   
"So I see" there's four different types of sandwich, muffins, apples, bananas, orange and apple juice some sort of smoothie.  
"Dig in." Louis takes a slice of pizza and I just watch in horror as tomato sauce drips from the end right on to his white shirt.  
"Louis you kind of.." I motion to his shirt and the lovely red mark. he shrugs his shoulders "oh well they should know better than to put me in this shit."   
I can't help but laugh at him and the way he doesn't care, he just carries on eating. 

By the time I've eaten a muffin Louis is on his second sandwich, where does he put it all? He did say he was starving while chomping down on his first one.   
"Louis.... do you know who knows about what I'm really doing here?"  
He shakes his head "no one..... Just us boys" he's says with a mouthful of food.  
I'm dumbstruck I thought all the team involved with them would know about it.   
"They don't need to know, you're nice enough and totally believable as Harry's girlfriend, if you wasn't I wouldn't offer to be sat here with you" a big cheesy grin spreads over his face, despite the hard face front he puts on and how sassy he can be I'm actually beginning to think that Louis is softer than people realise.  
Louis finishes almost everything he brought over to the table, he's still amazed that I was fine with a muffin and offered several times to go and get something for me. He stands up when he's done eating to take off the nice white shirt that he stained with tomato sauce. I try not to stare as he unbuttons the shirt his slightly tanned, toned torso on display, a tattoo on his chest catches my eye causing me to pull my bottom lip between my teeth before I look away. wow is the only word that seems to want to form in my mind, shit what the hell is wrong with me.   
"Frankie..you ready?"  
"Erm sorry what, I zoned out." there's a playful grin on his face i'm sure he knows that his shirtless body was the reason and the thought alone makes my cheeks heat. fuck I'm blushing!  
"We're gonna go find Harry and I kinda need to change."  
"Yeah sure" I follow behind him feeling like a crazy hormonal school girl blushing at the sight of a shirtless guy what the fuck is wrong with me?

Louis leads me back into the main room and there's Harry looking pretty damn amazing wearing almost the same as Louis minus the jacket and with his shirt sleeves rolled up, he's taking pictures for something. I smile to myself, he really is cute and I get to fake date him. he smiles when he spots me making his dimples pop out, I can't take my eyes off him so I just stand and watching, he seems so comfortable making it look so easy.  
"He's good isn't he?" I turn to see who spoke to me and standing behind me is a woman I haven't met before, I just nod my head not knowing what to say.  
"I'm Lucy, I'm doing the press shoot for 'into' magazine." she offers me her hand with perfectly manicured nails.  
"I'm Frankie..." I stop not knowing if I should say Harry's girlfriend or not.  
"Nice to meet you, what are you here for?"  
"She's Harry's girlfriend!" Louis shouts from the side of me before winking giving me a smile. I swear the room falls silent and I feel like everyone's eyes are on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will apologise in advance if my updates become slower, I have a lot of this written already but I need to add more to it and at the minute I'm crazy busy with work and I'm also sick.   
> I promise to update as frequently as possible.  
> Thank you for all the lovely comments they mean so much! If anyone has any ideas or advise feel free to give it me I'm all ears.  
> Once again thank you for taking the time to read it and I hope you continue to enjoy it.   
> D xx


	13. Chapter 13

"Well that was awkward!" I complain opening the passenger door of Harrys car.  
"Seriously don't worry about it, it had to come out."   
"Yeah but right there, right then, everyone's eyes were on me. Oh my god I could kill Louis."  
a small snigger escapes from Harry "you will get used to him, lou likes to annoy people, and give everyone something to talk about."  
"Well he certainly did that." I huff still extremely annoyed, how could he just when I was starting to think he wasn't a total dick he goes and pulls a massive dick move.  
I felt so small when everyone suddenly wanted to know how we'd met and how long we'd been seeing each other. Thank god for liam and his quick response of 'I introduced them a few a weeks ago' I actually wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole. I knew it was a bad idea being at the shoot with him, I should of gone home.  
"Seriously Frankie stop over thinking it. No one thought anything of it."  
"Hmm"   
The rest of the ride to my apartment is almost silent, I don't know what to say if I'm honest so it's better if I just stay quiet.  
We pull up outside my apartment block I actually can't wait to get inside and just be me and be alone.   
"Shit." Harrys words pull me from my day dream "what's wrong?"  
"There's a couple of paps here, ones I recognise no doubt management have tipped them off where you live an that you'll be arriving with me."  
Great just what I need, wait no in fact this could work quite well, this could be my advantage, the chance to stop silly questions and feeling awkward.  
"Harry I have an idea..." He looks at me puzzled "how about we use this as an opportunity, you walk me to my door but instead of just been seen together we give them something to write about."  
The smile that spreads across his face tells me instantly that he knows what I'm thinking.   
He's soon out of the car and at my side holding the door open for me, as soon as the door shuts behind me he wraps his arm around my waist pulling me close to him. The paps lap it up straight away as I play along leaning into him and smiling as we walk to my door.  
We stand just inside the doorway, the paps obviously aren't allowed in the building but they get as close to the door as they can trying to get the best pictures. Without a second thought I spring up on to my tip toes wrapping my arms around Harrys neck and softly place my lips on his, he pulls me into his arms wrapping them around my so, our bodies are close. I let my lips linger on his a little longer than your average kiss goodbye, as I pull away I can't help but give a quick smirk at the paps who are going wild at the door "I'll text you later." And with that he's soon out the door and back to his car. I make sure I wait to blow him a kiss and wave before turning on my heels and dashing to my apartment.

I swing the door open ahh home, I've only been away for the night but it feels like so much longer.  
Throwing my bag at the door I wonder through the living room and into the kitchen, I need coffee and time to let my head clear, so much has happened in such a short space of time.  
I decide to Change into my shorts and vest, piling my hair into a messy bun on top of my head I'm not going anywhere and I don't plan on seeing anyone time to relax. Dropping down on the sofa and turning the TV on, now this is what I'm talking about, me alone in my apartment watching rubbish on TV.

Ok I'm bored now.... I've watched some TV show about high school teenagers and their dramas which all ended up with them sleeping each other and constantly backstabbing each other and telling lies. Is this really what TV has come to?  
The growl in my stomach reminds me I have eaten since this afternoon, this afternoon when I was sat at the table with Louis, watching him spill his food and end up shirtless. I pull my bottom lip between my teeth, yeah Louis shirtless now that really was a nice sight. I shake my head trying to clear the thought of him and the way I could pick out the definition in his tanned torso. FUCK Frankie get a grip what the hell is wrong with me? I see a guy shirtless and I'm suddenly a hormonal teenager, that fucking show has messed with my mind.  
After rummaging around in my almost empty cupboards I come to the conclusion I have two options; either get dressed and go shopping or order a pizza. pizza wins shopping can wait until tomorrow it's almost 8pm and the last thing I fancy doing is wondering around a supermarket to then come home and cook.

Call made one cheese pizza and garlic bread will be with me soon. I wonder around the apartment picking things up, putting dirty washing in the machine. As tedious as the jobs are anything it's better than watching more TV and letting my mind be fried.   
Music, music is needed that would make doing this shit more interesting, turning over to one of the music channels on the TV 'party anthems' are playing, I soon find myself dancing around with mop as I attempt to clean the floor.

*buzz*   
The buzzing of the intercom pulls me from my own world of out of tune singing and bad dance moves.   
"Hello"  
"I have your pizza order"  
"Oh yeah come on up"  
Throwing the mop back in the kitchen yes I am so ready for this my stomach hasn't stopped reminding me for the last 20 minutes!  
A small knock on the door, yes food come to me.  
I hurry to open the door I'm starving!  
"Pizza"  
I take three steps back... what the...  
"Say something"  
I can't what the hell is going on? I just stare at him for a minute what the fuck, I ordered pizza and I open my door to find Louis stood there with my pizza in his hand.  
"Why are you here? What's going on? And why are you holding my food?"  
"Ok a lot of questions, can I come in?"  
I step to one side letting Louis though into the hallway, And I close the door before walking past him taking my pizza with me and putting on the kitchen counter.  
"So" I ask still wanting answers to my questions.  
"I just wanted to see if you were ok after earlier that's all."  
"Right and you couldn't of called to do that?"  
"I tried but there was no answer, so I figured you were pissed at me."  
"Well you're not wrong" I'm not going to tell him that I actually have no clue where my phone is and that's why I didn't answer. "how did you even know where I live?"  
"I asked Harry, and then when I got here there was a guy delivering pizza so I figured it was my way in with out you having to know it was actually me." sneaky yet also very smart.  
"Well I'm fine so you can go now."  
"Oh ok... you sure you're alright?"  
No not really I'm stood here in just my vest and shorts looking a mess the only person who sees me like this is me, not someone who I've only know fore a few days.  
"Yeah I'm fine, or at least I will be if I get to actually eat my pizza before it goes cold."  
"Ok well I'll go then, see you soon." with that he turns and leaves, as the door closes behind him I feel my stomach drop and I'm suddenly not hungry anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

Why do I feel so bad?   
Maybe because I was a bitch, or maybe because when I wanted to apologise and tried to catch him it was too late.   
I've hardly touched my food, even after how ridiculously starving I was 5 minutes before I opened the door to find Louis standing there. I finally found my phone and I was going to call him or at least text him just to say sorry for being so off but I don't have his number, I thought when he said he'd tried contacting me he would of used his own phone so it would of given me his number but no he didn't, he used Harrys and the more I think about it the more I understand why. He knew I was annoyed and he didn't want me to reject him the same way he used the pizza delivery guy to get in.  
Ugh I'm actually sick of thinking about, I could text harry and ask for his number but then he's no doubt going to wonder what the hell is going on. Stop it Frankie stop thinking about Louis.  
Throwing the pizza box back on the counter I turn the lights off and take myself off to bed.

It's been three days since I've heard anything from modest, Harry or Louis. I spent my time watching rubbish on TV, reading and filling in all the dates that I have to appear in public with Harry in my diary. I suppose I should be grateful of the time off because from looking at what's coming up I'm going to busy with my fake life. Today I really have to go shopping, my cupboards are now totally empty, this is the one thing I despise about having my own place shopping and cooking for myself it's just so boring, cleaning although extremely annoying is still much better than cooking for one and reminding yourself that you're alone.  
I pull some jeans and a hoodie on before tying my hair back in to a ponytail. That will do the super market doesn't require me to look my best.  
It doesn't take long to drive there, the rain is pouring down I actually hate the weather in this country.   
I wonder around the super market throwing things in the basket, I'm not obsessive I don't pay attention to what's in my food as long as it tastes good that's all that matters. the longer I spend here the hungrier it's making me. I make my way to the checkout, why does this have to be so boring? I wonder if harry does his own shopping or if someone does it for him, I can't imagine him in a supermarket nor can I imagine him having someone that does these sort of things for him.  
Just as I start making my way across the car park I hear someone call my name, I turn around not knowing where it came from, I can't see anyone I know.  
"Frankie..."  
Who the hell is it, other than a couple of girls and an old old couple I can't see anyone I know in the car park. As I reach my car I see theres a girl very close behind me.  
"Can I help you?"  
"I'm sorry I just wanted to see if it was really you..." Really me what the hell does she mean?  
"I'm sorry I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Wait you're Frankie right," I nod my head "then do you mind if I get a picture with you?"   
"A picture with me, are you sure." The girl starts fixing her hair before she pulls out her phone. "Yeah you, you're Harrys girlfriend right? There's been pictures of you two all over Twitter and in the papers."  
"Oh.... Urm yeah I am."  
Before I can process what the hell is going she took a couple of pictures, given me a hug and told me how nice it was to meet me.   
She seems more than happy, so I get back to putting my shopping in the car and drive home. 

I can't stop hearing what that girl said 'your picture is all over Twitter and the papers' I don't read newspapers and I haven't been on the Twitter account set up for me since the first day, maybe it's time I checked it out.  
I open Twitter on my phone and I'm soon shocked to see that my messages and notifications are both flashing 20+ what the hell! Clearly modest have been using the account, I'm now following random people and there are tweets from me to people I don't know, one stands straight out '@harry_styles thank you for a great few days xx' it's had a stupid amount of retweets and I don't understand why. I soon find the picture the girl was talking about ones of us at the hotel, arriving at my apartment and one of us kissing. It does look very convincing and I feel quite proud of the fact it doesn't look awkward in any way. I find my self reading the comments a few are nice just wanting to know who I am and saying how we look cute, but for every good one I see I spot three or four more that aren't so nice. 'who the fuck is she' 'why is she so special' 'look at the size of her thighs run harry she'll crush you with them' what the hell is wrong with people.  
Why do they feel the need to pull someone down, I know I'm not perfect far from it but having every bad thing I thought about myself highlighted makes me feel very self conscious. Maybe I can't handle this, it's barely even been a week and I'm getting hate...  
No I can I'm not taking this shit, I open Twitter 'finding someone's flaws won't make you any more beautiful and spreading hate doesn't make you a good person.' My notifications go wild And then I see that Harry, Louis and Niall have retweeted it, thats when I spot a simple tweet from harry 'nice to be nice' that's all it takes And smile spreads across my face. they understand, they're used to this crazy world but I'm only just finding my feet.  
I refuse to let people's comments bother me, it's just words. none of those people know me, what matters is focusing on the good things and not letting it get to me. I close my phone and lay the bed and I keep repeating over and over again I will not let it bother me.

It's dark when I open my eyes, I lift my phone squinting at the scene to see the time 3.37am. What the heck, I'm still fully dressed even down to my shoes. I pull myself to my feet and head to the kitchen, I pour myself a glass of water, god I can't believe I fell asleep and that I've been asleep for so long.   
I wonder back into the bedroom and change into my usual shorts and vest only problem is now in not tired.   
My phone is flashing, I didn't notice it before there's 2 new messages;

8:12pm   
Good evening Frankie,   
There is a change in events  
You will be required to attend  
A charity event tomorrow with  
Harry. A car will pick you up   
At noon, dress casual and outfit  
Will be provided for the evening   
Regards modest 

Lovely looks like busy day tomorrow. The second is from an unknown number, a picture of a table lined with shot glasses and the caption 'wish you were here' I have no idea who it's from so I send a simple reply.

3:56am  
Who is this? 

Shit I never considered the time, oh well if who ever it was is drinking that many shots I'm they're either completely pissed or passed out by now. the beep of my phone makes me jump

3:59am  
It's the pizza guy check your door

What.... then it hits me Louis. I open walk quietly to my door and look though the peep hole there's no one there, idiot I bet he had too much to drink.   
I brush my teeth and just as I'm about to get in bed the door buzzes. what he fuck, no it can't be.  
"Hello"  
"Heyyyyyy are you planning on leaving me out here all night."  
"Louis you're drunk go home"  
"No.... please Frankie let me in I have pizza"  
I shake my head I can't just leave him outside it freezing and he's drunk any thing could happen. I let him in and stand with the door open waiting for him to arrive. it takes a few minutes before he stumbles around the corner from the lift. He looks fucked his fluffy hair all over the place, remnants of a drink down his white t-shirt god he's so messy, but true to his word he's carrying a pizza box.


	15. Chapter 15

"See I told you I had pizza"   
Louis stumbles down the hallway and though my front door.  
"Louis its almost 4am believe it or not I don't really want pizza." I close the door behind him and watch has flops on my sofa opening his pizza box "what the hell are you doing here?"  
"Well.." He's says with a mouth full of half chewed pizza "I couldn't get a cab and I didn't want to walk home... I don't think I'd make it"  
He shoves another slice of pizza in his mouth, in all honesty he's a mess. Totally pissed out of his head sat on my sofa looking like a scruff.   
" Frankie come and get some pizza."   
"I'm all good Louis, you eat it, I'll go and get you some blankets."  
He doesn't even acknowledge me leaving the living room he's so engrossed in his pizza.  
I pull the quilt and pillows out of the cupboard, Jesus this is not what I was planning on doing tonight or should I say this morning. I'm so glad I fell asleep earlier, I would be so unbelievably pissed off if he had woke me up.

As I make my way back into the living room I see Louis has totally finished his pizza and there's remnants of it on his shirt, I turn back to my bed room and pick up an old t-shirt that I sometimes sleep in, it belonged to my ex boyfriend.  
"Here." I throw the t-shirt at Louis and a puzzled look crosses his face "what's this for?"   
"Yours is covered in pizza"   
He looks down at his pizza and alcohol stained shirt before pulling it over his head and throwing it to me. The sight of his tanned, toned body almost makes me blush... Shit! I mentally scold myself.   
"I'll urm put this in the washer, it should be clean and dry before you leave."  
He makes no attempt to put the clean t-shirt on just sitting on my sofa all shirtless and shit.   
This is not even funny.   
"There's a cover and some pillows here for you, I'm just gonna use the bathroom and then I'm going back to bed."  
He nods his head and I turn to make my way to the bathroom.   
I don't even need to use the toilet and I already brushed my teeth, I literally just need to pull my self together. I know I've been single for a while and I have no sex life but come on get a grip.

I close the door behind me. I can hear the slight sound of what I think is snoring.  
putting my head around the living room door and there he is, his jeans around his knees where he's clearly tried to take them off, wearing the t-shirt I gave him, almost propped up on his own arm asleep.  
I can't leave him like that..   
I pull his jeans down, his legs are quite short but that doesn't stop them being extremely muscular, I fold them neatly and place them on the chair at the side putting his shoes with them. He doesn't even flinch just adjusts himself so he comfortable, and I pull the cover over him. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps.   
I pour him a glass of water and grab the tablets from the cupboard leaving them on the table incase he wakes before me because, no doubt he's going to have a killer hangover with how drunk he is. I turn off the light and take myself to bed.

 

I have no idea what time it is when I wake up, the sun is really bright though which is something that is almost unheard of in England in November.   
I stretch before checking the time 10:19am. Plenty of time to get ready even if it is Later than I had planned to sleep but still after last nights wake up call... SHIT Louis.  
I'm soon on my feet and dashing into the living room. He's still fast asleep, almost hidden in a mess of covers and pillows, he must be a fidgety sleeper.  
I take myself off to the bathroom I'll get showered and ready before I wake him.  
Showering quicker than I usually would, I'm soon all done with a towel wrapped me and my damp hair falling loosely around my shoulders I open the bathroom door. I feel like I'm creeping around my own apartment, trying to be quiet so I don't wake Louis.   
"Morning!"   
The words almost making me fall backwards. Louis is leaning on the wall outside the bathroom, stood there in just a pair of quite tight boxer shorts barely containing what's inside them, I can't help but look him up and down. Control your thoughts Frankie! He seems surprisingly upbeat considering how drunk he was last night.   
"Yeah erm morning, the bathroom is free." I try to walk past him but he's kind of blocking my way so I have to almost squeeze past him.  
"Careful.... I should hate for you to drop that towel." A wicked grin spreads over his face, I smile back feeling the heat in my cheeks and continue back to my bedroom.  
I close the bedroom door and sit on the bed. what the hell is wrong with me? I need to get myself together, this is not good. 

Trying my hardest not to think about Louis in my apartment, in my bathroom in just his boxers I get dressed.   
Casual the message said, I stand looking in the mirror, this is casual to me skinny jeans, and oversized jumper but is it too casual for the supposed girlfriend of Harry styles.  
I pull the brush through my hair so its not a tangled mess and apply a little makeup, I look how I would normally look..... Should I look better. I really don't know, I need to stop over thinking everything.  
Hopefully Louis should be dressed now, the last thing I want is to once again find myself staring at his beautiful body and the way his tattoos look on his chest. Shit! Get it together Frankie   
I walk into the living room, he's not there. The bedding I gave him last night is neatly folded on the chair along with the T-shirt he was wearing. I'd be lying to myself if I didn't admit that I feel a pang of disappointment shoot through me, he didn't say bye... Fuck he didn't even say thank you!

I wonder round getting together things I think I might need for later, they didn't specify that it was an over night arrangement but Its better to be prepared.

*buzzzzzzzzz*  
shit the car is here early.  
"Hello"  
"Frankie let me in" Louis.... I thought he'd left what did he forget.  
I press the bussed to open the door and let him in and put my door on the latch.  
"Sorry love, I needed tea and I don't know what that is in your kitchen but it's definitely nothing like tea." he kicks the door closed behind him and wonders though my apartment carrying two drinks and bag with some sort of breakfast in.  
"I got you a coffee... See I remembered from the other day, I also picked up some pancakes. I was going to make some to say thank you but I don't cook."  
A helpless smile takes over my face, how sweet and thoughtful is he. He didn't just leave being a dick he went to get breakfast.  
"Louis you didn't have to do this."  
"Of course I did you gave me somewhere to stay when you could of just told me to fuck off, breakfast and decent cup of tea or coffee in your case was the least I could do."  
I take some plates from the cupboard and help him put the pancakes out, every now and again we exchange glances, and maybe it's me, maybe I'm just being stupid but I swear there's something more there. when his hand brushes over mine as he takes my plate to carry them both to the table I swear electricity ran through my veins. The heat in my cheeks lets me know in blushing and I try to keep my head low hoping he won't notice.  
We sit in almost silence as we eat, but it's not at all awkward, it's natural almost as if we've done this a million times before.  
"So how are you getting to where ever it is we're going today?"   
He swallows the biggest mouthful of pancakes before answering.  
"I was actually just going to ride with you... If that's ok. seems silly me going home to leave again and go to the exact same place."  
I agree with him it does seem kind of stupid.   
"But won't that be a problem, you know with the whole PR thing."  
"Who gives a shit."  
"I give a shit Louis, this is my job."  
He rolls his eyes before holding his hands up in defeat "fine I'll call ahead and say I'm meeting you here, save two cars going to one place, as long as they don't see us both leave your apartment no one will know any different."  
"Thank you." a small smile forms on his lips causing him to get little crinkles by the side of his eyes, how did I not notice them before. "anything for you." he gives me a wink and goes back to his pancakes.  
Butterflies erupt in my stomach how can he go from being such dick to unbelievably sweet in seconds. I like this side of him.   
maybe a little too much.


	16. Chapter 16

Surprisingly we made it through the entrance of my building and to the car without anyone seeming to notice and without a single question. 

The traffic through London is a nightmare. Louis and I have been sat in the back of this car for almost 45 minutes, the most frustrating part is that where we are actually driving to is no more than 20 minutes away.   
"I'm bored." Louis says closing his phone and pushing it back into the pocket of his jeans.  
"Hm I feel your pain, this is the one part of London I hate. traffic is always so crazy, it's part of the reason I hardly ever drive anywhere."  
"Wait, what you don't drive anywhere? How the hell do you get around?"  
"I use the tube sometimes the bus but mainly the tube. It's quick and easy and gets me where I want to be without getting stuck."  
"It's also hot, smelly and full of strange people."  
"LOUIS!"  
He shrugs his shoulders "What.."   
"It's not that bad."  
"Okay, okay it's not that bad but I'm from up north and there it's acceptable to drive your car and not have to constantly use public transport. although you probably won't be catching the tube again for a while."  
I'm confused why won't I... "Drivers Frankie.... Modest fucking love them, it's part of the control they have over everything. They know where you are, when you arrive, when You leave and who you leave with."  
Oh yeah I never thought of that. everything I've been involved with so far there has been someone to pick me or us up and someone to drop off. Not really sure if I like the thought of that much control over someone.

We finally pull up outside a really posh hotel. Fuck they said casual, I'm going to feel so out of place.  
Louis is soon out of the car and in the building, not quite the gentleman Harry is, he likes to open the door and escort me in. although I suppose he has to keep up the pretence of me being his girlfriend.  
I grab my bag and wonder into the lobby of the amazing hotel, it's huge! I've never been anywhere like this before. Beautifully lit chandeliers hang from the ceiling, expensive artwork on the walls. I feel myself mouth the word 'wow' as I try and take in the beauty of this place.  
I soon spot Harry surrounded by people, I take a deep breath and walk over to where he is.  
"Hi"   
He turns to greet me a huge smile on his face "Hi" he dips his head and kisses me on the cheek, am I ever going to get used to this. sliding his arm around my waist he introduces me to the group of people he's stood with.  
"Liz, mark, Cath. I'd like you to met Frankie." he smiles down at me and I do my best 'I'm totally besotted with you' look at him before extending my hand to the people in front of me.  
"Well hello, nice to meet you. Harry has just been telling us all about you." a classy lady in her mid 50s takes my hand. she seems very pleasant a warm look in her eyes and genuine smile.   
"Has he really." I ask looking back at Harry. a slight flush in his cheeks lets me know he's embarrassed.  
"All good I promise." The guy of the group pipes up. He almost reminds me of my dad tall with a mop of dark hair that it looks like he can't control and a well fitted suit.  
"These people are the reason we're here today Frankie, they work for a charity offering the best support to terminally children and their families, we've done a lot of work with them and today we're going to meet some of the children and their parents all before the ball and auction later tonight."   
"Harry and the rest of guys have been an incredible support to us and as you can imagine an awful lot of the children and young adults we work with adore them. so having their support means so much to us." The final one of the group speaks up, she looks very business professional, almost like she could work for modest.   
"I can imagine, Harry is amazing as are the rest of he boys. I'm sure they do whatever they can to help." Harry tightens his grip around me and when I look up at him his face is beaming with pride.   
"If you'll excuse us, Frankie needs to take her things to the room but I'm sure we'll see you later."   
After some pleasant goodbyes we're almost alone.  
"Would you like me to show you to your room, so you can put your bag down?"  
"That would be lovely."   
He takes my hand and leads me downs corridor. So many people all around the hotel, they can't all be here for the charity event can they?  
He opens the door to another beautiful hotel room. "here we go." I'm just next door with Louis but everyone will assume we're sharing this room. I nod my head. totally understanding.  
"Harry, is what I'm wearing ok?"  
"Yeah you look fine, it's nothing formal until later."  
"Okay, I'm trusting you styles..."  
"Good, now let's go."   
Taking my hand he leads me back into the corridor and we make our way into what looks like a conference room.   
Once Again the room is full of people. There are countless photographers around the room all clearly wanted the best the picture of the boys meeting the children from the charity.

Almost two hours later and I've lost count of how many people I've been introduced to and how many times I've had to hold back the tears after hearing some of the things the parents and siblings of the children have told me.   
The hardest one to hear was a husband and wife called Sally and Luke, they're both only in their early 20s and four years ago their eldest daughter Tia who was only 2 years old at the time was diagnosed with Leukaemia. It turned their world upside down, after lots of treatment and time in hospital it looked like she was starting to get better. They planned a family holiday and Sally found out she was pregnant with their second child, things were just starting to look up for them when Tia took ill again, she was back in hospital and they then discovered the leukaemia was back and this time it was terminal. As Sally went into labour Luke was with their daughter who was fighting for her life. Shortly after their baby son Ben was born Tia died.   
They showed me a picture of both of their children days before Tia died and explained how the charity had helped them and given them much needed support.  
I actually thought I was going to burst into tears right then and there, I managed to excuse myself and now here I am stood in one of many corridors thinking about how simple my life is, I thought my dads affair was the end of the world. I couldn't imagine being a parent and then losing my child.  
"Hey are you ok?"  
I turn to see Louis making his way down the corridor to where I'm stood.  
"Yeah... I'm okay, just hearing some of the stories from the people in there got me feeling a little emotional that's all."   
"I understand it's never nice to hear shit like that."   
"I'll be fine, I should go back inside. I don't want to cause a problem."  
"Frankie it's not a problem honestly, do you want step outside and get some air?"  
"There's press and photographers everywhere I can't exactly walk out with you, can I."  
His expression changes, he's warm smile gone as he leans closer and whispers in my ear "just make your way to the second door on the left, I'll be with shortly. Oh and please stop worrying about what it will fucking look like."  
I nod my head and scan the corridor to find the door he was talking about.   
Doing as I'm told I walk away leaving Louis there and open the door.  
Holy shit! It leads into a private pool area, no one is in here and at the end there is glass door leading to what looks like a very private garden area.

It's beautiful. A decked area surrounded by large trees to keep everything secluded, a small intimate jacuzzi only big enough for two, and silence... It is totally silent. No crowd of people, no press, no one just me.  
It's not long before I hear the door open and Louis is walking over carrying what looks like a glass of water.  
"Here drink this"   
"Thank you" taking a small sip from the glass I almost spit it right back in.  
"Louis! Is this vodka?"  
"Yeah, of course it is now shut up and drink it."  
"But I..."  
"Drink it, it'll calm you down."  
"Or be the start of getting me drunk, I haven't eaten it will go straight to my head."  
He shrugs his shoulders "so, these things are long and boring being drunk could help."  
I stare at him almost wanting to turn and stomp away yet I find myself stuck in the spot where I'm standing, doing exactly as he asked.  
"See, much better." He takes the empty glass from me and puts it on the table.  
"Ok I'm going back, get some air and come back when you're ready."  
Before my mind can process what I'm doing I reach out my hand and take hold of his arm "no please don't leave."   
He stops dead, his eyes moving from mine to where my hand is on his arm.  
I step closer filing the gap between us "please don't go."   
Placing his hand on my cheek "are you sure you want me to stay?"  
My mind is screaming no but the butterflies in my belly say yes. His hand is so soft and gentle on my skin, as much as I want to I can't fight it.  
I move closer to him pressing my body against his, he wraps his arm around my waist almost pinning me to him as mine travels over his chest along his shoulder and up into his hair. My breathing gets faster, there's and intensity in his eyes, without a second thought I close my eyes and our lips meet.


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done that. I don't know what I was thinking." Stepping away from Louis, tears building in my eyes what have I done.   
Oh shit I'm in a contract, a fucking contract that says I'm for all intense and purposes I am the girlfriend of Harry styles? The band mate and friend of the guy I've just kissed. what the hell is wrong with me.  
I turn almost running out of the door I can't look at him, I'm such an idiot.  
"Frankie please wait......"   
I don't stop, or turn around I just keep going closing the door and running down the corridor back to the main room. why am i so stupid.

I quickly scan the room for Harry, he's no where to be seen. In fact the room doesn't look as busy as it did half an hour ago, where is everyone?  
"Frankie..."  
I turn to the voice coming from behind me. the friendly face and warm smile of Liam greeting me.  
"Liam where is everyone?"   
"The initial greeting is over, you can go back to your room have some down time, shower change and all that stuff before the charity auction later."  
"Oh okay, where's Harry?"   
"I thought he'd left with you he's probably back at the room."   
"I'll find him, see you later." I turn Making my way out of the room I head to where Harry took me earlier to drop off my bag. 

What did I do?  
That same question has been running over and over in my mind.  
I sit on the bed in hotel room replying what happened on the decking. What was I thinking. clearly I wasn't thinking.  
There was just something there in that second, something in me that wanted to be close to someone and Louis was that someone.   
I don't even remember what it was like to kiss him or if was for second or minutes my mind is all hazy maybe it was the vodka... yeah that's what it is, it was the vodka.

A knock on the door pulls me from my thoughts.  
Opening it I find a middle aged gentleman standing there holding a black box "Miss Scott?"  
"Yes that's me"  
"Please sign here" he hands me the electronic pad so I can scribble my name before passing me the box and within seconds he's gone.  
I stand there like a dummy holding the package.  
A sleek black box with the word Gucci across the front. what the hell I've never owned anything Gucci other than some perfume.  
I open the box, slowly lifting the delicate fabric out, I'm greeted with a beautiful floor length black dress, wow this is just.... it's something else. I grab a hanger out of closet and stand back to admire the dress in front of me. I can tell it's going to fit every curve of my body, a nice alter neck, it's only when I spin it around I notice it's completely backless... oh my god.  
There's another knock on the door, what this time?   
I open the door to find a woman stood there, I'm sure her name is Lou. She's armed with two huge cases and bag over her shoulder.  
"Hiya, don't look so surprised I'm here to do your hair and makeup."  
I step aside letting her in, what the.... some one to do my hair and make up.  
"But I haven't showered or anything."  
"No probs, you go take a shower do what you need to do while I set up. I see your dress has arrived, beautiful isn't it. Harry has great taste"  
Harry picked that dress for me, well that makes sense.  
"Urm yeah, yeah he does. I'll go get in the shower, shouldn't be long"   
Lou doesn't even look up from where she is setting up a vast array of products. 

I feel like I'm in a total daze, fancy hotels, expensive dresses, someone to do my hair and make up, these are the kind of things most girls dream of, not to mention that I get to do it all with one of the most sought after and admired guys in possibly the word. I need to sort my head out, I can't risk everything over a stupid kiss with Louis... And that's what it was stupid. Next time I see him I will apologise and make sure he knows it won't happen again.  
I shower quickly and wrap one of the hotels big white fluffy dressing gowns around me. okay time to get ready.

Stepping back into the bedroom I see Lou is ready, the most amount of make up, and hair products I've ever seen are lay out across the dressing table.  
"Take a seat."  
I do as I'm told and sit down in front of her.  
"Right, tell me what you normally wear and do, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable just enhance what's already here."  
"Honestly, I don't do a lot lipgloss and mascara are about my limit and when it comes to my hair it's a pony, braids or curls nothing exciting."   
"Okay, I can work with that." she gives me a warm smile and starts applying things to the back of her hand before faffing around with my face.  
Multiple brushes and so many different products are used, she could be making me look like a clown with the amount of things she put on her hand and my face and I wouldn't even know.  
"Ok that's your make up done, do you want to see or wait until I've done your hair?"  
"I'll wait, it's fine"  
"Okay" another smile and she and she gone. I soon feel her gently brushing my hair and then comes an army of pins and rollers. shit what the hell is she doing?

I feel like I've been sat in this chair for hours, my backside is staring to go numb, spray after spray of products and I know there's some curls in there some where.   
"Okay you're done."   
Standing back in front of me admiring her handy work. "impressive, even if I do say so myself."   
She holds up a mirror and the reflection that faces me can't be mine. everything looks amazing, smoky eyes and more make up than I've ever worn but it somehow looks so natural. my hair is piled on top of my head with curls falling from all different places. "wow, that can't be me. I look... so different.  
"You look amazing! Oh before I forget, these are from Harry and there's some tit tape over there. I'll leave you to get ready while I quickly sort out the boys."   
I nod my head and before I know it she's out the door.   
There's a bag on the floor in front of me again from Harry, I slowly pick it up and slide yet another box out. holy shit christian louboutin shoes. I seriously can't handle this. Opening the box I'm greeted by the nicest shoes I've ever seen, every inch of them is covered in silver stones they sparkle so bright. wow they are just so pretty.  
Ok time to put these amazing things on.

Standing in front of the mirror, the dress fits like a glove, the shoes complement it perfectly I feel like a million dollars.  
"Hello" Harry's voice comes from door. "Can I come in?"  
"Of course."   
I feel nervous, I hope I look ok, how Harry had imagined when he picked out this stunning dress and beautiful shoes.  
"Wow, Frankie you look amazing."  
I feel my cheeks heat, I know I'm blushing I've never felt nervous around anybody.  
"Thank you. You don't look to bad your self" he looks amazing in perfectly fitted black suit and a crisp white shirt slightly unbuttoned.   
"Harry thank you so much for this dress and the shoes."  
"It's my pleasure, do you like them?"  
"Like them... I love them."  
"Good I'm so pleased, I have one last thing. please turn around."  
I do as he asks.   
I soon feel his large hands move around my shoulders and he places something around my neck. "there, complete."   
I stare in the mirror at the delicate silver necklace with a small single diamond in the middle. I run my hand over it "oh Harry its..."  
I have no words it's so beautiful. how did his huge hands not brake it? It's so fine.  
"Ok I'm just going to go and get my wallet and phone, I'll be 5 minutes and we can leave."  
I nod my head and watch him leave the room.  
Shit how did I get so fucking lucky.

A few seconds later there's a knock on the door Harry must be back.  
"It's open" I call just putting my things into my bag.  
"Fuck!"  
I turn around startled by the voice behind me, knowing all to well it's not Harry.  
"Louis what are you doing..." before I can finish what I'm saying Louis is across the room and stood in front of me.  
"You look... amazing." he slides his arm around my waist the touch of his hand on the bare skin off back making me jump.  
"Louis please don't"  
"Why"  
"Because, I can't, we can't."  
"Tell me you don't want me to kiss you right here right now, and leave you alone."  
Fuck why is he doing this to me, the intensity in his ice blue eyes is something else, how can I tell him no when I want him to so bad.   
lie Frankie the voice in my head is screaming.  
"I don't want you to kiss me..." I pull my bottom lip between my teeth to try and stop it from shaking, I'm so bad at lying.  
He smirks at me "You fucking lier."  
Before I can answer him his lips are on my mine.   
Sweet Jesus his taste is heavenly, his hands on my back feel like they're burning into my skin. I've never wanted anything or anyone as much as I want him right now. His tongue wrapping mine.   
No no no Frankie stop! Stop it now.  
Putting both my hands on his chest I push him away.   
"No Louis we can't."  
I can't bring myself to look at him my eyes stay on the floor "I'm sorry, I should never of kissed you earlier we can't do this, I'm in a con.."  
"Yeah yeah you're in a contract, well fuck the contract. I want you. why did Harry have to pick you. fuck. Frankie I'm sorry."  
Before I can stop him he's out the door and I'm left feeling lost, empty and so so confused.

"Hey are you ready." I lift my head to see Harry stood at the door.  
"Ah ah I'm ready." I fake a smile walk over to him and take his arm.   
Time to forget about Louis, it's time to go to work and work means being Harry's girlfriend.


	18. Chapter 18

Avoiding Louis has been really simple so far, Harry has had me by his side all night. constantly keeping my glass topped up with champagne as I am introduced to so many different people I've forgotten the name of almost all of them.   
We frequently have to stop for pictures, every time Harry wraps his arm around my waist and lean into him, desperately hoping I'm doing a good enough job to convince everyone that we're together.

"Good evening Harry, Miss Scott. well don't you two make an eye catching pair."  
"Mr Beaumont, how nice to see you." I extend my hand to his to shake his hand and he gently tugs me forward catching me off guard and kisses my check.  
"I must say you two certainly look the part. I've had my eye on you all night and you're both doing a fantastic job."  
"Ah it's a very easy when you're working with someone like Frankie." Harry smiles down at me, his cute little dimples on show.   
"Well that's good to know. I'm looking forward to seeing you boys perform later, don't let me down."  
"Never boss." and with that he leaves Harry and I alone. Its the first time I've been alone with him all night.  
"You never said you guys were performing."  
"did i not.. oh well we are." he lets out a little giggle and I nudge him with my elbow.  
"Come on let's go and find our seats ready for this auction."   
"Okay." he takes my hand guiding me through the tables before stopping at one right near the front. I huge round table that could easily seat twelve people if not more.   
Pulling out a chair for me "please take a seat."  
"Why thank you."   
He takes the chair next to me and begins filing me in on how tonight is going to work.   
"So firstly there will be a boring introduction, followed by some food and then it's the auction, that can take a while. The first time we did this the auction took so long I drank almost a full bottle of wine and then we had to go on stage and try to perform, I was a little tipsy to say the least. I've learnt from that mistake so now I drink water, after that we do a performance and then the rest of the night is ours, there's a DJ and things get good."  
"Sounds like a long but fun night"  
"It will be." he gives me a wink before turning to greet Niall who has now taken the seat beside him.   
I glance around the room and most people are now staring to take their seats, all except Louis have joined us at the table, Liam has his girlfriend Sophia with him, she smiles and says hello. I'm guessing she's his real girlfriend, I find myself watching her body language and hoping that I come across as genuine with Harry.   
The table soon fills up but still no Louis, it's starting to make me nervous I'm well aware of the fact that there is only two seats left, one at the side of me and the other at the side of Zayn. I really hope he hurries up and I'm praying he sits by Zayn. Things are awkward enough between us without having to sit by his side though a meal and a long auction.  
Finally I spot him making his way over, from the direction he's heading he'll be sitting by Zayn not me.   
As he gets closer I can feel my heart start to race oh no this is not good, he walks right around the table before pulling out the seat at the side of me. oh god. I close my eyes to try and compose myself but I can feel that I'm shaking.  
"Are you okay." the soft whisper from Harry in my ear almost makes me jump.  
I turn to look at him his smile instantly helping me relax "yeah I'm fine."   
"Good" he gives my hand a gentle squeeze. 

" Okay okay knock it off love birds, we know it's new but give it a rest." I look over at Louis, he looks so smug at his outburst.  
"Give it a rest Lou we don't need to hear your dick comments tonight."   
Louis raises his eyebrow before giving Liam his middle finger and downing whatever he's drinking.   
Great this is going to be fun.  
I find myself desperately trying not to look at Louis the whole way though the introduction, he makes it hard because he's quite loud and he easily draws attention to himself. by the time our food arrives i'm not in the slightest bit hungry, my stomach is in knots. I'm so worried with the mood Louis is in that he will blurt out what happened earlier.  
Picking though the food trying not to make it obvious while everyone else seems to be enjoying what's on the their plate. I decide to excuse myself and go to the bathroom.  
"Please excuse me, I'll be back soon."  
"Are you okay?" Harry asks taking my hand before I can stand.  
"Yeah I'm fine, I think I just drank a little too much that's all, I'll be back shortly."  
He nods his head and just to keep up the pretence I kiss his cheek before leaving the table.

Closing the bathroom door I lean on it for a second, the feeling of the cold wood on my back is actually very nice. I need to pull myself together, I can't let him effect me like this.  
C'mon Frankie, you're much stronger than this. Taking a few deep breaths, I want to splash some cold water on my face, but with this amount of makeup that wouldn't be I good idea. 'you can do this' I tell myself as I pull open the bathroom door.  
"Feeling better?" I've barely even taken a step as I'm greeted my Louis' voice.   
He's leaning on the wall at the side of the bathroom door.  
"Louis what are doing..."   
Before I can finish what I'm saying he's got hold of my hand almost dragging me along the corridor "let me go!" I protest he doesn't Stop he just keeps going before pushing me into what seems to be changing room.   
"Louis what the hell are you doing?"  
He paces the floor blocking the doorway "I'm sorry, I really am but I...."   
"you what Louis, what do you want from me?"   
"I need to know if you feel it too."  
"Feel what exactly?" I know just what he's talking about.   
He wants to know if I Feel that pull towards him the constant desire to want to touch him and kiss him. I know the feeling so well, it's a feeling that hasn't left me since he stumbled though my door drunk holding pizza.   
His face falls and he stops moving "you don't do you, I can tell. I'm sorry Frankie i'll leave you alone."  
"Louis.... Wait. I do, I do feel it I can't shake it as much as I want to." stepping closer to him his eyes widen his chests starts to rise and fall quicker as his breathing becomes heavier. "I've never been so drawn to someone, everything about you makes my heart beat faster." a small smile forms on his lips "but I can't, we can't, as much as I want to I'm tied into the contract with Harry for 6 months."  
Placing his finger on my lips to silence me, my eyes closing at his gentle touch as sparks fly through my body, how is he doing this to me.   
"Nobody needs to know, it can be our secret. I can't stay away from you Frankie, In fact I won't stay away from you."  
He leans forward and gently presses a kiss to my lips "do you fancy some danger?" I nod my head not able to form a single word. 'Danger' it's like the word caused an eruption somewhere inside me, I like the idea of some danger with him. 

Back at the table I feel like I've been sat here forever, I know Harry had said that the auction was long and boring and boy he wasn't wrong! So far there's been signed football memorabilia, a cruise, lunch at a top London restaurant, spa days and some sort of artist impression drawing. all have sold for ridiculously high prices, which is amazing because all the money goes the the charity.   
"Are you bored yet?" Harry must of seen me roll eyes   
"Urm yeah you could say."   
He's turned his chair so he's lent to one side, he pats his chest signalling for me to lean into him. I turn my body so my back is resting on his chest and he casually wraps his arm around my waist. I can't help but stare at Louis wishing it was him I was lay against, he hasn't looked my direction since we returned to the table, just the odd occasional squeeze of my thigh under the table. He knows what he's doing to because every time he touches me I have to stop my self from jumping and I can see the smirk he tries to keep inside. Little shit, I will get my own back.   
"And the last item for tonight is vip tickets to the one direction show at Wembley, not only will you meet the guys before hand you will have an exclusive dinner with them too." there's a few 'woos' around the room.  
"Let's start the bidding at five hundred pounds." hands fly up "six hundred, seven, eight."  
I can't keep up as the auctioneer flys from one side of the room to the next, before I realise what's happening it's at almost five thousand pound. "four thousand eight hundred going once, going twice, sold to number 719"   
"Wow that's escalated quickly." I look up as I speak to Harry, "it always does, that's almost a three thousand pound increase on last year."   
Wow that's impressive.   
"You ready lads?" Liam asks   
"Please excuse me, I will be back shortly and I will expect a dance." I sit up correctly in my own chair so Harry can leave the table, not before he kisses my cheek.

I watch as him and the boys disappear at the side of the stage, for the first time tonight I actually feel like I can relax and just enjoy myself without having to worry what people are thinking. 

They're soon on stage and the room is on its feet, I stand with Sophia not really knowing what to say to her, she smiles politely "you're doing a great job."  
"Pardon?"  
I look at her with confusion all over my face.  
"With Harry, don't worry I know but if I didn't I would never suspect a thing."  
"Really that's good to know." I let out a breath I didn't even know that I was holding in. I'm still so unsure of who knows what and I really don't want to put my foot it in by saying something stupid.

Three songs later and Harry says this will be the last one for the night, not before thanking everyone for their support and telling them all to have a good night.   
I can't take my eyes off Louis, I'm so glad that no one is paying attention to me just to them. I catch his eye a few times and I feel the smile that plays on my lips, shit can I really do this am capable of playing with fire and embracing a little danger.


	19. Chapter 19

Four glasses of wine later and my head has started to spin, alcohol isn't my friend at all.   
"Come and dance with me."   
Lifting my eyes from the table I try and focus on the two Harrys in front of me and make them become one. His hand is out stretched waiting for me to take it.  
"Harry.... I'm a little tipsy."  
"I'll hold onto you extra tight."   
Placing my hand in his he pulls me to my feet, wrapping his arm around my waist and guiding me to the dance floor.  
He's like a kid in sweet shop, so happy and smiley, a stupid big grin on his face as he holds on to my hand making me do the same silly dance move as him. I have no idea what song is playing all I know is he's making me laugh. He whips his hair around and twists his hips, oh my god what is this guy on. Its nice to see him so happy and carefree.

A few songs later and my feet are aching from being in heels for so long.  
"Harry I need to sit down, my feet are killing me." he glances down at me feet. "take your shoes off."  
"What... No, my feet will get dirty. Plus I don't want to loose my shoes."   
He drops to his knees in front of me and wonder what he's doing. That's when I feel his long fingers run over my ankle sliding my foot from shoe, then he does the same to the other side. Getting back to his feet my beautiful shoes in his hand.  
"Right, I'll hold on to these, you stand on my feet and let's dance."  
Slapping my hand over my eyes and shaking my head "Harry I'm not 10."  
"No but you are my date, and we are having fun so let's not spoil it. we've got some dancing to do."  
He quickly grabs me in the middle of my back and leans over me so I have no choice but to lean back making the whole room turn upside down. I close my eyes trying to stop my self from feeling sick at the swift movement, Harry pulls me back up and I have no choice but to lean completely on to his chest as his feet move us both around the dance floor, for how tall he is he moves so well and the gently sway of his body is making me feel tired.  
Slowly lifting my head from his chest I reach up to whisper in his ear "Harry, I'm really tired... I'm sorry but I've got to stop dancing."  
"Okay." Before I can process what he's doing he sweeps my legs from under me and carries me bridal style across the dance floor, theres an eruption of 'woos' around the room. I'm far to drunk to care I lean back on to harry and let him carry me.  
"Lou, grab her handbag please."  
Lou.... Louis, I open my eyes unaware that they were even closed, and there right in front of my eyes is Louis. He's leaning on the wall at the side of the room glass in his hand and pissed off look on his face, I try to give him a smile but I know I'm failing.  
"Just help me get her to her room lou, she so drunk she just needs to sleep it off."  
I can hear everything that they are saying, and as much as I want to respond I don't seem to be able to. My body is working against me, my eyes want to stay closed, my lips don't seem to move, and I lay in Harrys arms as he carries me through the hotel to my room.

It's is dark, really dark, darker than A normal room. What time is it? Trying to lift my head from the pillow is hard work.   
I Fumble on the bedside table for a lamp or my phone.. Even a clock, something that tells me what time it is. "Shit." My phone falls to the floor with a thud.   
The brightness of a A light clicking on from the other side of the room makes me jump.  
What the hell. I sit up bolt right in the bed.  
"Frankie are you okay." It takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the light and the pain in my head isn't helping, I know that voice though.  
"Louis!"  
The bed dips at my side and a hand touches my forehead like parent checking for a temperature on a child and then from my forehead over my hair.  
"Are you ok?"   
"No my head is killing, what are you doing here Louis?"  
"You asked me to stay." I can hear the disappointment in his voice that I can't remember, did I really drink that much?   
"Did I? What about Harry?"  
"You told harry to go back the party, you didn't want spoil his night. Harry didn't want you to be alone so I said I'd stay until you fell asleep and that's when you said you wanted me to stay."   
I don't have a clue what he's talking about but it sounds believable, all I can think is how much I need to lay down and stop the room spinning.  
"I don't feel good louis... My head." Putting my hand over my eyes I lay back down.  
"Here take these" he hands me a bottle of water and some painkillers. "Get some sleep you'll soon feel better. If you're ok I'm going to leave now."  
"No..... Louis please don't. Stay." I pull the cover back signalling for him to lay with me.  
"Are you sure Frankie?"  
"I like danger." I say remembering our conversation from earlier.  
The room goes back into darkness and I feel him climb into bed beside me, the softness of his arm sliding over my side as he pulls me into his chest to spoon with him. The warmth of his body against me makes my skin tingle, "good I like danger too." He kisses my shoulder, I'm too tired to respond and I'm soon falling back into blissful sleep.

The sound of a bird tweeting outside the window wakes me, ugh my head. Pulling the cover over my head trying to shut out the light and the sound of the bird it's to early for this shit.   
"What are you doing?"   
Louis... I totally forgot about him, asking him to stay, encouraging him to get in my bed oh shit.  
"I'm sorry it's too loud and too light, my head can't handle it."  
The cover lifted slightly and Louis is soon tucked under the duvet with me.  
"Good morning." his voice is thick and heavy from sleep and even the dull of hiding under the cover I can see him smile, a beautiful smile that makes his eyes crinkle.  
"Morning."   
He wriggles closer until our noses are only inches apart, finding my hand he locks his fingers into mine.   
"You're cute when you're sleepy."   
"No I am not, I'm grumpy and moody and..."  
Before I can finish my sentence his lips are on mine. Without a second thought I pull my body flush against his and wrap my arms around his neck, he places his hand on my cheek and pushes all my hair away from my face. Soon I feel his tongue run over my lips before it wraps around my own and they begin to work together. The bare skin of his chest is pressed against me and The heat of our bodies is making it unbelievably hot under the cover but I don't want to pull away. I gently slide my leg between his and oh my god, I can feel the size of his erection pressed against my leg. I'm like a school girl I can't help the little giggle that escapes my lips "Louis..."   
"What it first thing isn't the morning, don't tell me you don't like it."   
The biggest smirk spreads across his face.  
"Erm, probably better if I don't answer that. I think you should take a cold shower."  
"Why are you going to join me?"  
"No Louis I'm not." he sticks he bottom lip out and pours at me like a child.  
I pull the over back and the whoosh of air that rushes over us is actually quite refreshing.  
"I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm here in bed with you, kissing you and God I like it but in the back of my mind his Harry."  
"Nice so you're telling me that you're thinking about my best friend while we were fooling around."   
"No no not like that, I'm scared Louis. I'm tied into a contract that sees me as Harrys girlfriend yet all I want is to spend more time with you. its fucked up."   
"Well you did say you like danger, and here I am." he quickly kisses my lips. Oh god i do and every time he kisses me I like it more and more, maybe we just need some ground rules but for now I'll focus on his perfect lips on mine.


	20. Chapter 20

The feel of his skin, the taste of his kiss, the movement of his body, the pure electricity between us was like something I've never felt before.  
I lay in bed the biggest smile still across my face, the thought of him alone is enough to make me grin like an idiot. It's only been five minutes since he left but some how it feels like it's been five hours.   
The realisation when he said "I should leave before knows I'm even here." Cut though me like I knife, how am I going to do this. Put on a show for anyone watching with Harry, when all I really want is to be with Louis.   
Sighing I roll over and drag my lazy ass out of bed, I need a shower.

I'm soon feeing fresh and pulling on a pair of skinny jeans, Harry will be here any second so we can go down to breakfast together. The thought of food makes me feel a little sick but it wouldn't exactly look great if I wasn't there.   
I make sure I look presentable, no one other than me needs to know just How rough I really feel.  
Before I know it there's a knock at the door, I'm greeted by Harry looking extremely perky "good morning, how's the head today?"  
I roll my eyes at him before giving him an answer.  
"Sore and my stomach isn't much better."  
"Oh well at least you have breakfast to look forward to." there's a playful grin on his face he clearly thinks he's being funny, I give him a light jab on the arm "ouch what was that for." he says giving his arm a rub.  
"You know, now stop trying to be funny and let's go to breakfast."   
A nod of his head and arm stretched out motioning for me to walk in front so he can close the door and we make our way down the corridor.  
"Did you have fun last night?"  
"I did yes, I've never experienced anything like that before, I'm sorry if a was a disappointment by drinking too much."  
"Oh don't be silly, we've all been there. I was just glad I could get you back to the hotel room safely, Louis stayed with you a while I hope you don't mind."  
I try and swallow the lump in my throat, he clearly thinks I have no clue about Louis being there let alone the fact that he stayed and we shared the same bed.  
"No of course not, I didn't even know he was there." I blatantly lie to his face.  
The lift pings and as the door open Harrys takes my hand in his.   
I can't help but glance down our intertwined fingers, the show is back on Got to give people what they want to see I suppose.

The breakfast room is busy bodies everywhere I recognise many of the faces from last night.  
Harry leads me over to one of the smaller tables at the back of the room, It must only seat 5 or 6 people, not anywhere near as busy as the other tables.  
"I thought we'd sit over here, a little more private and not quite as noisy." he pulls a chair out for me to sit down, there's no one at the table but us and I like it.  
"I'm going to go and grab some breakfast, what would you like?"   
"I don't honestly think I could stomach anything but a coffee would be good."  
He just nods at me before disappearing off into the crowd people.  
The longer I sit here the more I notice my head is pounding. Harry has been gone for a while what the hell is he doing? I rest my head on the table anything to ease the pain.  
"Hey, I know you said you only wanted a coffee but incase you change your mind."  
I slowly lift my head from the table and see a waiter placing down an array of food at Harrys request. bagels, cereals, fruit and a full cooked breakfast. The smell of all the food turns my stomach, hello hangover.  
"Harry you really really didn't need to do all of this, I'm honestly not very hungry in fact all I really need are some painkillers."  
He gives me a smile before whispering something to the young man he's got waiting on our table who then quickly disappears.  
"Don't worry I think some of the others will join us, nothing will go to waste." turning to look behind me I see Louis and Niall walking over great this should be fun. My eyes are fixated on Louis, he's wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, his messy hair is all I've the place yet somehow he's never looked more attractive than he does right now.  
Louis pulls out the chair next to me before giving me a smile, he doesn't speak to me just goes straight into a conversation with Harry and Niall which I leave them to and put my head back on the table.   
I haven't felt this rough in ages all I really want to do is excuse myself and go back to my room and sleep.  
"Excuse me miss." someone gently taps my shoulder. looking up the waiter is stood there with a bottle of water and some painkillers, so that's what Harry asked him for. "thank you."  
I quickly take the items from him and soon swallow a couple of the tablets.  
"What's wrong with her?" Louis directs his voice straight past me and to Harry.   
"Effects of last night," he places his hand in the middle of my back and gently rubs in an effort to make me feel better.  
"Shouldn't drink so much then." I turn and look at Louis who has a really smug grin on his face.   
Before I can react I feel his hand on my thigh under the table he gently rubs small circles with his thumb leaving goosebumps on my skin not that he can feel them through my jeans.   
I know what he's doing, Harrys playing up to his part of doting boyfriend while Louis gives off his usual sassy self but the way his hand is rubbing my thigh let's me know he doesn't mean it and he to is now playing a part. My head starts to spin how am I going to keep up with all of this.  
"Right I'm going to get a cup of tea anyone what anything? No fantastic." Louis finishes the sentence before anyone else can answer and with that He leaves the table.  
"Are you okay." Harry whispers   
"I'll be fine honestly." he pulls me closer to him so my head is resting on his shoulder and wraps his arm around my back. I'm still so unbelievably tired I could fall asleep right here right now.   
The chatter at the table is somewhat quieter with out Louis, where has he gone it's taking him ages to get a cup of tea. I glance around the room and spot him on his way back, trying not to make it obvious I was looking for him I rest my head back on Harry and close my eyes.  
I feel him pull out the chair and his leg brushes against mine as he slides back into his seat.  
"Here..... Frankie."   
I open my eyes and I'm greeted by a coffee and a muffin. I'm instantly smiling, he remembered.   
"Thank you." Checking no one is paying attention to him he gives me a quick wink "you're welcome." Putting his hand back on my knee under the table I can't help but slide my hand down to his and lock my fingers around his, the cute smile he has as he looks down at his cup makes my heart melt, he's not the hard faced sassy little shit everyone thinks he is under it all he's a softie and I love that he's showing that side to me.  
Breakfast passes quickly and I soon forget about my headache with all the sly flirting Louis keeps doing, its so hard to not touch him when all I really want to do is kiss him, he knew exactly how to make me feel better and now I can't help but smile at him.

Before I know it I'm back at my room packing my things ready to go home and oh how I will be glad to go home, there's nothing I want more than my pyjamas and a book curled up on the sofa. Theres no arrangements with modest for a while so I can just enjoy being me.  
The knock on the door must mean it's time to go, "it's open." Harry said he would come and collect me so we left together.  
I almost trip over my own feet when Louis walks in the room. "what are you doing here?" He doesn't say a word just walks over and places his finger on my lips to keep me quiet, before turning and checked the door is closed. he trails his finger across my lips and down my neck before suddenly stopping. the intensity in in his ice blue eyes is killing me, his lips roll up into a small smirk before finally meeting mine. a heated and passionate kiss, his tongue wrapping around my own his hands pressed tightly on my bum. He pushes me slightly making me walk backwards and almost slams me into the wall, I can feel his erection growing against my thigh.   
Taking his lips from mine he moves them down my neck before stopping and sucking hard on my collar bone.   
I'm gasping my desire for him is on another level, and then he stops, he steps back admiring the mark his mouth has left on my skin. "call that a leaving present, I'll see you later. oh and you might want to cover that up." he points at the very visible love bite he's left on my skin before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek "catch you later." And then he's gone, leaving me a hot flustered mess with a huge red love bite to cover up before Harry arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter, from now things will get more twisted and lot more smutty ;) hope you're ready for it xx


	21. Chapter 21

Four days... It's been four days since I've heard from Louis, four days since he pinned me to a hotel wall and kissed me. I still don't know why I haven't heard from him, I don't have his number and I can't exactly ask Harry for it, 'Harry can I have your best friends number please' yeah that wouldn't seem suspicious at all!   
Apart from Louis I also haven't heard from Harry or modest, I knew there was a few days break before I was 'required' again but I suppose I was expecting to hear from someone.   
The break has been nice I had chance to catch up with Lily and she reassured me that I was doing everything I was supposed to be doing, the media coverage of Harry and I was huge giving not just him but the rest of the band coverage which is what they were hoping for, social media sites had gone into melt down over who I was and how I'd met Harry. all extremely crazy to me but apparently what modest want modest get.  
Dragging myself from the sofa I really should shower, I've spent the last day in my pyjamas and I feel disgusting and I really could do with going to the supermarket.  
Taking my top off I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror, what was a bright reddish, purple love bite on my skin is now fading, I'm glad because I hate them but at the same time it also makes me feel a little sad, running my finger over where his mouth was I close my eyes and relive those moments in that room, the feeling of his lips, the smell of his skin, the passion... oh fuck there was passion, be interesting to see where things would of gone if we weren't leaving.   
I mentally scold myself 'don't be stupid if you hadn't of been leaving he wouldn't of done that'   
Ugh I need to stop this, it's crazy.   
Giving my head a shake, come on Frankie time for a shower.

I'm soon showered feeling refreshed and clean, I pull on some leggings and an over sized sweater before tying my hair up in a messy bun and casually reminding myself I'm not trying to Impress any one.   
Gabbing my bag and keys I'm out the door. It's official London is freezing today! it's cold and wet and miserable, my car takes forever to warm up which begins to add to my already pissed off mood that I haven't heard from Louis.... For gods sake stop it! Put him to the back of your mind woman, what happened with Louis was a bit of fun your job is with Harry.  
Finally after mentally arguing with myself my car is warm enough to attempt to drive without my fingers freezing to the steering wheel.  
Car after car, one busy road after another God does the traffic ever stop around this place? Almost an hour later and I finally reach the supermarket, I grab my self a trolly and wonder aimlessly around the aisles throwing things, trying desperately to avoid anything sweet and tempting, Christmas is only a month away the last thing I need is to gain weight before I have the excuse of Christmas.  
Christmas I haven't even really thought about it I really need to go shopping to buy some gifts and Harry... Should I buy Harry a gift there's also the fact I need some plans I don't fancy being alone for Christmas, so maybe a trip home to spend some time with my mum, can't imagine I'll have to work... shit work I wonder if I'll be needed for anything public over the holidays, I wonder what they all do for Christmas, do they go home, do they travel or go on holiday maybe. why am I even concerning myself with this, focus on the groceries Frankie.  
By the time I've wondered around the supermarket I'm hungry, I actually can't wait to get home and cook myself something.  
The rain is still pouring down, I'm going to get drenched just running across the car park ugh, stupid weather.

I open the front door and throw the bags inside fucking fantastic! I'm soaked to the bone and all I've done is get in and out of the car.   
Dumping all the bags on the kitchen counter I need to get changed before I freeze.   
I pull some joggers and a hoodie out the wardrobe big soft and warm perfect.   
I wonder back to the kitchen and begin putting everything away, the rumbling in my stomach reminds me how hungry I am, Putting a fresh lasagna in the oven before I turn the heating up and flicking on a lamp so I can turn the main light off. I hate how dull dark and depressing winter is and the rain isn't helping it's pitch black outside and it isn't even 6pm.  
By the time my food is ready my apartment is nice warm I've raided the dvd cabinet to find something to watch, perfect a night snuggled up on the sofa....  
I find myself detracted easily, I'm bored and I hate being bored, the movie doesn't grab my attention ugh.   
I pull my diary out of my bag and check the next dates I'm 'working' I transfer important things into my phone, by the look of it I'm going to be busy I'll have a couple of free days to go shopping for Christmas which I must do, and then from December 24th to January 3rd is marked as 'clients request' which I'm assuming means I'm only needed if Harry requests it.   
I continue to flick through my phone, I log onto Twitter and and there are loads of pictures of harry and I at the charity event, some professional ones and some that have been taken quite slyly. There's even one of me being carried by Harry, god this is hard to escape.   
I decide to tweet  
'what an amazing night, day 4 and still recovering :) thank you @harry_styles'   
my phone instantly goes crazy and it never fails to make me smile.   
I close Twitter and flick to my messages time to delete some.... this is the level of boredom I've reached.  
I after deleting 16 random texts I come across one with no name just a number, I click it open and there it is.... the number I've been wanting for the last four fucking days!  
18/11/2014   
3:59am  
It's the pizza guy check your door  
Louis!! The night he was drunk and arrived with pizza before crashing on my sofa.  
I instantly save his number, I can't believe it I've had his number all the time what an idiot.  
I want to call him but I can feel the butterfly's in my stomach at the thought, no I'll text him... but what should I say. oh my god why is this so hard?!   
I fiddle withy phone trying to come up with something witty to say, but every time I write out a text I delete it argh!!   
Ok ok I can do this.

9:23pm  
How's my favourite pizza guy?

Shit shit shit why did I send that it so fucking cheesy.  
Within seconds my phone beeps.

9:23pm  
Heyyyyy, I thought you'd forgot about me :)

Seriously how could I forget about him he left a bloody good mark. I feel the biggest grin spread over my face.

9:24pm   
Hmm you're pretty hard to forget ;)  
I didn't even know I had your number   
Until today 

A few minutes pass by and he doesn't reply, I can feel myself getting nervous, shit I'm an idiot.

9:37pm  
I've wanted to contact you since I the  
Second I left that hotel room but I guess  
I'm a wimp. 

Ahh my heart almost melts, that was not something I ever expected him to say he's gives off such a hard don't give a shit attitude.

9:39pm  
You're not a wimp... far from it :)  
What are you up to?

I secretly hope he's not busy or not out partying I want him to be at home as bored as me. in fact I'm border line pathetic I've done nothing exciting in the last few days.

9:46pm  
I'm in the studio with Liam writing   
Some stuff for the new album, it's   
Not really flowing though. I need   
Some inspiration :)

It's so hard to not instantly reply I've been wanting to hear from him for that last few days

9:47pm  
Inspiration hmm, I'm sure you could  
Pull on something about temptation   
And hotel rooms ;)

Waiting for his replies it feels like hours pass and it's barely even minutes. God what is he doing to me, I'm all giddy and excited at what he will say next.

9:50pm   
You'd know all about temptation in that   
Dress you were wearing ;)  
I gotta do this shit with Liam I'll call  
You when I'm done, who knows I might  
Have pizza xx

Damn I'm distracting him. I didn't mean to do that I just really wanted to hear from him I hope he keeps his promise and calls.

9:52pm  
Okay, have fun xx

I can't wipe the smile from my face, if only I'd discovered that number a few days ago who knows where we'd be now.

A couple of hours pass I've amused myself with crappy jobs and another movie I have no interest in, I check the clock almost midnight I guess he's not going to call, a pang of disappoint washes over me, I really really hoped to hear from him.   
I turn off the TV and pull the blinds closed before flicking the light off bedtime.   
Just as I lock the door the intercom buzzes making me jump.  
"Hello..."  
"Heyyyyy it's your favourite pizza guy"   
I hold the button to let him in, shit I Look a wreck and it's too late to get changed.  
I open the door ready for him.  
"I thought you were going to call."  
"I thought I'd surprise you." there's the biggest grin on his face as he walks in my apartment and closes the door.  
"What happened to the pizza?" I tease   
"Oh yeah I forgot... maybe you will just have to have me instead."  
I can feel my cheeks heat at his suggestion.  
"You only just caught me I was about to go to bed."  
"Even better." he winks at me takes my hand almost drags me into the bedroom. "Let's go to bed."


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter will contain some smut, if that's not what you want please skip this chapter, but trust me you're not going to want to miss out ;)   
> things are going to get hot and steamy from here in. There will still be twists and who knows what will happen ;)  
> Hope you're enjoying reading, I welcome your comments and feed back.  
> Love D xx

Oh my god, the only rational thought that seems to want to run though my mind.  
When it comes to Louis I'm weak my hand in his and him leading me though my apartment to my bedroom. butterfly's in my stomach and my head a total mess.   
He pulls me inside the darkness of my bedroom and reaches behind me to close the door. His arm just brushing over my shoulder raises goose bumps in its path, I close my eyes shit what is he doing to me.  
"Louis... what are we doing?"  
He steps closer putting his hands on my waist "what do you want us do?" The playful sarcasm in his voice makes me smile, I know what i'd like to be doing but something is stopping me.  
"Louis I haven't seen or heard from you in almost a week, and now you're here in my bedroom and I don't know what to think."   
"Then don't think."  
Before I can say another word his lips are mine totally catching me off guard, his tongue wraps around my.   
I want to stop him, I want to talk to him, I'm not this kind of girl, but there's something about him that makes it so hard, it's like he has a power over me that I can't explain.  
I wrap my arms around his neck which causes my top to raise up slightly, he's takes full advantage of it and slides his hands underneath, his fingers are slightly cold and his trails them up my back it makes me shiver.  
"Cold?" He asks his lips leaving mine for only a second making it hard to answer his question, "no your hands are."   
Pulling his hands away from me he breathes on to them in an attempt to warm them slightly, before placing them on my hips. "is that better?"  
I nod my head "a little."  
"Louis, I'm not sure we should be doing this."  
"Why?"   
"Because.... Oh I don't even know, because of the contract and the fact I haven't seen you for almost a week."  
I wonder over and sit on the edge of the bed leaving him stood in the middle of the room.  
"Okay, forget the contract for a minute. Are you attracted to me?"   
Duh as if it wasn't obvious of course I am, but I won't let him know just how much.  
"Eem yeah... I think so."  
"You think so." he lets out a little laugh "I know so. I've seen how you react when I take my top off you can't keep your eyes off me."   
I can't help but giggle he's right, I can't I turn into a mess at the sight of him topless. "and you said you wanted a bit of danger, so here I am."  
He comes over and sits at the side of me on the bed taking my hand in his "I don't expect this will be easy, in fact no fuck it this is going to be really hard.... but I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you, I hate it when you're with Harry all the time I want it to be me, but if you're willing to do this then I'm here and we will just have to make the most of every opportunity we get. so what do you say?"  
He's right this is going to be hard, I'm probably going to have to go days without seeing him but right this moment he's here, in my bedroom telling me he wants me and God do I want him too.  
I climb on to his lap so I'm straddling him "well when you put it like that how can I refuse."  
I can just about see the smirk on his face in the dim light of the room, his arms wrap around me and he almost throws me on the bed before pulling my top over my head. "I'm glad you said that."   
He slowly begins kissing my stomach making his way up to my breasts I feel him suck hard on my skin and I know exactly what he's doing, I arch my back and let out a small moan before biting hard on my bottom lip, fuck his mouth on me feels good, so good.   
I run my hand down his back until I reach the bottom of his shirt and lift it slowly before throwing it on the floor with mine. As the bare skin of his torso touches mine it's like electricity runs though me. I trail kisses down his neck and along his collar bone, I can feel his growing erection pressing into my legs.   
"maybe it might be a good idea if you took your jeans off, there can't be much room left in there."   
Raising his eyebrow at me he knows exactly what I mean and he's soon tugging his jeans off. Leaving himself in his nice tight black boxers, "if I'm losing my jeans you're losing these too." and before I can react he pulled my joggers down leaving me in just my underwear.   
He stays at the bottom of the bed and begins to make his way up my leg kissing it as he moves, as he reaches my inner thigh the touch of his lips there send me into over drive every part of my body is sensitive to him.   
As soon as he's reaching distance I twist my hands into his hair gently tugging to let him know how much I'm enjoying everything he's doing.   
He slides his hand over the top of my panties stopping at my clitorus and gently rubbing small circles with thumb, my hips instantly react and lift towards him. "shit Louis."  
"Hmm just the reaction I was looking for." catching me totally off guard as he slides two fingers inside me "nice.... looks like someone's ready."  
I can't even see him yet I know he's smirking, he continues making his way up my body with a trail of kisses before finally reaching my mouth, as his tongue wraps around my own I can feel the passion building, I run my hand down his perfectly toned body and slip it into his boxer shorts before wrapping my hand around his impressive length, as I gently move my hand up and down his shaft he presses him self hard against me.  
"Fuck Frankie.... I've wanted to do this for so long."  
It's like he's reading my mind.   
My hand begins to work faster as his fingers slide in and out of me, shit this feels so good. He reaches into my bra and cups my breast with his free hand I arch my back fuck I can't take much more. "Louis..... Stop" his hands and mouth instantly halting their assault on my body. "is this all you want?"   
He rolls over so he's lay by my side and props him self up on his arm.   
"No of course it's not I want you, I want us but we can't...."   
Placing my finger on his lips "no dick head, I meant do you just want a bit of foreplay or this going some where."   
His signature smirk is back and almost jumps in top of me pinning me down on the bed before leaning close and whispering "no I want to fuck you so hard you scream with pleasure."  
My body instantly reacts to his words causing my hips to lift. "well then Mr Tomlinson I suggest you do something about it."  
Giving me a wink before trailing kissing down my neck, across my breasts and over my stomach and then stopping at the top of my pants, before twisting his fingers into the fabric and pulling them down my legs.  
Oh shit, oh shit is this really happening.  
He climbs back on top of me and quickly kisses my lips. "You ready?"   
I nod my head and close my eyes the feel of him between my thighs is heavenly, you bet I'm ready.  
His lips on mine, his arms wrapped around me as he gently slides inside me.... Oh fuck!

Our bodies work as one soon building into a rhythm so in sync, so perfectly matched. I pull my nails up his beautifully toned and now slightly sweaty back causing him to moan deep into my mouth. Wrapping my legs around his waist I can feel every part of him deep inside me and oh my god does it feel good, so damn good.   
"Louis..." I pant quite breathless   
"Yeah" his ragged breath matching mine  
"I... I... Can hold on much longer."   
"Interesting."  
His begins to slow down but makes every thrust count, slightly harder each time he pushes inside me, his lips on my neck are driving me wild. Fuck I suck hard on his collar bone and with one last hard thrust he sends me over the edge and boy does is feel good.  
I feel his lips turn up in to a smile as he makes his way back to my lips and with one last quick kiss on my lips I know he's done too.   
"Hmm enjoy that baby?"  
Wrapping my fingers around his I nod my head unable to form a single word.  
"What... I can't hear you."  
"Yes Louis... More than you can imagine."   
"Good."   
He slowly pulls out of me leaving me a hot sweaty mess but fuck it was worth it, he lays by my side and pulls me so I'm right by his side "now get some sleep, you've worn me out."   
He kisses the back of my head and I'm soon falling asleep content in his arms.

Waking up lay in his arms is the best feeling, his legs wrapped around mine, his arm draped loosely over my waist and his soft floppy hair all over the pillows. God he's beautiful, how had I not noticed just how beautiful he was before.  
I could lay here and look at him all day.  
As nice as that thought is I need to pee.   
Gently moving his tangled limbs off me I jump out of bed. Shit I'm naked... I scan the room to find the pile of clothes from last night and pull a top over my head. It's Louis but I'm sure he won't mind, the smell of him mixed with cigarette smoke fills my nostrils, as much as I hate smoking and the smell of it I somehow find it intoxicating when it comes to Louis every thing is intoxicating when it comes to him.   
While I'm in the bathroom I quickly freshen up, brush my teeth and sort the out the huge mess I call hair.   
As I look in the mirror I see slight red mark on neck.. Shit that's nice and visible. Remembering how his mouth was all over me I lift the top and fuck there must be a six or seven love bites on my stomach, chest and a big bright purple one on my thigh. The little shit he clearly likes to leave his mark.   
I wonder through the apartment with the biggest smile on my face, even though I'm petrified about anyone knowing, the fact he's in my bed makes me so happy. 

"Morning"   
I turn and see Louis wondering into the kitchen, his hair all over the place and the boxers.. Fuck those tight black boxers, how does he mange to fit it all in there.  
"Morning sleepy head, want a coffee."  
He shakes his head in disgust at me "fuck no I want decent cup of tea but since I know that doesn't exist in your apartment, I'd settle for a glass of water."  
I pour him a glass of water and finishing throwing things in the cup for my coffee.   
Suddenly his arms wrap around my waist his hard dick pressed right against my ass "forget the water, I'll go get breakfast but first I need a repeat performance of last night to work up and appetite."  
I spin around and wrap my arms around his neck. "Do you really?" I ask raising my eyebrow.  
"Yes I do, seeing you in my T-shirt with no underwear is making me fucking hard."  
He pushes himself against me, pinning me to the counter top.   
"Ok maybe we should fix that. Let's go back to bed." I give him my sexiest smile before kissing his neck.  
"Fuck the bedroom, I want you right here right now."   
He lifts me on to the counter top and there's nothing I can do to stop him, I want this just as much as he does.


	23. Chapter 23

Spending the morning with Louis has been perfect. Even though most of it has been spent in bed unable to keep our hands off each other, when he did finally admit defeat and went to get breakfast I took that as the perfect chance to have shower but even that ended in sex. He came back before I had finished and quickly joined me, and even though all we were supposed to be doing was having a wash it some how ended up with me pinned against the wall with my legs wrapped around his waist as he shower water washed over us. I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't enjoy every second.   
There's something so very addictive about him and I love it.

"I've really gotta leave soon." Lifting my head from his chest to glance up at him and pout, I really don't want him to leave, lay on the sofa wrapped in his arms listening to his heart beat while watching a movie has been pretty perfect.   
"I know but I really wish you could stay."  
He leans down and softly presses his lips against mine in long lingering kiss. "I wish I could too but I've got to be at the studio by 4pm and I really need to go home and change first, don't want start rumours by wearing the same clothes two days in a row."  
"Okay, but do you want to stay for some lunch."  
He raises his eyebrows and a wicked grin spreads over his face, I instantly know what he's thinking so I swat his arm "no Louis not that kind of lunch, I think we've had plenty of that today, I'm making pasta"  
"Ouch" he playfully rubs his arm "i didn't say anything, you've got a dirty mind."   
I quickly kiss his lips and get up from the sofa leaving him lay there looking so comfortable.  
"For your information I don't have a dirty mind, it's a sexy imagination." I give him a wink and make my way to the kitchen. 

The pasta doesn't take long to cook and I'm soon making my way to the dining table and placing the bowls down "Louis, it's ready."  
He walks past and gently pinches my ass "well aren't you just the perfect house wife with a sexy imagination."   
I can't help but smile as I shake my head at him.   
Watching Louis eat fascinates me, he's such a pig but somehow it's sexy, fuck the power he has over me is insane, he could do anything and I think i would find it hot.   
"When's your next modest date?" He asks with a mouth full of food.  
"Erm tomorrow I think." I see his eyebrows shoot up confusion. " I have to been seen arriving at rehearsals."  
"I'm not surprised, they like the doting girlfriend that just sits there with nothing to do. What time?"  
"I'm not sure, I will receive more details tomorrow."  
Louis gets up from his chair and makes his way to me and leans on the edge of the table. "Well I'm not complaining because it means I get to see you." There's a sparkle in his eye as he runs his hand down my arm. "But for now, I've got to go."   
The sadness that shoots through me is unreal, I stand up and lean on to his chest before running little kisses up his neck and along his chin before reaching his mouth, my tongue quickly wrapping around as his hands slide around to my back and pull me closer, I run my fingers into his hair to try and resist the temptation to push him back on to the table and climb on top of him.   
"Fuck Frankie, what are you doing to me." He says before kissing my neck one last time.  
"Last time I checked I was kissing you."  
"You know what I'm talking about." His signature grin back. I shrug my shoulders to try and play innocent.   
"Ok I've really gotta go."  
I move allowing him to get up and take his hand to walk him to the door.  
"Have fun doing what ever your doing."  
"I'll try but I'm pretty sure my mind will be else where." He quickly gives me a kiss "hmm I'm sure it will." With one last kiss he opens the door ready to leave.   
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
"You sure will"   
Just as he turns to leave I get an idea I know he's probably gonna kill me but I can't resist.  
"Louis." I reach for his hand and pull him back, before he can say a word I slide my hand along his shoulder taking his shirt with it and before he can work out what I'm doing my mouth his on his bare skin and I suck hard.   
Stepping back to admire my handy work, "something to remember me by."   
He quickly runs his hand over where my mouth just was "you're a bitch you know that right."   
"It's called revenge."  
"Really... Well if that's the game were playing you should be scared for mine." He gives me a quick wink and disappears down the hallway.   
I close the door and realise just how empty my apartment feels without him here.

Washing the dishes all I can think about is what happened in the kitchen just a few hours before, I smile quickly spreads over my face.   
Grabbing my phone I decided to quickly text him.

3:09 pm   
Washing dishes will never be the same  
Again, after what happened in the kitchen  
This morning ;)

Smiling to me self I quickly dry my hands before flopping down on the sofa.

3:13pm  
Or taking a shower ;)

Oh god yes the bathroom my cheeks instantly heat, God he wasn't even here 24 hours and we made so much use of my apartment.

3:15pm  
Good job you didn't stay any longer  
Who knows where we would of   
Made some memories ;)

I don't even have chance to put my phone down before it beeps again

3:15pm  
There was almost some on the dining   
Table, guess they will have to wait for  
Next time xx

Hmm next time, the thought makes my pulse race and since he likes the table so much I'm sure I could plan something, if I know he's coming round that is and he doesn't take me by surprise.

3:17pm  
Patiently waiting for next time xx

And it's not a lie I really am.   
After a few minutes when Louis doesn't reply I assume he's busy, so I occupy myself with a book.   
A few chapters in and my phone beeps and my heart instantly leaps into my chest. As pick it up I spot the word 'modest' on the screen and I'm suddenly not as excited as I was.

8:02pm  
Good evening Miss Scott,   
A car will arrive for you tomorrow  
At 12:00pm you should be of smart  
Appearance as there will be media and  
Fans when you arrive at the location.  
Please do not answer any questions,  
You will be arriving alone.

Regards modest 

Shit arriving alone, that's a first. I've never had to handle anything without Harry by my side, I'm sure I can do it but the thought is extremely scary.   
Just as I'm about to put my phone down I see there's an unopened message.

1:57pm  
Hi Frankie hope you're okay,  
Looking forward to seeing you   
Tomorrow. Might even treat   
You to lunch. H x

Shit shit shit! I was busy fooling around with Louis and Harry sends me a really sweet message, that I don't even see let alone reply to. God I'm a horrible person, I shouldn't be doing this Harry is a sweetheart and deserves the best person to work with him. I quickly text him back.

Hey you, seems like I've not  
Seen you for ages! See you   
Tomorrow x

He doesn't answer, I hope it's just because he's busy with the rest of the boys and not because I've upset him.

*  
Sat in the back of yet another organised car going who knows where my nerves are starting to build at what I'm about to face.   
I've been on edge all morning, I couldn't stomach breakfast and I must of paced around my apartment a million times.   
I didn't hear from Harry or Louis again last night and my stomach is in knots.   
We pull up In front of what looks like a huge office block, seriously is this the right place I can't see anyone here and I was told there would be fans and paps.  
"Miss Scott, I'm instructed to drop you off here. You need to follow the gates to the right and then you will see two big double doors from there someone will meet you and take you where you need to be."  
"Oh okay, thank you."  
Stepping out of the car I can feel my nerves build with every step I take, there's a little noise coming from from the direction I've got to walk to.   
As I turn the corner I see around forty or so girls and a couple of paps, none of them notice me so I just keep walking, it's only when I pass a girl that looks really familiar I hear "oh my god, that's Frankie..... Harry's girl friend."  
The paps quickly dart over and fire hundreds of questions at me, not that I answer any of them. A couple of girls stop me before I enter the door and ask for a picture, I still don't understand why they are interested in me but I do as they ask and seems to make them happy.

I open the door and walk into an almost empty reception, there's an middle aged lady behind the desk and couple of security guards. Just as I'm about to walk over to the desk I spot someone that makes me smile.... "Lily!"  
"Hey Frankie."  
"God it's so good to see you." I quickly pull her into hug, it's so nice to see a friendly face.  
"You seem nervous are you ok?"  
Yeah it was just all the craziness outside."  
"But you're ok?" I nod my head "good lets take you down to the boys."  
She leads me to a lift and we chatter about all things work related until it stops at the right floor, I want to tell her so badly about Louis but I know I can't, when it comes to that she's not just my friend she's a work colleague.  
We make our way down the corridor in what feels like a basement, I can hear noise coming at the bottom.   
She opens the door to what looks like a giant sports hall there's a makeshift stage at one end and all the boys are stood on it, not really singing or anything more like messing around. There's quite a few people with them all looking important and busy.  
I instantly spot Louis, he doesn't look up at me, he looks so soft and cuddly in his joggers, huge hoodie and beanie.   
No one notices me so I just sink into a chair and watch as they play around with instruments and sing in and out of tune while constantly being directed who needs to stand where and do what.  
"Frankie!" Harry's voice booms through the room as he shouts me over the microphone, he jumps off the make shift stage and comes over to give me a hug his arms wrapping right around me. "Are you okay? Sorry I haven't been in touch, we've been really busy that's all."  
"Don't worry about it Harry I understand honestly."  
Behind Harry I can see Louis I watch him as he stares intently at what Harry is doing his arm still around my shoulder. He looks mad but I can't change things he knows that, this is my job.   
"Oi Harold, planing on doing any work today or are you just going to fall all over her." Louis shouts. Shit is he just being him or is he jealous?  
"Ignore him." Harry says turning to me "Louis' just in a mood." A mood great.  
"Don't worry I will do."  
He heads back to join the other boys and go back to my seat, great if he's in mood I can see today being really uncomfortable.


	24. Chapter 24

I actually enjoy watching the boys rehearse, they don't seem to take anything seriously and I kind of like that. Liam is very serious and seems get annoyed when they all start messing around.   
I never noticed before just how much Niall laughs, he's really happy like all the time and the littlest of thing that any of them do makes him giggle and miss his lines, Louis seems to take great pleasure in it which winds Liam up.  
They finish up a song and a tall guy with his arms full of paper crosses over to them "okay guys take a break there."  
They talk amongst themselves for a moment or two I have no idea what's going on. Then they all make a move off the stage, Harry comes straight over to me "so what do you think?"  
"You're all amazing singers, do you actually behave like that when you're on tour?"  
Before Harry can answer Liam pipes up "no they're worse and they try and get me involved more."  
"Yeah but you soon join in once water starts getting thrown" zayn adds   
"That's Tommos fault, once he wets me I have to get him back."   
"Yeah yeah Payno whatever helps you sleep at night." Louis walks past Liam and ruffles his hair, he doesn't even acknowledge me which hurts, especially after the other night and goes straight out the door.  
"Shit he's really on one today." Niall says coming over to join us where we're all stood.   
"What's wrong with him?" I ask trying to keep my voice as clam as possible, did I do something, have I upset him god I really really hope not.  
"He often gets like it, we just leave him to it." Harry says   
"Hm I don't know, I think there's someone else involved do you see that love bite on his neck last night? You can't see it today because of his hoodie." Zayn adds   
Shit, he saw the love bite I gave him before he left my apartment, I really hope I haven't got him into any trouble, shit shit shit is that why he won't talk to me.   
"I'm gonna go and find him, I bet he's outside having a smoke." Zayn grabs his things and makes his way door to find Louis.  
"We're going to the cafe upstairs are you two coming?" Liam asks   
Harry looks at me as if waiting for me to respond. "Do you want to?" He asks   
"I don't mind, I could use a coffee though."  
"Settled then, yes we're coming."

We make our way from the bottom to the top of the building.   
The view is quite nice, we're not exactly high up only four floors but cafe is completely glass making it easy to see what feels like everywhere.  
Harry goes to get us both a drink while take a seat by the window. It's actually quite strange because from here we can see the fans that are gathered outside but they have no idea, I wonder how many time the boys experience that.  
"Hey are you okay?" Harry asks taking a seat beside me. "Yeah I was just finding it kind of fascinating that we can see them but they have no idea where we are and that we can see them."  
"Oh you need Niall for this.... Niall come here a sec."  
I'm totally confused need Niall for what exactly. 

Niall makes his way over almost doing a little dance as he walks. "What's up?"  
"Frankie finds it interesting how we can see the fans yet they have no idea."   
With out another word Niall pulls out his phone and does something, Harry is busy grinning at them like they have some sort of unspoken code going on.   
"Ok watch them now."   
Within in seconds the girls start screaming and begin waving at the building.  
I look at Niall slightly confused. "What did you do?"   
"Check Twitter"  
I do as he says and there it is a picture of the view we have with the caption 'I can see you'   
"Oh I get it now, do you do that often?"  
"Sometimes, but it can be more fun to spy on them, they love Twitter and we see a lot from there." Niall says  
"Niall is the best one for teasing them a little, but definitely good keep a check on things."  
"Well thanks for sharing that." I polity smile and Niall goes back to doing what ever he was doing with Liam.  
"So how are you finding everything?" Harry asks  
"It ok, I'm slowly getting used to things"  
"Good, we've got a busy few weeks coming up and then you get a break for Christmas, do you have any plans?"  
"I was thinking of heading back up north to visit my mum."  
"Really, I'm going home too. If you like we could drive together, maybe even catch up over the holidays."   
"Yeah that sounds really nice."  
"Louis is going home too, not sure when though but maybe we could all drive together."  
I nod my head, oh god that would be interesting 4 hours in a car with Harry and Louis.

"Guys were ready for you"   
A woman quickly pops her head through the door and shouts.  
"You ready?" Harry asks standing from his seat.  
"I just need to use the bathroom I'll catch you up."  
"Okay, it's just down there to the right."  
"Okay I'll see you in sec."  
Harry makes his way to the lift with Liam and Niall while I just go to the bathroom.

I quickly freshen up. Making sure the scarf I have around my neck is still covering the slightly visible mark left there by Louis. Louis I hope he's ok, I hate that I have to be so careful around him when all I want is to hug him and kiss him. 

I leave the bathroom and make my way to the lift, for such a big building there hardly seems to be anyone around.  
Just as the doors are about to close a familiar voice shouts "hold the lift." I do as I'm asked and just as I step back Louis walks in.  
"What are you doing up here I thought you went outside?"  
"No time for questions." He walks straight over wrapping his his arms around my waist and putting his lips on mine.   
There's an urgency in his kiss and the way he presses him self against me. I don't have time to react all I can do is kiss him and oh it feels so  good to kiss him, his lips on mine his tongue wrapping around my own. Shit.  
As the lift pings I know we're at the ground floor Louis let's me go and steps to the side just as the doors open "fuck I've been wanting to do that all day." He give me a quick wink before almost running out of the lift and back down for the room where the rest of the boys are. Leaving my all flustered once again.

Luckily by the time I walk back into the room no one notices me, I just slip back into my seat and watch as they proceed to run around the room instead of actually doing what they're being asked which is stage direction.   
Occasionally I catch Louis' eye and I have to control myself from turning into a giddy school girl, God i hate how I can't seem to control what's happening to me when he's around.

After a couple of hours of them basically being dorks there tour manager calls it a day.  
"Thank fuck for that." Louis shouts across the room no one even blinks an eye, I'm sure they're all used to him and his behaviour.   
"Ok guys of you could all leave together please, Harry you're taking Frankie home." Some women with a clipboard who clearly likes giving out orders says.  
"Actually I'm taking Frankie for something to eat before I take her home." Harry says the woman just nods her head I suppose publicity of any kind is good for them.  
I scan the room to find Louis, his happy playful mood gone as he's bent over throwing some things into a back pack.   
Shit is his because I'm spending time with Harry... Oh god I hope not.  
"Come on losers I'm ready to go." Louis walks straight past making me feel awkward.   
We all follow him. As the lift pings at the right floor Harry wraps his long fingers around mine, I quickly glance down at the warmth of his hand, time for the next show.

we leave the building and the girls out side the gates go wild, the boys wonder over and sign a few things and take a few photographs, they all seem really happy and do it with such ease.   
"Frankie come over here." Harry calls, I do as he asks   
One of the girls wants picture so I stand at the side of Harry and quickly glance up at him as he smiles.   
"Hey forget the lovebirds you want me really." Louis quickly jumps in between Harry and I and drapes his arm over my shoulder, I can't help but laugh at him he's such an idiot and i know what he's doing.  
"Okay girls we've got to go, we'll see you all soon. Stay safe on the roads around here." Harry quickly blows a kiss and waves as we all make our way to the cars. Harry takes my hand in his and quickly gives my cheek a kiss. "Thank you, you did a fantastic job... Now time for some dinner."  
I gently knock him whit my shoulder and hear a round of "awws" from the girls at the gate.

Watching Louis get in his car and drive away without saying bye hurts, but what else can we do it has to stay our dirty little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates might be a little slower now, I had all of these chapters written already. There is still a lot more to come and I really appreciate anyone who takes the time to read it, as always any opinions and feedback are very welcome xx


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My updates might be a little slower now, I had all of these chapters written already. There is still a lot more to come and I really appreciate anyone who takes the time to read it, as always any opinions and feedback are very welcome xx

I actually enjoy watching the boys rehearse, they don't seem to take anything seriously and I kind of like that. Liam is very serious and seems get annoyed when they all start messing around.   
I never noticed before just how much Niall laughs, he's really happy like all the time and the littlest of thing that any of them do makes him giggle and miss his lines, Louis seems to take great pleasure in it which winds Liam up.  
They finish up a song and a tall guy with his arms full of paper crosses over to them "okay guys take a break there."  
They talk amongst themselves for a moment or two I have no idea what's going on. Then they all make a move off the stage, Harry comes straight over to me "so what do you think?"  
"You're all amazing singers, do you actually behave like that when you're on tour?"  
Before Harry can answer Liam pipes up "no they're worse and they try and get me involved more."  
"Yeah but you soon join in once water starts getting thrown" zayn adds   
"That's Tommos fault, once he wets me I have to get him back."   
"Yeah yeah Payno whatever helps you sleep at night." Louis walks past Liam and ruffles his hair, he doesn't even acknowledge me which hurts, especially after the other night and goes straight out the door.  
"Shit he's really on one today." Niall says coming over to join us where we're all stood.   
"What's wrong with him?" I ask trying to keep my voice as clam as possible, did I do something, have I upset him god I really really hope not.  
"He often gets like it, we just leave him to it." Harry says   
"Hm I don't know, I think there's someone else involved do you see that love bite on his neck last night? You can't see it today because of his hoodie." Zayn adds   
Shit, he saw the love bite I gave him before he left my apartment, I really hope I haven't got him into any trouble, shit shit shit is that why he won't talk to me.   
"I'm gonna go and find him, I bet he's outside having a smoke." Zayn grabs his things and makes his way door to find Louis.  
"We're going to the cafe upstairs are you two coming?" Liam asks   
Harry looks at me as if waiting for me to respond. "Do you want to?" He asks   
"I don't mind, I could use a coffee though."  
"Settled then, yes we're coming."

We make our way from the bottom to the top of the building.   
The view is quite nice, we're not exactly high up only four floors but cafe is completely glass making it easy to see what feels like everywhere.  
Harry goes to get us both a drink while take a seat by the window. It's actually quite strange because from here we can see the fans that are gathered outside but they have no idea, I wonder how many time the boys experience that.  
"Hey are you okay?" Harry asks taking a seat beside me. "Yeah I was just finding it kind of fascinating that we can see them but they have no idea where we are and that we can see them."  
"Oh you need Niall for this.... Niall come here a sec."  
I'm totally confused need Niall for what exactly. 

Niall makes his way over almost doing a little dance as he walks. "What's up?"  
"Frankie finds it interesting how we can see the fans yet they have no idea."   
With out another word Niall pulls out his phone and does something, Harry is busy grinning at them like they have some sort of unspoken code going on.   
"Ok watch them now."   
Within in seconds the girls start screaming and begin waving at the building.  
I look at Niall slightly confused. "What did you do?"   
"Check Twitter"  
I do as he says and there it is a picture of the view we have with the caption 'I can see you'   
"Oh I get it now, do you do that often?"  
"Sometimes, but it can be more fun to spy on them, they love Twitter and we see a lot from there." Niall says  
"Niall is the best one for teasing them a little, but definitely good keep a check on things."  
"Well thanks for sharing that." I polity smile and Niall goes back to doing what ever he was doing with Liam.  
"So how are you finding everything?" Harry asks  
"It ok, I'm slowly getting used to things"  
"Good, we've got a busy few weeks coming up and then you get a break for Christmas, do you have any plans?"  
"I was thinking of heading back up north to visit my mum."  
"Really, I'm going home too. If you like we could drive together, maybe even catch up over the holidays."   
"Yeah that sounds really nice."  
"Louis is going home too, not sure when though but maybe we could all drive together."  
I nod my head, oh god that would be interesting 4 hours in a car with Harry and Louis.

"Guys were ready for you"   
A woman quickly pops her head through the door and shouts.  
"You ready?" Harry asks standing from his seat.  
"I just need to use the bathroom I'll catch you up."  
"Okay, it's just down there to the right."  
"Okay I'll see you in sec."  
Harry makes his way to the lift with Liam and Niall while I just go to the bathroom.

I quickly freshen up. Making sure the scarf I have around my neck is still covering the slightly visible mark left there by Louis. Louis I hope he's ok, I hate that I have to be so careful around him when all I want is to hug him and kiss him. 

I leave the bathroom and make my way to the lift, for such a big building there hardly seems to be anyone around.  
Just as the doors are about to close a familiar voice shouts "hold the lift." I do as I'm asked and just as I step back Louis walks in.  
"What are you doing up here I thought you went outside?"  
"No time for questions." He walks straight over wrapping his his arms around my waist and putting his lips on mine.   
There's an urgency in his kiss and the way he presses him self against me. I don't have time to react all I can do is kiss him and oh it feels so  good to kiss him, his lips on mine his tongue wrapping around my own. Shit.  
As the lift pings I know we're at the ground floor Louis let's me go and steps to the side just as the doors open "fuck I've been wanting to do that all day." He give me a quick wink before almost running out of the lift and back down for the room where the rest of the boys are. Leaving my all flustered once again.

Luckily by the time I walk back into the room no one notices me, I just slip back into my seat and watch as they proceed to run around the room instead of actually doing what they're being asked which is stage direction.   
Occasionally I catch Louis' eye and I have to control myself from turning into a giddy school girl, God i hate how I can't seem to control what's happening to me when he's around.

After a couple of hours of them basically being dorks there tour manager calls it a day.  
"Thank fuck for that." Louis shouts across the room no one even blinks an eye, I'm sure they're all used to him and his behaviour.   
"Ok guys of you could all leave together please, Harry you're taking Frankie home." Some women with a clipboard who clearly likes giving out orders says.  
"Actually I'm taking Frankie for something to eat before I take her home." Harry says the woman just nods her head I suppose publicity of any kind is good for them.  
I scan the room to find Louis, his happy playful mood gone as he's bent over throwing some things into a back pack.   
Shit is his because I'm spending time with Harry... Oh god I hope not.  
"Come on losers I'm ready to go." Louis walks straight past making me feel awkward.   
We all follow him. As the lift pings at the right floor Harry wraps his long fingers around mine, I quickly glance down at the warmth of his hand, time for the next show.

we leave the building and the girls out side the gates go wild, the boys wonder over and sign a few things and take a few photographs, they all seem really happy and do it with such ease.   
"Frankie come over here." Harry calls, I do as he asks   
One of the girls wants picture so I stand at the side of Harry and quickly glance up at him as he smiles.   
"Hey forget the lovebirds you want me really." Louis quickly jumps in between Harry and I and drapes his arm over my shoulder, I can't help but laugh at him he's such an idiot and i know what he's doing.  
"Okay girls we've got to go, we'll see you all soon. Stay safe on the roads around here." Harry quickly blows a kiss and waves as we all make our way to the cars. Harry takes my hand in his and quickly gives my cheek a kiss. "Thank you, you did a fantastic job... Now time for some dinner."  
I gently knock him whit my shoulder and hear a round of "awws" from the girls at the gate.

Watching Louis get in his car and drive away without saying bye hurts, but what else can we do it has to stay our dirty little secret.


	26. Chapter 26

The rest of the day passes quickly. spending time with Harry comes naturally, he's so easy to get along with, I begin to feel like he's the best friend I never had.   
We talk about family and home, he's such a sweetie the way he talks about his mum and sister.   
By the time he takes me home it's almost 8pm,   
"Would you like to come in for a coffee or do you have to leave?"  
"You know what, a coffee sounds amazing."  
I direct him to the underground parking for my building, much less chance of anyone spotting his car if it's down there. 

I push the door open to my dark apartment, and Harry follows me inside, throwing my bag on the sofa I turn on the light and before heading into the kitchen to make us a coffee.

When I step back into the living room Harry is stood looking out of the balcony doors.  
"Admiring the view hm."  
"Actually I was just looking at all the lights, so many people have Christmas decorations up already."  
"Oh yeah so they do." I say as I stand beside him and hand him his cup.  
"Do you plan on putting any up?" He says before looking around my apartment   
"I don't know seems a little point less considering how little I'm here."  
"Well you could put lights on a tree and set a timer so when you do come home it's feels festive."  
"That's actually a really good idea, I hate coming home and the apartment feeling so empty, that could make it feel much better."  
"I'm just full of good ideas." He gives me a huge smile before sitting on the sofa.

We sit and chat about all things Christmas, family traditions, hideous outfits and the best movies that you just have to watch even though you've seen them a million times before.   
"I really should get going, thanks for the coffee."  
"Okay, I'll walk down with you."  
He grabs his jacket and we make our way down to the car park.

"Don't come out side it's freezing."  
I nod my head before wrapping my arms around myself as Harry opens the door. The cold November air blasting in and making me shiver.  
He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek "see you tomorrow."  
"You sure will."   
With a quick wave he heads over to his car.

I almost run up the stairs to my apartment fuck it's freezing!   
Just as I'm about to reach my floor I swear I can hear someone behind me.   
"Hello"I say turning to if I'm going crazy. There's no one there.   
I dash along the corridor and just as I'm about to open the door I feel someone's grab me from behind.  
FUCK!

I try to scream but a hand presses over my mouth before I make a sound. I recognise the smell of the hand that presses so tightly against the lips. "Don't even think about it." Louis, it's Louis.   
He takes his hand away from my mouth and wraps it tight around my waist.  
"Open the door then."  
I fumble with my key still unbelievably nervous. "What are you doing here?"  
"Forget that, more like what was Harry doing here?" Fuck how long has he been here? Has he been spying on me?  
I finally get the door open and Louis let's go of me once inside.  
"So come on then, what was he doing here."  
"He brought me home and asked if he'd like a coffee, why are you jealous?"  
He screws his face up at me   
"Coffee... Really."  
"Yes Louis coffee, we went to dinner had a nice time, talked you know what friends do."  
He's making me annoyed now, I stomp past him leaving him stood at the door, and start picking up the cups.  
"Friends.... You called him your friend."  
He follows me around the apartment like a lost sheep  
"Yes Louis I did and I will continue to call him my friend because that's what he is, we work together quite closely it makes both our lives easier if we get along. Why are you acting like such a spoilt child over this."  
"I'm not."  
"Yes you are, I understand you being distant when it comes to work and being public, I get that I really do." I walk back across the room and stand right in front of him my chest almost touching his.  
"But when it comes to this... You and me, together alone it's different I won't put up with your shit Louis, I just won't."  
"He dips his head slightly and quickly kisses me lips. "I'm sorry. I'll admit I was jealousy when I saw Harry's car here and I just thought shit, he's done it he's worked his curly charm on her and that's it I don't stand a chance."  
I move even closer to him pulling his hands into mine unwrapping his fingers that had balled into fists.  
"I don't want Harry, I work with him and he is very charming, but he doesn't have what you have."  
He raises his eyebrow at me "and what is it that I have."  
I smirk at him before kissing his neck "you have the ability to make me weak, every time you touch me it's like a million sparks run though my body." I carry on kissing his jaw line until I finally stop at his lips, my own lips just brushing against his own and I whisper "only you can turn me on just by looking at me."  
I finally let our lips meet and he wraps his arms around me I can almost feel all the tension and frustration start to fade away.  
I put my hands on his chest and lightly push him so he steps back almost falling onto the sofa, I climb on his lap my legs either side of his thighs, my hands run right into his hair and tug a little.  
"Ahh Frankie, fuck, I want to fuck you right here right now on this sofa."  
"Well I'm not stopping you."  
Within seconds his pulls my shirt over my head, and the quickly throws his with mine.  
The bare skin of our bodies touching is so pleasing to me.  
He slides his hand down my stomach and slips it in the waistband of my jeans. As his cold fingers slide into me I can't help but moan "Louis..."  
"Is that nice baby?"  
"Oh yeah."   
He pulls his hand out leaving me almost whining for him, and I watch as he licks the fingers he's just had inside me "Mmm you taste so good."   
Fuck!   
I can't even think about what just happened he flips me so I'm lay on the sofa and pulls my jeans down taking my pants with them. He runs kisses all up my inner thigh before he reaches my vagina "ok brace your self for the best you'll ever have."  
"Confident much."  
He slides his tongue all the way up before running it in circles around my clit. Shit that feels so good, my hands twist into his hair oh my god.  
He sucks and nibbles knowing its driving me wild. my body reacts so well to him, my hips lifting as I become breathless, fuck this so good. I let out a moan and lifts his head and gives me a little wink, he knows I'm close and out of no where he slides his fingers into me as well, I almost scream with pleasure. His fingers and his tongue working in time "Lou..Louis I'm gonna.."  
"Come for me baby come I want to taste you."  
Oh my his words are all I need and he knows, taking out his fingers he slides his tongue inside me almost drinking me in.

"You taste so fucking good." He says licking his lips giving me his signature smirk.  
I'm left panting like I've ran marathon, what has done to me.  
"Louis that was amazing!"  
" I know. I'm just going to wash upback in one sec."  
He dashes to the bathroom leaving me a wreck on the sofa.  
As he comes back I'm just pulling my pants up my thighs.   
"Your turn.."  
He dashes back to the sofa and jumps at the side of me before holding my face in his hands and giving me quick kiss.  
I unbutton his jeans and he wiggles his ass so that they slide down just enough for his impressive erection to spring free.  
I run my hand up and down his shaft a few times watching his face every time I reach the top, then without warning I take him into my mouth, sucking gently at first before running my tongue up and over the tip.   
Watching his faces twist in pleasure as his head falls back makes me do it again, I softly pull My teeth over it before sucking hard, pushing my gag reflex.  
"Oh fuck Frankie, don't stop."  
I know he's close with one final suck he explodes in my mouth and I swallow it down.  
I lick my lips before kissing his dick "tasty"  
He pulls me up onto his lap,.  
" do you have any idea just how fucking good you are?"  
I feel my cheeks heat "it's a talent." I giggle   
"Well it's a damn good one." I give him a quick kiss  
"I need to go to the bathroom."   
"Okay." He says letting me go "I'll see you in bed, and here wear this." He throws me his tshirt and can help but lift it to my nose to inhale his scent before pulling it over my head.

He runs past and quickly slaps my ass.  
"See you in bed, don't be long I'll be waiting."

I smile as I watch him he's so sassy yet perfect with it.


	27. Chapter 27

The next week passes in a blur, everyday there is somewhere new to be. TV shows, interviews, radio and more rehearsals.  
Most of the time all I'm needed for is as they arrive and leave, the odd few people doing the interviews get brave and ask Harry about me, even thought they are given strict instructions of what they can and can't talk about. I'm always just at the side of where they are and he always gives me a smile and winks, but it's Louis I'm watching every single time he has a sad smile and his head drops a little making my heart ache.  
By the time it gets to Thursday Sophia is with us too and it's nice to have someone who understands, she's really easy to get along with and we often sneak out for a coffee and a chat.  
Finding any time with Louis has been almost impossible, we've managed the odd kiss here and there and he seems to like huge crowds because he always makes a point of being behind me and grabbing my ass. I hate all the secrets but when we do steal a couple of minutes alone it's almost electric.  
I've only seen him a couple of nights because he's been busy with the other guys writing stuff for the new album. It's always late when he comes over and he always stays I even joked he should leave a tooth brush at my apartment. Waking up in his arms will never get old, he's such a clingy sleeper he has to be touching, arms and legs everywhere. The worst part is watching him leave normally after we've had an amazing morning together, he always seems to kiss me with more passion as we stand at the door. I think it's down to the fact he knows we'll be together again soon but he can't act on how he feels.  
It's Saturday tomorrow and I'm not due to be anywhere with Harry so I'm planning on going to do my Christmas shopping. The boys have some early morning television show and they don't need me for that one, they aren't expecting many people there at 5am apparently.

Harry's just dropped me off at my apartment and I'm glad to be home.   
I walk through the door and literally flop on the sofa, I plan on doing nothing for the rest of the night. 

The sound of my phone ringing wakes me from a nap I don't even realise I'd taken, I'm still on the sofa exactly like I was when I walked through the door.   
I fumble in my bag to find my phone;  
Without even looking who's calling I answer,   
"Hello."  
"Good evening Miss Scott."  
"Mr Beaumont?"

Oh god why is he calling, does he know oh shit, I need to stay calm.

"Miss Scott, I just wanted to call and say what a fantastic job you are doing with Mr styles, my phone has been ringing off the hook asking for you two to make public appearances and offers for interviews."  
"Oh really, that's good then. Harry... Mr styles is very easy to get along with."  
"Well that's excellent to hear, also we have a little problem. Some of the press seem to have got wise that it's only when you leave hotels and events that you are together."

Oh no is that it, do they want to cancel the whole contract... That could work for me and Louis but I like my job.

"Oh okay, is there a way of correcting that."  
"I'm glad you asked Miss Scott, after a conversation with Harry we think it would be a good idea if you are seen at his house, the details can be finalised between you two but I think you will need to stay the night, how do you feel about that?"

Oh god!

"Erm yeah that's fine." I feel my voice start to shake.  
"Good, I will pass on the information to Harry. Expect to hear from him soon."  
"Okay"  
"Goodbye miss Scott"  
"Goodbye Mr Beaumont"

I put the phone down and try to process the conversation.  
I don't mind staying at Harry's, we get along well he's a gentleman I'm sure it will be fun, it's Louis...   
I just know Louis is going to hate it he really is.  
Should I call him and tell him... No I shouldn't I don't even know when it's going to happen.  
The beep of my phone pulls me from my thoughts and the name 'Harry' on the screen

6:38pm  
Hi Frankie, up for a sleepover :)  
I know you're not with me tomorrow  
But, could you be?   
We finish up tomorrow at noon and   
Have the afternoon off, I have an   
Idea :) H

I honestly don't know what to say,  yes because it's my job... No because I have things to do and I need to speak to Louis. ugh why is this so hard.

6:45pm  
Hey Harry, I desperately need to  
Do some Christmas shopping and   
Tomorrow was my day... X

Oh god am I being a bitch, should I text him again and say forget it of course. My phone beeps as I pick it up.

6:47pm  
Don't worry we can fit that in, I need  
To buy some gifts too. H

6:49  
Okay as long as I can get the shopping   
Done I'm in. X

6:51pm  
Deal!! See you at 1pm tomorrow.  
I'll pick you up and don't forget   
Your toothbrush. H xx

Oh god. Am I going to regret this... Now I have to tell Louis.

I pace around my apartment about a hundred times trying to pluck up the courage to call Louis, I feel sick, I know he's with Liam so he won't lose it too much. shit why is this so hard.

The knock on the door pulls me from my thoughts who the fuck is this, I don't have time for this.  
I open the door and Louis is stood there holding pizza box.  
"Pizza." His lips turn up into a smirk  
"I thought you were busy tonight.."  
"Was... I was, but talking shit with Liam or eating pizza off you, pizza won."  
He walks in and closes the door behind him and follow him down the hall.  
"Wait what do you mean eating pizza off me?"  
He turns around and gives me the biggest grin before throwing the the pizza box on the table and leaning back on it.  
"You know exactly what I mean, or we could just save the pizza and work up an appetite."  
He grabs hold of my hand pulls me to him.  
Standing between his legs his hands on my ass my arms wrapped around his neck I know I need to tell him about tomorrow but for now I just want to kiss him.

My Lips touch his and he instantly slips his tongue in and wraps it around mine, his hands move under my top and go straight for my breasts, God I love the touch him on my skin.  
I push him back on to the table and climb on him so my legs are either side of his thighs as he lays on my dining table.  
He pulls top my to over my head and quickly unhooks my bra. He leans back on his elbows and smiles at me.  
"What are you smiling at."  
"Your tits they're amazing." He sits up and runs his tongue along my Breast before stopping at my nipple and sucking hard.   
I can feel how hard he is underneath me, I kneel up and unbutton his jeans just enough to pull his hard penis out and watch as he rolls on a condom, I can't help but lick my lips as I watch him.  
"You have no idea how glad I am you're wearing a skirt."  
He quickly pulls down my panties and motions for me to sit him.  
I do as he asks, oh god it feels so good as he slides in filling me.   
I quickly get in to a motion every now and then Louis lifts his hips to meet mine I feel like I might explode.   
"Oh baby you are so good, I've needed this all fucking week."  
I bite my bottom lip as he sits back up biting and sucking at my neck and collar bones.  
"Fuck Louis.... I'm gonna..."  
His finger on my lips silences me "I know baby, me too now come for me."  
He knows what his words do to me, everything goes fuzzy as I let go.  
He pulls me down onto his chest and softly kisses me.  
"I like making you mine after you've spent all day with him."  
Oh shit there it the elephant in the room,  
I lay at the side of him and he wraps his arms around me. "Erm about that."  
"What?" He turns to face me looking all confused   
"Harry."  
"I've just fucked you on the dining table and you want to talk about Harry?"  
I sit up and pull my top back on "no... Well yes."  
He gets up and jumps off the table "what about him?"   
I can see how pissed he is already but I have to tell him.  
"I've got to spend the night with him."  
"WHAT!"  
"No Louis not like that, modest want me to be seen at his house, leaving there and stuff."  
He stars to pace the room "when?"  
"Erm tomorrow"  
His face falls. I jump of the table and make my way to him "Louis it's just for show." I put my hands on his waist.   
"I know Frankie but I fucking hate it!"  
"Please don't be mad, it's my job."  
"But you're mine I don't want you spending a night with him."  
"Louis please calm down."  
"No!" I can see he's raging and I don't know what to do.  
He turns away from me and walks across the room, I gently place my hand on his shoulder and he shrugs it off.  
"You know what I'm going for a shower, sort your head out, you knew this was my job.  
I storm to the bathroom secretly hoping he will follow me but he doesn't.

I open the bathroom door expecting to see him but he's not there, I check the bedroom and the kitchen... Where is he.  
I pick up my phone nothing.  
I decide to call him, after a few rings it how's to voicemail, I try again same thing this time I leave a message. "Louis where are you? I think we need to talk."

Keeping my phone in my hand I go and put my pyjamas on.  
I make a coffee and sit on the sofa still nothing, argh this is driving me insane. I call him again still no answer, I want to scream.  
I decided to text him 

9:53pm  
Louis please answer me!   
Where are you? I hate this xx

I sit silence in the dark of the room watching the clock on my phone with every minute that passes I start to feel more and more sick.   
I can't ask anyone is they know where he is because of the whole fucked up situation. Injury want to know he's ok.  
Finally my phone beeps 

11:08pm  
I can't do this.  
I'm sorry. Louis 

I stare at the screen he can't do it, can't do what.. I can feel tears building in my eyes, no he can't do this.

11:12pm  
Can't do what? Xx

I sit and actually dread his reply, when my phone beeps I almost drop it I'm so nervous 

11:17pm  
What ever fucked up thing we   
We're doing, I can't do it anymore.

I cant stop the tears and the knot in my stomach makes me feel sick, how could I have been such an idiot.   
He doesn't want me, I'm a fucking idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok please don't hate me, nobody said it was going to be easy. Still lots more to come.  
> As always any questions or comments get in touch xx


	28. Chapter 28

The alarm on my phone rings and I just stare at it, pretty much the same way I've been staring at the ceiling all night.   
It's 7am and I've hardly slept, I've just lay in my bed, I've cried, I've thrown up and I've cried some more. 

I'm so mad at myself. I let him in, I let myself think that there was something between us and as soon as things get a little tricky he's out the door.   
I turn over and pull my phone from the draws to stop it from beeping.   
I have to get up and get ready I have plans with Harry today.   
At least it's just Harry and not all of them I don't honesty think I could handle that.   
I wonder what he's wearing or if he looks as tired as I feel.... Wait Twitter, there's always pictures on Twitter. I just need to know if he's his usual self and the fans on Twitter seem to know everything.   
I open Twitter on my phone, at first I see nothing just lots of people saying they can't wait see them on TV and hear the new single.   
Then I see it and I think my heart actually stops for a second.   
A picture of Louis, Liam and Niall out in some club which I get but its the blonde girl with her arms wrapped around Louis' neck that hurts me. As I look a little more I see more picture of them together, tears slowly fall over my cheeks. One of them dancing and being close and then one of them leaving and her holding his hand. what a dick! While I was upset here waiting for him to call or answer me at least he was busy hooking up with some girl.   
I want to scream! I actually want to scream! How could he.  
I save the picture to my phone and without a second thought I send it to him 

To: Louis   
7:18am  
Nice to know I meant something   
To you.... 

I slam my phone on the draws, right that's it he's not going to bother me any more. I have a job to do and it's not with him.  
Throwing the covers off the bed I get up and go for a shower, time to sort my head out.

I decided to make more of an effort than usual today. I need to make myself feel good and forget about Louis.  
I pick out my best skinny jeans, some boots and a nice grey jumper that's fits every curve perfectly. I spend time doing my hair adding a few curls before putting on my makeup nothing extreme just enough to count.  
As I stand back I look in the mirror I applaud myself for the effort but i still took tired, the lack of sleep really hasn't done me any favours.   
Just as I finish putting things in my over night bag I hear my phone beep, the sickly feeing back in stomach and as much as I want it to be Louis I also don't.

From: Harry   
12:46pm  
Hey, hope you're ready for today :)  
I'm leaving now, see you in half  
And hour. H xx

To: Harry   
12:48pm  
I'm ready and waiting, looking   
Forward to it xx

I slide the phone into my jeans pocket and take a deep breath. thank god it wasn't Louis.  
I grab my coat and big scarf, I don't have a clue where we're going or what we're doing but I do know that it's cold and as I quickly glance out the window it also looks like it's raining.   
I put everything by the door and patiently wait for Harry.

True to his word Harry is no longer than half an hour, as I walk through my building I see his huge black Range Rover parked outside.  
I can't help but smile to myself as he waves when he spots me.  
"Hey" he says as I open the passenger and jump in.  
"Hi, so where are we off to?"  
"Ahh now that is a surprise, but I'm sure you will like it."  
He turns his attention to the road and starts moving.  
As soon as we hit the motorway I know we're not going to his place.  
"So Mr secretive, planning on telling me now?"  
He gives me a quick smile. "Nope not yet."  
I shake my head and smile at him, he's clearly got something planned and he's giving nothing away.

We've been on the road almost two hours and he still refuses to tell me where we are going. I must admit i kind of like not knowing.  
The buzz in my pocket takes me by surprise, as I pull my phone from my pocket and I instantly feel nervous When I see louis' name on the screen I almost drop my phone.  
"Is everything okay?" He asks looking at me concerned.  
"Erm yeah yeah fine." I lie.  
I take a deep breath before opening the message on my screen.

From: Louis   
2:33pm   
You have no idea! 

I stare at the screen so confused what is he talking about I have no idea about what. Ugh why is he so frustrating.

To: Louis   
2:35pm  
I have no idea about what? 

I get a reply almost as soon as the message is sent. 

From: Louis   
2:35pm  
You're with him now aren't you  
Call me when you're home, we   
Need to talk.

Talk about what? About how he can't handle the fact I have to spend time with one of his friends as part of my job, or about the fact that he was seen with a random girl.

To: Louis   
2:38pm  
Ok I don't know when I'll be home,   
Tomorrow maybe..

"Frankie.... Are you sure you're alright, you haven't said much and you're staring at that screen like it has the answers."  
I glance at my phone before pushing it back in my pocket.  
"I'm fine honestly, I just didn't sleep to well last night that's all."  
"Okay, as long as that's all it is."  
I nod my head "it is I promise." I lie.  
"Right, not long now and we'll be at our destination." The biggest grin spreads over his face.  
I look at the sign at the side of the road Cheshire...   
"Harry are you taking me to your family home?"  
The stupid grin on his face says it all.  
"Harry....."  
"They said have you stay at my home, they never said which home and it's much quieter up here so we can actually go and do our Christmas shopping without so much fuss. Plus we will be spotted at some point and it makes it all the more believable if it looks like i brought you home to meet my parents."  
I know he's right, he has everything planned out.   
"Sounds like you have everything under control, just one question though... Do your family know the full story?"  
"Yes they do, my mum is very supportive I told her all about you after the first time we met."  
"You did?"  
"Yes, I wanted her opinion and even though she hadn't met you or spoken to you she liked what I told her."  
"Nice to know, although I'm quite nervous."  
"Don't be she'll love you." He reaches over and gives my hand a squeeze.  
I really hope he's right.

We're soon driving through what looks like a really quiet village, it's almost old fashioned and extremely beautiful. I glance over at Harry and I'm not sure if he's even aware of the fact he's smiling to himself as drives through the clearly familiar streets.  
"Almost there." He says as he turns the corner.  
We pull into a quiet street there's no one around. He parks on the drive way of the nicest house on the street. Wow this is his home.  
"Here we are." I swear he's smiling from ear to ear.  
"Harry your home is.... Beautiful."  
"I agree and I miss it so much, come on we should get our bags and I'll show you around."  
He quickly jumps out of the car and opens my door before taking both of our bags and throwing them over his shoulder, he takes my hand in his and leads me to the door.  
Before he can even get to the handle it swings open.  
"Harry.... Oh it's so good to have you home." A stunning lady with long dark hair almost pulls him over as she wraps her arms around him and hugs him. I smile at the sight of the two of them, they both clearly miss each other so much.  
"And this must be Frankie." She says finally letting him go and leaning over to give me hug and a kiss on the cheek "it's so good to finally meet you, we've heard lots about you... All good."  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you too."  
"Well come on let's get inside."

Harry leaves our bags at the door and takes me though to huge living room.   
"Please relax Frankie, you seem tense. You've handled worse things than this."  
I sit by the side of him on one of huge cream leather sofas. "I'm relaxed honest... It's just a little scary meeting your mum, I want her to like me."  
"Oh she will like you, what's not to like?"  
I shake my head at him, he's such a sweet talker.  
His mum is soon back in the room with Is armed with a huge tray of drinks and biscuits. I love how homely it is and how welcome I instantly feel.

We sit and chat for a while Anne is as lovey as her son and the likenesses between them are uncanny.   
I finish my drink and place it back on the tray.   
"Okay mum if you'll excuse us, I'm going to show Frankie to her room and then we have plans."  
"Of course... If you need anything Frankie just ask, our home is your home."   
"Thank you." I Stand and offer to clear away the tray of drinks but Harry beats me to it.   
"Right follow me this way."  
I do as he asks and chuckle to myself as he refuses to let me do anything to help.  
At the top of the stairs he points out his parents room, his sisters and his room before guiding me down the corridor to the guest room, he opens the door to what looks like a country cottage bedroom with a cute ensuite. "Here we go make yourself at home, I'll give you chance to freshen up and then we're off out... Be sure to wrap up warm."   
"Ok I will and Harry thank you for this, I think I really needed to get out of the city."  
He gives me his signature smile making his dimples stand out "anytime"  
He quickly closes the door and leaves me to it.  
I sit on the bed and pull my phone from my jeans pocket, shit 2 missed calls from Louis, I don't know what to do should I call him back or not.   
Just as I'm about to press the call button my phone beeps

From: Louis   
5:01pm  
WHERE ARE YOU?!   
I'm at Harry's place now and   
You're not here. 

How dare he, who the hell does he think he is, he was the one that walked out on me last night he was the one that hooked up with some random girl, I'm doing my job and he thinks he has some right to ask where I am.

To: Louis   
5:09pm  
I'm with Harry like I'm supposed   
To be not that it's any of your   
Business! If you wanted to be  
Part of my life you should of   
Thought about that last night   
Before you left to party with   
Some random slapper!

I know he's not going to like that but I'm not about to take his shit, I spent the night crying over him well not any more.   
I turn my phone off and throw it in my don't want to be bothered by him anymore.


	29. Chapter 29

We spend most of the evening driving around Harry's home town, he shows me places that are special and have a meaning to him. The bakery where he worked when he was 16 makes me smile, I can totally see him in a apron behind the counter serving customers with his sweet manor and how extremely polite he is. 

After a while we seem to be surrounded by fields there's a few other cars on the road but we are literally in the middle of nowhere. Tall trees hang over the road making it seem even darker than it actually is.  
"Hope I've not bored you too much."  
"No of course you haven't, I find it interesting hearing about you and where you're from. It's bizarre because my family home isn't actually too far from here yet it seems like a million miles away and I've never been here."  
"Really... I'm hoping you'll like where we are going next." He turns and gives me a quick smile before turning his attention back to the road.

Before long we turn into a car park of something called Rose Cottage. It looks like a really nice extremely old fashioned cottage that  had been turned into a country pub and has been here for years.  
"When ever we would go out for a drive on a Sunday we would always come here, it's one of my favourite places."   
I glance out of the window at the huge beautifully kept gardens that surround the cottage all covered in twinkling lights and I can just imagine him running around having fun with his family in the summer time.  
"You ready?" He questions pulling me from my day dream.  
I quickly nod my head and jump out of the car, he's soon at my side and takes my hand to lead me though the door.  
Inside is even prettier than outside, a large open log fire is burning filling the room with heat. There's a few people say enjoying a meal, some just having a drink, nobody even bats an eye when Harry walks in.  
Couldn't imagine that happening anywhere in London, I understand now why he enjoys coming home and to places like this so much.  
"What would you like to drink?"  
"Erm I'll have a glass of white wine please."  
He nods his head and patiently waits at the bar.  
Once he's been served we take a seat on small table by the window.  
"So what do you think?"  
"It's really nice here, I see why you like it."  
"I thought maybe we could have something to eat while we're here. It's nice to actually be able to go to the bar myself with out someone fussing over me taking my order."  
"That sounds perfect, I'm quiet shocked that no one here knows who you are."  
"Well they might know but they never give away if they do, there's an unspoken respect here, people will say hello but not feel the need to push a camera or a phone in my face for a picture."

We Order some food and talk about going shopping tomorrow, secretive as always he won't tell me where we are going.  
"I'm going to need your help, I have absolutely no idea what to buy my parents." I say before pushing the final fork full of food into my mouth.  
"That's fine but if I'm helping you then you have to help me find something for Louis."  
I almost spit what's in my mouth across the table.  
"Why Louis?..."  
"He the hardest of the boys to buy for and since me and him are probably the closest I like to get him something that's got some thought behind it."  
I nod my head not daring to lift my eyes to meet his incase I give anything away.  
"How are you finding things with the rest of the guys?"  
"They're really nice, easy to get along with and when Sophia is around it's even better."  
"So things with Louis are okay..."  
Why does he keep bringing up Louis, does he know something is he trying to push me into letting it slip that I've been sleeping with him.  
"Erm louis' fine gives off some attitude but I try and ignore him."  
I take a deep breath before downing the rest my drink  
"Good, I don't know what's going on with him at the minute, one day he's the usual happy lou the next he's moody and snappy.... Probably a girl."  
I watch as Harry looks at me through his lashes, fuck he knows I'm sure he knows.  
"Oh right." I say unsure of what to add next we need to get away from the topic of Louis.  
"We should take a picture, since there's no one here to bother us maybe we should give modest what they want."  
"Good idea."  
I reach in my bag for phone... Oh shit my phone I left it at Harry's.  
"Is everything alright?" He asks while I throw things back in my bag.  
"Yeah, I just forgot my phone I left it on the bed after..." I quickly stop my self shit   
"After what?"  
"After I answered a messages that's all."  
"Ok no problem I'll take one I can always send it to you"  
I watch has Harry snaps away at random things before he pulls my hand into his and takes a picture of our hands.  
"Why are you so cryptic?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Like how you never give anything away, most people would of took a selfie but you do things just that little bit different every time."  
"Is it a bad thing?"  
"No...no not at all I quiet like how you give nothing away."   
"Good!" He shows me his phone and there it is our hands in black and white on Instagram captioned 'sometimes all you need is one'  
"Nice, guaranteed to get everyone talking Mr styles." He lifts his eyebrows at my before giving me his cheeky smirk.  
"And maybe that's my intention. Maybe we should go home now, I have a busy day planned tomorrow."  
"Okay boss and you say."  
He helps my put on my coat before taking my hand and walking me to the car.  
"Oh wait I have an idea..." He says as we reach the gardens he pulls out his phone and this time turns it towards us "let's really give them what they want."  
I look at him confused, what is he talking about.   
Seconds later his lips gently touch mine. As soon as he's taken the picture he pulls away a and shows me, it's actually really good. The two of us all wrapped up in huge coats in the darkness of the November sky surrounded by the beautiful lights in the garden.  
"Perfect."  
"Glad you like it, I'll send this one to Mr Beaumont give him something to send to the papers since there's no paps around."  
"Okay, you no best."  
He gives me a smile before nodding his head and we get into his car.  
"Thank you for tonight Harry, it really has been just what I needed."  
"Anytime.... Erm Frankie I want you to know I see you as one of my friends and if you want to tell me anything you can."  
"Thank you Harry, that really does mean a lot."  
He starts the engine and pulls out of the car park onto the dark road.

It doesn't take long for us to get back to his house.  
His mum insists on making us a hot chocolate and asking about our evening.   
It's nice, just not something I'm used to, I've lived alone for such a long time and even when I did live with my parents it was nothing like the relationship that Harry and Anne have.

We finish up our drinks and after much persuasion they agree to let me tidy the cups away. I leave Harry chatting with his mum.  
"Oh Harry, Louis called tonight. He said he couldn't get a hold of you, he sounded really upset maybe you should give him a call." I hear Anne say.  
I almost drop the cups in my hand and take a little longer walking back into the room.  
"I will, I don't know what's wrong with him lately, he goes from being his happy self to miserable and last night he was horrible to everyone then this morning I've never seen him like that."  
As I walk back in Harry turns to look at me "you've seen it right.... how all over the place Louis is."  
"Well I don't really know him." I say sitting back down trying to dodge every question regarding Louis.  
"Have you asked him what's wrong?" Anne asks   
"Yeah this morning and all he said was I've fucked up, she's never going to believe me so she won't forgive me. But he wouldn't say who."  
Oh god the knot in my stomach is back, is it me am the reason. What did he do last night, where did he go. I really need to speak to him.   
"Frankie are you okay? You've gone awfully pale." Anne asks  
"Yeah... I'm just tired that's all."  
"Okay sweetie, as long as that's all it is."  
I nod my head signalling that it is.  
"Maybe we should go to bed, it's after midnight." Harry adds   
With out another word Harry's stands and pulls me to me feet "we've got a busy day tomorrow."  
I follow his lead "goodnight Anne thank you letting me stay here." I give her a hug and kiss on the cheek.  
"Oh don't be silly, anyone who's a friend of Harry's is welcome here."  
Harry says goodnight to his mum and as we reach the top of the stairs he pulls me into a hug "I'm serious you know if you want to tell me anything I'm all ears."  
"I'm fine honestly." He gives me kiss on the cheek and says goodnight before I make my way to the room I'm staying in.

My mind is racing at a million miles an hour, I don't know what to do should I call Louis, should I text. Why is this so hard!   
I check the bed remembering throwing my phone there earlier, I fumble with it trying to turn it back on I swear it's taking longer than it ever has before.  
Finally the screen lights up, I read the messages from Louis again while I try to make up my mind what to do when it buzzes in my hand letting me know I have a voicemail.  
I press the button   
"You have one new message. New message left today at 9:10pm"

"Frankie, I don't know what to say, I don't know what to do. I just need you to know that the pictures aren't what they seem, yes i was with that girl and yes I was going to take her home and fuck her to forget about you but i couldn't. I couldn't go through with it and now you're with Harry God only knows where not answering my calls and I don't know how to fix it. Please please call me back...."

The pain in my chest hurts, but it's the feeling in the pit of my stomach... He was going to sleep with her after a stupid little fight.   
Without warning I run to the bath room to throw up, the thought of him with someone else makes me physically sick what is wrong with me? 

I come back from the bathroom and change into my pyjamas and generally clean myself up.   
I sit under the covers, right I've got to do this... I've got to call him.


	30. Chapter 30

"Hello." The thick muffled voice comes through the phone, I honestly can't work out if he's tired, just woke up or off his face.  
"Louis...."  
"Oh shit Frankie... Shit please please don't hang up." I hear fumbling at the other end of the line.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm erm in bed." I get the distinctive feeling he's lying to me.  
"Please don't lie to me Louis, what are you doing?"  
"Okay, okay I wasn't in bed I was lay on the bathroom floor waiting to throw the entire contents of my stomach up, after I called Anne tonight and she said you two were out I've hated it and then I saw Harrys picture and I just....."  
"Just what Louis? Needed to block it out, hope it wasn't happening? That's how I felt when I saw that picture of you and fuck knows who she was, the difference is Louis being with Harry is my job I'm not going to 'fuck' him and you need to get that into your head!"  
The line goes silent for a while, he's either passed out or he's taking in what I've just said.  
"I know, I know. I just can't handle this, I want you... I want you so bad I don't want him to touch you, I want you all to myself."  
"Well, you can't and you know that. Being with you makes me happy Louis, but you can't behave like this just because I'm spending time with Harry."  
"I know, I'm sorry..."  
"Look go and sleep off the booze, sort yourself out and I'll see you tomorrow when I get back okay."  
"You promise you'll see me?"  
"Yes Louis I promise... Now get some sleep, see you tomorrow."  
"Goodnight Frankie."  
"Goodnight."  
The line goes dead and I feel the relief wash over me, I just hope he does what I've asked him to and tomorrow when we get home I can really talk to him.  
I flick off the light a slide down into bed, it doesn't take long before I'm drifting to sleep.

I'm woken by Harry bringing me a coffee in bed, he's his usual happy self almost bouncing off the wall and I can only assume it's down to being at home around his mum. Watching the two of them is the sweetest thing I've seen, I've never been close like that my parents and it almost makes me want it.   
By the time were packed and ready to leave it's almost lunch time so Anne makes sure we have some sandwiches for while we're driving. It's a tearful fair well for her and Harry before she gives me a tight hug and tellsme to come back soon, I thank her again for welcoming me into her home before getting into the car and waving goodbye.

"That's the part I hate most." Harry says his eyes fixed on the road, I'm sure he's so transfixed to stop himself from crying.  
"Hm I'm sure it's not easy."  
"Do you not get like that when you see your family?"  
"Truthfully Harry, I don't see my family and when I do there's normally tension, I just stay in London in my own world."  
"Doesn't that get lonely though?"   
I look at him for a minute processing the word lonely.... Yeah I am lonely or at least I was until I was kept so busy with him and Louis... Louis makes sure I'm not lonely at night.  
"It can be, I think I've just got used to my own company."  
He doesn't say anything just gives me a little smile and I get the impression he feels sorry for me. 

We've not been on the road long when arrive at a small town, there's a few shops nothing big or busy and there's just a few people around.  
We pull into a carpark at the back of one of the shops and park up.  
"You'll need this." Harry hands me my coat and thick fluffy scarf. "There's no shopping centre or mall here, it's all outside and it's also really cold."  
Doing as he says I wrap myself up in my coat and get ready to embrace the cold.

Harry takes my hand as he guides me though the streets of the quiet town, we wonder around a few shops all really beautiful and quaint nothing like the huge department stores in London.  
I find some gifts for my parents and Harry buys some things for his family.   
The fact that we can shop so freely without anyone bothering him amazes me after how many times we been pushed into cars and crowds of people have gathered where ever we've been.  
"Harry do you mind if we go in here?" I pull him towards an old fashioned craft shop  
"No of course not."  
Once were inside we're greeted by a lady in her mid 50s she tells us how everything is hand made and if we like something or would like to make anything she'll show us how.   
I like the idea of making things and the thought that goes into it, Harry is lost in his own world wondering around the shop so I take the opportunity to speak to her.  
"Excuse me, I need your help."  
"Of course my dear what do you need?"  
"I'm looking for a gift for that gentleman over there." She follows my eyes in the direction of Harry and nods her head.  
"I'd really like something that symbolises home for him."   
She smiles and nods here head again she's almost cryptic, I watch as she disappears into the back of the shop. When she returns she's holding a small box and what looks like a leather bound book.  
"He's a creative man, he holds many talents and would find enjoyment in this." She hands me the book, it's old yet in fantastic condition. I open the first page and see it's a poetry book, I smile to myself. "This is perfect." How did she know.  
"And this..." She hands me the box and inside is a what brown leather bracelet it almost matches the book cover and in the middle is a silver heart.   
I look back at her a little confused. "Home is where the heart is."  
I nod my head she's right. "I'll take them both, do you think it would be possible to put that in the box... 'Home is where the heart is' please"  
"Of course."   
She disappears again.   
When she comes back everything is beautifully wrapped she hands my the bag and pay just before Harry comes back over.  
"What have you been buying?"  
"Just a couple presents." I give him  
A smile before thanking the lady taking my things and we leave.  
"Do you need anything else?" He asks.  
I have everything I need for my family and something for Harry, I'd really like to get something for Louis even though he's been a complete dick and I have no idea what will happen when I see him later, even so I can't tell Harry that.  
"No I think I'm all done, what about you?"  
"I just need something for Louis but I don't think I'll find it here."  
I nod my head totally understanding what he means, I can't imagine Louis here not for one second.  
"We should really think about getting on the road." He says wrapping his arm around my shoulder "we've got another busy day tomorrow."  
"We do?" I ask as walk back to the car   
"Hm hm, press conference for the new tour and from there to record a TV performance."  
"Ok reality calls I guess."  
"Sure does."

It doesn't take long to walk back his car and almost straight away were on our way back to London. I actually feel sad leaving here and its not even my home.   
I've had a really nice time Harry and meeting his mum made me realise I should make more of an effort with mine.  
Before long we're driving along the all to familiar streets, packed with lights, cars and people. I haven't missed it one bit.  
"So Miss Scott... I'll see you in the morning."  
"You sure will Mr styles, thank for a lovely time."  
"You are most welcome, I'll be here to pick you up at 8 o'clock tomorrow morning." He gives me a big heart warming smile.  
"Wait.... You're picking me up?" I ask all confused.  
"I sure am, part of the plan to make us seem more believable."  
"Ok I get that, well until tomorrow."  
I reach over and kiss his cheek before giving him a quick hug and jumping out of his car.  
I quickly wave him goodbye and then make my way to my apartment.

Oh my god!....  
What I see before my eyes as reach my floor almost makes my heart stop.  
It's Louis..  
He still wearing the same clothes he was Friday, mostly stained with food, alcohol and what looks like vomit. His hair is messy, his skin pale making the dark circles around his eyes seem to really stand out.  
"Louis..." I say, as I approach the mess sat slumped against my door, he looks homeless.  
"Frankie, you're home." He struggles to get to his feet clearly still intoxicated.  
"Fuck Louis, you look like death and smell like a toilet, lets get you inside."  
He reaches out his arms to hug me but I stop him and take his hand there is no way he's touching me smelling like that.  
I open the door and guide him inside, right time to sort this mess out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update has taken a while I've been kind of busy, but anyway here it is hope you like it. :)


	31. Chapter 31

Stumbling through my door and leaning on the wall he is a total mess. I can't help but wonder is this because of me, have I caused this.  
I close the door behind me and make my way into living room leaving him to follow behind me.  
"I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry"  
"Fuck Louis what are you sorry for this time?" I say throwing my bag on the floor, the state of him almost makes me want to slap him across him pretty little face, he left I didn't ask him to I never asked for any this.  
"For everything." His voice breaks and I swear I can see tears in his eyes but he's doing a very good job of holding them back.  
I want to reach out and wrap my arms around him and tell him how hard the last two days have been but I stop myself, I'm not giving in that easily, I refuse to show him what he's doing to me.   
"Okay, we need to talk but first you need to freshen up, go and take a shower I'll make you something to eat.... When was the last time you ate something decent? In fact don't answer that just go and shower."   
He just nods his head and does what I'm telling him almost like a child that's been told off  by their parent.  
As soon as I hear the bathroom door close I rummage around the kitchen to find us something to eat, before I search through the wardrobe to find him something to wear, there's no way he can put those dirty clothes back on.

I push the bathroom door open I knew he wouldn't of locked it. The water is still running so I just shout to him.  
"Louis... I have tshirt and some joggers you can wear, I'm going to wash your dirty clothes."  
"Okay, thank you Frankie."  
I leave the them for him and take his dirty things with me.  
Just as I'm finishing serving dinner I hear him come out of the bathroom, I can't help but turn around and smile at him. He's wearing the joggers with no top, there is still droplets of water on his chest and his wet messy hair is all over the place. I can't help but stare at him, it's only been a couple of days but I forgot just how amazing he looks with no shirt on.  
I feel my cheeks start to heat and I turn away and try to focus on serving the spaghetti Rather than spilling it.  
"Thank you.."  
"What for?"  
"For making me shower and clean up."  
I walk over to where he is on the sofa and hand him the plate of freshly made food.  
"You really are something else you know that, I don't deserve your kindness."   
Sitting by the side of him makes me smile even though I don't want to, I'm still so mad with him.  
"I know you don't, but I'm not an ass hole"  
I turn and see him smile, he looks so unbelievably exhausted.  
"This is really good by the way." He says pushing more food into his mouth.  
"Thanks. Louis I have to ask have you actually been home?"  
"Yeah I have, I don't remember getting there I just remember waking up on the bathroom floor."  
"Why are you still in the same clothes you left here in on Friday?"  
He stares at me for a minute or two he looks so sad and lost.  
"Full story or short just what you want to hear version?"  
I tilt my head on one side, does he really want me to answer that.  
"Okay long story.... After you told me about spending the night with Harry I just saw red, I couldn't think straight. I met Liam and we did some shots we were laughing, I just wanted to forget about you... And that's when I saw her, I don't remember her name I just remember kissing her and thinking i'd take her home and fuck her to get you out of my mind, but it didn't work."  
I almost drop my plate, he fucked her... I'm suddenly not hungry anymore, I'm right back to feeling sick.  
"You.... You slept with her?"  
"NO... God Frankie no I promise, we got in the car and she was all over me and I knew I couldn't do it I didn't want her I wanted you."  
He places his hand on my knee making me flinch at his touch, the electricity he sends through me if unbelievable.  
I swallow hard " okay, then what?"  
"I made her get out of the car and I went back to find Liam but he'd left, so I drank some more. I stayed up all night and went straight to meet the boys the next morning, Lou kicked my ass and made me go and change, she tries to sorted me out but I was fucked. When we'd done I knew Harry was coming to pick you up and I couldn't handle it so I got changed back  and went to the nearest bar."  
I stare at him, how did we end up such a mess.  
"Louis... I, I'm sorry."  
He puts his finger on my lips to silence me.  
"Don't be sorry Frankie, I was a dick. After I rang Anne I just broke down I went home and just prayed you'd ring me and when you did I was so so relieved but at the same time I was still mad that you were with him. Then this morning Harry called me to see if I was alright and I knew I'd been such an ass."  
There's a pain in my chest looking at him and knowing how sad he is I hate it.  
"Louis you need to know I don't see Harry like that, he's an amazing friend and we have fun but it's just work."  
He nods his head slowly and his eyes fall, Putting my plate on the table I turn my body so I'm totally facing him and take his hands in mine.  
"I was crushed when you left and when I saw the picture of you with her It felt like something broke inside me and it made me sick. I didn't know what it was until now but now it's so clear...."  
He moves closer to me and I can feel the heat from his body, oh shit am I really going to do this.  
"Louis, I think.... I think I'm falling in love with you." The relief of saying feels amazing but fuck what if he doesn't say it back....  
"You think you're falling in love with me?" I nod my head slowly, fuck! He doesn't feel the same. Shit I'm such an idiot. He smirks at me like it's funny, why is he finding this so funny, shit this is not funny!   
"Fuck Frankie I don't just think it, I'm in love you. This weekend made me realise just how much I'm in love you."  
A smile spreads over my face and I watch as his lips finally turn up into a smile and for the first time since we walked through the door.  
I can resist it any longer, I lean forward and wrap my arms around his neck, as my lips touch his I relax. He loves me... Fuck! And I love him.

We spend the rest of the night snuggled on the sofa watching rubbish on TV. My head on his chest with arms wrapped around me is the best feeling in the world.   
Every now and again he lets out an almost blissful sigh before squeezing me a little tighter and kissing my head.  
"I missed you Louis." I say before looking up at him, he looks so tired like he hasn't slept since he left here. I gently kiss his lips and feel him smile.   
"Ahh Frankie you have no idea."  
"You can tell me, you can tells anything."  
"The only thing I want to do with you is take you to bed before we have to live the bullshit over again and I have to fade into the background while you pretend to be with Harry."  
"Don't be like that Lou, I'm sure we can find some time to be alone." I slowly kiss down his neck and onto his collar bone.  
"Okay okay, now can we go to be please."  
His bright blue eyes almost shining as he looks at me.  
"Okay... Let's go to bed." Flicking the TV off I take his hand and lead him down the hallway to my bedroom.


	32. Chapter 32

I don't honestly think I've ever felt as happy as I do now.   
The morning light is just staring to break through the curtains, I can hear the rain hitting the window a typical November morning in England.   
I snuggle further into the duvet, the warmth blanked all over me makes me never want to leave.  
Louis is the most cuddly sleeper ever, his arm draped over my waist yet still reaching to cup my boob, his legs tangled with mine, his chest pressed firmly against my back. It's bliss total bliss laying in his arms listening to the rain.  
I could stay here all day but I know we have work soon, I can't remember what Harry said the plan was today but.... Shit Harry, he said he was picking me up today fuck! Louis' here how are we going to get around this one.  
My mind is in overdrive how the fuck am I going to explain this.  
I twist my body so I'm facing him, he's beautiful features look so delicate while he's sleeping, I run my finger over his check and I can't help but smile to myself, he loves me and love him. Fuck what has he done to me, I never saw this coming never in a million years.  
I gently press my lips to his, he instantly pulls me closer and holds onto me so tight. His eyes still closed I watch as loose strands of his fringe fall over his face. God why is he so beautiful. I press my lips to his ear and softly whisper "I love you" before unravelling my self from him and making my way to the bathroom.  
Somehow things feel different, last night the way he touched me and kissed me, it was like something I've never felt before we didn't even have sex. 

By the time I'm out of the shower I can hear Louis in the kitchen God knows what he's doing but he's sure making a noise.  
"Good morning." I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around him, he turns around to greet me a quickly pecks my lips. "Good morning beautiful." He leans back onto the counter and smiles at me, one of those cute adorable smiles that make his eyes go all small, god why is he so cute.  
"What you doing?"   
"Well I was going to make up breakfast but I can't find shit in this kitchen."  
I wrap my arms around his neck before trailing kisses from his jaw down his neck. "Well maybe I don't want just any kind of breakfast." He raises his eyebrow at me and he knows exactly what I'm talking about.   
Sliding my hand into his joggers I run my fingers down his growing erection before grasping it and quickly pumping my hand up and down his shaft.  
"Fuck Frankie" he grabs the back of my head and quickly kisses me, his tongue swiftly invading my mouth.   
I keep up the movement in his pants and I feel him pull the cord on my dressing gown making it fall open, his hand quickly travelling up may body to grab my breasts. I can't stop the moans that fall from my mouth into his.  
He pushes me backwards until my back hits the wall, shit that hurt.   
He pulls his trousers down and I instantly grab his perfectly round ass, every inch of him is so damn perfect.   
Before I can process what happening he lifts me from the floor and I can't help but wrap my legs around his waist as I feel him slide into me.   
We quickly work into a rhythm, oh god this feels so good. His hands all over my body, his lips on my neck, "fuck Louis" I dig my nails into his back God this is amazing I've missed him so much and it's only been a couple of days.  
His lips meet mine and it's all I need to send me over the edge the pleasure that runs though my body makes me tremble.   
"Ah baby are you okay?"   
Lifting my head from louis' shoulder I can't seem to find any words I simply nod my head and watch as he smiles back at me and know he's come too.   
There's a contented blissful feeling inside of me as he lowers my legs back to the floor before wrapping me in his arms. "You have no idea how much I love you." He kisses the top of my head and quickly pull up his joggers.

We actually manage to have breakfast, even though it's just fruit and yogurts. Louis is not impressed and offers several times to go and get us some pancakes and muffins.  
I'm even more surprised that he stays clam when I tell him Harry is picking me up today and not the normal driver, his face twists slightly but he tells me not to worry and that he will handle it.   
By the time we've finished eating and got dressed it's almost time for Harry to arrive.   
"Are you sure you're okay with this?"  
"Yeah I told you I texted him and said I was close to yours so could I get a lift, as long as we don't arrive at the car together he won't think anything of it, it's Harry he'll assume I've stayed out all night and just need a ride."  
"OK as long as you're sure."  
"I am." He kisses my cheek and washes away any doubts.

It actually hurts as we walk through my building having no contact with each other, before we reach the ground floor he pulls me back and kisses me.   
"We can do this. I love you" he says before placing one last kiss on my temple.  
"I love you too"   
The way he smiles every time I tell him I love him makes my heart ache.  
"Ok you go ahead I'll see you soon." I nod my head and do as he asks.   
I hate sneaking around, and having to pretend I feel nothing for Louis when in reality he's the one that I want to spend every moment of my time with.  
Within minutes Harry's car pulls up outside and I run out and jump in the passengers side.  
"Good morning." He says I jump in and close the door "you look happy today."  
"Morning Harry, thank you noticing I am happy today, we had a lovely weekend and I'm very happy."  
"Well that's good to hear." He gives me his heart warming smile.   
"So what are we waiting for?" I ask pulling the seat belt round me.  
"Louis"  
"What?"  
"We're waiting for Louis, he text me this morning to say he was near here and asked if I could pick him up."  
"Oh right" I really hope I'm pulling off playing dumb because the mention of his name alone gives me butterflies.  
Within a few minutes Louis turns the corner carrying a tray of drinks and a brown paper bag. I instantly know where he's been and I have to fight against myself to contain the grin I can feel wanting to spread across my face.  
"Morning." He says all chirpy as he jumps in the back of the car.  
"Morning Lou, you seem very happy today."  
"Hazza you have no idea" he leans forward and ruffles his hand through Harry's long messy curls.  
"Here you go I brought you both a coffee." He passes me the drinks and our fingers gently brush against each other.  
"Thank you Louis."  
"No problem."  
"What's in the bag?" Harry asks eyeing him through the rear view mirror.  
"A big fat muffin."   
I smile to myself, I knew he wouldn't be satisfied with fruit and yogurt.  
"No chance, not in my car."  
"Harold why are you such an old lady!"  
"I'm serious."   
Even though I can't see him I just know Louis will be rolling his eyes at Harry.  
The journey is far more awkward than it should be, I leave Harry and Louis to chat between themselves. It doesn't take long before we arrive at yet another huge gated building security everywhere and a few fans are gathered, never fails to amaze me how they where they'll be and at what time.   
I don't even know what's happening today just that it's all day.  
As soon as Harry parks the car Louis jumps out and is in the bag containing his muffin, I pick up my bag and as I reach to unclip me seat belt i feel Harry's hand on mine.   
"Just one second Frankie, I need to ask you something." I nod my head and he lets go of my hand, turning his body in his seat to face me.   
"Okay, I want you to be completely honest with me."  
"Okay."  
"Was Louis at your apartment this morning?"  
Oh god! I feel my throat go dry and palms start to sweat, stay calm Frankie.  
"What makes you ask that?"  
"Because no one other than you knew I was picking you up today, yet he texted me and said he was near yours so could he get a lift."  
Shit shit shit, how am I going to explain this.  
"Erm yes, he was. There's been a couple of times when he's been out drinking and clubbing and because my place is close than his he crashes on my sofa."   
"Why didn't you just tell me?"  
"I don't know, I was worried."  
I drop my head trying to avoid his eyes, I feel his finger under my chin as he lifts my head so he's looking at me.  
"One last question... Are you sleeping with him?"  
Oh god... I feel sick in the pit of my stomach, I want to tell him, to be completely honest with him but I know I can't.  
"No Harry I'm not sleeping with him and it hurts me that you would even ask that."  
"I'm sorry Frankie but something just doesn't sit right with the way you two are lately."  
"Well I don't know what to tell you, but I'm not sleeping with him."  
I grab my bag and get out the car leaving him behind to speak to some of the fans. Even though he's totally right I've at least got to make it look like I'm pissed with him, and I also need to tell Louis about our conversation and that's not going to be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note
> 
> Sorry the updates are taking a little longer, I have so much going on with work and very little time to write.


	33. Chapter 33

Slamming the door behind me I stomp down the corridor. I can't work out if I'm more annoyed at Harry for asking me or at myself for lying to him.  
Ugh why is this place so damn big and filled with people that aren't Louis.   
Corridor after corridor, empty rooms and never ending spaces but i can't find Louis, where the fuck is he.  
"Frankie..."  
"What!" I snap Turing around to a baffled Liam  
"Are you okay? Harry's looking for you."  
"I'm fine." I huff   
He walks towards me and places both hands on my shoulders "calm down and tell me what's wrong."  
I relax and take a deep breath.... "He asked me if I was sleeping with Louis."  
Liam's hands fall to his side and a small giggle escapes his lips.  
"What's so funny."  
"Nothing.... It's just, well me and zayn were teasing him the other day about how you and Louis were both 'off' at the same time and zayn said as a joke I bet Louis has pulled a typical Louis move and bedded her."   
I feel my stomach turn. 'A typical Louis move' what the fuck.  
"Don't worry Frankie nobody thinks you're stupid enough to fall for Louis' shit."  
"What does that mean, I thought Louis was your friend."  
"Oh is but we all know how he likes to play the bad boy and I'm sure you wouldn't want to risk your job for a night of fun with a 'bad boy' would you."  
Oh Liam you have no idea.   
I shake my head, letting his worlds sink in.  
"Harry's up this way" Liam turns back the way he's just come but I just stand there on the spot, I don't want to talk to Harry right now, I want to find Louis but I can't exactly tell Liam that.  
"Are you coming?"  
"I'm just going to get a drink I'll be there soon."  
"Okie dokie" I watch until Liam is completely out of sight.   
He's right and I know he is I'm risking it all by being with Louis but it's not that simple, it's not just sex and fooling around I love him, I'm so complete head over heels in love with him the thought of not being with him hurts. Oh shit what has he done to me...

I grab a bottle of water after admitting defeat and not being able to find Louis any where.   
I'm now sat at the side of another photo shoot watching as they mess around and never seem to take anything seriously, even when the photographer clearly starts to loose his temper they're still messing around. It's like being back at school and watching that one group of kids that won't do anything the teacher asks and end up getting thrown out.   
From time to time Louis will give me a smile, especially when it comes to changing his top, he knows exactly what he's doing and just how much I want to go over there and kiss him. 

It's not long before they're done and we all jump back into Harrys car before following the boys to yet another location. This time it's a book signing, none of them seem interested. I listen to Louis who's on the phone planning a night out, I keep trying to focus on the road but it's not happening nothing is distracting me all I can hear is "yeah that'll be sick, I'm getting off my face"   
I want to turn around and slap him and ask him what he's thinking, every time he has a night like that he ends up at mine with a pizza.  
"Penny for them..."   
"Huh" I look over at Harry complete lost.  
"Your thoughts... Penny for them."  
"I'm sorry Harry, did I look that lost."  
"A little, is everything ok... You know between us?" He quickly glances behind him to check Louis is still on the phone and not paying any attention you us.  
"I'm sorry about what I asked you earlier, it's just...."  
"Don't worry about it Harry, Liam explained earlier."  
"He did?"  
"Yeah he did, we're fine Harry. In fact never better."  
I reach over and give his hand resting on his knee a gently squeeze and watch as his cute dimpled smile pops out.  
"Good."  
I don't dare turn to look at Louis but he's quiet so I'm guessing he's off the phone.

Another building filled with people, this time the press are there and they want loads of pictures before the fans are even allowed in.   
Everyone is still wanting information on Harry and I. We're asked to pose for countless pictures and every time there's question for Harry about us, he tries his best to dodge them before management step in.  
"Okay guys, time to wrap this up we've got a lot of people out there wanting their book signed, remember that's all this is no contact, no pictures we just need to get them in and out as quick as possible, as soon as we're done you boys can go, so it's in your best Interest to get them in and out." A huge broad guy says as he directs the boys to where they need to be and literally pushes the press out the door.  
I stand out of the way while everyone moves to where they need to be.   
I almost jump out of my skin when I feel someone pinch my bum "I need to talk to you." Louis whispers as he casually walks past me. I don't say a word just gently nod my head.   
"Are we ready guys?"  
Before I know it the room is filled with emotional girls all desperately wanting to touch the boys or have a picture with them.   
On a few occasions they all break the rules and stand up to hug people or quickly take a selfie. Management are not impressed in the slightest and it makes me giggle when I see Louis flip them off on more than one occasion.  
Time seems to be frozen, one person after the next all emotional but yet so happy. I just stand and watch in amazement at the way people react to the boys, a few girls say 'hi' and wave to me as they pass. Before I know it the last few are making their way along the line. As the last girl passes Louis he stands up and far more loudly than he needs too announces in his words "I'm going for a piss"  
I know that's my cue to excuse myself and follow him.   
I wait until everyone seems busy and I make my way to the door, no one notices me leave.   
No sooner have I closed the bathroom door than Louis follows me and locks it behind him.  
He doesn't say a word, there's the sexiest smirk on his face.  
"I saw your little stunt..." I raise my eyebrows confused, what is he talking about.  
He slowly moves across the room before pinning me against the wall.  
"Don't play dumb, I saw you grab Harry's hand, I know what you are doing."  
"Do you now"  
"Yes I fucking do, watching you touch him drives me insane and you know that."  
He runs a finger along my jawline before trailing it down my chest and eventually grabbing my wrist and holding me firmly against the wall.  
"I want to be the only one that gets to touch you." He quickly kisses my lips leaving me desperate for more.  
"The only one to hold you." This time he kisses along my neck   
"The only one that gets to fuck you"  
He kisses along my collar bone and feel my body tremble at the touch of his lips, I close my eyes enjoying the pleasure his lips bring to my skin.   
Then as soon as they are there, they're gone. "I'll see you later to night."   
Wait no, what the fuck. Before I can form any sort of coherent sentence he's out the door and gone, leaving me a hot, flushed trembling mess.

By the time I'm feeling anything like normal and back in the room almost everyone has gone.   
I soon spot Harry leant against the wall and make my way over to him.  
"Hey, where is everyone?"  
"Oh they left, apparently there's a new club opening that they need to hit tonight."  
That explains Louis' earlier phone call.  
"Why haven't you gone?"  
"It's not really my thing, besides I have to get you home." He gives me that adorable Harry smile, its hard to explain but it's a smile that somehow makes me feel warm and fuzzy.  
"Oh okay, are we leaving now?"  
"Yeah if that's alright with you?" I nod my head and follow him out of the building.  
There's a few girls still around and Harry politely stops to greet them and takes a few pictures. Always the gentleman.

"Harry where are we going? My apartment is the other way."  
"I know, I have a surprise for you."  
He doesn't give anything else away, he carries on driving singing along to the radio. Everyone a Christmas song come on he turns it up a little bit louder, watching him smile and sing along to the cheesy Christmas songs makes me smile.  
"Here we are."  
We pull into a big field that's been made into a temporary car park and the there's a few cars around.   
"Wrap up warm." He says handing me one of his coats and a scarf from the back seat.  
I do as he asks and he makes his way round to open the the door for me.  
"This way." He holds out his hand which I quickly take and he leads me along a dim lit path. I can soon here music and there's some lights at the bottom.  
"Harry, where are we?"  
He turns and give me smile... "Well you said your apartment doesn't feel like home and I thought since it's almost Christmas is help you make it feel more homely"  
I look at him all confused what the hell is he talking about? And how Does it involve being in the middle of a bloody field.  
"Explain more"  
He pushes open a huge barn door "we've come to pick a Christmas tree and some decorations."  
The barn is so warm am cosy full of all different types and colours of Christmas decorations. An old lady at the end of the the room greets us with the biggest smile before offering us a mince pie and a glass of mulled wine, when Harry says he's driving she makes him a non alcoholic one.   
"Ok.... You're the boss what colours are we having?"  
"We" I joke and knock his arm.   
He playfully wraps both his arms around me before kissing me on the top of the head. "Yes we"  
Ok I nod and play along, there's a few another People around and they all seem caught up in the madness of Christmas, a few turn to us and smile when they see us being so playful and affectionate.  
"Well I'm thinking black and silver."  
"Black.... It's Christmas. What about red?" He wraps some tinsel around head and I can't help but giggle at him and shake my head "no.. No red"  
"Ok you're the boss, what about white and silver then?" He holds up some pretty baubles that go really well together. "Ok white and silver."  
"Yes"    
We wonder round and Harry seems to be picking up more and more things before putting them all on the counter. "We'd like these please but we just need to go and pick a tree."   
The lady behind the counter gathers everything together before saying something to Harry.   
"Right lets go pick a tree."   
He almost skips out of the barn dragging me along.   
Outside there's a fake snow machine blasting white bits of foam everywhere and more Christmas songs playing.   
We wonder around a maze of Christmas treed before we finally find one that isn't too big for my apartment.   
Harry takes the slip and directs the guy to which car is his.  
"Ok we just need to go and pay then the real fun starts... We get to put it all up."  
I just shake my head at him, he's like a kid in a sweet shop, so happy and playful.

After refusing to let me pay for anything we're back in the car and our way to my apartment.  
"Thank you."   
"For what?"  
"For taking me there, you really should of  
Let me pay though"  
"Don't be silly, it's just a few Christmas decorations."  
"I know but..."  
"But nothing, it would of been much more if you'd of let me." That huge dimpled smile is back, he clearly loves doing all of this.  
"Ok but you have to stay and help me put it up and I'm buying us some Chinese food, no arguing. Deal?"  
"Deal" he shakes me hand and goes back to focusing on the road.

My living room looks like Christmas threw up in it, baubles, tinsel and lights everywhere.   
As part of the deal I ordered some food and Harry went straight to work putting the tree up.  
He's doing a great job the tree is In front of the door that lead on to the balcony, and he's in his element dancing around it it hanging things on the branches.   
By the time our food arrives it's almost finished, it looks amazing. Twinkling lights make it feel so cosy.  
"Harry come sit down and eat this before it gets cold."  
"Yes boss" he flops on the sofa next to me   
"The tree looks really good Harry."  
"I agree, good choice on the colours"  
We both smile and then get back to our food.  
I clear the dishes away and Harry goes back to adding his finished touches.  
"Shit!"   
"Frankie... Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah I've just dropped a bottle of wine all over me, I've just going to change I'll be back in a minute"  
"Okay." He shouts over   
I quickly change into some joggers and a vest. As I open the door the room is in complete darkness.   
"Harry..."  
" take two steps and then stop."  
I do as he asks "okay"  
The room slowly fills with twinkling lights and there's a lot more then I recall buying, it looks so pretty. My eyes dart all around the room at the colours before finally landing on Harry.  
"What do you think?"  
"I think it looks amazing, thank you."  
"I was hoping you'd say that. Right time for a picture." He pulls out his phone and takes a picture of the tree before Insisting we have 'tree selfie' for Instagram.   
"Oh Frankie one more thing, hold out your hand and close your eyes."  
I do as he asks and I feel him gently place small something in the palm of my hand.   
When I open my eyes there's a single white bird ornament in my hand.   
"It's a turtle dove, they come in pairs... You have one and I have the other."   
He lifts his hand and shows me his "they fit together, see" he says slotting them together.  
"Perfect for our friendship... We fit together."  
"Oh Harry I love it."  
I leap up on my tip toes and wrap my arms around his neck. "Thank you so much"   
"You're very welcome"   
"Are you staying for a drink?"   
"It's getting late, I really should go..."  
"You can stay here, I have a sofa bed. Plus I'm sure modest and the press would love it"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive, now let me pour you a drink to say thank you."  
He doesn't argue with me and goes to sit on the the sofa. 

We sit and giggle at the total rubbish on tv, he tells me loads of stories about being on the road and the rest of the boys. I feel like I'm sat with my best friend.  
We soon drink our way though two bottles of wine and neither of us can stop giggling, I trim the tv over and love actually is on "I love this film" we say at the same time which makes us both laugh some more.  
We leave it on and both sink back into the sofa, I lean my head on his shoulder and wraps his arm around me. Before long my eyes start to feel heavy and I can hear the hum of what I think is Harry lightly snoring. I too comfortable to move.

The banging on my door wakes me, I sit up and look round the room Harry stirs too.  
"What the..."  
The bang comes again.  
"What time is it?" Harry asks   
"3:30am"  
I stand up to answer the door, the realisation hitting me once I said the time our loud who it will be.   
"Frankie.. No I'll get it, you don't know who it could be."   
Oh but Harry I do, I just can't tell you that. I sink back into the sofa covering my face as I hear the door open.  
"Piz.... What the fuck are you doing here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note.  
> Sorry for the delay in my updates, I have made this chapter longer to make up for it.   
> Hope you're still enjoying reading it. Please vote and comment if you like it, getting feedback is always good :)   
> D xx


	34. Chapter 34

I'm literally waiting for the sofa to open up and swallow me.   
I can tell instantly from Louis' tone how annoyed he is, add that to the fact he's been drinking and I just know it isn't a good combination.  
"Me... I think you'll find the real question here is what are YOU doing here Louis."  
"Move!" I hear him knock Harry out of the doorway and he stumbles down the hall "tell him!" He shouts at me.  
I feel like the whole inside of me is shaking, I feel sick.   
No I'm not doing this, he's not dictating what I can and can't do and as much as I know that I'm putting my job at risk for him I'm not telling Harry, not now and not like this.  
"Tell him what Louis" I grumble through gritted teeth.  
"Tell him about us."   
I glance over at Harry he looks lost and confused and then I look back to Louis, the anger clear on his face.   
Fuck Frankie you idiot you really have played with fire this time.  
Swallowing harshly I open my mouth to speak but no sound comes out. I try again and it's the same.  
"Louis, you've clearly been drinking." Harry says   
"No shit Sherlock."  
"Maybe you should sleep it off, and we'll all talk in the morning." He adds before sitting at the side of me making Louis' face twist even more   
"No! Fuck you, I want to talk now.... Frankie" he's almost pleading with me I can't do it I really can't.  
"I... I've told Harry, I've told him how you sometimes stay here when you've been out because it's closer than you going home."  
I watch his expression changes, there's a sly smile and I know he's planning something.  
"Oh really... Have you told him That I kissed you." Louis never takes his eyes off Harry. The two of them are locked in some kind of silent battle.   
The trembling feeling running though me makes me want to leap off the sofa and slap him, he knows we can't say anything.   
"You're lying." Harry mumbles his hands twisting into balls.  
The cocky smile is back on Louis' face "ask her" he spits at me.  
I close my eyes ready for the question but it doesn't come.   
I open my eyes and Harry is lent right in front of me, his beautiful green eyes feel liked they're staring into my soul. "Has he kissed you." He barely whispers. I can tell he feels really awkward asking me that question.  
"Yes.... But it's not how you think." Before I can stop him Harry is on his feet and across the room standing right in front of Louis.  
"YOU HAD TO DIDN'T YOU.... COULDN'T LEAVE THINGS ALONE!"   
Louis smirks at him before pulling a slice of pizza from the box and eating it like a spoilt child that's got his own way.  
"Harry... Harry.. It wasn't like that, he was drunk, he made a move, I pushed him away." I jump between the two of them.   
I'm not going to let Louis spoil everything because he's drunk and jealous.   
"Well Louis" Harry takes his eyes off me and fixes them on Louis, I turn to face him almost pleading with him not to do this, not like this it's not fair.   
"Fine what she said" he huffs.  
Before I have chance to gather any sort of thought and clam down, Harrys fist comes from no where and connects with Louis' jaw.   
SHIT!   
"HARRY, what did you do that for?" I turn to Louis who's clinging on to the work surface for support his face down on his arm. "Louis are you okay?"  
The silence seems to last for hours and I'm torn between doing the right thing and following my heart.   
FUCK why does it have to be this hard!  
"I'm sorry Frankie but he deserved it, Lou you're my best friend but at times you're such a brat I could kill you." Harry takes a deep breath and goes back to sit on the sofa leaving me still stood with Louis.  
"Louis..... Are you ok?" I whisper my head down resting at the side of his. He doesn't say a word just opens his eyes and I can see tears in them, I don't know if it's because he's hurt from Harry hitting him or because I wouldn't confess.  
"Louis..." I reach my hand towards him he doesn't move or react. 'I love you' I mouth the words and watch as a single tear falls from his eyes and hits his arm.  
"Come on Louis let's get you cleaned up." I put my arm around him a guide him to the bathroom.   
"I'll be back in a sec Harry."   
He just nods at me from where he's sat, I be never seen him like that before and I can tell he just needs to calm down.

Closing the bathroom door Louis literally falls into my arms.  
"Why didn't you tell him?"  
"I couldn't Louis, I love you I really do but telling him now and like that would effect my job and I don't want that."  
He doesn't say anything he just stares into space.  
I grab a cloth from the sink and run it under the cold tap before holding it to the side of Louis' mouth. There's a small cut and no doubt he'll have a nice bruise in the morning but he's ok.  
"I'm sorry...."  
His words startle me and I stand back to look at him, his ice blue eyes look so sad, his soft floppy hair falling all over the place, even though he's a total mess right now he's somehow never looked more beautiful. Even though beautiful is a odd choice of word for a man, he really is beautiful.  
"I've..... Ive never felt like this about anyone, I don't know how to deal with it. I know the boys are used to my fuck 'Um and leave 'um attitude and I think that's why Harry is protective over you."   
I step forward pressing my head against his. "I'm in love with you Louis, completely and hopelessly in love with you. I don't want Harry or anyone else I only want you but the time has to be right to tell him." He wraps his arm around my waist pulling my body close to his.   
"I know, I know and I'm sorry for being a dick."   
Before he can say anything else I gently press my lips to his. I can tell by how gentle and passionate he is that he's pouring everyone ounce of emotion into kissing me, his arms feel so strong wrapped around me and I've never felt so needed by him. The way he's soft and gentle yet how passionate he is just make me realise how much he needs me and need him. It takes my restraint not to pull his top off and make love to him right here and now in my bathroom.   
I slowly pull away not wanting to lose the warmth of him wrapped around me.  
"Ok, you get cleaned up and go to my room when you're done, I'll go and talk to Harry."  
He nods his head I quickly kiss his cheek before leaving the bathroom.

Harry is staring into space as I enter the living room.   
"Harry... Are you ok?"  
He quickly shakes his head from what ever it is that he's thinking before answering me.  
"I'm fine, how's Lou?"  
"He's ok, think he'll have a nice bruise in the morning."  
"I'm so sorry Frankie, I don't normally react like that, but I know Louis and I just don't want him to use you."  
I cross the room to sit with him.  
"He's not going to use me Harry. Trust me."  
"Do you have feelings for him?"  
His question takes me back. Should I be honest or carry on playing dumb.  
"I'm not going to lie Harry, I've grown quite close to him and there defiantly an attraction there, but I know I'd be risking my job if it was more than that."  
"Just promise me one thing, if it ever does become more than that please tell me. I want you to be able to tell me anything, I'd like to think we're friends now... Other than the boys you're one of the people I'm closest to and hope you feel the same."  
I smile at him, he's right we are friends and we spend an awful lot of time together.  
"I do Harry and I love spending time with you, it's not just a job to me you're my friend."  
He's cute dimpled smile is back. He leaps forward and pulling me into his arms to hug me. "You have no idea how glad I am that you agreed to this job."


	35. Chapter 35

The next morning is sufficiently awkward. Louis barley says talks to me, and I don't know if that's because he's mad with me after last night, or if he's keeping things simple.  
Spending the night on the sofa bed wasn't exactly my plan either, but after I sent Louis to my room when he left the bathroom I didn't exactly know what else to do.   
Harry offered on more than one occasion to sleep in the chair but it just wasn't fair to expect him to, and I can imagine the riot that would of been caused if Louis had got up this morning and found me sharing a bed with Harry. So like I explained to him as long as he didn't mind it made sense for him to crash in my room with Louis.   
I'm actually really glad I don't have to see either of them until later tonight, I know they're off doing some interviews this morning, something to do with a new single that's about to be released and then later today I'll meet them for some awards show. 

I really don't know what's wrong with me today, the smell of almost everything turns my stomach and makes me feel sick. Standing in the entrance hall to my building I can smell really strong coffee, it's very distracting how much it's making me feel sick, I'm trying to keep my eye out for the car that's on its way to pick me up, hopefully it'll be here soon because I can't take much more of this smell.  
I spot the all to familiar car outside and jump in the back seat. "Where we off to today?" I ask as I throw my bag on the seat.  
"Oh you know Miss Scott ever the secret."  
"Hmm I thought so."  
What is it with be company why are they so bloody secretive? Who am I going to tell? I mean seriously they're the ones that plot and plan everything.  
I pull my phone from my bag and decide to text lily, I haven't heard from her in days. 

To : Lily  
4:38pm   
Hey love, how's things?  
We really need a pizza   
Night soon. Loads to fill  
You in on :) xx

I have no idea when I'll hear back from her but I really need a drama free night, and some girl time.   
I scroll though Twitter casually retweeting a few things that catch my eye, there's quite a lot of pictures of Harry and I. some are really cute and make me smile. I decided to answer a questions while I'm sat in the back of the car bored before I finally tweet Harry;  
@Harry_styles looking forward to tonight, see you soon. Xx.  
I close my phone and push it back into my bag before letting out a sigh, I'm so ridiculously tired I lean back and close my eyes in hope of a nap. 

No such luck, "Miss Scott... Where here."  
"Thank you, I wasn't asleep Trevor."  
He nods his head and is soon out of the car to escort me into the hotel. I follow behind him and wait while he passes on all details at reception.  
"All done miss Scott, see you soon"   
"Bye" I wave to him and soon disappears.  
"Miss Scott." I turn back to the desk and give my attention to the perfectly maintained brunette girl sat there.   
"Here's your room information and I have been asked to give you this."   
She hands me an envelope and a small parcel both of which leave me confused.  
"I'm told the rest of your party haven't arrived yet, but I believe we are expecting them soon." I nod my head "if you take the lift opposite and go to the fifth floor, you will find your room." She flashes me her bright white smile and I do as she directed.

There's no more than 6 rooms on the fifth floor so I quickly find my room, I open the door to yet another lavish hotel room. Putting my bag on the bed I wonder around taking in just how breath taking this place is.   
I pour a glass of water before sitting on the sofa and and opening the things I was given at reception.  
Ripping open the envelope there's a full itinerary of everything that will be happening tonight. Times when people will arrive, who's leaving when and going where. Why does this have to be so complicated it's supposed to be some awards and an after party. I throw it to the side and open the small package.   
A note falls out followed by a small box, and some material.

'Frankie, I'm sorry for being a dick  
I know it's your job.   
Please wear everything in the package   
And remember I love you. Louis xox

Wow Louis not what I was expecting, I open the box and inside is small delicate white gold bracelet with a single love heart hanging from it.   
It's so beautiful and so unexpected, I quickly put it around my wrist and run my finger over the heart... God I love this boy.   
Picking up what I thought was material to keep the box safe I soon realise it wasn't.   
The biggest grin spreads over my face as I realise it's underwear... Black lace underwear, and boy is it nice. So many thoughts dance through my mind, when did he do this? The thought of him picking out underwear in my size. Shit! 

There's some noise outside the room and I soon work out that they are all starting to arrive, I push the underwear into my bag just incase anyone should come in here.   
Luckily they don't so I quickly grab my phone.

To: Louis   
6:02pm  
Thank you, I can't wait to wear them  
;) love you xx

A knock on the door makes me jump and I feel my cheeks heat at what I was thinking, throwing my phone on the bed before I jump to my feet and answer the door.  
I'm greeted by all five boys. "Hey, hey, hey" they seem to cheer as they enter the room, Zayn high fives me, Niall gives me hug, Liam kisses my cheek, Louis gives me his signature smirk before shoving his phone in his jeans, and lastly Harry comes in pulling me into a hug and kissing my cheek. "What's going on? You all seem really really happy."  
"We are!" Zayn almost shouts   
"Why what's going on?"  
"We're done, finished." Niall adds   
"What?"  
"We're going home" Liam yells before dancing around the room.  
"It looks like the single is going to hit number one tomorrow, if it does management are clearing our schedule and we can go home a week early." Harry tells me   
"Bonus for us almost three weeks off" Louis adds before winking at me.  
"Tonight's the blow out man" zayn shouts across the room and they all start cheering.  
"Brilliant, I'm really pleased for you guys, tonight's going to be fun then?"  
"Fuck yeah it is." Louis says   
"Erm excuse me boys, what are you doing."  
The voice from behind me makes almost jump, I hadn't realised the door had been left open.  
"Get out you lot we have some work to do."   
Lou stands behind me armed with everything she needs. The boys all do as she say and get to their feet and leave.   
Louis being Louis is that last one to go and cheekily squeezes my bum before he does.   
"Right lets her you ready."  
As always Lou makes me put on a robe so i can get changed with out affecting my hair or makeup, she fiddles around for a while before telling me I'm done and handing me a black dress bag and telling me to go get changed.   
Doing as she says I quickly grab the underwear louis sent me and head to the bathroom. 

It fits perfectly every detail fits so well, I twirl around almost admiring my self in the mirror. Biting my bottom lip at what I'm about to do, I can't resist. Grabbing my phone I take a full length picture wearing just the underwear and send it to Louis. 

From: Louis   
7:13pm  
You fucking tease ;) xox

I smile to myself, just the reaction I wanted.  
Opening the bag reveals a long black evening dress, it has a full thigh split and plunged neck line revealing just enough cleavage. Oh my god, this is just.... Wow!

"Holy shit!" Lou's says as I step or of the bathroom.   
"Does it look bad?"   
"No.... The total opposite. It looks amazing! Just one thing though... Gimme five minutes."  
She dashes from the room and I take another look in the mirror.   
Smokey eyes, my blonde hair in soft gentle waves and the dress, I've got to say it myself. I look good.  
The door clicks, I turn expecting to see Lou but it's Louis.   
It doesn't even surprise me anymore when he arrives by surprise.  
"Fuck me..."  
"Erm not right now Louis."  
"You look amazing... You have no idea how glad I am Harry asked me to help him to pick out a dress for you." He cross the room and stands right In front of me before running two fingers down my arm to the bracelet he brought me.   
"Do you like it?"  
"Like it, I love it. Thank you."  
"Anything for you, what about the rest..." He raises an eyebrow at me.  
"Guess you'll just have to wait and see."  
No more words needed his lips meet mine and the kiss tells me everything I need to know after last night. His hands reach for my ass making me moan a little, God I'm so needy when it comes to him. My hands travel up to his hair and pull it gently.   
"What the hell is going on."  
My heart falls into my ass and I think I'm going to throw up.....

We've been caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note   
> Sorry this update took so long, I was really really busy with #projecthome for otra Sheffield (which worked amazingly) and I saw my babies 


	36. Chapter 36

My heart is racing at a thousand miles per hour.  
Fuck we've been caught, no no no not now, not like this shit.  
Stepping back I try and be brave, taking a deep breath I open my eyes.  
There she is stood in the door way, the person who's all too familiar voice is still ringing in my ears. She stands there a face like thunder, with Lou just behind her.  
"Lily.... Please let me explain."  
I step towards her and she lifts her hand signalling me to stay where I am.  
"Did you know?" She turns and asks Lou.  
"I had an idea, but I didn't know Louis would be here now other wise I never would of brought you with me."  
Shit Lou knew too. Oh fuck. This can not be happening.  
"What are you thinking Frankie?... Your job is not to cosy up to the rest of the band."  
"I know... I" I'm cut off before I can finish as Louis steps in front of me "oi who do you think you're talking to? Don't talk to her like that, this wasn't planned, it isn't clear cut it just happened."  
"Hmm, I wonder what Mr Beaumont will say to your 'it just happened' I can't imagine he will be all too impressed" lily folds her arms across her chest.   
My head is pounding, my heart is still racing and I have a million questions. Now is not the right time we have to leave soon other wise we're going to be late.  
Louis reaches for my hand and watch as Lily's eyes widen "seriously!" She spits   
"For gods sake Lily, please calm down. You have no idea what's going on, it's not simple. We tried not to give in to temptation... Or at least I did" I say giving Louis a quick smile which makes him pull me to his side and wrap his arm around my waist. "I love him lily." her jaw hits the floor.  
"Oh my god guys I'm so happy for you too, that explains a so much." Lou comes from behind lily and pulls us both into a hug.   
"I'm seriously so happy for you two, don't worry she'll calm down soon." She adds giving a quick glance back to Lily.  
"Please don't say anything." I almost plead looking at lily. Lou motions a zip across her lips to let me know her lips are sealed, I'm not so sure about Lily's.  
"Oh Frankie, this is what I went to get." Lou's says before She gently pins a small diamanté at the point where my dress gapes a little at my cleavage. "Gotta leave something to the imagination hey Tommo." She gives us a quick wink and leaves.   
Lily is still stood in the exact same place glaring at me.   
"Cars are here guys" a head announces round the door.   
"Frankie I've gotta ride with the boys, get her to go with you and for gods sake keep her quiet.  He gives me a quick kiss before dashing out of the door leaving just me and lily.  
"Lily we need to talk, please come with me and let me explain everything."  
She doesn't say anything she just follows though the hotel to the car.

She doesn't speak to me almost all the way there, I make the most of her silence and go over every last detail of what happened between Louis and I.   
The fact we just became close after Harry always seemed to leave me with him, how he stumbled though my door drunk as a skunk and I was there for him. The fact that Louis couldn't handle what my job is with Harry and how we spent few days apart which made me realise how much I love him, and he loves me too.   
"This isn't just a bit of fun lily, we both know what's at risk. We're effectively risking it all for love. I see the side of him that no one else sees and it makes me love him all the more. All I'm asking is that you please.... Please don't say anything."  
The darkness of the car makes it hard to see her but every now and again the light catches her face and she doesn't seem as angry as she did half an hour ago.   
"Please say something."  
"I.... I just never saw this coming, I know we haven't seen each other as much lately but Louis... I honesty expected that you'd fall for Harry, or at least that was my plan when I suggested you for the job."  
"So it would be okay if I fell for Harry but not Louis?" I ask the confusion clear on my face. Why would that be alright and why is she so bothered.  
"Oh Frankie, I don't know. Does he make you happy?"  
I smile to myself "you have no idea just how happy."  
"Well if you're happy who am I to judge, just don't let him pull you into any of his messes, I've seen what he can get up to and I've had to clear things up with press before because of him. I promise I won't say anything."  
I leap across the car and hug her. "Thank you lily, I promise we'll be careful."  
The rest of the journey is just like any other time I spend with lily, we laugh at silly things before arranging a date to meet for lunch as soon as she breaks up for the Christmas holidays.

By the time we reach the venue the boys are there busy posing for photographs, as soon as I get out of the car I'm pulled to one side and told to wait there. Lily waves goodbye and heads inside with the rest of the management team, while I stand alone awaiting my next instruction.  
Someone ushers the boys towards an interviewer waiting at the side clearly wanting a quick few words. I watch as Harry is pulled away and brought towards me. My eyes stay fixed on Louis, his whole expression and body language change, watching him and the almost sad side smile he does breaks my heart. I know that he knows Harrys being brought over to me, and it kills me to see him so sad.  
"Hello, you look.... Beautiful as always." Harry instantly wraps his arms around me and kisses my lips catching me a little of guard.   
An out burst of flashing cameras almost blinds me.   
We're soon led forward and directed into countless poses Harry grips onto me tightly occasionally whispering into my ear to check I'm okay which to the cameras must look like he's kissing the side of my head, Glancing up at him from time to time gives them exactly what they want.  
By the time we finally make it inside the rest of the boys are all seated on a long row, theres space left on the end for us. I'd be lying to myself if I didn't admit that disappoint ran through me when I saw Louis was the total opposite end.   
We've literally been sat a few minutes and lily comes over. "Hi guys, ok I've been told to inform you that there will be a lot of camera action on you all tonight. Please ensure that you are only seen drinking soft drinks or water, no alcohol." She then turns to me and Harry "this is a big publicity event and it's likely that there will be a lot of attention on you two, please make sure there's lots of eye contact, holding hands is always greatly received."   
Harry nods his head before smiling at me and taking my hand in his. "Perfect, enjoy the night, not long and you'll all be at the after party." She aims her comment down the row to Louis, my eyes follow hers and I can see how much he's hurting, I hate what this is doing to him.

This has been going on for so long, the boys have won all 3 awards they were nominated for so they are all happy. The heat in the room is making me tired, I lean my head on Harrys shoulder and he pulls me into him  
"is everything okay?"  
"Yeah I'm just a little tired that's all" wrapping his large hand over my much smaller one. "We can always leave and go back to the hotel... We don't have to go to the after party."   
Although the thought of going back for the hotel and getting in bed sounds so appealing, I know It will only lead to a round of questions "nah it's fine, I'm quite looking forward to the party."  
"Good" he kisses the top of my head just as the Carmel turns around.   
"Ahh two are so cute." Niall says, I just smile at him if only he knew the truth.


	37. Chapter 37

Everyone left in separate cars.  
I was hoping that Louis would come with me and Harry but by the time I'd left the bathroom there was only me and him left.   
I've not spoken to Louis since he left the hotel earlier, I have no idea what kind of mood he in. Before Lou and lily had arrived he seemed to be quite happy, that was a while ago though and he could be in any mood now.

My eyes scan the dark room, the only light coming from a few lasers on the dance floor. Where is he?   
I haven't seen any of the boys since we arrived, while Harry is at the bar getting our drinks I take the opportunity to text him.

To: Louis   
11:54pm  
Where are you X 

I try and be discreet with my phone the last thing I want is someone else finding out.  
The buzz in my hand is almost instant.

From: Louis   
11:55pm   
Turn around ;)

Doing as he asks I turn around. This time I spot him straight way.   
He's lent on the wall glass in hand looking so hot. Theres a few people around him all clearly after his attention but he's giving nothing away. As soon as my eyes meet his he smirks at me causing an eruption inside me, oh god I'm so done when it comes to him and I'm sure he knows. He makes no attempt to move just stands there staring at me smirking.  
"Here you go." Harry says handing me the glass of wine. He takes me a little by surprise, I was quite enjoying staring at Louis.  
My eyes dart from the glass to Harry before finally going back to Louis.  
"Oh erm thank you, can you just hold onto for one second? I have to use the bathroom."   
Without hesitation he does just as I ask.   
I purposely walk straight past Louis without saying a word hoping he will take the hint, after being apart for what feels like forever I need him.   
Just as I put my hand on the door open to the bathroom I feel two strong arms wrap around me and push me out the fire escape.   
The cold December air almost knocks the breath out of me especially after being in such a hot club.   
"We need to leave.... Now"   
I turn to face Louis "what are you talking about?"  
"You, In that dress has been driving me wild all fucking night, I want to peel it off you and enjoy every inch of you in that lace underwear before I fuck you all night."  
His words set fire in my belly, I want him too and he knows it.  
"Watching you play all loved up with Harry, seeing him touch you has drove me insane! We need to leave now, I need to take back what's mine."  
I step into him pushing him against the door that he just frogmarched me out of, my eyes never leaving his before licking my lips "you need to give me 5 minutes and I'm all yours." He swallows harshly and I can't resist him any longer.   
Throwing my arms around his neck my lips find his, he quickly slides his tongue into my mouth making a little moan slip out. Running his hand down from waist, to my ass before or finally finding the split in my dress he takes hold of my thigh and lifts is slightly before pressing his growing erection into me. Fuck.   
Out of no where he lets me go, his hands now jammed firmly into his pockets leaving me desperate for more, he pushes back on the door making it swing open.   
"5 minutes Frankie"  
I nod my head and follow him back inside.   
He instantly goes to stand by the door as I make my way back over to Harry.   
"Hey are you okay?"  
"No not really, I'm really not feeling to good. I'm going to get a cab back to the hotel."  
He touches my head "shit Frankie, you're freezing but your cheeks are flushed and clammy, I'm coming with you." He puts the drinks on the table.  
"No no Harry it's fine, you stay here. Enjoy your night, I just need some painkillers and sleep and I'll be good as new."  
"Okay.... If you're sure. I really don't like the thought of you being alone."  
"She won't be alone." Louis' voice comes from over my shoulder, "I'm going back too, I need some more money before I hit town and some proper clubs, none of this boring after party bull shit. I'll make sure she's safe before I leave."  
I watch as Harry eyes him with suspicion, he isn't stupid he's already questioned me once about my relationship with Louis, swilling harshly I try not to let it show that I'm nervous. Louis behind me and Harry in front of me I feel like I'm trapped.  
"If you're sure Lou..." He leans forward and kisses my cheek "I won't leave late and I promise I'll check in on you. Call me if you need anything."  
Feeling Louis tense up behind me makes me feel so uneasy. "I'll be fine, I promise. Just have fun you deserve it."  
"Stop stressing Harold, you make it sound like I won't look after her."   
Harry raises his eyebrow at Louis almost as if they're having some secret conversation.  
Louis slips his arm around my waist and pulls me in the direction of the door, I wave to goodbye to Harry, he never takes his eyes off us and that's it right there in that split second I know I have to tell him, I think he already knows anyway but I can't keep doing this. 

"Louis do you think he knows, I mean really knows."   
He shakes his head at me as he paces the pavement for the hundredth time "where the fuck is this cab?"  
"Louis!"   
"What..."  
"Stop pacing and talk to me."  
He comes over to where I'm standing putting both hands on my shoulders "Frankie, stop worrying. He has suspicions but he doesn't know, if he did he would of questioned me about it."  
Wrapping his arms around me to try and stop me from shivering. "Now seriously this cab, I have things I want to do to you and my patience is growing very thin."  
Glancing up at him through my lashes I can tell he's totally serious. "Stop it.... I'm serious otherwise I will drag you back in that club and fuck you in the bathroom."   
His words alone turn me on and he knows it. The temptation to kiss him right here and now on the pavement outside the club packed with people who would totally loose it if they knew what was going on just a few yards away is unbearable.   
Somehow I manage to restrain myself.

20 minutes later and we're back in my hotel room. I've never been so glad to be anywhere and close the door.   
Kicking my shoes off and throwing my bag on the dresser, I turn and see Louis lay on the bed.  
His tie undone hanging loosely around his neck and top button of his shirt open, I stare at him for a second taking in every inch of him, he's so breathtakingly beautiful and he's all mine, he's in love me and I'm in love with him, a contented feeling washes over me and I feel myself smiling at him.  
"What are you smiling at?" He asks sitting up right on the bed.  
I walk over lifting my dress just enough so I can climb on his lap, my legs straddling him. "You, I'm smiling at you." I say in between kissing him from his neck down his chest as i undo the rest of his shirt buttons.  
"Hmm that's interesting."  
"And whys that Mr Tomlinson?" I ask pushing his shirt off his shoulders.  
"Well I was just thinking how the sexiest thing a girl can wear his her smile." His famous smirk is back as he runs his hands around my back to find the zip to my dress. "So how about we make that all you're wearing."  
Fuck he knows what he's doing, my breathing hitches as he gently slides the soft fabric of the dress down to my waist, leaving the black lace bra he brought me on show.   
"Now this I like." He trails his fingers from shoulders down my chest before cupping my breasts through the delicate lace. "Hmm so soft ."   
I wiggle my hips on his lap so I can feel his growing erection "fuck Louis."  
He smiles at me "all in good time baby."  
Lifting me from his lap and watching as the dress falls to the floor he stands up and unbuttons his trousers before throwing them with my dress. His ever impressive bulge now on display through his tight boxers.  
"Lay on the bed." He instructs   
Without a second thought I do exactly as he says.   
"God you are so fucking beautiful." He says before climbing on the bed.   
"Ok it's time to take back what's mine."   
His mouth is soon at my neck sucking, kissing and nibbling at my skin, his hand travels over my stomach and straight into my pants "Mmm wet already I see." He gently slips his finger inside me making my back arch off the bed.  
He makes his way all down my chest kissing and sucking before sucking hard on my breast. "Mine" he adds knowing all to well he's left a mark before moving even lower.   
I twist my hands in his hair and pull every time he sucks hard enough to leave a love bite, each time he says "mine"  
Finally he slides my panties down before sucking on my inner thigh "mine"   
"Fuck Louis, how many love bites have you given me?"  
"Just a few, like I said you're mine."  
"Oh right does that mean I get to mark you as mine too then?"  
He gives me his smirk as he lowers himself down on my chest "you can do what you like." Before I can even think I feel the tip of his rock hard penis against my vagina, without a thought I lift my hips and wrap my legs around his waist so he can slide into me.  
We both let out a moan "oh Louis you feel so good"  
We soon work into a rhythm, my hands travel down his back before I drag my nails all the way back up "mine" I whisper in his ear.   
He picks up the pace, he lips find mine as our bodies work in motion.   
We roll over to the other side of the bed and I sit up on him, thrusting my hips back and forward I watch his face twist and change enjoying the pleasure as I ride him.   
Holding my hips firmly in place he sits up so we're chest to chest. Looking right in my eyes our bodies slow. I pull my bottom lip between my teeth fuck.  
His eyes never leaving mine "I love you, I love you so much it scares me." He says holding me so close it feels like we are one   
I warp my arms around his neck putting my nose on his "I love you too, more than I would over thought possible."  
The way his eyes move let me know he's smiling. I put my lips on his as we continue in the perfect rhythm our bodies working as one.  
I can't hold on any longer, my heart is beating so fast and everything goes fuzzy, I know he's come too, I can feel his legs shaking beneath me.   
Pecking his lips my arms still wrapped around his neck my hands in his hair "I love you Louis."


	38. Chapter 38

Staring at the ceiling, why can't I sleep?   
Laying in the arms of the man I love, blissfully happy. His arm wrapped around my waist his face nuzzled into my hair, I am beyond happy but there's something niggling at me, I can't put my finger on what exactly.   
Harry.... Every thought I have seems to revolve around him. How deceitful I'm being, how much I desperately want to tell him. I'm sure he would understand. Wouldn't he.... He would understand that this isn't just a one night thing, it isn't Louis trying to screw things up, it's so so much more than that. It's deeper, it's pure, it's passion.... It's love. A love like I've never felt before, I've never needed anyone as much as I need Louis. I crave him, everything about him is what I need.  
If I explained that to Harry I'm sure he'd understand, but what If he didn't, what if he said I was crazy or what if her told modest... They would flip, I would lose my job and no doubt I'd lose Louis. They would make sure of it. I can't, I can't tell Harry as much as I want to I can't.

"Frankie..... Frankie wake up" Louis whispers in my ear "we're in trouble."  
Trying to focus my eyes and work out what he's talking about, it makes no sense.  
Pulling myself up so I'm resting on my elbows I can see the panic on his face.  
"Louis what are you talking about."   
He throws me his phone and goes to the window, what the hell is he doing.   
I scroll down through countless messages asking where he is, why he hasn't joined the party. Then I spot Harrys name. There's a picture of Louis last night outside the club holding on to me and from the angle it looks like he's kissing me. The message reads 'what the hell have you done'  
My stomach flips oh shit!   
I jump out of bed and search for my phone.  
When I finally find it at the bottom of my bag I have several missed calls from Harry and one from modest.. Oh fuck. I feel sick, this can not be happening.  
The room is spinning I can't take this. I dash to the bathroom barely making it in time, slipping to my knees I cling on to the rail to stop myself shaking as I vomit.  
Oh no is all that's going round and around in my head.  
"Frankie..." Louis' voice is soft and gentle as he punches the bathroom door open. "Are you okay?"  
I nod my head not wanting to speak in fear that it won't be words that come out of my mouth.   
Sitting down beside me he pulls me into his arms. I immediately feel safe, My head on his chest as he runs his hand over my hair. "Please don't panic baby."  
"Louis... What the hell has happened? How are we going to put this right?"  
"You need to speak to Harry."  
"Me... What am I going to say?"  
"That's your choice, I've been keeping an eye on things from the window modest aren't here yet but I don't doubt for a second that they will be soon, they will most likely call a meeting."  
"I don't know what to do, I want to tell him but I don't want him to freak out and I'm so scared I'm going to lose my job and.... And that I'm going to lose you."  
Cupping my head in his hands his gently kisses my forehead. "I don't give a fuck what they say or do there is no way they are keeping us apart." He kisses me again "I love you"  
My heart leaps every time he says those words "and I love you Louis"  
"Right first things first you need to drag your ass off this bathroom floor, brush your teeth and get dressed."  
He gives me a playful smirk as he pulls me to my feet.

Sat on the bed Louis grips my hand "we can do this." He turns to me and smiles. I know he's nervous I can see it on his face, neither of us know where this is going to go or how this is going to end but we agreed.  
The knock on the door makes my heart race. Louis gets to his feet to open it.   
Harry walks in and closes the door behind him.  
"Morning." I say as he finally comes into view.  
"Good morning, I think you have some explaining to do." I can't read him, he expression is blank and I hate it, The lump in my throat is back and once I again I wanna be sick.   
"Harry, there's something I... No we need to tell you." I say  
"I knew it, you slept with her." Completely ignoring me he turns to Louis the look between the two of them is deadly.  
"Harry, it's not what you think. Me and Frankie are really close, the picture you sent me there is nothing at all happening, she was cold and didn't feel well I was just reassuring her that everything was fine."  
He turns to me "it's true Harry, nothing was happening then, they used a really good camera angle, come on you know how the press work." He raises his eyebrow at me.  
I stare at Louis, okay now it's time to do what we planned... We have to tell him.  
"She wasn't well, I brought her back here and there was no way I was just going to drop her off leave her, so I just stayed. Yes we shared a bed, yes I stayed all night but that's it." He winks at me, he's bottled it shit!   
"Just how close are you two?" He asks looking from Louis to me and then back again.  
"We're really close Harry, please don't be angry or upset."  
"No... No I'm not angry not at all. We have a meeting this afternoon, management is not happy this needs to be rectified. I think maybe you two should see less of each other, Lou I'm sure you understand. You know how this works Frankie needs to only be seen with me."   
I feel tears prick at my eyes, no it's hard enough, I can't take being away from him more than I already am. Louis knows I'm close to breaking and he shakes his head at me.   
"Okay if that's all sorted we need to head to breakfast before this meeting."  
"Yeah, yeah sure." Louis turns and leaves not even as much as a goodbye. I'm hoping its just because he's hurting and he doesn't want Harry to see it.  
"Frankie are you ready?"   
Nodding my head I stand up he holds out his arm for me which I take and leads the way to breakfast.

Louis sits opposite me, his eyes are sad and he's doesn't give anything away. Even when Liam bounces in at the side of him asking where he was last night, he sticks to his story saying how he stayed with me because I didn't feel well.   
"Frankie... Is everything ok?" Harrys questions snaps me from my daze that has been fixed on Louis.  
"Erm yeah, fine I just still don't feel great and the thought of a meeting with modest isn't exactly helping."  
"As long as you're sure that's all it is."   
I nod my head trying desperately to avoid anymore questions.   
"Here." I glance up just in time as Louis throws a bottle of water over to me "you need this."   
"Thank you." I say giving him a smile, he knows I don't want to be here and the last thing I want is the coffee that Harry just slid under my nose.   
"Harry I need to leave."  
I stand from my chair knowing that Louis' eyes are fixed on me. "I need to get my head around everything and prepare for this meeting."  
I barley make it half way across the room before Harry grabs hold of me.  
"Frankie stop." He rests his hands at my waist, his green eyes fixed on mine. "Kiss me." I dip my eyebrows into frown what? He's never ever said anything like that to me before.  
"What?"   
"There's people everywhere and all the papa can see from here, so kiss me show them that what's in the paper is bull."  
I step up on to my tip toes and gently press my lips to his and I feel him tighten his grip around me as I fall back onto my heels.  
"No Frankie really kiss me." I stare at my eyes fixed on him when all I really want is to check Louis' reaction.   
"I.... I can't Harry."  
"Why?"  
"I just can't." I pull myself free from his hands and run out of the room.  
I head straight for the stairs, I can hear him calling after me but I don't stop, I keep going I need to be on my own for few minutes.  
As I run down the hallway to my room I hear him behind me and I know he's closing the gap.  
"Frankie..."  
Before I can open the door he's behind me.  
"What was all that about?"  
Tears fall from my eyes, I don't want to cry but I can't stop them from falling. "I'm so sorry Harry, I just can't"  
"Frankie talk to me, tell me what's going on."  
More and more tears fall and I'm shaking  
"I... I... I'm so sorry Harry."  
"Sorry for what I don't understand."  
"It's not what you think, it's not how you expect It to be, I love him... I'm so in love with him it's hurts."  
"Who?"   
I don't say anything else I just watch as my words sink in, clasping his hand over his mouth and closing his eyes.   
His muffled words still find my ears "you're in love with Louis"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry the updates are taking a while, I'm currently working 2 jobs so just finding time to write is becoming hard.  
> So there we have it Harry knows she loves Louis.... Dun dun dun. What happens from here?   
> As always I love hearing your comments and ideas. Please vote if you enjoyed the update :)  
> Someone did say the other day perfect fits this fic so well and that made me really happy.  
> Lots of love D xx


	39. Chapter 39

A 'do not disturb' sign hanging on the door, both phones turned off and placed on the bed. Silence fills the room.  
I'm still shaking, I don't know what to say or do. I didn't mean for those words to fall from my mouth but I couldn't stop them.   
Harry hasn't said anything just paced the room a few hundred times, I don't know if he's angry, or what he plans to do. This is such a fucked up mess.  
"Harry," my voice comes out all cracked and low.   
He stills, turning to look at me. "I need a reaction, I need you to scream or shout maybe cry even, I honesty don't know but I need to know what you're thinking."  
"Honestly.... I don't know what I'm thinking."  
He walks over and takes a seat next to me.  
"Okay, Frankie I need you to be honest with me."   
I nod my head, I've got to do this now there really is no going back.  
"Tell me everything from the start."  
I take a deep breath " it's not as simple as you think, but I will tell you anything you want to know."  
Sliding himself back on the bed and folding his arms across his chest. He looks so serious.  
"Well.... I don't even know what started it all if I'm honest, Louis annoyed me. He was rude and obnoxious, everything I don't like in a person, I hated it every time you left me alone with him. But then I found once I was alone with him he was different we talked, he understood me and there was... I don't even know, some sort of sexual chemistry."  
"If you didn't want to be left alone with him all you had to do was say Frankie, he annoys the shit out of me at times but at the end of the day he's my best friend, and I wanted nothing more than for you two to get along. I know I can't be with you every second and I thought if you were with Louis you'd be safe."  
"Oh Harry I was safe, I am safe with him. There was one night he turned up at my apartment and we was wasted, I said he could stay and that was the real turning point. I saw him completely different to how I had before, he was soft and delicate and there was something in him that made me want to know more."  
"Does he know how you feel?"  
What... I screw my face up in total confusion.  
Oh my god, he thinks this is one sided. He thinks I'm in love with Louis and he's taking advantage or playing me.  
"Yes Harry he knows."  
Before I can finish the sentence he leaps forward and hugs me. "I know it's personal and I understand if you don't want to tell me but how far have things gone?"  
Closing my eyes and inhaling the warm woody smell that is so familiar to me.. So Harry. how do I answer this.  
"Further than I think you'd like to know about."  
"Oh Frankie, why didn't you tell me?"  
"How could I, this puts everything at risk and I was so so scared that you'd hate me or you'd want to tell management and Louis would get into trouble."  
"Don't worry about Louis, I'm sure he knows what he's doing."  
"Harry, I said this isn't how you think. It not Louis taking advantage of me, I'm not stupid  It's... Well it's love."  
"I know you said you love him but trust me Louis doesn't do love."  
Oh Harry if only you knew... If you knew how he holds me in his arms and makes me feel safe, how when he kisses me every worry I have just fades away, how we can't stand to be apart because we feel like something is missing, how completely in love we are. Not just me this is not one sided he feels it too. I have never felt anything like what I feel when I'm with him.  
"What makes you so sure Harry?"  
"I know how Louis works, he does flings and friends with benefits. He doesn't do love."   
I don't want to argue with him, I know what Louis and I have. I'm glad Harry knows but he clearly doesn't understand the full extent of what is going on.   
He still thinks Louis is basically using me.  
"I just want you to know that I will always and I mean always be here for you. Please please don't keep secrets from me, obviously I don't want to know every last detail but if you need me day or night just call me."  
Wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his cheek "thank you."

We sit and chat for a while he doesn't ask anymore about Louis and I don't give anymore away. We laugh about things and I swear he's taken away every single worry I had.   
As always spending time with Harry is like being with my best friend that I've know for years and I honestly don't know what I would do with out him.  
Picking up his phone and fiddling with it he looks at me "so, what do you think should we turn these back on and get ready for the fallout from last night?" He hands me my phone, honesty no I don't want to turn it back on, I don't want to face modest. Although the thought of what they will have to say doesn't worry me half as much as the thought of what Harry would say.   
"Hmm I suppose we should, gotta face the real world at some point."  
Within seconds of his phone coming back to life it's bombarded with messages. Mine isn't so bad, of course I have details for the meeting, several requests to get Harry to contact someone and then there's the message from Louis.

From: Louis  
11:56am  
Hey, I know you have to talk to Harry  
Please call me when you're done,   
I need to see you TONIGHT :) xoxo

Sounds important and there's smiley face so he's clearly not pissed off about anything.  
"Everything ok?" Harry asks pulling me From my daze.  
"Erm yeah just Louis asking to see me tonight."  
He doesn't say anything just raises his eyebrows at me. "Be careful, like I said Louis likes to get what he wants and move on."  
I just smile at him oh Harry you have no idea.   
"Right we have a roughly an hour before this meeting, do you want to just go with me? Show a united front."  
"Yeah that sounds like a plan."  
"Ok let's get your things and then we'll stop by my room and we can leave."

Press are everywhere all shouting as we leave the all want the 'scoop' the next big story. Harry never lets go of my hand as he pulls me through them, gripping on to him so tight I grab the middle of his arm with my spare hand. "Are you okay?" I nod and just continue holding on to him.  
When we finally reach the car he he pulls me into his arms before gently kissing me. "See guys thats what a kiss looks like." Smirking at me before opening the door I watch as the paps go wild. very cleaver mr styles, he knew exactly what he was doing.  
Jumping in the drivers seat of the car I lean over and kiss his cheek, one for the paps surrounding the car and two because he's so sweet and makes me feel safe. "Okay modest here we come."

I've come to actually hate these offices, to think at one point I would of loved to work here I can't believe how things have changed. I realise now how much control they have over almost everything and it's not the kind of control I like.  
Walking through the building my hand linked in Harrys and this time it's not for show, it's not for the media, its genuine because he knows how worried I am, as we get closer to Mr Beaumont's office he holds onto me a little tighter.   
He gently taps on the door before whispering to me "don't worry."  
"Enter" the thick heavy voice comes from the other side, time to face the music....  
"Ahh my two favourite people, please come in and take a seat." He says as Harry pushes the door open.   
I can't help but keep my eyes fixed on Harry, something doesn't feel right. I'm expecting a roasting about what was in the paper this morning but he seems upbeat, nothing at all like I expected. I was expecting pissed off with steam coming out of his ears.  
Sitting down Harry slides his chair over closer to mine and holds onto my hand again.  
"Please, you can drop the act for me."  
"Mr Beaumont it's not and act...."  
"Please don't think this is an act, Frankie and I are very close and being called into your office after the events of last night has of course left is feeling very nervous."  
"Well young Mr Styles I am very displeased about what greeted me this morning on my breakfast table, but after a very lengthy chat with Louis I am more than assured that it was a very cleaver camera angle and he is in no way trying to danger this arrangement."  
He's spoke to Louis, fuck when did he speak to him, what did he say. God is he okay.  
Harry and Mr Beaumont continue talking but all I'm focused on is Louis and wondering where he is and what got said.  
"Frankie.... "  
"Hmm" I turn to face Harry "are you with us?" "Yes I am sorry."  
"So as I was just explained to Harry, we have come to the conclusion that there will be no more room for errors, you are only to arrive or leave events with Harry or a female member of our team. No alone time with anyone else. We are going to make sure all hotel bookings are now made for you two to share a room to prevent any temptation for there to be anyone else in the room. We will set the ball in motion for holiday and moving in plans and forward the information to you shortly."  
What the hell is he talking about.... Holidays, moving in.  
Harry clearly senses my confusion, "don't  worry boss I will go over everything with her."  
"Thank Mr styles, right enjoy your extended break and we will pick this back up in two weeks time. For now enjoy Christmas."  
Without another word Harry pills me to me feet and guides me out of the office.   
My mind racing at a million miles per hour.... Holidays, moving in, but most importantly Louis!


	40. Chapter 40

Nothing sinks in, nothing makes sense anymore.   
Harry drove me home going over what Mr Beaumont said a few times. By the third time of him trying to tell me what was happening I think he realised that my head wasn't there so he gave up, and resorted to saying he'd call me in a few days to go over everything.  
Now at almost midnight I'm sat in pretty much the same place that I have been since he dropped me off.   
Everything that has happened in the last 48 hours is finally catching up with me. The loud rumble that comes from my stomach reminds me that I have eaten next to nothing.  
I sigh as I drag myself into the kitchen and pour a glass of water and grab a handful of grapes... That will do, I really need to sleep.   
Sleeping sounds so good, make today a distant memory and start again tomorrow, yes that's what I'm going to do. Turning off the light and making my way to bed, tomorrow will be a better day.

I have no idea what time it is, the annoying buzzing of my phone on the bedside table pulls me from my sleep. Reaching over without even opening my eyes I silence it, thank god. Within seconds it's buzzing again, no not now I need sleep. Turning over and pulling the covers over my head until it stops. The silence is short lived as it soon starts again. "Argh" I grumble sliding my hand out of the duvet and grabbing my phone I don't open my eyes to see who's calling I just slide my finger across the screen and press the phone to me ear.  
"Hello." I growl down the phone   
"Frankie.... Fancy opening your door."  
"No" I snap down the line   
"Come on, I have a surprise for you."  
"I don't care, I'm tired and I want to sleep. If you really want to get in go and get my spare key."  
"Are you fucking kidding me, where from."  
"The entrance lobby. ask at the desk, tell them 'pink flamingo' and they'll give it you"   
I put the phone down and close my eyes again, I have no desire to leave this bed so if he wants me he's going to have to drag me kicking and screaming.   
I few minutes later I hear my door open, I listen as he moves around the apartment before coming into the bedroom.   
"It's a bloody good job I love you." The sound of him kicking off his shoes before pulling the covers back and climbing into bed with me.   
Not a another word as he pulls me into his arms. " I love you too Louis now let me sleep please"  
Moving my hair across the pillow he softly kisses my shoulder. "Frankie... You really really need to get up." He carries on kissing until he reaches my neck.  
"Louis.... I am not getting out of this bed, I'm tired and so drained."   
"As tempting as it would be to stay here in bed with you all day, I'm sure you would much rather see what I have planned."  
"Erm no I'm sleeping."  
He gently pulls on my shoulder making me roll over and lay on my back, before trailing his hand up my side knowing all too well that is touch is tickling me, I try not to wriggle. I desperately don't want to give in to him.   
Kissing his way from my neck across my jaw line before finally placing his lips on mine. My body instantly reacts and I turn to him wrapping my arms around his neck.   
"Mmm someone seems more awake now." He says barely moving his lips from mine.  
Climbing on top of me he kisses me with the most passion I have felt for a while, I feel him starting to harden which instantly makes me moan.   
Just as I reach to pull his tshirt up and I've his head he sits back on his knees. "Nope.... If you want that you have to get out of bed first."  
"What's the point in that, it's comfy and warm here."  
His lips roll up into a smirk, "yes it is but its also lunch time and I have something for you."  
I roll my eyes at him ugh why is he so desperate for me to get up.  
Bending back down to kiss my lips one last time "I'm giving you 30 minutes to get up, showered and be ready."  
He climbs off me and starts making his way to the door.  
"Wait where are you going?"  
"30 minutes Frankie." With that he closes the door.  
Ugh why... Why is he such a tease, and why does he have such control over me.  
I drag my self to the bathroom and quickly shower, I have no idea what he wants or what he has planned so I throw on some leggings and a over sized jumper before making my way into the lounge. Sat on the sofa with his arms folded across his chest.  
"Not bad 23 minutes."  
"Seriously you counted."  
"Yep I did... Now grab your coat, I have coffee and a muffin waiting in the car for you." Getting to his feet and picking up his hoodie.  
"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"  
"No, it's part of the fun."   
Slapping my ass as I walk past him in what I can only assume is an attempt to hurry me along, I grab my bag and coat and close the door.  
Wrapping his hand around mine with the biggest smile on his face he's defiantly pleased with himself.

We've been on the road about and hour, he still won't give anything away.  
This is the first time he's driven is anywhere, it seems almost alien, so far we've bickered over what song is on the radio and then both been singing along to the same song that we both claimed to hate which caused us to start laughing. Whenever he gets the chance he takes my hand in his and I love it, he makes me feel so loved and wanted in the small things he does, I hate that we can't be like this all time, that our love is a secret that has to be hidden away.  
"No much longer and we'll be there."  
I just smile at him, still no idea where we are going, the road signs aren't giving anything away. Just being with him makes me happy and even though I don't know what he's planned or what he's up to in so glad he dragged me out of bed.  
"Where here." He says.  
I glance around what the actual fuck is he on about, we're in the middle of no where on a country lane.  
"Louis you can't be serious, there is nothing here."  
"Well not here exactly, I just can't take the car any further."  
I'm so confused I'm sure he can tell but instead of saying anything he just smirks at me.  
Getting out of the car the fresh air hits me. God it's so cold.  
Louis wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me in the direction he clearly wants me to go, as we round the corner of the huge hedge I see a secluded little log cabin. Sat all on its own surrounded by a few trees, a couple of small twinkling lights can just be seen.  
"Okay, now we're here."  
"Louis this is beautiful.... How did you know about this place?"  
"I have my contacts." He smiles at me before kissing the side of my head "let's get inside, it's cold out here."  
He opens the door to the most idiliic little cabin, it smells like cinnamon and Christmas, there's a small tree to the side of some French doors that leads out on to a decked area with a hot tub.  
"Wow Louis this place is beautiful."  
"I'm glad you like it.... Fancy staying here for the next three days with me?"  
I look at him totally bewildered "how, I didn't bring anything with me."  
"It's all taken care of, plus I don't think we'll need many clothes." He saying lifting his eyebrows and me and giving me his signature smirk that he knows kills me.  
"Three days here with you sounds perfect."  
"I was hoping you'd say that."  
Without hesitation he grabs hold of me, his lips instantly crashing into mine as he pushes me backwards. I feel him fumble for the door handle his lips never leaving mine.  
Pushing the door open he pulls my jumper over my head and throws it to the floor, his hands travel from my waist to my breasts gently cupping them before reaching round my back to unhook my bra. Pulling his tshirt off we both stumble backwards on to the bed.  
I trail kisses down his neck and along his collar bone gently sucking from time to time leaving a little pink marks on his skin, nibbling, kissing and sucking all I've his chest until I reach the waist band of his jeans, slowly unbuttoning them until his erection is building through his boxers. I slip my hand inside and take hold of him and watch as he throws his head back as begin to pump my hand up and down his shaft. "Mmm Frankie that's nice."  
Pulling his jeans and boxers down so I can enjoy the sight of him totally naked, I kiss the inside of his thighs before running my tongue over his balls and then up the length of penis, when I reach the top I take the tip of him in my mouth and suck. His low growling moans just encourage me and I take all of him in my mouth, working in to a smooth quick rhythm he twists his into my hair pulling slightly as I suck harder and harder. "Fuck Frankie I'm gonna come."  
He words ignite a fire inside me and dig my nails into his thighs. His hips lift as he finds his release in my mouth, I greedily swallow it all "fuck Frankie" climbing back up the bed to his side, he lays there looking blissfully content.   
"You didn't have to do that."  
"I wanted to" wrapping his arms around me "I love you so fucking much."  
"I love you Louis, more than I ever thought possible."  
Holding onto me and kissing my head I can feel myself falling to sleep in his arms... My favourite place in the world


	41. Chapter 41

Yawning I stretch out across the bed, it's so dark. I lean to turn on the light at the side of my bed, as I fumble around it hits me, I'm not in my bed, I'm not at home... Louis where's Louis we fell asleep together, or at least I think we did.  
Sitting up, my eyes adjusting to the darkness I'm sure I can see an outline of a lamp. I search everywhere before I finally find the switch to turn it on.  
Blinking as the light fills the room, Louis is no where in sight. Shit my top... I'm still naked from the waist up, as I turn to get out of the bed I see a wicker chair in the corner with what looks like black satin draped over it and a note on the top.  
Jumping from the bed my stomach filled with butterflies. A beautiful black satin robe lays there waiting for me with the words wear me scribbled on a piece of paper on the top. Lifting it up to admire it's soft touch before throwing it over my shoulder I spot something else.  
Another note, this time on something a little smaller.   
Hey beautiful,   
Come and find me ;)  
Make sure you're wearing   
What is under this note.  
I can't wait to see you xoxo  
Lifting up a rather small black bikini I can help but smile to me self, how long has he been planning this to have small details like this taken care of.  
Doing as he instructed I put on the bikini which fits very well. Giving my hair a brush before tying it back since I'm clearly going to be getting wet. I open the door to candle light... Rose petals on the floor, smile spreading across my face when did he get so romantic.  
Walking the tough the candle lit cabin it's perfect and so thoughtful, as I reach the doors leading to the decking I can just see him bent over I have no idea what he's doing.   
Leaning against the the door frame I feel confident and sexy, it's so Alien for me to feel this way.  
"Hey, I erm got your note."  
Turning to face me, his eyes widen "so I see."  
I pull the belt on the dressing gown so it falls open leaving everything on display.  
"Wow, I knew you'd look good but fuck. You better get your ass in this hot tub now."  
A playful smile spreading across his face makes me smile back at him, dropping the robe to the floor I step into the hot tub to join him.  
The mixture of the cold air swirling around and the heat of the pool is oddly heavenly. The dim light of the candles in the room and lights on the decking make it seem magical.  
"Mmm get here you." Pulling me straight to him my cold chest touching his warm one, his hands moving round to the small of my back "you look so beautiful." His lips softly touch mine and I melt into him. Running my hands across his shoulders before wrapping them around his neck and playing with his hair.  
"It's so hard to control myself around you, but I need to." Sitting back down in the water he hands me a glass of champagne. "Thank you" the bubbles tickle my nose but I try not to let it show. "Louis this place is amazing, thank you for bringing me here" placing a kiss on his cheek "I love you so much."  
"Frankie, I've never felt this way about anyone. I'm more a fuck 'um and leave 'um kinda guy, but with you it's like you've flipped a switch in me. You're all can I think about I want to be with you every second of the day... I hate it when Harry...." Placing my finger on his lips to silence him "Harrys not here, let's forget the fucked up situation that we're in and just enjoy everything that we have right here right now."  
I climb onto his lap, moving my finger from his lips to replace it with my own. A hot heated kiss, his tongue wrapping around mine, his hands all over my body, I can feel him hardening beneath me god I love that power.  
"Mmm someone's excited." I mumble onto his mouth my lips barely leaving his.  
"It's hard not to be when you're kissing me like that."   
Holding my hands up in defence "Oh I'm sorry I'll get off you." Climbing off him and going to the opposite side of the hot tub he sits like a child sticking his bottom lip out. Within seconds he's in front of me kissing his way down to my breasts before sucking hard, leaving a new purple mark amongst a couple of faded ones.   
"I have something." Scooting across the other side, He leaves me desperately wanting more.   
Turning around armed with a bowl of strawberries.   
We take turns feeding them to each other, there's lots of giggling and kissing In between. Louis seems to take great pleasure in dropping into my cleavage and retrieving them with his mouth. By the time the bowl is empty I'm covered in strawberry juice. "Well well mr Tomlinson I have to say you're a very very messy eater."   
"I'm only messy when there's so much of your body on display to tease me."  
"This was in fact your choice" I add pulling and strap of the bikini top.  
"I personally think it was a very good choice, because I can just do this." With one quick pull he totally removes my top. "LOUIS!" I shout covering my breasts with my hands.   
"Don't be shy babe your tits are amazing plus no one can see, we're completely alone"  
Slowly moving my hands, he's right there's only us two and some trees.  
We spend the rest of the evening in the hot tub, every now and again he disappears off and comes back with more food which he enjoys eating off me rather than from a fork or letting me feed them to him.   
The finally time he disappears he comes back holding a bottle of chocolate sauce.... I just know where this is going.   
"Hmm I wonder what you're planning on doing with that?"   
Raising his eyebrows at me "I wonder"   
Before I can say anything else he's squirted the chocolate sauce all over my chest, his eyes widen as he watches it run down over my nipples.   
"Louis you are such a dick."  
"No, no I'm not I have a dick." The biggest grin spreads across his face.   
"Now then let's clean you up."  
He's runs his tongue over the top of my breasts taking the sauce with him, slowly working down to my nipples teasing with his tongue before taking them in his mouth and sucking on them. My back instantly arches at the pleasure his mouth brings, I drag my nails along his back as he pushes his leg between my thighs so they part to make room for him. I run my hand over his somewhat sticky chest before sliding it into his shorts, he's so hard knowing he's turned on turns me on. Grabbing hold of rock hard cock I swiftly move my hand up and down him, he lets out a low grumbling moan on to my chest "fuck Frankie." His lips son find mine, his tongue invading my mouth as he fumbles with ties at the side of my bikini, within seconds I'm to allay naked and at his mercy in hot tub in the middle of who knows where and I love it, I love him.   
Pulling his shorts down there's no time to think about anything as he pushes him self into me. God it feels so good, the movement of our bodies together, we fit together so well, so perfect. He never stops kissing me as his hands runs over every inch of my skin, we work into the most perfect rhythm. Everything is perfect, closing my eyes I know I won't be able to hold on much longer. He whispers a panted "Don't stop." In my ear, the roughness of his almost inaudible voice is enough to make me come. Lifting my hips to meet his, every push feels a little deeper, I'm holding on to him so tight. Louis I...I"  
"I know baby, come for me because I'm coming with you."  
I surprise myself as a load moan escapes my lips oh my god it feel feels so good, with one last push I know he's there too.  
Clinging on to me he kisses me one last time before pulling out of me.  
"Come on lets get dried off." Climbing out of the pool and holding his hand out for me, he quickly wraps a huge fluffy towel around me protecting me from the cold December air.

"Louis I have nothing to sleep in." Standing totally naked in the bedroom as he pulls on a pair of joggers. "Oh shit... I thought of everything else except that, looks like you're sleeping naked." Lips forming his favourite smirk "Louis it's December, it's cold." I screw my nose up at the thought of freezing, even in bed with him there no denying that the cabin is chilly, or maybe that's down to having the door open for that three hours while we enjoyed the hot tube.  
"I'm kidding babe, well not about forgetting but here have this."   
He throws me his tshirt and even though it's clean it still smells of him, I'm more than happy to wear it.  
"Thank you Lou."   
Throwing back the covers and climbing into bed "come on babe because I am fucked."  
Snuggling in beside him my head on his bare chest I'm so unbelievably content.  
"One last surprise."  
Tilting my head up to him, what the hell is he talking about, we're in bed at almost midnight and he has a surprise.  
He raises his arm and flicks a switch at the back of the bed and I watch in total amazement as the ceiling starts to move.  
"Louis... What the fuck?"  
"I've always fancied sleeping under the stars and now we can."  
It couldn't be more beautiful, the sky is so clear every star seems to be shining and there's a glimmer of light from the moon. Totally exquisite.  
"Oh my god Louis, I've never seen anything so breathtakingly beautiful, I swear you couldn't of planned any thing better."  
"I'm so glad you like it." Wrapping me in his arms his lips on mine I enjoy every second of him, of us under the stars.


	42. Chapter 42

Total bliss...  
That is the only way I can explain the last couple of days, Louis and I have spent two days totally alone in our own secluded world. No press, no fans, no management, every single second with him has been so enjoyable. He's completely taken me by surprise with how thoughtful he is, he planned every detail from the food we were going to eat to the clothes Ive worn each day. We took a trip into the local town it was completely dead, the advantage of being on the coast of England at Christmas, it's freezing and everyone heads to other places. We wondered around the small town and visited a few shops, I was so impressed when I found a vintage adidas jacket that was perfect for Louis, buying it without him seeing was a little more difficult.   
We enjoyed lunch in quiet café, no one has questioned who he is. It feels so nice to be able to hold his hand and kiss him without having to worry who might see us. If only this could last forever.  
Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and also the day we're going home, the thought alone makes me so unbelievably sad.   
Sat on the bed admiring the jacket I brought for Louis while he takes a shower, there was no way I was letting his birthday slip past, even though I brought him card which is at home because I wasn't expecting to be whisked away by him, I've brought him another one.   
The door creaks open and I admire what stands before me.   
Louis with a towel wrapped around his waist, droplets of water on his chest, his wet floppy hair hanging over his face. God he does things to me, the sight of him alone lights a fire inside of me.  
"What's that?"  
"Hmm... What." I ask puzzled, the fact I can't take my eyes off his wet perfectly toned body not doing me any favours.  
"That there, that you're doing a shit  job of hiding." He points towards my side and as much as it pains me my eyes leave the delight of him in a towel in front of me and travel down to where he pointed.  
Shit! The jacket I haven't put it completely back in the bag, fuck I could kick myself.  
"It's.... Urm nothing."  
His face lights up as I try and push the bag behind me.  
"Frankie.."  
I glance up at him through my eyelashes trying to play sweet and innocent.  
"What....Louis it's nothing. Honest."  
Climbing on the bed beside me and running his hand across my thigh "Frankie... What are you hiding?"  
"Nothing Louis... I'm hiding nothing."  
He leans up and softly kisses my lips "hmm I think you're lying." He kisses me again.  
"Oh Louis please..."  
"Please what?"  
He kisses me again letting his lips linger a little longer this time.  
"I know what you're doing." I'm trying really hard not to give in but he's making it so hard.  
"And what's that exactly?"  
"You wanna know my secret."  
"Of course I want to now your secret."  
Pushing on his shoulder so he falls back on the the bed, I climb on top his lap my legs either side of his thighs, the bag with his jacket in behind my back i lean forward and kiss his collar bone, then his neck before stopping at his jaw.  
"You want to know what this is?"  
I swing the bag round and dangle it in front of his face.  
Reaching up to grab it but I'm just a quicker and move it a little higher.  
"Yes Frankie I want to know."  
"Ok... Well I know you haven't said anything but I know it's your birthday tomorrow, so when we were out the other day I saw something and I just really hope you like it."  
I kiss him one last time before handing over the bag.   
"Happy birthday babe."  
I watch in awe as he pulls the jacket from the bag, he unfolds it and looks at every detail of it.  
My heart is racing as it examines it but doesn't say a word, shit he doesn't like it, I'm such an idiot.  
"Frankie."  
I stare at him expecting the worst   
"This is, wow it's just I love it, I've never seen a jacket like this."  
He sits up his chest meeting mine as he slides it over his still damp shoulders.  
"You like it?"  
"Like it? Are you kidding I fucking love it"  
"Really, if you don't like it just say."   
"It's perfect, you're perfect, I love you." He leans forward and kisses me, a long warm passionate and loving kiss.  
The relief that washes over me because he likes it is like nothing I've ever felt before, I can't believe how nervous I was about giving him a damn jacket.

After some serious making out and several pictures of me wearing his jacket for his amusement we are both dressed. Once again I have no idea where we are going or what we are doing, I just do as he asks.   
Both wrapped up warm we finally leave.   
My hand in his, his fingers wrapped tightly around my hand. "Where are we going?"  
He gives me a quick glance as we walk along the grassy dunes. "Well, I thought since this our last night we would treat it as our Christmas and what better way to spend Christmas than with a walk along beach."  
"Beach... Louis what beach"  
"You'll see"   
We walk and soon the whistle of the wind becomes mixed with the sound of the sea.  
As we reach the top of the grass bank I can see the beach below us.   
It's absolutely freezing, the sun is almost down but somehow being here with him I've never felt so warm.

He was right, a 'Christmas' walk along the beach was perfect, if it hadn't of been so cold there is no doubt in my mind that he would of dragged me into the sea.   
We talked, we laughed, we kissed, we did all things a normal couple would do. Every now and again I would mentally scold myself because we aren't a real couple and wanting things like this to be part of our daily routine hurts so much.  
Now we're back at the cabin and as per Louis' instructions we are in matching pyjamas which instantly made me laugh,could he be any cuter! After lying to me and making sleep in his tshirt the previous nights.   
He refused to let me help and cooked the only thing he knew how to... spaghetti which was in fact beautiful and now here we are snuggled on the sofa watching a movie drinking hot chocolate.   
Never in a million years would I have expected this, Louis the party boy, the guy that turned up at my apartment so pissed that he could barely stand up being so sweet and so romantic, how did I get so lucky.  
By the time the end titles roll Louis is fast asleep, his head on my lap as my fingers run through his hair, the lights on the tree twinkling and the glow of the log fire filling the room. I'm so content, leaving tomorrow is going to be hard, going back to normality. I'm quite glad there's no dates with modest planned I need a break, I need more time with Louis.  
Nudging him slowly "Lou....Louis, babe wake up lets go to bed." My sleepy baby mumbles something about Christmas as I take his hand and lead him to the bedroom, within seconds of getting into bed his arms wrapped around me I hear his soft light snore and I'm so happy to fall asleep in his arms.

"Merry Christmas!!"  
The sound of Louis' voice gently wakes me, as I open my eyes he's stood in front of me holding a tray with some breakfast and juice on.  
"Good morning beautiful, enjoy your breakfast come out to me as soon as you're properly awake."   
My mind quickly try's to catch up to what he's saying but before I can say a word he's gone and closed the door behind him.   
Sitting up in bed I take a sip of the juice and bite the toast. Oh god... That's not good, throwing the covers off I dash to the bathroom instantly throwing up what I just ate. Shit what is wrong with me.  
I quickly freshen up before making me way to Louis.  
I open the door to find the whole of the living area and all the decking covered in fake snow. "Oh my god Louis.."  
"Merry Christmas." He's dashes over and kisses me "I want our first Christmas to be special."  
"But Louis your gifts are at my apar..."  
He cuts me off "no no baby this is all about you."  
Taking my hand almost dragging me to the tree there's four perfectly wrapped presents waiting. "Here open this" he hands me a small silver box with a bow on it, inside there's a beautiful pair of earrings. "Louis they're... Wow"  
I kiss his cheek, overwhelmed by just what he's done.   
He continues handing me gifts, expensive perfume, a handbag and lastly a muffin, I don't have the heart to tell him my stomach is off so I break the top off of it and that's when I see it, I beautiful stone sparkling at me.... I gently pull at it and there it is a white gold ring with a single diamond in the top. "Louis, what the."  
I'm shaking, my eyes wide oh my god he's not going to propose is he... No he wouldn't were just getting to know each other. Shit what am I going to say if he does....


	43. Chapter 43

"Frankie... Frankie."   
His voice is loud and clear but I can't answer him, I don't seem to have the capability to compose a sentence.   
"Frankie, please look at me."  
Finally taking my eyes off the ring and lifting them to meet his.   
He looks panicked, he's cheeks slightly pinker than they were before, raising his hand he ruffles it through his hair. God I wish he wouldn't do that, something about him running his hand through his hair always turns me on.   
Taking the muffin and the ring off me and placing them on the table he takes me hands in his.   
"Frankie.... It's not an engagement ring please don't look so worried."   
"It's not?"  
"No not at all, shit wait that sounds wrong. Fuck. No one day it will be... One day I will get down on one knee and promise you the world, one day It will be so perfect and you won't even have to think about your answer, but today... Well today it's a promise ring."  
He takes the ring and lifts it to my right hand.  
"It's a promise that I will always love you, a promise I will always be there and care for you, but most of all it's a promise that one day I will make it an engagement ring and then a wedding ring because one day I want you to be my wife and have a family with you."  
Wow fuck I wasn't expecting that! Admittedly There is a slight relief that floods through me I don't think I could handle a proposal... Not yet.  
"So what do you say? Do you accept my promise?" I've never seen him look so nervous, I smile at him hoping to make him relax a little bit.  
Leaning forward my finger sliding right into the ring as my lips me his. I feel him instantly relax and wrap his arms around me.  
"How could I say no." The biggest grin spreads over his face.  
"Seriously... Fuck Frankie I love you so so much you have no idea how happy you make me."  
Wrapping my arms around his neck as he kisses me once more. I love him too there was not a chance in hell that would of ever of said no, even if he had of proposed I would have said yes, I would have been shocked but there's not a single doubt in my mind what my answer would have been.

I don't want to go home. I must of said it million times in my head, packing my things putting them in the car, I really really don't want to go home.   
The last couple of days here with Louis have been amazing, our little piece of freedom where nothing and no one mattered.   
We've been on the road just over twenty minutes and I can already feel the sadness descending on me as we get further away from the cabin and closer to home. Knowing that as soon as I'm back I'll pack my things to drive up to my mums for Christmas, not before dropping Harrys gift off though and then I'll spend just over a week back home with my mum, no Harry and no Louis. Of course it's Louis that I'm going to miss the most, the thought of a week with out seeing him is killing me.  
"Babe.. Is everything okay. You haven't said much since... Well since I gave you that ring."  
Taking my eyes from the road to look at him, fuck how am I going to cope being away from him.  
"I'm fine, I've just enjoyed every second with you and the thought of going home makes me sad, plus after today when I am going to see you next? Next year?"  
Taking my hand from my lap he wraps his fingers around mine before kissing the finger with the ring on.   
"I'm not going to be gone long and I'll be back..."   
"No no Louis I don't think you understand, I'm going to my mums until after new year, I'm not going to be in London."  
"where is your mums?"  
"In Sheffield."  
"Are you fucking kidding me, Frankie I'm only going to be in Doncaster. We'll be so close, I know we'll have to be careful not to be seen but we can do this, I'll stay up there as long as you do."  
"Seriously, you'd do that?"  
"I'd do anything for you, I'd even take you there if I could."  
"Promise, promise we'll find a way."  
"Cross my heart."  
My heart melts at his words, I need him, I need to be close to him being away from him for too long would kill me I'm sure of it.

Before long he pulls into the all too familiar carpark of my apartment block. After carrying my things to the door for me I finally convince him to come in so I can give him his Christmas gifts, they seem so insignificant after what he did for me, aftershave and driving experience seem pretty boring. He's over the moon which makes me happy. After a long heated kiss on the door step he finally left. As I closed the door I couldn't stop the tear that rolled over my cheek, I've never been so emotional and especially not over a guy.  
Packing everything I need for the dreaded week with my mum, I text Harry to see where he is I need to give him his gifts.

To:Harry   
12:09pm  
Hi, how's the break going?  
I have Christmas present   
For you, are you home so  
I can drop it off before I  
Leave for my mums? X

I don't even have time to put my phone back into my pocket before I see Harrys name across the screen.  
"Hello,"  
"Hey Frankie. I'm so glad you texted me, I'm in Holmes Chapel for Christmas."  
"Oh okay erm, if you like I can hang on to your gift until after Christmas."  
"No no, I have to give you yours, I figured you'd be heading this way so was going to get your mums address and come over.... If that's ok."  
"Erm yeah that's fine but I haven't left London yet."  
"No worries send me the address me I'll see you around six o'clock if that's ok."  
"Ok, I'll get off the phone and send it, I'm leaving now so see you later."  
"Catch you later."  
The line goes dead, I quickly type my mums address before grabbing my keys, bag, presents and leaving once again.

There's not as much traffic on the road as I expected and before long I'm turning on to the road grew up on, all the same houses probably all with the same people living in them as years ago because nothing changes around here, my family were once talk of the street after my dad had his affair and left and then when I left too we were once again the hot topic.   
Turing off the engine of my car as I park outside the house, it seems so big compared to my apartment, I can't believe my mum hasn't sold it and moved on.   
"Hello.... Mum." I shout opening the door into the hallway.   
"Frankie... Oh Frankie." She runs down the hallway and pulls me into her arms "I was staring to think you weren't coming."  
"No no mum I promised."  
"Let me look at you." She steps back holding me at arms length "is everything okay, you look pale?"   
"Yes mum I'm fine I've just had some sort of sickness bug, nothing to worry about."  
"Okay, if you say so. Come lets get you inside, I'll put the kettle on and make you a late lunch."  
I leave her to do what she wants and I take my things to my bedroom.   
The bedroom I had as a child, it still looks the same as when I left. Huge wardrobe and draws with bed looking out the window, I spent so may nights just sat on that bed wishing for something else, to be somewhere else, never in a million years did think I would be where I am now, doing what I'm doing. Oh shit Harry, I need to tell mum about him coming round. Throwing my bag and coat on the bed I rush back downstairs.  
"Mum, erm Harry.... The guy I'm dating will be coming round soon."  
She almost spits her tea at me   
"You mean the long curly haired boy that I keep seeing you in the papers with?"  
Shit... Time to explain a little.  
Yes that's him, his name is Harry, but well we're erm we're more best friends."  
"Oh Frankie I'm not interested just do what makes you happy and don't end up pregnant."  
Brilliant my ever supportive mum, one minute she's all sweet and caring the next she's her bitter self and then she wonders why I moved away.

We sit and chat for a while I try and fill her in about my life, I text Harry and let him know I'm home. When I don't hear back from him I assume it's because he's on his way here.  The sound of the door bell ringing is almost a relief, I jump to my feet and dash down the hallway.   
Opening the door the biggest smile spreads over my face, Harry is stood there wearing a Santa hat "Merry Christmas."   
"You're such a dork, come in."  
I give him a quick hug before introducing him to my mum. She seems to love him and asks him a million questions before finally leaving and giving us some space.  
"I can't believe you drove over here."  
"Well I had to because you need this present and I couldn't put off giving it to you."  
"Oh shit, gifts one sec." Going to grab his presents from my bag, shit I really hope he likes them I'm so bad at giving gifts.  
"here open these." I hand him the things I brought that day we went shopping.   
I feel nervous as he opens them.  
"Oh Frankie a poetry book, this is.... Well wow I love it." He kisses my check and opens the next one. The bracelet.  
I watch the expression on his face as he examines every detail of it "wow.. This is wow. I have no words."  
"Home is where the heart is right, I brought this when I came to your house to your home and met your mum and I saw where your heart is."  
I swear he's holding back tears "Frankie it's beautiful." Holding his wrist out so I can fasten it for him I'm so pleased he likes it.   
Harry being Harry he pulls out his phone and takes a picture of the inscription and I just know that's going on Instagram.   
"Ok your turn."  
He hands me a huge parcel, all tied up with a perfect red bow.   
As I lift the lid I'm greets by a huge fluffy scarf, hat and gloves, below them is a really nice tan Coat.   
"Harry these are lovely and so thoughtful."  
A huge smile makes his dimples pop. "I'm glad you like it, try it on."  
Doing as he asks I try the coat on, it's perfect.  
I run my hands over the material and into the pocket. Pulling out what I think is a tag, I look down and my hands... It's not a tag.  
"Harry what is this?"   
"Merry Christmas" he says nervously   
I open the envelope and sliding out what's inside, it's a plane ticket.   
A ticket to New York in five days time.  
"Fancy spending New Year's Eve with me in New York?"  
Oh my god, what am I supposed to say..... Louis!  
I slowly nod my head, he leaps from the sofa to hug me and all I can think is Louis.


	44. Chapter 44

Tomorrow.   
I leave for New York with Harry tomorrow, I still haven't told Louis. Despite our endless messages and and late night calls I still haven't plucked up the courage to tell him.   
Fuck!

Sitting at the table in my mums kitchen, the spoon going round and round in my coffee cup, my untouched toast at the side, I can't keep putting it off, I have to tell him now.  
Standing up to go and look for my phone, once again I throw my breakfast away because I just can't stomach it.   
"If you throw away any more toast there'll soon be a full loaf of bread in the bin."  
I fake laugh at my mum.   
"I'm not hungry."  
"Hmm you never are."  
I roll my eyes at her I don't want the debate about what I am or am not eating right now.   
I can't shake this sick feeling, I know it's because I'm nervous about telling Louis... God I wish it wasn't this complicated, I wish it was easy, I wish I was going to be spending New Year with him and not Harry, the man I'm madly in love with with. Don't get me wrong Harry is amazing, he's one of my best friends but he's not Louis.

Dropping on to the bed, my bag packed at the side of the wardrobe with the coat Harry brought for Christmas thrown over the top of it.   
Staring in a complete daze I feel the vibration on my phone on my lap.   
Turning it over Louis' name is on the screen, I swear it's like he read my mind.  
"Hello."  
"Hey baby, how's my girl?"  
"I'm okay, how are you?"  
I need to gage his mood before I jump in and tell him about Harry and New York.  
"So much better now I'm talking to you, listen what are up to today?"  
He's soft mushy words make me smile, I don't think anyone else sees this side of him but me and I love it.  
"Erm.... Nothing really."  
"Good. tell me your address, I'm coming to pick you up I have someone who wants to meet you."  
"Who, Louis you know we have to be carful."  
"Trust me."  
I sigh in defeat, he wins as always and give him my address.   
"You've got an hour, get ready. Love you."  
"Love you too."  
The line goes dead and once again I'm left having not told him what's going on.

Pacing the living room watching the window for his car, it's been an hour and half why is he late, where is he.  
"Will you please sit down, you'll wear a hole in the carpet."   
"Funny mother."  
"What's so special about this Louis guy any way?"  
"It's complicated..."  
She rolls her eyes at me, there's not a doubt in my mind that if I told her I wouldn't stay a secret, she'd have to tell my auntie Jan who would no doubt tell my spoilt brat of a cousin and I know she's not stupid she'd make sure she told the whole world just because she hates me. 

His car.... That's his car out side my house, the butterflies in my stomach almost make me sick.  
It's only been a few days but fuck I've missed him so much.   
Watching him running his hand through his hair as he closes the car door almost kills me. He's wearing the jacket I brought him, a smile spreads across my face and I almost trip over my own feet run to the door.  
Swinging the door open before he has chance to knock or ring the bell.  
His face lights up, his bright blue eyes shining, he looks so happy and smiley. If this is the effect of spending time with his family he should do it more often.  
"Hey you."   
"Frankie, fuck I've missed you." He leans forward to give me a kiss but I move so he catches my cheek. The look of confusion washes over his face.  
"My mums here and she thinks it's all real with Harry." I lean in and whisper.  
He nods his head letting me know that he understands  
"I'm going mum!" I shout picking up my bag, I have no intention of letting her meet Louis because I know she will say something she shouldn't.  
"No need to shout, I'm right here."  
Coming round the door frame I'd swear she's been spying on me.  
"So this is Louis.... Nice to meet you, I don't know what's so special about you but she's been on edge ever since you called."  
"Oh there's nothing special about me." He says giving me the smirk I know all too well.  
"Well have fun, take your key Frankie because I'm going out later."  
"Okay, bye mum."   
Without another word I push Louis out the door pulling it closed behind me.

I've only been with him ten minutes and I already feel so relaxed, his hand on my knee while he drives, the smell of his cologne filling the car and him humming along to radio. God I've missed him.  
"So are you planning on telling me where we're going?"  
"My mum.."  
His eyes never leaving the road as he circles the roundabout before taking the exit signed Doncaster.  
"What? I'm confused... What about your mum."  
"She wants to meet you ." Turning to look at me quickly before fixing his eyes back on the road, the cutest smile spreading across his face.  
"But... What... Why? And isn't it a bit risky?"  
"Don't stress, she knows the full story she would never say a word."  
"Louis are you sure about this?"  
"One hundred percent baby." Giving me a wink he takes my hand in his and although I'm nervous I know he's not stupid enough to put us in anymore risk.

"Hello, we're here." He shouts walking though the door. The house is silent, I thought he had loads of siblings, this almost makes no sense.  
"Lou, shh."  
A woman with long dark wavy hair and the same smile as Louis pops her head around the wall at the top of the stairs.  
"I'm just putting the twins down for a nap and I'll be with you."  
He nods his head and takes me through into the lounge. Never letting go of my hand I'm sure he knows I'm on edge.  
It seems so warm and homely, pictures of Louis with his brother and sisters are all around the room, his mum is clearly so proud of him.  
"Sorry lou, just thought it would be easier and not so intimidated for Frankie if it was just us... To start with anyway."  
She gives me a warm smile before sitting in the chair next to me.  
"Where is everyone?" Louis questions, clearly not expecting his family home to be quite so empty.  
"Well your dad has picked up the twins, Dan has gone to drop the girls into town so they can go shopping and the babies are in bed, but anyway enough of that. Frankie it's so nice to meet you." She takes me hand in her and gives it a squeeze. "Louis has told me so much about you and I must admit I've been dying to meet the girl who makes him want to spend nights on the sofa instead of in some club."   
I turn to look at Louis, he's clearly embarrassed by what his mum is saying he's cheeks slightly pink, I don't doubt for a second had it of been anyone else saying stuff like that to him he would of thrown his sassy attitude back.  
"It's nice to meet you too."   
"Lou go and get Frankie a drink, give me chance to talk to her."  
Oh shit I hope this isn't going to be bad. You know that typical 'mum' talk about no one is good enough for her baby.  
As soon as he's out of war shot she turns her attention back to me. "So, tell me about you.."  
I shuffle in my seat feeling more uncomfortable than I try and give away.  
"There's not a lot to tell really, I grew up in Sheffield, I'm an only child, I moved away for a new start after my parents divorced."  
"An only child... Wow our house is going to seem very busy to you."  
I smile at her, busy that's one word and chaotic.  
"Maybe, it's was lonely growing up alone though, I think it's nice Louis has siblings.  
"It's not that nice, up until mum had Ernest I was the only boy in a house full of girls." Louis adds handing me my drink.

We sit and chat about all kind of things, I soon start to feel very at home.   
Dan is soon back, and after a quick introduction both him and Johanna disappear into the kitchen to make lunch.  
Louis takes full opportunity of being alone with me to sneak in a quick kiss before there's some babbling on the monitor letting us know the babies are awake.  
"I'll grab them mum, you just carry on." He shouts through the room.  
"Thanks Lou."   
"Come on, you can help." He grabs my hand almost dragging me from the sofa. 

He opens the door to the cutest nursery with two cots. Two beautiful little blonde haired babies no older than a year old are sat babbling away to each other through the bars.   
When one of them sees Louis their face lights up and arms shoot in the air signalling to be picked up. Watching Louis bend over the cot and lift her up almost melt my heart, he has the biggest smile across face as he talks to her before stroking her fluffy hair.  
"Frankie... This is Doris." He hands her to me, I'm almost stiff. I've never really dealt with babies and it all feels a little alien.  
"Louis.... What if... What if she doesn't like me and I make her cry."  
He giggles at me before kissing my cheek and then Doris' "she won't trust me."  
He turns back around and picks up his little brother.  
"Come on let's take you two downstairs."  
I've never walked down a flight of stairs so carefully in my life, I'm aware of every step and I hold on to Doris extra tight.

Sitting down on the sofa after I place her down on the floor next to her brother, I'm in awe of just how cute they are. The two of them play with toys and communicate in their own way. When they start to get upset over both wanting the same toy at the same time Louis gets on the floor with them, I watch as he makes them giggle and they start climbing all over him.   
This is was not something I ever expected to see, I know I already see a much softer side to Louis than a lot of other people but this is in a league of its own.  
"Lunch time." Dan says popping his head around the door.

After helping Louis put the twins into their high chairs we all sit at the table and enjoy lunch.  
"Johanna, this is amazing." I say before enjoying more of the homemade lasagne. "Shame your mums cooking skills didn't rub off onto you Louis."  
Everyone starts laughing  
"Hey, I make a mean beans on toast." He knocks me with his elbow and I smile as I lean my head into his shoulder.  
"Cooking never was your strong point Lou, I pity you Frankie for having to put up with him. In fact I bet you've seen more pizza in the time you've known Louis than what you've seen in your whole life."  
I can't help but smirk to myself as i quickly   
Glance at Louis. Oh if she only know about my 'pizza delivery guy'.

After lunch I make Louis help me clear the table and wash the dishes, much to his disapproval.   
We giggle as we do it and every now and again he swots my ass with the tea towel. I feel so relaxed and happy. Occasionally the thought that I have to tell him about Harry and New York pops into my mind, but I just push it to the back. I'm having a really nice time with Louis and his family I don't want to spoil it. 

The twins are happily playing, Johanna and Dan are sat watching something on tv, Louis sits on the sofa next to me. He twists his body to the side and pulls me so my back is against his chest and wraps his arms around me. I feel a little odd being so close in his family home, I try and glance over at Johanna without her noticing to see what her reaction is.   
Her eyes are filled with love as she watches Louis the biggest smile on her face, I watch as she taps dans hand and mouths the words "he really loves her."  
I want to tell her I really love him too, he makes me happy but instead I stay quiet smiling to myself.   
The feeling of something tugging at my leg distracts me. I look down and there's Doris with her arms up.  
"Aww she likes you." Dan says   
"She not the only one." Johanna adds giving a Louis a wink.  
"Yeah yeah mum." He rolls his eyes and kisses the top of my head.  
I reach down and pick Doris up, she climbs onto my lap and cuddles into me. Never thought I'd be so accepted especially by a baby.

Watching her sleep on my knee, her tiny little body cuddled into me, little hand gripping at my sleeve brings out a side to me I never knew was there. Babies... I've never spent time around them, I never babysat for anyone out of fear.  
"Frankie, do you want me to take her?" I glance down at Doris before looking back to Johanna. "Urm if want to, she's fine there though."  
Her face lights up with the biggest smile.  
"Mum that's probably a good idea, need to take Frankie back home soon."  
She lifts the tiny sleeping girl from lap and lays her on the sofa next to Dan.   
I stand to my feet and pick up my jacket. "Thank you so much for lunch and inviting me over."  
"It was our pleasure... Wasn't it Dan"   
"Of course it was, be nice if you could round again... Meet the rest of the family."  
"Yeah I'd love to."   
Johanna pulls me into a hug. "Thank you."  
She whispers into my ear "for what."   
"Taking care of my baby." She kisses my cheek "ok mum, we're going now stop being weird."  
We say our goodbyes and Louis takes my hand and leads me to car.   
Fuck! I've just had an amazing day, Louis he's happy and smiling just like he was when we're at the cabin and I've still got to tell him about Harry. Why does this have to be so hard.

The streetlights are the only source of light my house in darkness. "Come in?" I ask needed him to say yes, I have to tell him, I don't want to do it over the phone or in the car, fuck who am I kidding i don't want to do it at all.   
Luckily he says yes.  
I fiddle with my keys trying to unlock the door, shit I'm nervous.   
His hands slide around my waist and he softly kisses my neck. Oh shit no Louis, not now.... He knows I can't resist him.  
Pushing the door open I almost drag him inside so I kiss him, kiss him properly, with no one watching just me him like it's supposed to be.  
We stumble down the hallway and once I know we're in the living room I push him back so he falls onto the sofa. I climb on top of him, my legs either side of his thighs. His hands quickly travel up my waist and under top and cup my breasts through my bra.  
I trail kisses along his jaw and down his neck, biting and sucking at his skin. I've missed him so so much.   
His hands on my skin make me tingle, his lips on mine sending shockwaves through me.   
"FRANCESCA! What the hell is going on?" The living room light almost blinding me.   
I jump up 'sorry' I mouth to Louis before turning to face my mother.  
"Erm mum let me explain." I'm so thankful we hadn't gone any further, both of us are fully dressed. All my mum has witnessed is a heavy kissing session.  
"Explain what may I ask, you have a boyfriend! A very lovely one who you're flying to New York with tomorrow, what he hell are you thinking."  
My heart is racing at a million miles per hour. Fuck fuck fuck. I should of know she's say something.  
I look back at Louis and I can see the hurt and devastation on his face. Turning to my mum I can see she's raging and all I want is for it all to go away.


	45. Chapter 45

That is not how things were supposed to go.   
My mum and Louis were not supposed to meet like that.   
Her bitter words to him, asking him how he dare interfere with with someone in a relationship. His reaction, telling her it's none of her fucking business. Me with tears falling from eyes. Why does everything I do turn to shit!  
Neither of them would let me speak, the room was spinning and all I could think was I need to get out of here...  
Storming down the road without a coat wasn't the best idea it's fucking freezing, but I needed to escape.   
"FRANKIE.... Wait please" Louis comes running down the road after me. "Please stop."  
I turn on my heels to face him, tears still running down my cheeks.   
"Please tell me that she's kidding."  
My eyes fall to the floor, I want to tell him that's she's got it wrong but I can't.   
"You've got to be fucking kidding me." He throws his arms in the air, I knew he would be mad that's why I've put it off all day.  
"I tried to tell you but..."  
"But what?" He cuts me off "how long has this been planned?"  
"Christmas Eve, Harry came over to bring me a gift which was the ticket to New York for New Year. I've wanted to tell you since then but I was scared of your reaction, I know how much it pisses you off when I have to do things for work with him."  
"Work is one thing but this is totally different, it's supposed to be time off you don't have to see him unless you want to. Then you tell me that he's been here, to your home and now you're gonna jump on a fucking plane and fly half way across the world with him. When do you leave?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"Fucks sake Frankie... I can't handle this." He lifts his hands in defeat. Before I can stop him he's in his car, speeding down the street leaving me stood there crying.

"No mum I don't want to talk to you, just leave me alone." Slamming the boot of my car where I've just thrown my bag for New York.  
"He deserved to know, and you should know better look at how things turned out with your dad, seeing two people at one time is never going to work out."  
"Mum you know nothing about it, or me and my life for that matter. I'm going."  
Starting the engine of my car, I can't wait to be away from her and from here, this place is filled with bad memories and now I've just added one more.

Louis won't answer his phone, I drove to his house and his car isn't there I have no idea where he is, or how I'm going to fix this.   
I pull into the services and grab my phone from my bag, one last try. Straight to his voicemail again.  
"Louis.... I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner. Please please call me back I hate this."  
Throwing my phone on the passenger seat I turn back onto the road, only one place for me to go.

I'm sure this is the right place, it all looks familiar. Driving slowly down the street looking for his car I must look like a right creep.   
Bingo... There it is. I take a deep breath knowing all too well that I'm about to fall apart, he won't mind me coming here, or at least I hope he won't.   
Shaking I ring the bell  and wait.  
I can hear him behind he door, that all too familiar voice, I can already feel the tears in my eyes.  
As the door opens I know he's shocked to see me, but I need someone. Leaping forward I almost fling myself into his arms.   
"Frankie.... Is everything okay."  
His words alone cause the tears spill from my eyes as I shake my head on his shoulder.  
"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry I didn't know where else to go."  
Pulling me through the door and closing it behind. "Take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong."  
"It's Louis.... And my mum."  
"Okay okay, let's sit you down and you can tell me what's been going on."

He takes me through, Anne, her husband and Harrys sister are all there and I feel like such a fool for turning up unannounced and in tears.   
Anne makes me drink while I try to calm down enough to explain to Harry.   
"Okay tell me what's happened."  
"Louis.... We spent the day together, we had a really nice time, I was planning on telling him about New York with you but It was hard I let putting it off, and when he took me home my mum caught us kissing."   
I spare the details of exactly what my mum caught. Anne and his sister look. Little shocked, I'm guessing he clearly hasn't filled them in on what's been happening.  
"Alright... Then what happened."  
"My mum, yelled at me for making a mistake, she told Louis about New York, he yelled at her it was a mess. My head was spinning so I left, Louis followed me and when I told him everything about the trip he lost it, he drove off and I can't find him he won't answer my calls its such a mess."  
Wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his chest.   
"I did tell you things wouldn't be easy with Louis, don't worry I'll call him."  
Harry gets up leaving me with his mum who quickly comes to comfort me. "What about your mum Frankie?"  
"We don't get along that well, so I just told her I was leaving."  
"Don't worry, you can stay here tonight. You're leaving tomorrow anyway. I'll call her if you like... Your mum and let her know that you're safe."   
"Thank you" I say passing her my phone.  
Why is my life so messy, it was meant to be simple, why did I have to complicate things by falling in love with Louis.... Why couldn't I fall in love with Harry at least that way I wouldn't have to put up with all the secrets and lies and worrying about how Louis is going to react all the time.  
"Frankie... Louis is fine, I've just spoke to him. He's a bit annoyed that why he's not answering your calls. He wants you to let him know when we land tomorrow."  
Standing to hug him "Thank you Harry, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

Sleeping is hard, it feels like every two minutes I turn over and check my phone. Checking for messages or a call from Louis. Checking the time. Finally after fiddling with my phone for far too long I scroll through my pictures before finding the one I took of Louis' hand wrapped around mine after he gave me the ring, I decide to send it to him with a simple message.

To:Louis  
3:19am  
I can't sleep, I miss you, I love you   
PROMISE xxx

I wait patiently incase he replies... Ten, twenty, thirty minutes, nothing. I lay in the dark as tears fall over my cheeks, I hate the fact he won't answer, the only peace of mind I have is that he's not in London, he's with his family so the chances of him going clubbing are a lot less.

"Wakey Wakey." Harry whispers as he walks into the door with a cup of coffee. I honestly feel like I've just closed my eyes and now it's time to get up.   
"What time is it?" I ask sitting up and rubbing my eyes.  
"It's just after 4am, we need to leaving here by 5am. Hope you're ready for this." His excitement is almost contagious, if it wasn't for the fact I'm unbelievably shattered and once again don't know where I stand with Louis I'd probably be just as excited.

The road to the airport is almost dead, the mix of the early time we left and that its just after Christmas not a lot of people are on the road.  
I've kept my phone in my hand, I let Louis know we were leaving not that he replied.  
Harry singing along to some cheesy song on the radio makes me smile, his huge dimpled grin. He's so happy.... Wish I felt the same.   
An hour later we're almost at the airport, I'm dreading trying to get through the airport and and actually on the plane with Harry, everywhere we go it's chaos.  
To my surprise everything seems to be under control, we pass the odd couple of people who seem to stare for a little longer as if they they're trying to work out who we are, before I know it we're boarding the plane, I've never known it to happen quite so quickly.  
"You ready for this?"  
"Yeah, I can't wait." I'm almost telling the truth, I am excited but missing Louis and how tired I am is really having an effect.  
"It's a pretty long flight maybe you should get some sleep, I know you didn't sleep too well last night."  
"How do you know that?"   
"I'm only in the next room, I could hear you tossing and turning I.... Erm I was going to check on you but I figured it wasn't me that you wanted."  
Gulping down the air that I feel has just been knocked from me I try and contain my tears, it's almost impossible as blink and they fall down my cheeks.  
"I'm so sorry Harry.... I just want him to talk to me, I'm going to be so far away all I want is to hear his voice and for him to say everything is okay." I twist the ring on my finger remembering how happy I felt just a few days ago.  
"Hey, it's ok... Everything will be fine I promise." His eyes follow mine down to my hand where the ring he gave me is sat. "What's that?" He questions.   
Closing my eyes before I have capability to answer him. "It's a promise ring."  
"Did he give you that?"   
I nod my head more tears falling from eyes.  
"Frankie please don't cry."  
He pulls me into his chest and holds onto me tightly, I can't stop my self all my emotion comes tumbling out as I sob into his chest. He holds on to me even tighter. I can't believe how much of an effect this is having on me I'm never this emotional.   
I cry until I can't cry anymore until I give in to the tiredness and feel myself falling asleep with my head on Harrys chest.

I wake to the sound of Harrys laughter, it takes me a few seconds to register where I am....   
A blanket draped over me and soft pillow under my head. Rubbing my eyes, they don't feel as sore as they did earlier.  
"Hey sleepy head, are you feeling better now?" Harry asks taking off his headphones.  
"Mmm much, have I been sleeping long?"  
"A good couple of hours... Put it this way, it won't be long until we're landing."  
"Oh shit, I'm so sorry, I'm really not very good company am I?"  
"Don't be silly, you needed to sleep. I'm just glad you're feeling better." I smile at him feeling much better than I did before, I need to push Louis to the back of my mind his jealousy is suffocating me, Harry is my friend and we work together, he's also Louis' friend he needs to trust us.... He needs to trust me.


	46. Chapter 46

New York!  
Oh my god it's amazing, better than I ever could of imagined in my wildest dreams.  
Harry is an amazing tour guide, having been so many times before he knows places to avoid, he's picked an amazing hotel I'm totally in awe of this city.  
Doing as Louis asked I called him when we got to the hotel, once again he didn't answer and my heart sank a little more, he wanted me to call why won't he answer me.   
"Harry.... I don't suppose Louis said where he was going to be today did he?"  
"Erm no he didn't, is everything okay?"  
"I've tried calling him again but there's still no answer."  
Walking over to me and taking the phone from hand, he sits on the edge of the bed and takes my hands in his.   
"I know you're hurting, I'm guessing he is too. I don't know fully what's going on with you two my only suggestion is that you give him time."  
Letting out a sigh I admit defeat... He's right. Time, I can give him that. I mean we're here for the next five days.

Harry seems to really enjoy showing me around, he finds great pleasure in showing me places he's been with boys, filling me in on all sorts of memories.   
We totally embrace the tourist lifestyle, taking cheesy selfies, trying new things and visiting all the places you'd expect... The Empire State Building, Central Park, the Statue of Liberty, you name it we visit it.   
"So tonight... How does a show on Broadway and dinner sound?"  
"Oh my god Harry, it sounds perfect but  
We really don't have to. You have more than spoilt me on this trip."  
"I know, but you're worth it." He pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head.  
I'm almost sure he's doing it to distract me to stop me thinking about Louis. Louis.... I've still not heard from him, it been three days and still no word. The ache in my heart is almost unbearable, I cry myself to sleep every night. Everyday I send him a message saying good morning and telling him that I love him, and the same at night before I go to bed, I want him to know that he's the first and last thing on my mind... I want to make it better but I honestly don't know how. Tomorrow is New Year's Eve we only have one full day left after that and we fly home. I'm dreading going home, back to reality but at the same time I'm so excited to finally be able to see Louis and sort things out with him.  
"so shower." Harry says pulling me from my thoughts.  
"Urm, yeah... Wait what?"  
"I said you need to take a shower and get ready,  you have an hour, I'll be in my room until you're ready."  
"Oh yeah, okay" with that he leaves, I'm still slightly confused. This is what happens when I let Louis sneak back into my head.

I decide to run a bath, and hour is more than enough time to get ready.   
While I wait for the bath to fill I check my phone again. Still nothing, no new messages or calls. Letting out a sigh I just wish I knew he was okay. Then it hit me Twitter.... The fans know everything, if he's been anywhere other than at his parents house I don't have a doubt in my mind It will be on there.   
I scroll my timeline, nothing catches my eye, I go to Louis' account... Nothing new, his last post was thanking everyone for birthday wishes. Just as I'm about to admit defeat and close the app the idea of searching his name pops in my head.   
I slowly type in his name almost preparing myself for something bad.   
There's nothing, from today or yesterday, then I spot something an account that posts updates of the boys, where they are and what they're doing has a picture of him, he looks tired and almost pissed off. The caption reads 'Louis in London 29.12.15' so he's back in London, I press on the account that posted the picture to see if there is any more.   
Oh shit, oh shit shit shit! Pictures of me and Harry are everywhere. No of them are posed or planned they are pictures that people have taken and then posted they detail where we are, what date they were taken. Walking through Central Park, Harrys arm draped over my shoulder and me laughing at him. I don't even remember what was happening but if this is the kind of thing Louis is seeing there's no wonder he won't answer me.  
I have to call him. True to form I'm greeted by his voicemail, I hang up and try again. Seven or eight times I don't keep count but I'm not giving up, every time it seems to ring a little less before going to voicemail, almost like he's cutting me off.  
"For fucks sake what!" Louis' voice snaps down the line at me. I'm so shocked, by the fact he answered and the way he greeted my call.  
"L..Louis"  
"What... What do you want?"  
"Please don't talk to me like that Louis, I've been so worried about you."  
"Yep.. Mhm I'm sure you have, defiantly looked like it in the picture I've seen of you and him."  
"Louis, I've tried calling you and texting you why wouldn't you answer me? Those pictures aren't what they seem."  
"I have nothing to say to you, you made your choice when you got on that fucking plane with him."  
"You have no idea.... None at all!" My voice starts to crack and I can feel the tears building in my eyes.  
"I don't care anymore Frankie, do what the fuck you please. I sure am."  
"But I..."   
Before I can finish what I'm about to say the line goes dead.  
Once again I'm reduced tears, clutching at my phone I close my eyes and let the them fall.

The evening passes so quickly, I know I'm not very good company. Harry never questions it, he's a gentleman as always just checking I'm okay. Of course I lie, admitting what Louis said is like admitting that he basically said we're over because I'm here with Harry.  
I pick though my food, my appetite is almost none existent just lately.   
In the theatre I spend more time fiddling with my ring and thinking about Louis than I actually do paying attention to what's happening on the stage. Harry is engrossed, it's cute to watch him smile when he thinks no one is watching, occasionally he catches me looking at him and he gives my hand a squeeze, why couldn't I have fell for him.  
By the time we get back to the hotel I'm exhausted, being a tourist is hard work. Harry makes sure I'm ok before giving me kiss on the cheek and saying goodnight. I wonder around the room getting my things for bed, I can't help but think of Louis. I have to text him, I don't care what time it is.

To: Louis   
11:13pm  
I love you xx

It's simple, I love him I really do and I'm not giving up. I don't expect a reply so I get into bed and try my hardest to sleep.

New Year's Eve....  
It's New Year's Eve and I'm in New York, throwing the covers from the bed I have to admit I'm slightly excited. Leaving my room still wearing my pyjamas I knock on the door to Harrys room.  
"Good morning curly." I say stretching on to my tip toes and ruffling my hand though his curls as I walk through the door.  
He looks a little shocked stood there in just his boxers, long legs and his tanned, toned, tattooed body on display.   
"You seem very upbeat today, have you heard from him?"  
"Nope." I lie "I don't think I will so I might as well enjoy the last day of 2015 and start a new chapter tomorrow."   
"That's much better, I like this attitude. I have some thing pretty amazing planned for today."  
He closes the door and pulls on a pair of sweat pants.  
"Care to fill me in and these amazing plans?"  
"Nope.... They're a surprise but for now you can sit your ass down and I'll order is some breakfast."  
"Yes sir." I say doing as he asks.  
He orders a variety of food, far too much for just us two. Sitting on his bed we play around throwing fruit and trying to catch it in our mouth, as always Harry finds a decorative way to arrange the food for a picture.   
We're just about done with breakfast, as Harry moves the trays with food on I catch the smell of the eggs, my stomach turns and I dash to the bathroom.   
Once again I loose my breakfast into the toilet ugh, sitting on the bathroom floor I feel defeated.  
"Frankie..."   
"It's okay Harry you can come it."  
Dashing over to me he wraps a protective arm around my shoulder.   
"Are you okay... Like really okay."  
"Oh Harry I don't know, I'm sick of feeling like rubbish, I'm tired of crying, I just want to feel like me again." He pulls me in a little tighter.  
"You will soon don't worry."  
Glancing up at him I try and give him a small smile. I hate feeling like this, one minute I'm fine the next I'm a mess and I'm so tired from the lack of sleep, but I refuse to let that spoil today, Harry has something planned plus it's New Year's Eve.

Once I felt better Harry insisted on coming back to my room with me incase I felt ill again, he was quite happy to sit and wait while I took a shower and freshened up and now it's my turn to wait for him.  
Once he's ready he still refuses to tell me where we're going, just that we're going to have lots of fun.  
He insists that we stop off and buy some gloves along the way, I have absolutely no clue as to why, it doesn't really feel that cold.  
"Trust me you're going to need them."  
"Ok... If you say so."  
"Oh you are..." He takes my hand and pulls me so I can see what he can see, suddenly it makes sense.   
Ice skating... "Harry are you serious?"  
"One hundred percent." He smiles at me before pulling me towards the ice rink.  
It's years since I've been ice skating I'm nervous at the thought.  
"Don't worry I'll look after you I promise, I won't let go of your hand."  
"Promise?"  
"Cross my heart" he draws a cross on his chest with his finger where his heart is.   
"Ok, if I end up on my ass I'm blaming you."  
"Deal, now hand me your shoes and let's get some skates on."  
He's like a big kid, so excited. I watch as he says hi to a few people and stops to take a couple of photographs. There seems to be more people interested in him today, maybe more people have realised that he's here in New York after he pictures that popped up on social media over the last couple of days.  
He's soon back armed with two pairs of ice skates  
"are you ready?"  
"Nope, not one little bit but I'm trusting you."

He gives me a quick wink before lacing up my boots for me, he really is the sweetest person I know.   
"Ok let's go." Holding out his hand for me, I take it and steadily get to my feet.  
Shit! Has it always been this hard to walk in ice skates. I'm really trying not to let my nerves show as I cling onto Harry. I'm very aware of people around me and I soon spot a couple of people taking pictures of me and Harry, God I really hope I don't fall over.   
Once we get on the ice Harry holds onto me so tight. "Don't be tense, just follow the flow, relax."  
"I'm trying."  
When he lets go of my hand I cling to the side of the rink. "Watch me." He skates off, he's surprisingly really good. Elegant and almost graceful to watch. His long curly hair blowing in the breeze, his cheeks slightly pink from the cold.   
"Your turn... Come on." I roll my eyes and take hold of his arm.   
The first couple of times we go round I cling to him, as I find my confidence I slowly release his arm and just hold his hand. We get faster and faster, Harry likes to throw a little trick in from time to time like going backwards or trying to dance, when he finally wobbles and falls on his arse I can't help but laugh.   
"You are such a dork."  
"Dork hm.."  
"Yes styles you're a dork, but an adorable one." I kiss his cheek and skate off taking him by surprise, he soon catches me up and wraps his arms around my waist.   
"Someone's feeling brave."  
"I never said I couldn't skate, it's just a long time since I have." He raises his eyebrow at me "oh really, let's play then"  
After flying round the rink several times we finally just go round hand in hand enjoying the fun of ice skating and being in each other's company.

By the time we've finished ice skating we make our way to a restaurant for something to eat having worked up an appetite.  
I constantly keep an eye on the time, I'm determined to send Louis a message as the clock strikes midnight back home, it's almost time 6:57pm here maybe I should do it now.   
"Frankie." Harrys voice pulls me from my day dream.  
"I'm just going to the bathroom, please order for me I'll only be a second."  
Pulling my phone from my pocket as soon as I close the cubical door 6:59pm  
Shit gotta do this quick.

To : Louis   
7:00pm  
Happy New Year!  
Love you xx

It will be exactly midnight at home, I hope he's not too drunk to see it, or even if he is when he does sober up he will see that I sent it at midnight or will he.... What if he deletes it. His I hate not being with him, it would of been so good to spend New Year's Eve with him. Stop it, stop over thinking things, stop torturing yourself. I make my way back to the table and to Harry.   
We enjoy some food or should I say Harry does, I pick over some pasta, Harry insists we have dessert not that I can really stomach desserts so he's happy to compromise and share an ice cream Sundae.   
By the time we finish our drinks it's almost 10pm.  
"So Mr Styles, it's edging closer and closer to new year, what's your plan now?"  
"Well, since we're in New York there's only one thing to do... We have to go and watch the ball drop."  
My face lights up, I was hoping he'd say that. "Really?"  
"Yes really."  
"I was really hoping that was your next plan."  
"Shall we leave now?"  
I nod my head, I'm so excited I almost jump from my seat.

We make our way into the crowd Harry holds onto me so tight, it's cold yet somehow from all the bodies around us there's a warm feeling. People say hi and smile a few stop us and ask for pictures but they're always so polite everyone seems to be in such a good mood.  
We finally find a spot to stop where we can see, it's quite crowded so Harry stands behind me and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me to his chest.   
We enjoy the atmosphere and everything happening. As the countdown starts I'm sure my heart is racing, I can hear Harry in my ear "10.....9....."  
When my phone buzzes in my pocket I almost jump "8.....7...."  
Pulling it out I'm in shock when I see the name on the screen 'Louis' "6.....5...."  
I have message from Louis.. Fiddling to try and pull my gloves off so I can read it "4.....3....."  
As the screen flashes open my heart breaks, my hands tremble and my knees go weak. "2.....1....."  
I turn into Harrys chest as tears flood from eyes, I cling on to his jacket with my spare hand.   
"Frankie.... What is it?" I see the look of concern in his eyes, lifting the phone so he can see the screen I watch the colour drain from his face as he looks as shocked as I do.   
The image clear on the screen, Louis with his arms draped around some girl, his lips on hers, their bodies close.... Oh fuck he waiting until midnight here to send me that, the absolute bastard.  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR" erupts around us and all I feel is numb and my mind goes blank and I feel my self falling.  
"Frankie..... Frankie.... HELP! Someone call an ambulance.


	47. Chapter 47

"Frankie... Frankie can you hear me."  
I try to nod my head but it's almost impossible, everything is spinning, I squeeze my eyes shut I need to stop everything from moving its making me feel sick.   
"It's okay Frankie I'm here, I'm not leaving... Stay with me babe." His voice is so calming yet laced with panic, I follow the sound and reach out my fingers to grab him... Harry please don't let me go. I clutch at the fabric that my fingers finds its soon replaced by the feeling of his hand wrapping around mine and his lips pressing to my head. "I'm here, just stay with me we're almost at the hospital."   
Hospital.... I try again to open eyes, the light is so bright it stings and the feeing is back, I need to be sick, the spinning is awful, I close my eyes again and give in to the feeling I let it take me... Take me into the darkness.

Beep beep beep   
What is that noise? Beep beep beep The constant beeping.  
I open my eyes, everything is blurry. Where am I?   
Things slowly fall into focus, a small dimly lit room, there's a door to my left and a window, I can see Harry. He's on the phone pacing up and down. Where are we.   
I I try to sit up but the pull from a cord attached to my hand hurts, turning I see what looks like a drip and a monitor that's tracking my heart rate.   
I feel almost like I have the world biggest hangover, everything is a blurry, my head is pounding and trying to remember things from last night is almost impossible.  
Harry turns and looks though the window, he looks angry, when he sees me sat up a small smile breaks on his lips and he ends the call before dashing into the room.  
"Frankie, you're awake." He wraps his arms around me and holds me unbelievably tight.  
"How are you, I mean are you ok, I should get someone." He pulls back examining me all over with his eyes.  
"Harry please slow down, my head hurts and I have no idea what's going on."  
"Let me just buzz for a doctor or a nurse or somebody they will be able to explain better than I can."  
"Explain what?" He holds his finger up signalling for me to wait while presses the button by my bed to call someone.  
"You passed out, last night as we counted down to midnight, I erm.... I thought it was shock, you know after what you saw."  
Saw what did I see...  
"What..."  
The door opens cutting me off from what I was about to say and a nurse walks in "oh miss Scott how good to see you awake, let me call doctor Lee."  
She checks the papers at the end of my bed and turns the monitor off that wouldn't stop beeping before she disappears off to get the doctor.  
"Harry what happened?"  
"You.... Well you received a message from Louis, do you not remember?" He fiddles With his lip pulling it between his finger and thumb.  
Why doesn't he want to tell me. The last thing I remember is being stood with Harry, we were dancing waiting for the ball to drop.  
"It's all a bit hazy Harry... Could you please just explain."  
He sits on the side of the bed taking the hand without the drip connected to it in his.   
"I don't know what he was thinking, I've called him but I don't seem to be getting anywhere."  
"Harry what is going on?"  
"As we counted down Louis sent you a picture... He was in a club and he wasn't alone."  
I lift my hand to stop him as it all comes flooding back, his arms around her neck. I close my eyes to block it out but that somehow makes the memory more vivid, almost like its etched into my eyelids. He was kissing her.... He told me he loved me, he 'promised' to always be there yet the first chance he has he's out in some club all over some... Some tart.  
I try and keep stop myself from vomiting all over as the image won't leave my mind.  
"I'm so sorry Frankie."  
"Don't be sorry Harry it's not your fault." Just as he lets go of my hand to pass me a glass of water the door opens.  
"Miss Scott, I'm doctor Lee." I tall balding man in his forties stands before me.   
"Right we have a few things to talk about." He says flicking though his clip board.   
"I'm going to wait outside, I have a few more calls to make." I nod to Harry as he stands and leaves the room.  
"Right miss Scott, we ran some tests and other then basic exhaustion you should be fine to go home today. We would advise that as soon as you get home you make an appointment for a scan."  
"I'm sorry... A scan for what."  
"Oh, I thought you knew I do apologise, the tests showed that you are pregnant, my estimation is around ten weeks but you would need a scan to be completely sure. All our basic tests indicate that your baby is fine."  
Pregnant.... No I can't be pregnant, it's impossible. We've always been so careful, he uses a condom and I'd know if it had split, he would have said something.... I'm sure of it.  
"I understand you've been experiencing some sickness so we've prescribed some anti sickness tablets for you, and other than some rest you should feel fine in a few days. Any questions?"  
"Are you sure I'm pregnant, like its not food poisoning or something. I'm definitely pregnant."  
"Yes you are congratulations, if you're not already to need to start taking folic acid. I'll get the nurse to sort out your discharge papers and you can leave soon, but remember lots of rest, I'm sure you and your boyfriend done want another repeat of what happened last night."  
He's disappears out of the room leaving me with my head spinning again. Pregnant! I slide a hand over my stomach, I'm carrying his baby fuck!   
Slowly I get to my feet, and make my way to the chair in the corner with my jacket over it, pulling my phone from the pocket I text Louis.

To : Louis   
1:13pm   
I NEED TO SPEAK TO   
YOU!

There's no kisses this time no I love you's, I'm so angry at him.   
I hear Harry outside the door on the phone. "You've got it all wrong, it's your fault she's in here. Why can't you see what you're doing to her."  
"You need to fix this, You're my best friend I never ever thought you would sink this low, she's fucking in love with you and you're treating her like shit. Sort it Louis I'm serious."  
The door opens and I jump back.  
"Hey, what are you doing out of bed?"  
"I'm fine Harry, the doctor said I can go home, it's just exhaustion and I have to take it easy for a few days." I miss out the part about me being around 10 weeks pregnant.   
"Well that's great news. I'm going to move our flights and get you home as soon as I can."  
I step forward into his arms my head resting on his chest. "Thank you so much."   
"For what?"  
"For an amazing time in New York, for being here for me when I needed you, I'm just sorry I spoilt New Year's Eve by ending up in here."  
"You didn't spoil anything." He kisses the top of my head "come lets get you home.

****

Home  
It's seems odd walking through my front door.   
Harry fusses around me,making sure I'm okay. I finally convinced him he didn't need to change the flight and we flew home as planned early in the early hours of Saturday. The airport was insanely busy as we left and we landed to the same thing, there were paps everywhere, fussing and pushing us around asking a million questions about me and why I ended up in hospital.   
Harry refuses to let me go and pick up my car saying that he will sort it out for me and I need to stay here. I've done as he said and now after sleeping for almost twelve hours I need to face reality.  
Pulling my phone from my bag, it's been inundated with calls and messages since we landed back home, I couldn't face any of them so I turned it off and just went to bed.  
There's messages from friends and family asking if I'm ok, I reply to them all just saying I'm fine, it was just a bit of exhaustion and I'll be back to normal in a few days.  
There's a voicemail from my mum.  
"Frankie, I'm really sorry for the things I said and the way you left, I know Harry has called to let me know you're ok but I need to hear it from you. I've had your dad on the phone he knew nothing about you being in New York or having a boyfriend so I've filled him in the best I can but I really think you should call him. Take care and call me once you get this. Love you."  
Well that was surprise, I'll call her back once I'm finished going through the rest of the messages. The next voicemail is from my dad.  
"Princess, please call me! I'm so worried about you. You've been on the news, and this boy.... Harry, maybe it would it would nice if I could meet him. Mum says you're fine but please call me .  
The news... What the hell is my dad talking about. I flick on the tv, I can't find anything, I search back on the entertainment news and that's where I find it, a few pictures used for the story of me clinging to Harry, at first glance it looks like we're kissing, the reporter says "girlfriend of Harry styles was rushed to hospital on New Year's Eve. As pair exchanged  a New Years kiss girlfriend Frankie was said to appear to pass out. I'm sure a few of us out there would have the same reaction to sharing a midnight kiss with Harry, but after dating for over two months you'd think she'd be used it. Of course we're sending lots of well wishes to Frankie and hope she's back on her feet soon."  
I didn't kiss him, my world was falling apart, he was the only thing I had to cling onto as everything seemed so dark ugh bloody bullshit.  
I make my way into the kitchen I need a coffee... Shit coffee, should I be drinking coffee. I run my hand over my stomach protectively cradling my non existent bump, it's just The thought there's somethings growing in there, a baby, Louis' baby. I pour a glass of water instead I need to look into what I should and shouldn't be doing. Right I need my diary, I need to work out how this happened... How I didn't even notice of missed a period.   
Flicking back through the pages its quickly become apparent how I didn't notice, I was so busy in a million different places, I spot the star on the top of the week that my period as due and I work backwards, trying to work out when I saw Louis. I didn't him see him much then, that's when had the fight and Harry took me to meet his mum..... Oh god. It hits me, when I came home he stayed, we didn't do anything that night but the next morning... Right here in my kitchen, against the wall, oh fuck... We didn't use anything I know we didn't we were wrapped up in the moment, being back with each other oh it felt so good, so good I'm now carrying the result. Shit.  
The buzz of my phone on the counter snaps me from the memory. 

From : Lily  
4:02pm  
Hey, I know you said you're  
Okay but are you really?   
Can I come over tonight?  
I'll bring wine and pizza X

Oh god wine... How do I escape this one. 

To : Lily   
4:04pm  
Ok, come over. Hold off  
On the wine though, I'm  
Taking some tablets so   
It's not a good idea X

That's the best thing I can think of, I do have the anti sickness tablets so I'm not lying. 

From : Lily   
4:05pm   
No problem see you later :) 

As I flick through my phone I realise I still haven't heard from Louis. Right I'll call him before I call my parents.   
Dialling his number it rings a couple of times before going to his voicemail, why aren't I surprised he's clearly avoiding me.

"Louis this is not a joke, I need you call me and arrange a time that we can meet to talk. You've made it clear that we are no more and that's fine, you could have been a man and told me instead of sending me a picture with you all over some girl in a club. Anyway that's not the point. I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!"

I end the call feeling stronger than I have in days, right now it's time to call my parents.


	48. Chapter 48

Lily is her usual happy self, arriving at my apartment with pizza and non alcoholic wine, as always she makes herself right at home. God I've missed spending time with her.  
We laugh and joke just like always, sing and dance around my living room like lunatics to what ever song comes on the tv, when we fall on to the sofa giggling she turns to me and suddenly goes all serious.   
"So come on spill, what's going on with you?"  
Screwing up my face confused "what?"  
"Something is going on, I know you well enough to be able to tell when something's wrong and I know you said everything was fine after New York but come on level with me, what's really wrong?"

"There's nothing to tell, I've been run down and all the secrets with Louis haven't helped, I know you still think I'm crazy but you don't have to worry any more. It's over. Between me and Louis."  
I'm not about to tell her I'm pregnant, as much as she's my friend and I want to, I have to tell Louis first, he has to know before anyone else. 

"Oh shit Frankie I'm sorry, I know he wasn't my choice for you... Harry was, but hey that's nothing to do with me I know you liked him."  
Liked him, I loved him, damn it I do still love him and it's tearing me apart what he's done, how could he do that to me when only days before he promised that he would always love me, was it all a lie. Was it all just words did they really mean nothing to him, do I mean nothing to him.   
I can feel the tears building in my eyes, no I can't do it, I can't cry not anymore I have to be strong. For me and for the baby I'm carrying... His baby.

"Frankie, are you with me?"  
"Yeah I'm sorry. I love him Lily, I've never been so hurt and so broken. It was fun to start with naughty and exciting we both knew it shouldn't be happening but we were drawn to each other. I've never felt like this about anyone, ever and now it's all such a mess."

As I blink the tears fall from my eyes again, I don't want to cry over him anymore, he's clearly not crying over me, he's busy with other girls. The thought alone makes me want to be sick, knowing his hands could be touching someone else's skin that they could be touching him, kissing him, being with him when it should be me.   
As I try and shake the thoughts from my mind Lily leans over and pulls me into a hug.  
"You deserve so much better than him." That's it her words are enough to send me over the edge as I begin sobbing uncontrollably, my whole body shakes as tears steam down my face.  
"I hate him lily, I hate him so much for making me feel this way, for letting me fall in love with him and pulling it all away so quickly and in such a hurtful way."  
"I get it, I really do but please don't let him break you down, you have me and Harry we're going to make sure you get through this."

We sit for the longest time, me crying, her constantly trying to reassure me that I'm going to be fine. As heartfelt as her words are all I can think is would she still have the same opinion if she knew about the tiny life growing inside of me.

By the time lily leaves it's almost 11pm she made me promise to call her tomorrow and even offered to talk to Mr Beaumont for me, as tempting as it is to let her, I have to do this myself.

***

Another 3 days pass still no word from Louis, I call him everyday and leave a message I hate how much he's avoiding me, I'd like to think it gets a little easier with everyday that passes, I'm still hurting and I honestly have no idea how I'm going to cope seeing him tomorrow, I haven't seen him since we spent the day with his family. I saw him in a completely different light that day, watching him play with his younger siblings seeing how much he cares for them. I gently place my hand on my stomach wondering if that's how he will be with this baby... His baby.  
The boys all went back to work today they had some meetings and more rehearsals for the tour, I have to join them tomorrow. Harry has already refused to let a driver come and collect me, he's said he will be here to make sure I'm alright, ever since New York he's been amazing, he's always been a amazing so caring and thoughtful but now he's protective too.   
He arranged the collection of my car and he's been to see me everyday along with calling every night. I honestly would be lost without him.

I have a doctors appointment today, I really wanted Louis to do this with me. I'm nervous I have no idea what to expect.  
Sat in the carpark I tell myself I'm ready and that I can do this alone, the fear of walking into the waiting room and seeing someone I know or someone recognising me from being with Harry scares the life out of me, I know it can't stay a secret forever but I want to be the one to tell my family, friends and of course Louis.

"Miss Scott."   
A small older lady calls my name, swallowing the lump in throat I stand and follow her through.  
"So Miss Scott, what can I do for you today?"  
Oh god what do I say... I'm pregnant, I think I'm pregnant, I've fucked up had unprotected sex with someone I'm in love with but his jealousy took over and now I'm alone carrying his child and he's out parting with other girls.

"I erm..." Oh god I've actually got to say it out loud. "I've been unwell recently, which led me to pass out while I was in New York, the doctor there said that I'm pregnant."  
"Okay, let me bring your notes up."  
She taps around on her computer and reads the information in front of her while I sit nervously biting my bottom lip.  
"Right, I see from your notes that they did some blood tests, let's get you booked in and I'll take some more details."  
After a good half an hour getting me to do a urine test, taking some blood, asking about my general health and date of my last period I leave feeling reassured. I have an appointment for a scan at the hospital, she explained that will give a clearer indication of the date the baby will be due and check things look normal. From the date of my last period she thinks I'm 9 weeks a 3 days and she gave me an estimated due date that's the 20th August, it brought everything to life, making it feel so real.

Walking in I throw the all the information that she gave me on the dining table and once again I call Louis, I don't expect him to answer but I'm not giving up.  
"Louis' phone." I almost drop my phone when the voice comes through the line, it's a voice I'd recognise a million times over.  
"Niall..."  
"Oh hi Frankie, are you trying to get hold of Harry?"  
I totally forgot that only Harry knows about Louis and I, shit now what am I supposed to say.  
"Erm.. Yeah."  
"He's already left, he'll most likely be driving. Hang on."  
I can hear the boys all shouting, laughing and generally being themselves in the background.  
"Oi Tommo, you know where Harrys gone."  
"Nah man, why who wants him?"  
"Frankie"  
"Niall it that my phone?" There's a muffled sound down and then I hear a bang.  
"For gods sake what do you want?"  
"Louis..." My heart falls into my stomach when I finally hear his voice on the other end of the line.   
"Well... Why do you keep calling me? Can't you get it into your head I don't want to speak to you."  
He so cold, so heartless not the Louis that I know at all.  
"I have something to tell you Louis."  
"What? Whatever it is just hurry up and say it."  
"Louis please don't talk to me like that." My voice trembles, hold it together Frankie.  
"Then leave me the fuck alone."  
I didn't think it was possible but my heart breaks just a little more, his words cutting through it like a knife taking every last part me that I thought was strong and held together with it.  
"That's going to be a little bit hard."  
"What the fuck are you talking about."  
"Louis I don't want to do this over the phone I need to see you."  
"I don't want to see you, go talk to Harry."  
"This is not Harrys problem!" I can feel my anger rising its fuelled by the emotion of him tearing every last piece of me down.  
"What's not his problem?.."  
"I'm pre... Do you know what forget it!" I shout, I'm not doing this over the phone, I end the call  my heart racing, tears streaming from my eyes.

I've not slept but I'm so tired, every time I closed my eyes it like my mind wanted to replay every part of the conversation with Louis and now it's almost 8am and II'm sat clock watching waiting for Harry to arrive, every second that ticks by fills me with even more dread.  
The thought of food makes my stomach twist but I'm hungry, I hate what he's doing to me why can't things be easy, I want to see him but at the same time I don't and regardless what happens today I have to tell him.

"What's wrong?" Harry asks a few minutes into the journey.  
I glance over at him more than sure he knows  
"Louis.."  
"No love I'm Harry." A small playful smile spreading across his face, it makes me smile and slap his arm.  
"You're not funny."  
"Really, why are you smiling then."  
I shake my head at him, I love how he try's to take my mind off things in a way that only he knows how.  
"Don't worry about him, you have me I'll make sure you'll be just fine." He grabs my hand his lips softly brushing the back of it making me smile, I'm so glad I do have him.

We arrive at yet another studio, I don't think I've been to the same place twice. There's a few photographers around all desperate to get a picture, it's the first time I've been seen with Harry since we arrived back home.  
Once we're inside I feel more nervous than I was before, the sick feeling in my stomach starts to rise, my legs turn to jelly, I grab hold of Harry clinging to him for support.  
"Hey... Are you... Frankie, what's wrong?" He expression full of concern as I pull myself to him.  
"I can't do it Harry, I can't face him... It's too hard."  
He pulls me into his chest wrapping his arms around me and holding me to keep me from falling.  
"Well well, what a surprise." The voice from behind me raises goosebumps on my skin and I start to shake. Louis.  
"You, you need to stop right there!" Harrys voice booms, I've never heard him speak like that to anyone, his tone is strong almost angry. "Just look what you're doing to her, just take one second from your self obsessed life and look how much you're destroying her, it isn't fair Louis she hasn't done anything wrong."   
"Do you think I'm enjoying this... Really, do you think I like seeing her with you?"  
Finding some strength from somewhere I finally pull my self from Harry and face Louis, he looks pale and tired, he eyes are red and bloodshot his soft fluffy hair falling all over the place.  
"It's not about what you like, Harry has been here for me when I've needed him the most. Every time you've hurt me he's been the one there picking up the pieces, when you've pushed me away, ignored my call and messages he's been my shoulder to cry on. All I need is to talk to you and you can't even do that."  
Harry gently rests his hand on my back almost pushing me towards Louis, I turn to look at him and he nods his head and gives me a sympathetic smile. "You two need to talk. Louis stop being so damn stubborn, I'll cover for you somehow  just don't take too long."  
Louis glares at Harry almost like they are having a conversation without words, I step closer to Louis and feel my whole body tremble, oh god I've got to do this.


	49. Chapter 49

Standing so far apart it's almost like we're strangers. Not too long ago sneaking into an empty with Louis would have filled me with excitement, there would butterfly's in my tummy and sexual tension between us.   
Now I'm so nervous it's making me feel sick, my hands are shaking and I have no idea how to even start a conversation with him.   
"So.... What is it you so desperately need to talk to me about?"  
"It's, well it's really hard to explain. I don't want to do it here, I think we need to arrange to meet somewhere and do this properly."  
Unfolding my arms from my chest I run them over my thighs to see if they are physically shaking, I feel like I'm shaking from head to toe.  
"Your ring...."  
"What?"  
"You're not wearing your ring."   
He walks over to me trapping me between him and the wall, pulling my hand from my thigh to examine it. His touch still soft and gently, his hands are warm but I feel goosebumps rise along my arm from his touch.  
"No... I'm not wearing, it's at home. It didn't feel right to wear it after... Well you know but it's there waiting for you."  
"For me what do I want it for?"  
"Well the promise you made when you gave it to me is non existent anymore Louis, you broke that when you broke my heart."  
Dropping my hand using his hands to cover his face as he shakes his head.  
"No no no, I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry Frankie."  
"It's a bit late for sorry, I called and texted you every single day and you ignored me, it didn't have to be like this Louis."  
"How else was it supposed to be Frankie, you left me again for him!"  
"Oh my god I can't keep having this same argument with you. Harry is my friend, yes we are close, yes we spend time together but that's it. I'm not sleeping with him, I'm not in love with him I'm just doing my job. You know what call me when you grow up and maybe then we can talk."  
I storm past him and grab hold of the door, just as I'm about to pull it open he slides his arm around my waist over my stomach and pulls me back.  
"Get the fuck off me! Do not grab me!"  
"Frankie... Calm down I just wanted you stop."  
"Well then ask me don't pull me around, not now."  
"Not now... What the fuck do you mean not now!" Both of us are clearly getting frustrated, voices are raised, I can't take it anymore. I sink to the floor wrapping my arms around myself.  
"I'm pregnant Louis." My voice barely a whisper after all the shouting "I'm pregnant."

He walks over to me and sinks down to the floor with me.   
"You're pregnant.... Seriously."  
Closing my eyes I slowly nod my head.  
"How long have you known?"   
"Since I collapsed on New Year's Eve, the doctor at the hospital told me."  
The shock is clear to see on his face. He edges closer to me before finally opening his arms and pulling me into them, I don't fight it or pull away I just stay there crying onto his chest, all the hurt and pain of the last ten days pouring from me.

The creak of the door makes me open my eyes. Harry is stood there "I hate to interrupt, at least things seem better between you two. People are starting to ask where you are."  
"We'll be there in two minutes haz."  
"Okay."  
The door closes, l finally pull away from Louis. "Okay I... We have work to do but please, please can I come over tonight."  
"Yeah, we have a lot to talk about."  
"I see now why you didn't want to do this over the phone." He kisses the top of my head before standing up and putting out his hand to pull me from the floor.   
"Shit... Erm sorry, old habits die hard I suppose." A small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth, God I've missed him.

Watching the boys run though their set list for the upcoming tour always makes me smile they can't do it seriously. Louis seems so distracted and after the bomb shell I dropped I totally understand why, occasionally he glances my way, every time he does a shiver runs through me all I want is to hold him, despite how much he's hurt me seeing him has made me realise just how much I love him.   
I love him so much it scares me, it's like he has an invisible hold over me. Without even realising what I'm doing I rest my hand over my stomach, Louis is watching my every movement he almost seems concerned.

"Okay guys, I think we can call it a day there one more rehearsal and it'll soon be time to hit the road."  
They all cheer and mess around seeming quite excited that their day is over or maybe it's the excitement of an upcoming tour.  
"Harry, Frankie. I've been asked to remind you that you have a meeting over at modest with Mr Beaumont."  
"Yeah we know, I drove Frankie here today so we'll leave soon." Harry adds putting away the stand he's been using.  
I put my jacket on and throw my things in my bag. When I look up I'm greeted by a pair of endless legs, before I even get to his face I know it's Harry waiting for me. He pulls me to my feet and puts his arm around my shoulder, I can feel Louis' eyes on us it's almost like they're burning.  
"We're off, modest calling. See you all tomorrow."   
There's a chorus of 'byes' before Liam comes over "been good to see you again Frankie, are you coming on tour with us?"  
"Erm i have no idea."  
"Sophia is hoping you do, or that you are at least with us the dates she is, apparently I'm not much fun for girl stuff."  
I can't stop the giggle that escapes, I can just imagine her painting Liam's nails and the pair of them sat around with face masks on.   
"I hope so too, she's great." His face lights up at the mention of her, he gives me a quick hug and pats Harry on the back.  
"Okay we really have to go."  
"Oi wait a sec." Louis comes running over.  
"Please call me later...." Everyone assumes Louis is talking to Harry as I say "I will." I feel all eyes on me.  
"Promise..."  
"I promise Louis."   
Before I can say anything else or anyone can ask what's going on Harry is guiding me out of the door leaving Louis to face the questions.

Mr Beaumont keeps it short and simple, after checking everything is ok he runs through our next 'diary dates.'   
Everything is planned for me to move in with Harry the week before they go on tour, giving me the rest of this week at home. we have to be seen to be spending all our time together, during all uk dates I have to be where ever they are as soon as the tour moves on to Europe I have two weeks with them before I come back home for a week and then after that it's not sure if I'll rejoin them, by that time I'll be coming to the end of my six month contract so another meeting is scheduled to see where we go from there. In the back of my mind all I can think is I'll be around four months pregnant how can I possibly renew the contract.

By the time Harry drops me off I'm exhausted, all I want to do is order a takeaway because I don't even have the energy to cook and curl up on the sofa. I know I can't, I promised to call Louis and I'm not going back on my word.  
As I do all his number there's a knot in my stomach, I can't help but wonder if he'll answer, after so long getting his voicemail the thought him actually answering scares me.  
"Hello," he voice is thick croaky almost as if he's just woken up.  
"Louis, it's Frankie."  
"Shit, yeah sorry Frankie." He sounds panicked.  
"I'm just sticking to my promise and calling you now I'm home."  
"Thank you.... Is it... Erm can I come over?"  
I've never know him sound so nervous.  
"Yeah, that's fine but there's one condition."  
"Condition? What do you....."  
"I've not had chance to cook and I'm starving, so do you fancy pizza delivery guy?" I cut him off and swear I hear him relax and let out a little laugh.  
"No problem, I'll be there in half an hour."  
"Okay.... I'll be waiting."  
We hang up and now it hits me, Louis is coming over and it's not like before this time it's serious.

I'm nervous, why am I so nervous. Pacing the room waiting for the knock on the door. I've got out all the information the doctor gave me and the date for the scan, shit... What am i going to so if he says he doesn't want to be involved, he doesn't want to be part of our baby's life. Oh god I'm not ready for this, where is Harry when I need him.  
The knock on the door makes me jump.  
When I open it Louis is stood there a small smile and huge pizza box in his hand. "Someone order pizza?"  
I can't help but smile, moving to the side to let him in. "Thank you."

We sit opposite each other on the sofa, it so awkward. All I can think of is the times we've spent on this sofa lost in each other kissing and cuddling and now we're sat here like total strangers.  
"Thank you for calling me Frankie, I was worried you wouldn't."  
"I've been trying to call you for the last ten days without any joy, did you really think I was going to pass up an opportunity when you were asking me to call."  
"I suppose not."  
"I don't understand you, you're such a mystery to me."  
He screws his face up "what?"  
"After you drove off and left me in the street I got in my car and tried to find you. I called you, drove to your mums house, when I couldn't find you anywhere I went to Harry, I didn't know where else to go. I wanted you, I needed you but you wouldn't answer me, Harry saw the mess I was in and that's when he called you."  
"He called me everyday."  
"What?"   
"Harry, he called me everyday. Sometimes I answered and he told me how you were, he asked me why I wouldn't talk to you, the times I didn't answer he left me ridiculously long voicemails."  
My jaw hits the ground, I had no idea Harry was calling him, he never told me.  
"I had no idea. Why wouldn't you talk to me?"  
He lets out an exasperated sigh.  
"I was being stubborn, I was hurt that you were there with him but at the same time I needed to know you were okay, when he called me after you collapsed I was going to get in the next flight, I was coming to New York I thought it was my fault, but then I saw the pictures of you kissing him and I wasn't sure if it was revenge for the picture I'd sent you or if this was it... Your way of letting me know you didn't me, you had him."  
Some many things he's just said make my head spin, but kiss him... I didn't kiss Harry.  
"Okay stop right there, stubborn yeah I get that, and God Louis I'm so so sorry I hurt you, you're last person in the world I'd ever want to hurt, but what the hell are you talking about 'kissing him' the last person I kissed was you on the 28th December at my mums house, no one since because unlike you I don't make promises to break them."  
"Frankie, there's pictures."  
"Show me the fucking pictures!" Oh no this is not what I wanted to happen but there's no way I'm letting him think I've kissed Harry or anybody when I haven't.  
Pulling out his phone I wait while he searches for something. Finally he turns the screen to me and at first glance without knowing any different I would think exactly the same as Louis, Harry and I are extremely close, I'm holding on to him and his arms are wrapped around me. I know exactly where that is from.  
"For fucks sake Louis... That picture, I can tell you all about that picture. That was taken as the clock stuck midnight... As my phone finally beeped and your name appeared on the screen, I was so excited and then I opened it and I was greeted by you all over some girl in a club. My world fell apart Louis, every tiny little bit of hope I had was shattered, my heart literally broke I had nothing and all I could do was cling on to Harry to stop me hitting the floor, he held onto me as everything fell apart."  
He doesn't answer me his head is down, the silence between says more than a thousand words ever could.  
"I wasn't in a club." His voice is low and rough, I'm not sure if I've heard him correctly   
"What?" I'm getting annoyed now.  
"I was at home, I wasn't in a club."  
"Wait, what? are you trying to hurt me than you already have, you had a random girl at you house?" Lifting my hands in defeat "I don't even want to how your night ended. I did wonder why you were up at 5am to send me that picture."  
"No..." His finally lifts his head, red blood shot eyes meeting mine.  
"What do you mean no?" I watch as tears roll down his cheeks.  
"I wasn't in a club, I wasn't with some girl, I was at home in Doncaster with my mum and my sisters. I couldn't sleep and knew that Liam had an old picture... From before we, well you know. I asked him to send it me and forwarded it on to you. I wanted to hurt you, I never thought it would end like that. I'm so sorry."

Sorry.... He's sorry. 

"You wanted to hurt me, did you not think you were constantly hurting me by not fucking answering me? you were all I wanted."  
"I've really fucked up this time, I'm sorry."  
"Sorry doesn't make it better Louis, it doesn't fix how broken I am because of you or how many times I've sat and cried over you and now I'm having your baby and I'm scared Louis I'm so so scared."  
Without another word he moves forward closing the gap between us, one hand reaching out for my stomach as the other one wraps around me.  
"Please don't be scared babe, I'm here for you... You and our baby."  
Placing my hand over his, tears falling from my eyes matching the ones that roll down his cheeks. I can't help it, he looks so vulnerable, I lean forward and softly press my lips to his, he doesn't stop me. something right there in that second tells me everything is going to be okay.


	50. Chapter 50

Finally I don't feel so nervous.  
Louis and I talk for while he constantly tells me how sorry he is for hurting me, I give him all the information I have before telling him there's a scan booked and I'd love him to come with me.  
It seems so alien when he says that he's going home, I'm so used to him staying every time he's been here. Watching him throw on his shoes and jacket I'm so tempted to ask him to stay, but I know better, I know I'd be doing it for all the wrong reasons.   
As I walk Him to the door I realise I haven't given him his ring back.   
"Oh Louis wait."  
He stops dead in the hallway his eyes widening in surprise.  
I dash back the living room grabbing the small box from the table.  
"Here this is yours."  
Reaching out his hand he takes the box, opening it he shakes his head.   
"No Frankie."  
Lifting my hand and placing the box back in my hand. "This is yours, I know the promises I made might seem like total bull shit but I promise they aren't. I will make you mine again and I will stand by every promise I made."  
I'm speechless... Totally lost for words.  
He leans forward softly kissing the corner of my mouth. "See you tomorrow." And with that he's gone, I stand dumbfounded in the hallway holding the box with the ring he gave me inside.

I feel awful, I've not been this bad since New York. Everything I smell makes me feel sick. Taking a shower was hard I couldn't even stomach the smell of the shampoo or body wash.   
Now here I am doing as I'm told by management, waiting outside a department store, a bottle of water tightly clutched in my hand.   
By the time Harry arrives to meet me I'm shivering I'm so cold.  
"Frankie, what the hell are you doing? Why are you waiting outside?"  
"I had to, I don't feel very well and the smell of everything in there is making me feel sick."  
Wrapping his arms around me he guides me slowly into the store.  
"Frankie, we don't have to do this today."  
"Do what Harry? I honestly have no idea what we're doing today."  
"Oh.. Management have decided it would look good if we were seen out shopping together buying homely things before you move in this weekend."  
"Makes sense I suppose."   
"But seriously if you're not up to it we can do it another day."  
"Nah I'll be fine, I promise it's just morning sick...." Clapping my hand over my mouth shit shit shit. What did I just say. I close my eyes and wait for his reaction.  
I feel him pull me into a tight hug, his face brushes next to my ear. "Are you pregnant?" He whispers, his voice so low I can barley hear him.  
Slowly nodding my head I can't answer him or look at him, tears start to fall this is not how I wanted to tell Harry and definitely not now.  
Putting his finger under my chin and gently lifting my head, his face unbelievably close to mine.   
"Why are you crying?"  
"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't want tell you this way."  
"Frankie please don't cry, this is happy news. It's also explains an awful lot with how ill you've been."  
"Happy.... You aren't mad with me?"  
"Oh god no, if you're happy I'm happy. Does Louis know?"  
"I told him yesterday."  
"How did he react?"  
"He was shocked, just like I was. I thought we'd been more careful."  
"Please don't be sad Frankie, I'll be here for you for anything you need I'm here, Uncle Harry is going to be the best."  
He gently places his hand on my stomach and kisses my cheek "I mean it Frankie, anything the two of you need I'm here."   
Wrapping my arms around him to give him the biggest hug, he really an amazing person.  
"Thank you so much Harry. Now come on let's go shopping."   
Wrapping his huge hand around mine we finally make a start on shopping, it's only as we wonder down the aisle I realise just how many people were watching us at the front of the store.

A huge shopping cart later and we make our way to Harrys car fully loaded with as he called it 'a girls touch' for his house.   
"We'll drop all this off at my place and then we need to meet up with the boys."  
"Okay sounds good to me."  
"Do you want anything to eat yet?"  
"Nope, water is the way forward for me at the minute." I shake my bottle at him making him   
Giggle.   
"Well I hope you find it your appetite soon, we've got a dinner date later."  
"Have we?"  
"Yes, it's a pre tour meet up thing. Everyone will be there."  
"Everyone?"  
"Yeah, crew, band, security, family the lot. Management have hired a hotel it should be a good night, did you not know?"  
"I just had today down as a work day details to follow, but that sounds fun."  
"Good now let's go we have lots to do."

After dropping everything at Harrys, we drive over to Liam's place. Harry has to go over a few things with the rest of the boys and it seems pointless to drop me off only to have to pick me up again soon.  
Liam floats around his house in just sweat pants and no shirt, what is it with the boys and having amazing bodies. I'm really glad Sophia is here she makes me a drink while they go over everything they need to. She asks about New York and me being ill, I don't like not being honest but what other choice do I have.   
I keep an eye on Louis he seems nervous, when he catches me looking at him his face softens and small smile spreads over his face. I hate not being close to him, even before with all the sneaking around and being careful I always knew that he was mine, at the end of the day when it was just me him we got to be a 'normal' couple. We could cuddle on the sofa and mess around while washing the dishes, even the simplest things often ended in us having sex, but it was him being there to hold me at night, the way he would move my hair from my face and whisper things to me once he thought I was asleep, it's all those little things that I miss.  
"Hey you ready?"  
Harry's voice pulls me from my daydream.  
"Huh"  
"We need to make a move, get ready for tonight."  
"Oh yeah tonight, shit Harry I need to go home I need to get changed and pick up my things."  
"You worry too much, no need to go home we can pick up anything you need on the way back to mine."  
"You're going to Harrys?" Louis pipes up from across the room.  
"Apparently so."  
"Yes she is Lou."  
"Oh okay." Louis' face drops I hate seeing him so sad   
"You can come with us if you like Lou, we just need to stop off for Frankie, gotta look beautiful right babe." Harry turns and smiles at me but my eyes stay fixed on Louis, anger filling his face.  
"You two really are something else, I honestly would believe you were together if I didn't k ow you weren't." Niall adds   
"I know have you seen the pictures of them shopping this morning." Liam joins in   
I can tell Louis is getting more and more frustrated with every word they say.   
"Are you sure you two are still only for publicity?" Zayn adds   
Harry wraps his arm around my shoulder and grins "that's for me to know." The room erupts in laughter.  
"No no, they are not together!" Louis shouts   
"Jeez calm down Tommo." Liam crosses the room and puts his hand on Louis' shoulder but he shrugs him away.  
"How would you know?" Niall asks   
"Because...."  
"Because what?" Liam questions  
His face drops there's a sadness in his eyes, I know what he's about to do and I also know that there is nothing I can say or do that is going to stop him.   
"Because she's in love with me." Everyone is silent all eyes are on me expecting me to have a reaction but I don't. All I can do is watch Louis and think how right he is, I am so in love with him it's almost untrue.  
Walking over taking my hands in his, he eyes burning into mine almost as if we're the only two people in the room. "And I'm in love with her too, I have been since the first time we met, no one in this world makes me happier and I'm such a dick for constantly messing things up, but not any more, not now.... Not now you're having my baby. You are my world and I need you in my life."  
Without a single thought of who's in the room with us, all I'm focused on is him. I wrap my arms around his neck, my nose touching his, looking deep into those ice blue eyes that I adore, I whisper "I love you" before my lips meet his.  
Kissing him has never felt like this, so pure and free, all the hurt and the emotion of not being with him falls away and I realise he is all I need, he's the centre of my universe.


	51. Chapter 51

Deadly silence.  
Everyone is completely silent, or at least it feels that way my eyes are fixed on Louis, he is all I see and all I need. I'm actually really shocked that he said what he did but I'm so glad he did.  
"Are you serious?" Liam's voice comes from across the room "how long has this been going on? Harry did you know?" All eyes are now on Harry this time.  
"Erm... Yes I knew."  
"What, really and you've agreed to go along with all this?"  
"I didn't know all the ins and outs, I had no idea things had got this serious it was only when we were in New York I realised how much she loved Louis and I only found out today about the baby."  
Oh god I can't take all this, my head goes fuzzy the room starts to spin. The combination of not having eaten all day mixed with everything that's going on really isn't good. Stepping back I sit back down on the sofa, I quickly feel someone's arm wrap over my shoulder. Looking up from the floor I see Sophia, she's holding a glass out for me, it's her arm wrapped over me. The boys are bickering amongst themselves about the situation but I feel too sick to care.  
"Are you ok?" Her voice is soft and quiet.  
"Not really."  
Her face twists likes she's thinking something.  
"Hey, HEY, all of you shut up!" I shocked by her sudden outburst.  
Louis drops to his knees in front of me, a worried look on his face, taking my hands in his. "What's wrong?"  
"She's not eaten all day, and her morning sickness has been bad today." Harry starts to tell Louis.  
"See this is what I mean, Harry knows more about what's going on with your girlfriend than you do."  
"Liam shut the fuck up, Frankie and I have had a few things to sort out and.... Do you know what why am I even telling you this, it's none of your business."  
Everyone is silent again, Harry and Louis are busying fussing over me and i don't know if i can take much more.  
"Please everyone stop." I finally find the energy to blurt out. "If you want to know, what's going on I'll tell you... "  
I feel like I'm a teacher in class of small children telling them a story before home time, all eyes are on me as I explain how there was always something between Louis and me, how we tried to fight it but we kept on ending up together. I explain all about New York and the shock of finding out I'm pregnant by the time I'm done Niall is on his feet he walks over to hug me. "  
Congratulations, I think it's pretty great news. I know the situation is a mess but we'll help you. Tommo if you love her make it work man." Louis' face lights up, I don't think he expected any of them to say that. He quickly followed by zayn and finally Liam adds how he'll do whatever he can to help us.  
"Okay, we really have gotta make a move, you need food and outfit and I have some things to do." Harry says looking down at me, I know he's right so I just nod my head and get to my feet.  
"Are you still coming with us Lou?"  
I watch as he looks between Harry and Liam before finally setting his eyes on me.  
"Erm no, I think I need to explain a few more things to these lot, I'll catch you later at the hotel."  
"Ok, well you know where we'll be if you want us." Harry wraps his arm around my waist and guides me towards the door.  
"Wait..... Frankie, I'll call you later. We need to talk. Alone."  
"Ok Louis." Pulling free from Harry i walk over and lightly kiss Louis' lips "we sure do."  
I leave it as simple as that before re-joining Harry and heading out the door to his car.

I actually love Harry's house, it's twice the size of my apartment.  
He shows me around before finally opening the door to the room that will me mine when ever i stay here. It almost resembles the guest room at his mums house only on a bigger scale.  
"Make yourself at home... This essentially will be your home for the next few weeks."  
He smiles at me before walking past and putting the new things I've just brought on the bed.  
"Thank you Harry, I'm actually looking forward to not being alone all the time."  
Wrapping me in his arms "you have me please don't every feel lonely again." He kisses the top of my head. "I don't know where things are at with you and Louis, but you will always have me. Right you need to get ready, we're leaving in an hour."  
"Ok, Boss."  
With one final squeeze he lets me go and closes the door.

There's so much to take in.  
I only told Harry this morning, and now all of the boys and Sophia know about the baby and about me and Louis.  
I wonder around the room that is 'mine' it still feels really odd, I hang up a few of the new things I brought before putting everything I need for tonight in my over night bag.  
I had absolutely no clue what I should wear tonight, Harry was more than helpful suggesting multiple things even if some of them were a little flamboyant for my taste. I finally settled on a cream baby doll dress and small pair of heals to match, Harry insisted it wasn't formal and I could wear jeans if i wanted to, but knowing that all the boys families and everyone that works with them on the tour will be there I have to make an effort. 

Adding a spray of perfume I'm finally ready, I'm so used to Lou appearing to get me ready when it comes to any sort of event it's actually nice to be able to do things my way.  
Making sure I have every thing I need I make my way downstairs to wait for Harry.  
Alone in Harrys lounge, I try and take in all the beautiful artwork he has around, the books of old classic literature, he's such a wise and well educated man, he may only be 21 years old but he's seen and experienced so much and it all builds part of the amazing person he is.  
"Well you look nice." His voice in the silence of the room makes me jump.  
"Thank you Mr Styles, you pretty good yourself." I take in the sight in front of me, his long brown curls falling over the shoulders of his sheer cream shirt, as always it's unbuttoned to the middle of his chest I can just about see the tattoos that are underneath, his legs look endless in black skinny jeans, smart but somehow casual and yet he still looks sexy and stylish.  
"Do you have everything you need for the night?"  
Lifting my bag and waving it I the air. "I sure do."  
"Right let do this." Holding out his hand for me it's time to go.

There's so many people here, I had no idea this many people were involved with the boys.  
I've been introduced to countless people and I've been told so many names I don't stand a chance of remembering them. Harry is in his element, he floats between his family and rest of the boys' families, he's so happy it's lovely to see.  
We've been here a while now and I've still not seen or heard from Louis. I did see his mum earlier she stopped briefly to say hi and I got the distinct feeling she felt awkward.  
"Hey beautiful, wanna dance?" Following the sound of the voice, I turn to the right. "Louis"  
I want to leap up and wrap my arms around him. He slides his hand under the table and gently squeezes my knee.  
"So.... Do you want to."  
"We can't Louis." My eyes scan the room checking to see if anyone is watching.  
"Of course we can." With out giving me chance to say no he grabs my hand and pulls me to the dance floor.  
Making sure we're right in the middle he knows as well as I do after today everyone will be watching to make sure we don't do anything stupid. Occasionally he moves a little closer never physically touching me. "Are you staying here tonight?"  
I nod my head and smirks at me. "What room number?"  
"34"  
"Ok.... I have a surprise for you later." He winks at me and disappears leaving me dancing on my own.  
Making my way back to the table there's a million things racing around my mind what kind of surprise could he possibly have, we still have so much to sort out.

The night passes really quickly, lots of dancing, Harry insists I eat and constantly keeps a check on me. The boys give a quick speech about the tour and thank their families for their constant support, watching their mums all start crying as they hand them huge bouquets flowers almost makes me emotional. Anne is still wiping her eyes when she comes to sit with me.  
"I know this is just your job but promise me you'll look after my baby."  
"Oh of course I will, it's not just my job... Harry is my best friend."  
"I'm so glad to hear that, you're a lovely girl Frankie I hope you stay friends for a long time." She leans over and kisses my cheek clearly getting a little emotional.  
I have so much respect for her, the way she watches Harry he's her son her baby and you can see on her face just how proud she is of him.

Finally at almost 2am the party starts to die down, I'm so tired its unbelievable.  
After Saying a final round of goodbyes Harry joins me and takes me hand, and we make our way to our room. It's the first time I've shared a room with Harry and I'm nervous.  
The look on my face as Harry opens the door must be priceless...  
Louis say on the bed was not at all what I was expecting.  
"Lou... Harry, what's going on?"  
"I figured you two needed some time alone so I've switched rooms with Louis. We just have to make sure no one him leave."  
"Easily done haz, I'm pretty much an expert at that." His eyebrows raised and signature smirk across his face.  
"I honestly don't want to know, just be careful. I'll see you tomorrow you know where I am if you need me." With a quick kiss on my cheek and Harry leaves.  
Just me and Louis alone in the hotel room, this has happened a million times before yet somehow it feels different tonight.  
"Come and sit with me." He pats the bed at the side of him.  
"Louis... I." I can't even finish what I'm saying because I don't know what I want to say.  
"Shh baby, it's fine. It's me that owes you an apology, I'm sorry about today but I couldn't take it any more. They all needed to know, I know Liam is pissed with me for crossing the line but Frankie I couldn't help it, if we were to go back in time I wouldn't change it. I'd change how much of a dick I've been to you but that's it, I wouldn't change anything else, I've never loved anyone the way I love you." Closing the gap between us he rests his hands on my hips, his ice blue eyes looking deep into mine. "I love you..." Letting his hand glide over and rest on my stomach "both of you."  
A single tear rolls over my cheek it's so nice to hear him say those words. "I've missed you." Lifting my arms to wrap them around his neck I can't help but twist the end of his hair in my fingers.  
"I've missed you too, so so much."  
Without another word or even a thought I lean into him and let my lips meet his he holds to me so tight and right there in that second I know everything is going to be ok.

"Are you ready." Louis shouts from the bedroom  
"I'll be right there." He won't tell me what his surprise is only that I couldn't go to sleep, we had to wait until 3AM. Now a 2:50am wearing my pyjamas I'm ready for my surprise.  
"Ok Mr Tomlinson surprise me."  
He's wearing his sweat pants and a tshirt what the hell could he have planned.  
Opening the door to check the hallway he signals for me to take his hand. Pulling me quickly through the hotel he takes me back to the room we were in earlier tonight. It's in total darkness. "Louis what are we..." Placing his finger on my lips to silence me.  
The low sound of music fills the room, a flick as the light hits the disco ball above us, Louis takes me in his arms and slowly moves me around the dance floor. "Now we can have that dance." He smiles at me and swear my heart melts. His arms around my waist, mine around his neck, our bodies close and finally our lips meet.


	52. Chapter 52

Spending the night with Louis was incredible. There's so much to him that he only lets me see and it still always amazes me, his soft gentle side, the part of him that's so caring and thoughtful and it all makes me love him so much more.   
Lay with my head on his chest I can't help but admire his beauty, the way his hair falls over his eye when he sleeps, the small amount of stubble that covers his chin. Running my fingers through his fluffy chest hair before finally tracing them over his tattoo. I love watching him sleep he's so peaceful and I know I need to make the most of it because in a couple of days I'll be living at Harrys, no more cheeky stop offs from my favourite pizza guy and there's the fact that I still have to tell Louis, the thought alone worries me I have no idea how he will react. Maybe I can soften the blow by telling him about the scan at the same time but for now I'm going to enjoy this little piece of heaven.

Back home at my apartment I start putting things into place ready for the fact that I'm not going to be here much in the next couple of months, I pull together everything I'm going to need for Harrys and the start of the tour and being on the road with them, I don't honestly know if I'm ready for all this but one things for sure I don't have a choice.   
Louis is coming over later and I have to tell him what's going on, I can't leave him in the dark any more, we've just got back together and the last thing I want to do is keep any secrets, it's time to be honest.  
By the time I'm finished its almost 7pm, Louis should be here soon. I tot with the idea of cooking for us but since I'm moving out soon there's not exactly a lot of food in the cupboard looks like it will have to be a take away.   
The knock on my door gives me butterflies, I know it's Louis and I'm nervous because the last thing I want is a bad reaction to what I'm about to tell him.  
"Hey you." I say swinging the door open, his blue eyes sparkling why does he look so happy.  
"Hey beautiful." He walks in quickly pecking my lips on his way and running his hand over my stomach.  
"I thought we could order a take away tonight, I have literally nothing in."  
"Okay babe, sounds good to me." It's hard to explain but for some reason he looks different to how he did a few days ago.   
"You seem happy today."  
He flops on my sofa while I pour him a drink   
"I am happy, I'm extremely happy, I spent the night with really great girl, she makes me smile and to think I nearly lost her over my stupidity."  
I can't help but grin at him he is beyond adorable tonight.  
"Oh really you will have to tell me more about her, she sounds pretty amazing."  
"Oh she is."  
As soon as I sit down he almost jumps on me, his lips on mine his hands sliding under my top leaving goosebumps on my skin. Good I've missed him.

We finish our food and Louis even offered to clear up, I'm not used to him being so over caring, yes I'm used to his softer side but this is even softer than normal.   
"Louis theres something I have to tell you.... Well a couple of things actually." His eyebrows shoot up almost like he's questioning me. "Ok... Should I be worried?"  
Oh god why did he have to say that, I'm already nervous about telling him I've moving in with Harry.  
"Erm no, I don't think so."  
"Ok, spill." Sitting opposite me, his eyes burning into mine. Taking a deep breath, I know I have to do this.  
"Well, erm, oh fuck... I, I've got to, shit"  
Grabbing my hand wrapping his fingers around my own and rubbing his thumb over the back over my hand.   
"Frankie please calm down, just tell me." I'm so nervous, I don't know how he's going to react and the thought scares me, I can feel myself shaking.  
"Ok. Well please keep in mind this is not my idea but it's my job." I watch as he twists in his seat, and I know from his body language that he now knows this is something to do with Harry.   
"I've been asked to move in with Harry.... Just until the tour starts and then I'll be on the road with guys."   
He doesn't say anything just stares at me, oh fuck.  
"Louis. Say something please."  
He leans forward and kisses me "please stop stressing, I already knew."  
"What do you mean you knew already?"  
"The other day before I came over, Harry gave me a full lecture about treating you right and how much i'd hurt you. He told me to fix it and not to take everything out on you, then he said to keep in mind that you have to move in with him, he didn't want it to be a shock and for me to fly off the deep end and spoil everything all over again."  
"Wait so you're ok with this?"  
"Not really, I'd rather you be moving in with me but we both know that can't happen. But on the plus side at least I can be seen if I go to Harrys I don't have to hide, and I'm trying really hard not to be worried or jealous anymore, you're having my baby Frankie I've got to get over my jealousy."  
Relief washes over me and leap forward wrapping my arms around his neck. "Oh Louis you have no idea how happy that makes me."   
My lips meet his every time we kiss there's more and more passion there, I've missed him so much. His sent, his touch the way he try's not to moan as I pull my teeth over his bottom lip before I trail kisses down his neck.  
"Mmm Frankie stop teasing me."  
"I'm sorry baby. Oh I actually have one more surprise for you." Giving him a quick smile before dashing over to collect all the information leaflets from the table and passing them to him.  
He looks at me all confused.  
"Frankie, you've shown me all of these."  
"I know, but if you read the first page...." I open the leaflet to where a date and time is written.  
"Ok tomorrow, what about it?"  
"How do you fancy coming with me tomorrow and seeing our baby for the first time?"  
"Are you having a scan?" I nod my head the biggest smile spreading across my face. "Your having a scan, of course I'll be there." Cupping both his hands over my stomach he dips his head low and talks to my belly "I can't wait to see you little one." I kiss the top of his head, how did I get so lucky.

"Stop pacing."  
"I'm sorry I can't help it, I'm nervous."  
Wrapping both his arms around me to stop me from moving I relax into his embrace. "Babe, everything is going to be fine."  
I rest my head on his chest, I know he's right.   
We still haven't left my apartment and I'm already so anxious how the hell am I supposed to get through this scan.  
I've drank what feels like litres and litres of water, true to form because I'm on edge I feel unbelievably sick.   
Trying to get ready has been a nightmare with constant trips to the bathroom.  
"You ready?" Louis takes my hand and with a quick glance at the clock I know within the next hour I will have seen my baby.  
There's only one other couple on the waiting room, suppose this is the benefit of going to a private hospital.  
A hospital that Harry actually suggested, as he said "if you get seen at a hospital it's just going to spark media interest, it's better to be private less chance of anyone knowing anything."  
He's words are even more true due to the fact that I'm sat here with Louis and not Harry, god if the media got a hold of that they would have a field day.  
"Miss Scott."  
A Middle Aged woman calls my name, I follow her though into a dimly lit room, Louis is right behind me.  
"Hello Miss Scott, my names Angela I'm your sonographer. If you'd like to take a seat on the bed I'll just explain what's going to happen."  
Doing as she asks, Louis holding onto my hand.  
"Is this your first baby?"  
"Yes... Yes it is." I can't help but smile at Louis.  
"Ok well, I'm going to pop some jelly on to your belly and then I'll use this machine to have a look at your baby, I'll take some measurements and then I should be able to give you a more accurate due date."  
"Ok."  
"There's no need to be nervous, if you want to lay back and lift your top for me."  
Doing as she asks. I wait as she sets everything up before finally squirting the cool jelly onto my stomach.  
"It's a little cold I do apologise."  
She then goes to work running the machine over my stomach, Occasionally she digs in a little harder. I can't see anything on the screen but she soon starts to click away before finally zooming in.  
"Ok Miss Scott, there's your baby." I tiny outline of a baby fills the screen, it's real... It's really there. "Is... Is everything ok with it?" I ask my voice shaking as I try not to cry  
"Yes everything fine, baby seems healthy although it is still early days. Judging from the measurements I've taken I would say you are 11 weeks and 2 days giving you a due date of 8th August."  
Louis squeezes my hand a little tighter, I turn to him he has the biggest smile on his face.  
"Would you like to hear the heart beat?" I nod my head and she fiddles with some buttons.  
Slowly the sounds of a heart beating fills the room.  
"There we go, I'll let you have minute while I take some pictures for you."  
I glance over at Louis, he looks so proud and I watch as a tear falls over his cheek. I've never felt so happy, God I love him and our baby.


	53. Chapter 53

I can't stop staring at it, a fuzzy black and grey image outlining a perfect little human being, this perfect little thing growing inside of me made totally from love, and although it might not have been the way I planned things I just know that this is the start of something new and exciting.  
"Hey, what's going on in that head of yours?"  
Lifting my eyes from the perfect little image in front of me I look over at Louis.  
"I'm happy Louis... So unbelievably happy. I never thought I'd feel this way, after new year and the shock of finding out I was I pregnant, I was lost and sad and I didn't know how things were going to get better, but being in there with you today seeing your face light up as she detailed every part of our baby I just knew everything was okay."  
"Oh baby you have no idea, I'm sorry for fucking everything up before and making you feel that way but trust me it will never happen again, you and our little flump are the most important things in my life."  
Screwing my nose up I can't help but giggle "flump?"  
A huge smile spreading over face, the little crinkles by his standing out from his grin being so huge   
"Yeah our little flump." He rests his hand on my stomach and loving gives it a gentle rub. Placing my handover his and wrapping my fingers around his. "Ok flump."

"You're late!" Liam snaps as we walk into the room.  
"Chill dude."   
"Seriously Louis where have you been?"  
"Frankie... Had an appointment, we had an appointment."  
Harry jumps to his feet and almost runs over "that was today?" I smile at him and nod my head, he was the only person who knew about the appointment. "So how did it go?" I swear he's almost more excited than I am. Before I can say anything else Louis waves the scan picture in front of Harrys face. The biggest smile spreads over his face "I'm so happy for you two." He pulls us both into a big hug.   
"Wait, what is going on." Liam shouts.  
"They had a scan, come check this out baby Tommo." All the boys are on their feet passing around the scan picture, Louis glances over at me and mouths the word 'sorry' I'm not angry with him in the slightest, after months of hiding it's nice that they all know and they they're all so supportive.   
After a few jokes about the baby having Louis' cheeky side and short legs I finally find out the reason all the boys are together today... Tour buses. The boys are going to sort out their tour buses. Since I'm supposed to working today I have no idea what they are up to.  
"Are we ready guys?" Liam asking making his way to the door, everyone just follows him when it comes to the band he is clearly the man in charge... Or so he thinks, he tells the others what to do and when to do it, but if I'm totally honest without him doing that they probably wouldn't get anything done.  
"Are you okay to come with us?" Louis asking wrapping his hand around mine.  
"Erm yeah, as long as I'm not intruding all I have planned for today is packing the rest of my things."   
"Yeah roomie, tomorrow's moving day." Harry says giving me a huge grin. Louis instantly tightens his grip on my hand but doesn't say a word, I can see just how hard he's trying to control his jealousy.

Almost two hours and they're still playing around on the tour buses, yes I admit that they are pretty impressive, beds, couches, TVs, games consoles almost like a mini home on wheels. It's decided that Louis, Harry and me will share one bus and Niall, Liam and zayn will share another, although boys did say they are mainly used for travel which hey all do together and the only time they really separate out is they are sleeping on them but they do still use hotels.   
I sit quietly as they plan out the last few things they want including, discuss food and travel plans. I never thought about how much effort goes into a tour and the effort it takes to transport these five guys around the country.   
"Hey are you okay." Niall asks giving me a nudge.  
"Yeah, just tired but that's normal."  
"Get Tommo to take you home."  
"Nah it's fine, he's busy and I don't want to cause any problems."  
"You won't be causing any problems, he's really whipped by you you know. I've never seen him like this, it's nice. I don't know what you're doing or how you've done it but keep it up." He pats my back before walking past and I smile at what he just said, after all the drama and everything we've been through knowing that they're happy for us makes me smile.  
"Oi Tommo, think you need to hit the road." Niall smiles before pointing back at me.  
He nods his head and finishes his conversation with zayn which Niall joins before coming over to me.  
"Everything ok?"  
"Yeah Louis I'm fine."  
"What's Niall talking about then?"  
"He asked how I was and said I was tired that's all."  
"Okay, well if my girl is tired it's time to go home." He drapes his arm over my shoulder.   
"Guys, we're leaving. Catch you later."  
There's a chorus of byes and finally Louis and I leave.  
Sinking into the seat of the car it hits me just how tired I am, I close my eyes and enjoy the silence.  
"That tired hm."  
I open one eye and fix it on Louis making him giggle.  
"Take a nap babe I'll wake you when we're home." I don't argue with him I just close my eye again and within seconds I'm drifting to sleep

***

"Have you got everything?"   
With one last look around my apartment I remember the giggling washing the dishes, the kisses while cuddling on the sofa, the explosive arguments and making up afterwards I finally nod my head. "Yeah, yeah I've got everything."  
Louis is helping me move the last few things of mine over to Harrys, I know how much he hates it but he's being really good, this is something that I never thought I'd see.  
Jumping in Harrys car the boot loaded with my things.  
"Ready to go home?" He says as Louis closes the door  
"Hm... Home."  
"Hey don't look so sad, this is still your place and staying with me isn't forever."  
"I know Harry, there's just lots of memories here." Louis give me a wink he knows exactly what I'm talking about.  
"Ew... I don't want to know."

It doesn't take long to drive over to Harrys, both him and Louis refuse to let me help taking anything inside, I'm left on just unpacking my things.   
This seems so odd, my belongs have to stay here while they go on tour and I'll take things with me but then I'll yo-yo between here and my place, the thought of being here when Harry is on the road is something I'm not looking forward to, maybe I'll just be seen here and then I'll go home. I need to stop over thinking it, for now I just have to make the most of this situation. 

"Hey... Fancy a pizza?" Louis pops his head round the bedroom door, a stupid girn spreads across my face.  
"Mmm what I'd give for some pizza right now."  
He raises his eyebrows at me, before stepping in the door and locking it behind him.  
"What's that?" He asks pointing to the box in my hand.  
"Oh this, it's just a memory box." Taking it from my hands and placing it on the draws before wrapping his arms around my waist. "I don't need a box for memories, I just need you." His lips softly touching mine, I wrap my hands around his neck and twist my fingers I his hair gently pulling. A low "Mmm" escapes his lips before he kisses along my jaw and down my neck. Pulling him with me we both fall onto the bed, this is the first time since Christmas that we've been so close.  
He slides his hand under my top and cups my breast, his touch still sends electricity through my body.  
I put my hand over his as he starts to unbutton my jeans causing him to stop and look at me confused.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I can't Louis, not when I know Harry is downstairs."  
Smirking at me before he kisses my stomach. "Harrys not downstairs... He's gone to get pizza."  
I move my hand from his and use it to pull his tshirt over his head, the sight of his bare chest has more of an effect than it ever has before, what is wrong with me. Pulling my bottom lip between my teeth as I admire him he slides his hand into my pants and slowly slips his finger inside me. "Mmm someone's wet." Making me blush I hide my face in between his neck and his shoulder, I run my hand over his chest and into his pants taking hold of his penis. "Mmm someone's hard." Two can play that game Mr Tomlinson. His smirk is back again.  
Casually 'playing' with each and heated kisses, none of us seem to want to take it any further.   
"Louis... Is, is everything ok?"  
He looks at me with a big stupid grin on his face. "Yeah everything is more than fine."  
"Louis, you know what I mean."  
Propping himself up on his elbow his hand gently placed on my stomach. "I'm just scared, you know, you're pregnant."  
I can't help but giggle at him. "Seriously?"  
"Seriously you're laughing at me, I don't know how it works... You know when you're pregnant ."  
"Louis we can still have Sex, honestly it's fine."   
"How do you know?"   
Grabbing my bag from the floor I fumble around before I find the leaflets the doctor gave me. "Here read these. It's fine but I totally understand if you don't want to."  
He casts his eyes over the information in front of him.  
"Lou, Frankie.... Pizza."   
"Harrys back, we should go downstairs before he thinks we're doing something we're not."  
Throwing his tshirt at him I quickly peck his lips before getting to me feet.  
"Hey Frankie, I love you... And flump."  
Turning around I grab his hand and pull him from the bed and kiss him once more. "And we love you Louis so much, but right now we need pizza."


	54. Chapter 54

"What are you doing?" Harry asks stepping half way into my room  
"Ugh"  
"Seriously what." He asks looking at me all confused ruffling his hand through his hair.  
"Nothing fits me properly any more."  
"Well yeah, that's what happens when you're pregnant."  
"I know but shit, I'm only just 13 weeks and I already can't wear any of my dresses, what am I going to do tonight, and if my clothes don't fit that means I must be starting to show, and if I'm starting to show then.... Oh shit."   
I sink into the bed admitting defeat, my head in my hands "I'm screwed Harry."  
"No, no you're not." Sitting by my side his arm over my shoulder. "Everything will be ok, I promise."  
"How will it, we have 9 weeks left in our contract and if I'm struggling now what will it be like in 9 weeks times?"  
"Hmm, you're over thinking this. Give me a second I have to make a call." He gets to his feet and disappears out the room   
"Harry..." O call after him but he doesn't answer me.  
Ugh, I fall backwards onto the bed still half wearing the dress I was trying to zip up when Harry came into the room. 

"Get dressed." Harry voice comes down the hallway   
"What?" I shout back propping myself up on my elbows.  
"You heard me stop being stroppy and get dressed, you have 10 minutes and I expect to see you ready to go." Popping his head around he door again "I'm serious Scott you have 10 minutes."   
"Styles you're killing me here"  
"10 minutes." And with that he's gone again.  
Doing as he asks I throw on some clothes. grunting as I struggle to fasten my jeans ugh, no baby just no you can not be forcing me out of my clothes just yet and with that I grab my bag, should hate to keep Mr bossy and impatient waiting.  
"Okay, I'm ready." I announce as I walk into the dining room.  
"Brilliant now grab your coat were on a tight schedule."  
"Harry where are we going?" I whine at him like a child before stomping out of the door.  
"I don't have time for an outing, I need to work out what I'm going to wear."  
"Stop being so dramatic and just get in the car." Once again doing as I'm told but not before I huff at him.  
Refusing to tell me where we're going I sit silently in the car. I'm starting to get really worried about my ever growing bump, I want to be proud and show off the new life growing inside me and get excited about my clothes not fitting me anymore but instead it's something else I have to hide, and I hate it.  
"Cheer up buttercup."  
Lifting my eyes to glance over at Harry who briefly takes his eyes off the road to pull a crazy face at me.  
"You're a dork, you know that right."  
"Yep, but I'm a cute one." There's a huge stupid grin on his face which makes me smile.  
"If you say so."  
"I do, now stop being grumpy and smile."   
Giving him a big fake cheesy grin "better?"  
"Yep"  
He giggles to himself clearly pleased with his own efforts.

After a further ten minutes of Harry trying to make me smile we pull into the driveway of a small secluded bungalow.   
"Erm Harry where are we?"  
"You'll see in a second."  
He's soon out the car and hold the door open for me.  
Following behind him as he makes his way to the door and rings the bell.  
"Harry." A woman in her late forties greets Harry as she opens the door.   
"Amanda, how are you. Amanda, This is Frankie the girl I was telling you about when i callled."  
"Of course come on in."   
Following the the two of them down the long dimly lit hallway into a room full of material and fabrics.  
"Frankie, Amanda is a friend of mine she makes amazing one of a kind outfits and she is responsible for some of more... flamboyant shirts. I called her today after your little outfit meltdown to see if she had some ideas."  
"Nice to meet you Frankie."  
I smile politely at the woman I've just met feeling a little uneasy.  
"Harry, you go and help yourself to drink me and Frankie have some work to do."  
Giving me a quick hug before he leaves the room he whispers in my ear "relax she's lovely and I'll get you a drink too." He gives me a quick wink and disappears.

"Right then Frankie, Harry tells me you're pregnant."  
My mouth hits the floor oh my god he told her, I don't even know her why would he tell her that.  
"Don't look so shocked your secret is safe with me, I don't work for modest I just do work for Harry."  
"Oh.. Erm... Okay, Yes I am."  
"I have some tips on how to hide your pregnancy if that's what you want, but Harry did tell me you needed a dress for tonight."  
"That's right I do, everything I own is starting to get tight and I don't want to draw attention to myself."  
"Okay sweetie let me just take your measurements."  
After faffing around with a tape measure and writing down all she needs, she pushes the pencil behind her ear "hmm"  
I don't like the sound of hmm am I awkward already.  
"Okay, for liking at these you are in between sizes which of course will be due to your pregnancy, in my opinion you could wear a dress a size bigger but the only problem with that is might not very well in all he right places, my other suggestion..." She wonder off some where behind a dressing screen she has at the other end of the room "is this." Returning with a beautiful sleek black dress. "Just try it on and we can take it from there."  
Doing as she asks I pop behind the screen and change into the dress. It's beautiful and so well made. Fitting extremely well on my bust with two small straps before fabric loosens and just drops to the floor. Looking in the mirror you would never know I was pregnant or the small bump I'm hiding underneath.  
"How's it fit?"  
Stepping back into the room so she can see her face says it all.  
"I'd say it's perfect."   
"I totally agree Frankie, Harry what's your opinion?"  
"Beautiful as always."   
"This style of dress works really well for you, and when it comes to everyday clothes I'd suggest leggings and over sized jumpers, shirts and things along those lines, maybe even borrow some of Harrys tops they'd be perfect. I'd also say check out the maternity wear in stores you can get things like skinny jeans just with elastic waistbands and no one other than you would know."  
"Thank you, you've made me feel much better."  
"It's no problem I'm happy to help."  
I go back and change into my clothes putting the beautiful dress back on the hanger.

We sit and enjoy a drink with Amanda before Harry points out we need to get ready for the award show.  
"Oh Frankie your dress." Amanda calls as we're about to get in the car.   
"My dress?..." I look at her all confused   
"Yes this dress." She hands me the dress I tried on.   
"But I haven't paid you for it,"  
"Don't worry, Harry has." I turn and look at Harry who just shrugs his shoulders and smiles.  
"Thank you Amanda it's beautiful I can't wait to wear it."  
Getting in the car we wave goodbye, as soon as She closes the door I slap Harry.  
"Ow, what was that for?"  
"For the dress Harry, you didn't have to do that."  
"I know I didn't but I hated seeing you so down, plus since you're my date tonight you have to look good." He grins at me and I slap him again  
"Okay okay enough with the slapping." He says rubbing his arm.  
"Thank you, I really appreciate it will you let me pay you back for the dress?"  
Shaking his head so his wild curls fly everywhere "nope not a chance."

This feels really odd, I'm used to being at an hotel and arriving with all the other boys especially to events like this.   
Harry looks amazing as always, perfectly fitted black suit with half unbuttoned cream shirt underneath.   
Walking the red carpet just us two is strange, his arm wrapped around my waist he seems to be holding on to me extra tight tonight.   
"Harry is everything ok." I whisper in his ear as we stop and pose for yet more photographs.   
"I'll show you in a second."  
Show me... Show me what exactly.  
He doesn't say anything else. Giving everyone what they want we play up to the cameras I still don't understand why people are so interested.  
Once we finally make it though the door he pull me to one side and hands me his phone.  
"What do I..."  
"Just read that message."  
Looking down at the screen I'm greeted by a text from Louis 

From Louis : 6:49pm  
Look after her...   
Remember you're holding my  
Entire world in your hands 

The biggest smile spreads over my face and quickly scan the room for Louis but I don't find him.  
"See I was just doing as he said."  
"And you did a fantastic job."


	55. Chapter 55

Harry almost clings to me, he won't let me out of his sight. Even when I say I need to use the bathroom he is insistent on coming with me and waiting outside.   
I know Louis asked him to look after me but this is taking it to the extreme, Louis... Come to think of it I haven't seen him yet, or any of the other boys.  
Harry guides me back though the room to our seats. As we sit down I spot Liam and Sophia just in front of us and Niall is next to them with a girl, I had no idea he was seeing someone or that he would be bringing a date along. Harry gives them a quick tap and says hello as we sit down.  
"Where's Louis?" I lean in and ask Harry  
"No idea, he should be here by now and so should zayn." 

The lights dim in the room and the applause begins. My eyes are everywhere, where is he.  
Harry can clearly see how twitchy I'm becoming and he takes my hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry he'll be here."   
I hope he's right. 

All the intros and first award done, I swear I spot Louis further down, at least it looks like him and Zayn, in fact no I'm more than sure them and Perrie is with Zayn. Then my heart stops. It is Louis, he's making his way up the steps to where we're seated but he's not alone. A tall, slim girl with long dark hair clings to his arm.   
What the actual fuck is he doing.   
I want to scream right here right now.  
Harry holds onto me even tighter, trying to play it cool Louis walks right past us briefly saying hello before taking his seat behind us. Niall and Liam follow Louis with their eyes before looking at me and giving me a look of sympathy.  
Once again my heart feels like it's going to fall out of my chest, I can't handle this not now, not again. I can feel the tears stinging my eyes as i fight desperately to hold them back, no I am not going to cry.  
"Take a deep breath." Harrys words catch me off guard as he whispers in my ear.  
Turning to look at him, it's as if he can sense my pain. Inhaling deeply and closing my eyes I cling on to Harrys arm and rest my head on his shoulder.  
"There will be a reason, I promise. Don't think the worst he loves you." I don't say a word I just pray he's right. I don't think I've ever felt so uncomfortable, everyone and mean everyone saw Louis arrive and take his seat tanks to him being so late, they all saw the girl that he arrived with and I know that every time they look at me they do it with pity.   
I don't say a word, I don't look behind me and I try so hard just to pretend he's not there.  
As always I know I have Harry and right now he's trying so hard to make me feel safe.

Time seems to moving incredibly slowly, all I want to do is get out of here and ask Louis what the hell he thinks he's doing.  
"Harry, I need the bathroom."   
"Okay do you want me to come with you?"  
"No I'll be fine."  
Standing to give me the room I need to walk past him he gives me a quick hug and I know it's his way of trying to tell me everything will be ok.  
As hard as it is I don't look at Louis, I don't give him a second of my time, I can't bear the thought of seeing him sat with another girl, another girl touching him and being close to him.   
Almost stumbling into the bathroom and leaning against the door, I don't really need to use the toilet I just needed an excuse to get out of there out of the way, as far away from Louis as I could without actually leaving.  
Standing alone it makes the reality seem to sink in much more, now show to put on for anyone, no one watching me I can actually just breathe. 

Every step back to my seat seems to fill me with dread, I don't want to see him with her.  
"Oi." The tapping on my shoulder makes me jump. Turning around I'm greeted by Louis' big smile.  
"What" I snap pulling out of his grasp.  
"I need to speak to you."  
"No you need to get back to your date and I need to get back to Harry."  
"Frankie..."  
"No Louis, now is not the time or the place.  
Before he can say another word I walk away feeling like I'm about to break any second, I have to show him whatever he's up to isn't bothering me when in reality is almost breaking me apart.  
Taking my seat at the side of Harry he offers me a reassuring smile.

The rest of the night seems to take forever to pass, the boys win two awards and I'm incredibly proud of them, watching them light up as they hug each other and make their way to the stage makes me smile, by the time the last award given everyone is on their feet there's lots of happy faces and people dancing.  
"Are you ready to go home?" Harry asks as he wraps his arm around my waist. Nodding my head I lean into his chest, oh god yes I'm ready to go home, I've been ready to go home since I saw Louis arrive.  
"We're leaving." Harry announces to the other boys.  
"Are you not coming to the after party? Last big blow out before the tour."  
"No Liam, I'm taking Frankie home." Although he answers Liam's question his eyes never leave Louis.   
"We'll see you tomorrow." His eyes still fixed on Louis who doesn't say a word.  
"Ok have it your way, we're off to party." The rest of them cheer as Harry takes my hand and leads me to the car waiting for us. I can't shake the feeling inside me knowing that Louis is going to a party with her.   
"I'm really sorry about tonight." Harry says  
"Sorry?... Why are you sorry?"  
"Because of Louis and his behaviour."  
"Harry it's not your fault, Louis does what Louis wants I know that now, I just thought after everything that's happened and with the baby that maybe things would be different but once again I was wrong."  
"Something doesn't sit well with me about all of this, I spoke to Louis and I know how much he loves you and the baby."  
"I honesty don't know what goes on his head, he's sweet and loving when he's with me and then he changes and I know we can't be the same when everyone is watching but turning up with date tonight was not what I was expecting."  
"Me either Frankie."  
"Oh well tomorrow's a new day, suppose we should see what happens then, plus the tour is starting."  
"Yes it is and I'm excited for that."  
"So am I."

It's almost midnight by the time we get home, Harry insisted on making me a hot chocolate to take to bed and I honestly think there is nothing better than putting on my fluffy pyjamas and climbing into bed.   
Pulling my phone from my bag I notice there's a voicemail. 

"Hey Frankie it's Louis, I just wanted you to know I'm at home... Alone. I understand you're mad with me and so is Harry but please let me explain, its nothing at all like you think but I don't want to leave it all on your voicemail, so please please call me. I don't care how late it is I will wait for you and remember I love you, I love you so so much."

Oh Louis, whatever it is why couldn't he have told me before and saved me from feeling like shit all night. I have to call him back.

"Frankie."  
"Hi Louis, I just listened to your message."  
"Thank you for calling me, I had a bad feeling that you wouldn't."  
"Hm, we'll believe it or not I wouldn't have slept very well if I didn't."  
"Okay, I'm really sorry about tonight. I had no idea Eleanor was accompanying me and once I did it was too late to let you know."  
"Who's Eleanor? And way was she with you then?"  
"Eleanor was my stunt, modest used her for over two years, I never got a choice and although it wasn't like we didn't get along it was purely work, when they finally ended our contract I never thought I'd see her again, then tonight Niall went to meet his arranged date and there she was sent by management to hype up our publicity before the tour."  
Oh so both Louis and Niall had fake dates for tonight it makes an awful lot of sense but doesn't make me feel any better.  
"Why didn't you just say no."  
"Oh god Frankie trust me I tried, thats why I was late, there was a long heated argument. I had no desire to be with her and I got rid of her as soon as I could, I was going to come over tonight but I got the feeing Harry was pissed with me."  
"He's just looking out for me but you know that."  
"I know, but I want to be the one who looks out for you."  
"I know you do. I just wish you'd have told me about Eleanor before."  
"I know, I'm sorry. I did try but you didn't want to talk to me."  
"I was mad at you for obvious reasons."  
"I'm sorry, I really am."  
"You said that.... and I believe you."  
"Good, look it's late I'll come over and see you tomorrow, get some sleep. I love you."  
"I love you too Louis goodnight."  
"Sweet dreams baby."

The line goes dead and although I'm relived that it was just a fake date on behalf of modest it doesn't stop how much it hurt seeing Louis with her. I love Harry to pieces and I've made such and amazing friend in him but I will be so glad when our contract is over and Louis and I can work out where our future is going and not have to keep everything such a big secret.


	56. Chapter 56

"Breakfast"  
Pulling myself up in bed and rubbing my eyes, I would swear the voice on the other side of the door wasn't Harrys.  
"Come in."  
The door creaks open and Louis walks in holding a tray with juice, coffee, pancakes and strawberries on.  
"Louis... What are you doing here."  
"Eat first ask questions later."  
Setting the tray on the bed he kisses my forehead and pushes a loose strand of hair behind my ear.   
Without even realising it I let out a sigh of relief as his lips touch my skin. I hate fighting with him and even though last night it wasn't any where near as bad as other times have been it doesn't make it any easier.  
Sitting on the bed next to me his hand on my thigh. "I'm truly sorry about last night."  
"Louis it's fine, you explained as long as nothing happened you don't have anything to be sorry about."  
"Nothing happened I promise, I couldn't wait to get rid of her. We didn't get along when I had to work with her the first time I have no idea why they thought it would be any different."  
"Louis it's fine, now tell me what you're doing here."  
"Well I don't sleep to well with out you and it's even worse when we've had an argument, I called Harry and arranged to come over this morning. I actually can't wait to get on the road, at lest then we'll be able to spend every night together with out anyone questioning it."  
"I can't believe you have your first show tonight, I'm really looking forward to watching you guys."  
"I'm buzzing, literally and with us kicking it off at the O2 at least we can drive over later. I'm coming with you and Harry by the way."  
"Good"  
Leaning forward I give him a quick kiss taking him by surprise.

We finish breakfast and it's lovely to spend just a little bit of time alone with him.  
"I'm gonna have a shower."  
"Okay, I'll take all this stuff away."  
He soon disappears carrying the tray he brought into my room and I take my self off to the bathroom.   
The warm water running over my skin is heavenly, that mixed with the relief of having Louis here makes me very relaxed.  
"Frankie..."  
"I'm just in the shower Louis, I won't be too long."  
Washing the shampoo from my hair I almost jump out of my skin as the shower door slides open.  
Louis steps inside and close it behind himself.  
"Louis what the..."  
Before I can finish what I'm trying to say his body is pressed against mine, our lips locked in a heated kiss.  
The feel of his skin against mine his hands running down from my waist and grabbing my ass makes squeal a little. His lips leave mine turning up into his signature smirk. He looks wild, damp hair, pink cheeks, plump lips and eyes filled with passion.  
"Mm Louis, as tempting as you are I can't, not when I know Harrys only downstairs."  
"Well... I know something you don't know, Harrys gone for a run... So we're all alone."  
His smile gets bigger before his lips crash against mine, wrapping my arms around his neck, it's been so long since we were this close and I need him, I really do.  
His hand travels up my body before he softly cups my breast making me moan. I trail kisses along his jawline and down do his collar bone before finally sucking lightly, I make sure it's just hard enough to leave a slightly pink mark in its wake, not a shocking purple one like Louis normally leaves me with.  
I can feel his erection growing against my thigh, reaching my hand down I take hold of him and slowly begin to slide my hand along his impressive length.   
"Mm, fuck Frankie I've missed you."  
Running his tongue over breasts and sucking gently on my nipple. "I've.. Missed.. You.. Too" I say in panted breaths, oh my god I need him, my body responds to his touch so well. Sliding his hand between my thighs he slips his fingers inside me. "Ready as always." Giving me his grin that I love so much.   
With out time to think he lifts my legs and I instantly wrap them around his waist as he guides his rock hard penis inside me.  
"Oh god Louis!" Throwing my head back at the pleasure of him filling me, using the shower wall for support.   
The water falling over us as we slowly build into a rhythm, digging my fingers into to his shoulders as he slowly picks up the pace, his hands gripping my ass tightly, our lips working in perfect motion together just like the rest of our bodies, we fit together perfectly. As our bodies work as one there's so much passion, so much love between us but somehow the way he moves seems to be gentle.  
Running my hands into his wet hair I pull slightly making him moan into my mouth, oh god the feeling of him inside me and the way he moans is enough to send me over the edge. Closing my eyes I cling onto him as everything goes blurry. "Fuck Louis."  
"I know baby, I know."   
As he thrust into me begin to slow and with his head resting on my shoulder I know he's there too.   
Both of us in a state of complete bliss my legs are weak and he lowers them back to the floor.  
"I love you" he says in between peppering kisses to my shoulder and neck.  
"I love you too."   
"Now maybe we should work on actually getting clean. Taking the shower gel from the shelf and squirting it onto the sponge he begins to massage my back as he washes my skin.

After leaving the shower we lay on my bed, both only covered by a towel hands exploring the others bodies while our lips are locked together in a passionate kiss, his tongue wrapped my own, I don't think I've ever kissed anyone like that, and that's when it hit me, we aren't just having fun anymore, just fucking around and having casual sex right there this morning in the bathroom for the first time we made love, pure and simple.

"Are you ready?" Louis shouts thought hallway to Harry.  
"Yes, Lou I'm coming right now." Armed with two bags, his phone, a book and keys I his hand Harry finally comes down the hallway.  
"At last, jeez haz you do know you can come home if you really want to after the show before we officially hit the road."  
"I know, I know but if I'm ready to go now it saves messing around, plus it's easier for Frankie if I'm ready."  
"Hey don't bringing me into this"  
"You know what I mean."  
With a slam the door falls shut and we climb into Harrys car. This is it we are now hitting the road and as of tonight the boys are on tour.

The traffic is manic as we drive to the O2, there are teenage girls lining up already and there's at least another five hours before the doors even open, the dedication of their fans astounds me.  
It doesn't take long for them to realise that it's Harrys car and they're soon running after the car and screaming hysterically. "Told you we should've come in with some security." Louis says turning to Harry.  
"Stop being such worrier, they're just excited we'll be inside soon."   
Louis just grunts at Harry before turning round and smiling at me, I know he's worried but he really doesn't have to be.  
Harry takes his time as we drive closer to the entrance, the girls are all over the road, the screaming gets louder and louder.  
Finally we make it through the gate, I can't deny my heart is beating faster than normal. The thought of so many people scares me slightly, doing all the public appearances with Harry I've got used to small crowds but I'm not used to anything like the scale of people that will be here tonight to see the boys.

The boys have done a few quick interviews and to say they're excited about tonight would be an understatement.   
It's like watching a child on Christmas Eve, a permanent smile on their faces, a twinkle in their eye and so much energy they're almost bouncing off the walls.  
Outfits are chosen, Lou had worked her magic on their hairs, and rehearsals... If you can call them that have been done.  
There's been a water fight, sweets and popcorn thrown all over the dressing room, there been so many pranks played on each other i'm amazed that they are all still talking to each other.  
Finally they are on countdown, ten minutes and they will take to the stage for the first time.   
"Harry, good luck for tonight." I give him a quick hug the biggest smile on his face.  
"I'm so excited for this, this is what it's all about."  
"I can imagine, I can't wait to see you guys tonight."  
"Louis wants to see you by the way, he's in my dressing room."  
"Oh, ok. Thank you." With one last quick hug I make my way to Harrys dressing room.  
"Come in." Louis voice comes from the other side as I knock on the door.  
"Hey, Harry said you wanted to see me."  
"Oh I want you alright..." His signature grin spreading over his lips.   
"But we don't have time for that now."  
Walking over he lightly slings his arms around my waist.  
"Good luck tonight." Resting my hands on his chest I softly kiss his lips.  
"Thank you baby. I can't wait to get on that stage, but at the same time I wait to get off the stage and cuddle up in bed with you tonight."   
I can't help but smile at his honesty. Being with the boys all day is lovely, but at the same time it's still hard for Louis and I, yes all the boys know about our relationship and they're fine with it, but there's still so many other people who work with them that are constantly floating around, it's impossible for us just to be a normal couple and right now I feel that's what I'm really craving.  
"I love you, and I can't wait until I can have you all to myself."  
"It won't be long, now go and find Lou she'll no doubt be lingering around at the side of the stage."   
With one final kiss I leave him to join the rest of the boys and I head off to find Lou.

The atmosphere is electric, there's so much noise already in the arena. Every time there's even a clip of the boys on the screen the screaming more than doubles.  
As the lights go down I almost think I'm going to go deaf from the screams, the beat as the clock counts down to them walking on the stage vibrates through my entire body. Finally the screen moves, the music starts and they walk on stage to biggest eruption of screaming I've ever heard in my life.  
Watching them from the side of the stage I'm so filled with pride, they enjoy every singe second and it's so pleasing to watch.   
Occasionally Harry will give me a wave and smile and when Louis thinks he can get away with it he winks in my direction and I've never get happier.


	57. Chapter 57

We've been on the road for almost two weeks, tonight is show number ten and we're off to Newcastle.   
It's so nice to travel with the boys and watch them on stage, every night brings something different. They might sing the same songs but nothing is ever the same, the amount of energy they put into every singe performance amazes me.  
Then there's Louis, spending so much time with him makes me smile. we may not get to be close or affectionate until all the lights go out and we climb into bed at night but just being with him is enough. Watching his face light up when the crowd sing their songs back to them, seeing how proud he is every time he walks into another packed arena, that's the kind of thing that will never ever get old.

"Hey.. Whatcha thinking about." Harry plops himself down on the seat next to me.  
"Nothing much, just how exciting it is to watch you guys on stage every night."  
"Aww you're sweet. it is pretty amazing right. I love what we do and our fans are amazing."  
"I agree. Hey Harry do you know if we have anything planned today?"  
"I don't think so, it's hotel and then venue I believe. Why? Is everything ok?"  
"Oh yeah everything is fine, I just really need to hit the shops... Things are getting a little tight." Pulling at my jumper that is starting to cling to the tiny baby bump beneath it.  
A stupidly big dimpled grin spreads over his face as he gently places his hand on my tummy.  
"Yeah but that's a good thing, it's means she's growing well."  
"She?" I question raining my eyebrows at him, since when did Harry decide I was having a girl?  
Nodding his head like a lunatic "mhmm, she. I can almost see it, a beautiful little girl with blonde hair."  
"Oh right, and what else do you see?"  
"She'll have your piercing blue eyes and Louis' smile making it hard not to love her. Oh and uncle Harry will be her favourite.. Of course."  
"Of course." I nod my head agreeing with him and giggling at his cute sappy ways while he continues to lightly rub my belly.   
"Seriously though if you need to go shopping I'll take you today."  
"No Harry, you don't have to do that I'm fine to go alone."  
"I'm not taking no as an answer."  
Louis swings he door open armed with a handful of grapes that he immediately started throwing at Harry.   
"What are you two planning?"  
"Nothing, Frankie needs go shopping so I said we'd go today."  
"Okay, cool I'm coming." Sitting the other side of me so I'm squashed between the two of them Louis kisses the side of my head. "But seriously have I missed something? Whats with rubbing of my baby styles."   
"Nothing I was just saying how cute she's going be and how much she's going to love uncle Harry."  
"She... Pah, you mean he. It's my little footballer growing in there." Sliding his hand along side Harrys he dips his head to talk to my belly "don't you listen to uncle Harry, he doesn't know what he's talking about. Mummy will understand once you start kicking."   
Rolling my eyes at the pair of them before removing both of their hands and replacing them with my own "don't you worry baby mummy will deal with daddy and uncle Harry, now if you'll excuse me boys I'm going to freshen up so we can hit the shops as soon as we arrive."   
Leaving them both to it I get to my feet and head off to get changed.

It's hard shopping with Harry and Louis, my instincts pull me towards Louis but of course we're in public and everyone expects to see me with Harry. So as always it's Harrys hand I hold as we wonder through the shops, and he instantly offers to carry any bags I have, I can tell from Louis' face he's not too happy but at least he's here.  
"Guys, I'm going in here." Louis points to a shop for computer games.  
"Harry why don't you go with him? I only want to go in one more shop and I'm done."  
"Tell you what I'll go and get us a table at that cafe we passed on the way in and we can get some lunch before we head back."  
"Deal." I add as he takes the last bag I'm carrying from me."  
"Sounds good to me, are you sure you don't want me to wait for you Frankie?" Louis asks   
"Tell you what call me when you're done and we'll take it from there."  
Finally we're all agreed and go our separate ways.

That's better freedom to shop. I stroll around the shop picking up more and more items and throwing them over my arm to go and try on, oooh this should be fun.   
Finally making my way to the fitting room armed with jeans, jumpers, tops I can wait to try things on.   
The girl at the fitting room agrees to pass things through to me since I have way too many to take in at one time.   
I'm off to a good start the tops and jumper all fit fine, the first pair of jeans were slightly tight though so the assistant offered to get me the next size, sliding them over my hips I'm still struggling with fastening them. Then I catch a glimpse of my tummy in the mirror.   
Stripping down to just my underwear I examine my reflection, the way the my entire body shape is changing because of the pregnancy.  
My breasts are slightly bigger, almost ready to fall out of my bra, my tummy although still tiny is definitely growing, running my hand over tiny bump it looks almost like I've eaten too much and I'm bloated, but nonetheless it's there, and finally my hips, maybe I'm imagining it but they look rounder in some way. That's when it hits me I can't carry on squeezing into my normal skinny jeans, I have to look in the maternity section.

20 minutes later I finally leave the store armed with two huge bags. The store had a fantastic maternity range, nothing like I was expecting. I got skinny jeans but instead of a button and a zip they have a soft fabric pouch for my bump to grow in. I did also find a some cute tops one that I just had to buy said 'Mind the bump' across the front, I know it's nothing I can wear right now but at some point the news of my pregnancy has to come out.  
Pulling my phone from my pocket I quickly find Louis' number and press call.

"Hey beautiful, all shopped out?"  
"Urm... Yeah I pretty much am. Where are you?"  
"I've just got to the cafe, do you want me to come and meet you?"  
"No of course not but you can order me a huge slice of chocolate cake."  
"Chocolate cake hm"  
"Yeah baby needs it."   
There's a small giggle down like "okay if you say so, see you soon."  
"See you in sec."  
Pushing the phone back into my pocket the biggest grin on my face. Shopping, chocolate cake and best guy waiting for me, what more could a girl need.

"I have something to show you."  
Louis walks up right behind me and rests his chin on my shoulder. I can't even see him but I already know he's smiling.  
"Sounds interesting... Tell me more."   
"Well first you have to close your eyes." Sliding his hand over my eyes. "Second you have to promise not to freak out."   
"Okay Louis now you're making me nervous."  
"I'm sorry, don't be nervous. Open your eyes."  
Slowly opening my eyes, slightly worried what I'm going to see.  
"Oh my god Louis"  
Holding his spare hand out in front of me with a tiny coat hanger hanging from his finger, with a small cream baby grow on it and the words 'Daddy's No 1' written across the front.  
"Louis that is so sweet."  
"Wait wait there's more."   
Spinning the baby grow around there's another behind that looks exactly the same, only this one has 'Mummy's No 1' written on it.  
Turning around so I'm facing him I wrap my arms around his neck "how did I get so lucky?"  
He cocks his head to one side giving me a huge dopey grin "that's my question." Smiling back at him before softly kissing his lips. "I love you."  
"And I love you too... Both of you."


	58. Chapter 58

The show is amazing as always, it never gets old standing at the side of the stage watching them perform.   
Every night someone different seems to join us, another member of the crew, the odd family members here and there, the only constants are Lou and Sophia.  
I still find it amazing that people stop us and ask if they can have a photo with us, Sophia and I have taken to pulling silly faces and doing crazy poses. Tonight just for the fun of it we're both wearing one of the T shirts from the merchandise stand along with the flashing 1D bows that are being sold. As soon as the boys spot us they start laughing and all come to the end of the stage to take a picture which sets the fans off taking pictures too.  
The more we seem to laugh the more fun the boys seem to have.   
Louis thought pouring water down Liam's back would be fun which soon escalated into a full blown water fight, Niall on be other hand wasn't so impressed, especially when some almost hit his guitar. 

As the show comes to a close both Liam and Louis are drenched from head to toe, I can't help but smile as they run past us and flick some water as they go.   
It's chaos backstage, people everywhere. Sophia and I make our way to dressing rooms as always to try and stay out of the way. It's not long before Louis comes bounding through the door all smiles and giggly.  
"Did you have fun tonight?" I ask as he flops in the seat beside me.  
"Yeah so much fun, don't think payno saw the water coming and now he's crying like a girl because it went all over his phone. How about you? You definitely looked happy, nice T shirt by the way."  
"We had a few giggles." Sophia and I both start laughing at the same time, we certainly have had fun tonight.  
"I better go and find Liam."   
"Yeah good idea, tell him to pick his bottom  
Lip up." Louis starts laughing at himself.  
"Will do, see you guys later."   
As soon as the door clicks closed Louis almost jumps on me, his lips frantically kissing along my jaw and down my neck.  
"Woah there tiger, you're like a horny teenager."  
"Can you blame me, I mean come on you look hot even in this stupid band T shirt, and your tits." Sliding his hand underneath the soft fabric he gently cups my breasts through my bra.   
"Louis.... Stop, anyone would could walk in."  
Without saying a word he just smirks at me, and I know it's the danger that he likes. His lips land on mine in heated kiss and I can't resist the temptation, wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him in closer to me.  
"Okay, okay" I almost gasp in between kissing him "we really have to stop, this isn't safe there too many people just outside that door."  
Pouting at me like a naughty child he finally stops, and as much as I hate it I'm almost relived, I can't quite handle that level of dangerous.  
"Come on we really should get back on the bus."   
Grabbing my hand and pulling me along behind him we leave another arena and get on the bus ready for the next destination.

The feeling of Louis arms around me and the soft gentle sound of him snoring is my idea of heaven. Lay in bed with him my back against his chest, our legs a tangled mess I'm so unbelievably happy. Running my hand over my ever growing bump louis' soon follows and his fingers inter lock with mine. Oh if only this was how it could be every day, just me and him in our own perfect little bubble, away from the world, watching our baby grow inside me, preparing for his or her arrival, putting up a cot and decorating a nursery. The wet feeling that drips from my nose makes me aware of a tear that I didn't even know I was crying, but I'm not crying not really. I'm happy but I just want to be 'normal' to do all the things expectant parents should be doing but instead were hidden away. Another tear falls making the pillow even wetter. Shit I've got to stop crying.  
Slowly unraveling myself from Louis I make my way to the bathroom to wash my face and try and pull myself together.  
It's not long before there's a tap on the door.  
"Frankie.... Is everything ok? Can I get you anything?"  
I open the door Louis stands there in just his boxer shorts all messy hair and sleep in his eyes.  
"Baby, what's wrong?" Instantly pulling me into his arms. That only makes me worse and tears flood from my eyes.  
"Frankie, please talk to me what's wrong."  
"I don't know, I.. I... I was just thinking about us and the baby and I started crying and now I can't stop."  
Guiding me back into the bedroom his arms wrapped firmly around me.  
"There's no need to cry, I love you... Both of you and I can't wait for us to be a little family."  
His words make me worse and before I know it I'm sobbing almost uncontrollably. "I know you do, but I just want to everything we should be doing, I want to get excited and pick out our baby's nursery together."  
"We can still do that."  
"We can't Louis, everything's has to be hidden, it's all a secret and it's killing me."  
"It won't be this way forever, just a few more weeks and your contract is over."  
"I know, but then what? We can't just announce were together and I'm pregnant, it won't make sense."  
"We'll deal with that when the times comes, but for now please please don't cry, get your self dressed and let's go meet everyone for breakfast.  
Nodding my head I do as he says. I know he doesn't have the answers right now but it doesn't stop me from worrying.

I hate not being able to walk through the hotel and hold his hand, and we have to just appear as friends. As soon as I join Harry it's straight into work mode sitting by his side and him greeting me with a kiss on the cheek. It's becoming hard to keep up he act, I'm craving Louis more and more, I just want to be next to him and be able to touch him, it's him I want to drape his arm over the back of my chair and softly rub my shoulder, it's him I want to lean into because I'm still feeling sleepy and emotional, but no it's Harry... I have to live up to the pretence with Harry.  
The chatter at the table is loud, the boys are all in such good Sprits with the tour going so well. No one notices that I've just faded into the back ground lost in my own thoughts.  
"Excuse me, I'll be back in a second." Harry says before leaving the table, I have no idea what he's talking about I'm just oblivious to anything.  
I watch as he paces just outside the dining room on his phone, he looks concerned. He shakes his head a few times before looking back towards the table where everyone is still seated.  
"What's up with Harry?" Louis asks looking as concerned as he does.  
"I have no idea, he just said he'd be back soon."  
We both watch until Harry finally slides his phone back into his pocket and joins us back at the table.  
"Everything ok haz?" Liam asks from across the table.  
"Yeah... Yeah all fine."  
I glance from Harry to Louis and back again, there's something wrong I just know it.  
"Whats happened." I whisper in Harrys ear   
He looks at me his face full of concern   
"We've got to go to London."  
"Who has"  
"We have, you and me."  
"Wait... What."  
"Modest called me there's been some developments with us apparently and they've called an emergency meeting."  
Oh shit oh shit an emergency meeting, what about, why, why have they called Harry, why not me, oh god.  
"Frankie..." Louis rests his hand on my thigh causing my to turn towards him.  
"What is it?"  
"Modest"  
I watch the colour drain from face as he looks at Harry almost as if he wants to tell him I'm going crazy.  
"They've called an emergency meeting for me and Harry... Today."


	59. Chapter 59

The trip to London is long, longer than it's ever seemed before. I constantly fiddle with things; my phone, diary, hands. I'm so nervous, there's been no contact with me and that makes me more on edge.  
Harry constantly tries to reassure me that everything fine and all will be okay, but the fact I had to just pack up my things and jump into a car with Harry makes me anxious, I know Louis is as on edge as I am. He's called a few times to make sure I'm ok along with sending a couple of messages just to reassure me that he loves me and regardless of what is happening he will be there for me. 

Pulling into the all too familiar carpark I can feel my heart racing, Harry gives my hand a squeeze "stop worrying."  
"I'm trying but..."  
"No buts, whatever it is that they want you have Louis and you have me." A small smile touches lips, I know he's right but God I'm scared.  
Jayne is her normal icey self, giving nothing away just marching through the corridors heels clicking as she walks, arms full with files and folders.   
"Take a seat Mr Beaumont will be with you both shortly."  
Doing as directed both Harry and I take a seat in Mr Beaumont's large office. I find it unusual that he's not there, every other time I've been here he's been ready and waiting.  
Harry pulls his chair over to mine and takes my hand in his slowly and softly drawing small soothing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. The soft motion of his fingers on my skin almost make me relax, I close my eyes for a second and imagine myself being anywhere other than here.  
"Ahh, here they are... Two of my favourite people." The loud powerful voice coming from behind us makes me jump a little.   
"Good afternoon Mr Beaumont." Harry is quickly on his feet hand extended and ready to greet him.   
"Nice to see you Harry please take a seat. And Frankie, how are you?"  
Nervously swallowing the lump that has started to form in my throat "I'm okay thank you."  
"That's good to hear. How is young Mr Styles treating you?"   
I'm confused, he seems happy and very smiley, while me... Well I'm sat here on edge, nervous of what he could want.  
"Erm fine." Harry hangs on to my hand even tighter.  
"Well that's great, I'm glad to hear that you're getting along so well."he smiles at me and then at Harry.   
"Right, down to business. I'm sure you're wondering why you've been called into the office and why it was a matter of such urgency.   
"Yes we are." Harry answers for both us, I'm more than sure he's aware just how nervous I am and he's doing his upmost to lead any conversations and answer and questions.   
"Well, I am more than happy with you two. The way you have handled the press, your behaviour when you're seen in public together and the fact that you've spent time together with out it being arranged by us had made me particularly happy."  
"I'm glad you're happy Mr Beaumont" I somehow find the courage to mumble.   
"As I'm sure you are aware your contract is rapidly coming to an end and there have been many discussions in the office about where we plan to take you both next. Miss Scott you're work with Harry and the rest of the boys has astounded us, we can see that you've formed genuine friendships not only with Harry but with the other boys too. This brings me to our meeting today."  
Reaching into his desk draw he pulls out a copy of what looks like today's newspaper and throws it on the table in front of me.   
Reading the headline on the page, my heart starts to race, my mouth goes dry and my head begins to spin. Oh shit. The only thought that runs through my head.  
There I am in the newspaper, happily shopping arm full of the maternity clothes and proudly raising in front of me the things I brought for the baby yesterday and the headline reads 'Is Harry set to be a daddy'  
My eyes scan over the page picking out little details, they've listed our 'dating' history and when a potential styles baby as they called it could be born. Oh fucking shit!  
"So Mr Styles, Miss Scott. Is there anything that you would like to tell me?"   
Slowly looking from the news paper to Harry, what the hell am I going to say.  
Harry studies my face he can see just how nervous I am, my hand starts to shake.  
"Well.." Mr Beaumont pushes further  
"I... Erm, well yes." Come Frankie pull yourself together. Giving Harrys hand a squeeze, I have to do this its time to be honest.   
"Yes Mr Beaumont... I'm pregnant."  
His face almost lights up as he claps his hands together.  
"Well, this is great news. Perfect timing and congratulations you two, I had no idea that this had become the real deal but I'm so very very glad it has."  
Oh no, he actually thinks Harry and I are dating and that I'm carrying Harrys baby.   
"So this puts a new spin on the contract, the fact that you two are official now means it will be written off as soon as it comes to an end and you are both free to carry on with your relationship and building your family in the way you wish, Harry you do have to keep the band in mind when making plans though."  
No, I can't lie. Not any more, he knows I'm pregnant but I'm not about to let him carry on thinking that this baby is Harrys. I have to accept responsibility for my actions... Goodbye Harry.   
Summoning the strength from some where deep inside, I place my hand over my tiny bump. "Mr Beaumont.... The baby isn't Harrys"  
His expression changes, his happy smile gone. His mouth set in a hard line, his brows in an intense frown. Without him even opening his mouth I can see just how angry he is.  
"Oh." The silence in the room is deafening and the tension is so think it feels like it could be cut with a knife.   
Oh, is that all he's willing to say.  
"I'm sorry Mr Beaumont, I know this would the perfect happy ending to the fairytale that you've created for us. Yes Harry and I are close, very close, he's my best friend and I'm thankful for everyday that's he's been in life and the things that he's helped me to overcome."  
His expression remains unchanged, eyes fixed on me making me feel uncomfortable.  
"Well as lovely as that is I'm afraid you've broken the terms of your contract, unless you plan on telling me that you were expecting before you signed the contract."  
My eyes fall to Harry, I'm lost, Mr Beaumont is clearly furious with me and the last thing I want to do is get Harry, Louis or even the rest of the boys into any sort of trouble by saying something that I shouldn't.  
"Mr Beaumont.... Please don't be angry with Frankie, I know she may have broken the terms of her contract but I'm sure that was never her intention, she has remained professional and worked to the highest standard when she's been with me. You said your self how amazingly well things have gone, yes Frankie may be pregnant and the baby isn't mine but I couldn't be more happy for her and Lo.." Clapping his hand over his mouth knowing all too well he's almost let it slip who my baby's father is.  
Mr Beaumont's eye brows shoot up his eyes wide with shock. "I'm sorry Harry what did you just say?"  
"I said I'm happy for Frankie"  
"Yes, yes I heard that loud and clear but what did you say after that!"  
"Nothing... I said nothing after that." He eyes me sorrowfully knowing all too well we aren't leaving this office until he knows who the father of my baby is.   
"Harry, Frankie..." Mr Beaumont sighs "I'm sure keeping this a secret has been hard for you, and you don't have to tell me who the father of your child is... Not right now anyway."  
Oh god, the realisation that it's all got to come out at some point scares me half to death. How am i going to do this,, holding on to Harrys hand so tight I'm scared I may cut off his circulation, I know he understands how nervous I am.  
"Sir, I know this isn't the outcome that you wanted, but it is what it is and all this stress isn't good for Frankie or the baby."  
Without another word Mr Beaumont nods his head almost admitting defeat.   
"Okay, you are both free to go. We will pick this up in the morning so please stay in London tonight. A meeting will be arranged and I except you both to be ready to do some explaining, ideally I would like to know who the father is, especially if its someone that is connected to the band it will make things more difficult. It also gives me chance to think where we..."  
The door to the office flys open before he can finish what he had been about to say. Harry and I turn in our seats both complete shocked to see Louis standing in the doorway.   
"Mr Beaumont, I'm sorry to interrupt but please please don't take this out on Frankie, I perused her and flirted with her. We never intended to fall in love it was supposed to be a bit of fun."   
Louis crosses the room my eyes wide with shock and I'm almost trying to silently plead with him to stop. Dropping to his knees in front of me placing his hand over mine that rests firmly on my bump. "Our baby.... Well it might not have been planned but I just know it's going to be the best thing to ever happen to the both of us."   
"You... Why am I not surprised it's you Louis."  
Mr Beaumont slams his hand on the desk before getting from his seat and walking out of the room, leaving all sat there wondering what the hell just happened.


	60. Chapter 60

"I can't believe he did that." Louis says slamming the car door.  
"He left us waiting almost an hour before getting one of his minions to do his dirty work and tell us that he'd left and gone home."  
"What the hell did you expect Louis!" Harry finally snaps.  
It's the first time he's spoken since we were all left there in Mr Beaumont's office with our mouths hanging open in surprise.  
"You turn up to a meeting, that you weren't invited to attend and  then announce that you're the father of frankies baby. Yes I know you were worried about her and I also know how much you want the truth to come out, but this is about more than you Louis. It effects me too and Frankie, we were in a legally binding contract, and you know as well as I do just how tight modest make their contracts  so that you can't get out of them he isn't just going to let this go, it's not going to be a walk in the park just because you've announced that you want to play daddy."  
"I can't belive you're having a go at me about this; Frankie is my main concern, i'm sick of seeing her having to do things she shouldnt have to and right now the last thing she needs is more hassle. Its about time this stupid contract came to end"  
"Louis why do you think that you have the right to make these decisons for me? I love you' I really do but sometimes you've really got to learn to bite your tongue."  
He stands there totally dumb founded, staring at us as if we've both gone crazy.  
"Well if thats how you feel, i'll leave you two to handle it."  
He turns and starts walking away "Louis.... thats not what I meant and you know it." he doesnt acknowlege me calling after him, he just keeps walking like the stubborn, pig head version I've seen of him so many times before.

"Leave him. you know what hes like, he'll come back when hes calmed down."  
Harry lightly takes my hand and leads me to the front door of his house. I know he's right, but that doesnt stop me wanting to run down the drive after Louis and make him come inside with us.

Harry an I spend the rest of the night discussing what we think will happen, we both recieved a message within seconds of each other detiling thta we were expected to be at the modest office at 9:30am sharp. I don't doubt for a second thta Louis would've got the exact same message, the thought of what could happen tomorrow makes me feel sick, the last thing I wanted was for Harry or Louis for that matter to get into any sort of trouble.  
"I don't know about you but after the events today i'm more than ready for bed.  
"yeah, I suppose I am too. I just wish I knew were Louis was, I hate that he does this."  
"I hate that he does this to you, he should know better. silly childish strops aren't going to get him anywhere, espcially when hes going to be a father himself."  
pulling me into arms and holding on to me thightly "I promise you will always have me, you can always count on me."   
offering him a small smile as I try my hardest to hold back the tears "Thank you Harry"  
"No need to thank me, thats what best friends are for."  
We sit for a moment, neither of us saying a word, my head on shoulder and his arms wrapped around me trying to keep me safe, I honestly don't know what I would do with out him.  
At least half an hour must have passed. "Harry, I think we should go to bed." Letting out a yawn he slowly nods his head "maybe thats a good idea."  
he wonders around turning off the lights and locking the doors, as I make my way upstairs.  
"Goodnight," I say as he approaches the top of the stairs.  
"Don't worry about Lou, hes just being mardy"  
"I know I just wish he wouldn't." giving him a quick  kiss on the cheek I make my way to my room.

Getting myself rady for bed I can't just leave it him thinking i'm angry or don't care, grabbing my phone I quickly type a message to him.

11:47pm  
To : Louis

I don't know where you are or why  
you stormed off, but I just need you  
to know I love you and I appericate   
what you were trying to do today,  
come home soon, flump miss his  
daddy and we both love you so so  
much xx

As soon as I hit send tears start to fall from my eyes, I need him mre than I ever thought possiable and more than he could ever know.

 

Sleeping is almost impossible, I check my phone what feels like every ten minutes waiting for a reply from Louis... But it never comes, now it's almost 5AM and even though I'm tired I can't sleep, so I decide to get up and make myself a drink.   
The sun is already up and the birds are singing, it looks like it will be a really nice day. As quietly as I can I make my way downstairs and towards the kitchen.  
As I approach the kitchen I can hear voices. Who's in there? I hang back to see if I can work out who it is by the sound of the voices.  
"I know, thing is you're not doing you're self any favors." I know that voice it's Harry, why on earth is up so early and who is talking to.  
"you need to show her that she can depend on you, she needs you even if she doesn't say it. I've seen how she is without you."  
Louis.... It's Louis, he must have called him. I wonder where he is.  
"I know she does and I need her, I'm so scared of fucking this up."  
He's here Louis, my Louis is here. Relief floods through me. I need to see him, to talk to him.  
Trying to make it looks like I haven't been listening I wonder though the door to the kitchen and rub my eyes.   
"Frankie, good morning." Harry says very upbeat, I look from him to Louis  
"where the hell have you been? And why didn't you answer my message?"  
"I'm sorry, I know I'm a dick. I went to your apartment, sat outside your door for a while and thought about things, when I got your message I came back here, when I saw all the lights off I called Harry to let me in because I didn't want wake you, and we'll we've been sat here ever since. He's filled me in on what an idiot I can be, I'm so sorry."  
I'm so weak when it comes to Louis. I Want to be mad at him, I want to shout at him and tell him to stop walking out everyone things don't go his way. Instead I don't, I almost leap across the kitchen and fall into his arms, the place I feel the safest in the world.

"Baby, it's 8AM." The gentle nudge of Louis slowly waking me. "We've got to be at modest in an hour and half."   
Ugh. I don't want to get up or move, I want to stay right here, my he head nuzzles into Louis neck his arms wrapped around me and our legs a tangled mess.  
After his late return and talking for another twenty minutes we all finally came to bed around 5:30am, how can it be time to get up already.   
"Just two more minutes." I say and softly plant a kiss on his pink plump lips   
"Mmm it's a good job you're already pregnant, because teasing me like that would keep me in bed and make me late for a meeting."   
"Oh interesting." I kiss him again, this time letting my lips linger on his just a few seconds longer.   
"Stop it you tease,"  
"Me a tease." I add before kissing him once more.  
"Stop it, this isn't fair." Letting out a childish giggle I fall back onto my back leaving him free to get up.   
"Come on tease, shower and dressed." He says grabbing my hand and making me get out of bed.   
"Okay okay bossy, I'm up."  
Doing as he asks I head to the bathroom to get ready for the dreaded meeting at modest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for he huge delay in updates, I'm so busy it's unreal! I'm hoping to get this fic all wrapped up and finished soon.


	61. Chapter 61

I can still hear Louis going crazy in the corridoor.  
He hated that we were all seperated as soon as we walked into the building. I've never been so intimidated, I felt like I was in a police station or something, almost like i'd commited a crime. Harry was taken to the lift with Jayne while Louis and I were taken down one of the many corridoors, as soon as we reached the last room I was told to go inside and take a seat. When the tall, yet somewhat muscular female stopped Louis from following me through the door, he flipped.   
"what the..... No... No way, this a joke."   
she almost ushered me in the room and closed the door while Louis continued to pretty much scream at her.  
"This is pathetic, we're fucking adults and we're being treated like children. You can't do this."   
Fianlly his voice begins to fade and I know somehow they've either got him in another room or a different part of the building.

Walking into the room that doesn't seem like an office, more a meeting room. Theres a big round table with a good twelve if not more chairs around it, flip charts and a to the rear a large screen... or maybe even a glass door i'm not quite sure.  
I nervously pull a seat from the table and sit down, the silence of the room is making me more nervous and I can't help but fiddle with fabric of my shirt.  
As the door clicks closed I almost fly out of my seat. To my surprise Lily is stood there with a file in her hand.  
"Lily... I'm so."  
"Miss Scott." she cuts me off, shit shes so formal. oh no have I lost my friend.  
She walks past me placing the file on the table and taking a seat at the opposite side of the table.   
"Mr Beaumonut will be joining us soon, he's asked me to just go over a few things with you while we wait."  
letting out a huge sigh I sit back down. When did she get so cold, so caught up in becoming just like all the other minions that work in this buiding.  
"okay"  
"right firstly I need to make you aware that today your employment with modest will be coming to an end. Along with a forward plan and some documents that will need to be signed in reguards to your understanding of privacy there is also some things that Mr Beaumont would like to go through with in reguards to your safety."  
"My safety... Lily what the hell is going on, you're supposed to be my friend tell me what is happening.. please."  
"Thats all I have to say for now Mr Beaumout will be along shortly."   
With that she turns on her heels and leaves. I'm lost, sat alone wondering where it all went wrong, Harry, Louis, Lily. What the hell have I done, how is this going to be okay.  
Its another good half an hour before Mr Beaumont finally arrives, Jayne by his side. I already feel so defeated I honestly don't care what he has to say, no doubt i'll be sent straight home, i've got no idea where Louis or Harry are, how things have gone with them or even if i'm going to be restricted from seeing them again. Modest has the power, they like things done their way and i've not done everything they wanted.  
"Right Miss Scott, there is no point in beating around the bush, let's get straight down to business."  
I don't answer him, I look right through him, I already know that I've lost my job thanks to Lily telling me, what can possibly come out of this meeting that could be good?  
"I know you have already been informed that as of today we will be terminating your contract with modest, as stated in your contract you will be able to return to your job and your post resume in two weeks time."  
Without even realising I roll my eyes, great back to working for the ice queen.  
"As you have broken the terms set out in your contract we have no choice."  
"It's fine Mr Beaumont, I understand. Can I just ask, what happens now with Harry."  
"Well since you two were doing such a fantastic job it's going to be hard to convince the media of a split this quick. Obviously you will return home today and the boys will go back to resume their tour, it will passed to the press that you need to work and the time apart is what will take its toll and within the next couple of weeks we will in effect end your relationship publicly. Harry has expressed that he will continue to see you since you have become friends and he has been give clear instructions what we expect."  
"What about Louis?"  
"I still have to speak to Louis, I'm hoping he will take the news as well as both yourself and Harry have, but I know Louis and I don't think it's going to be so easy."  
"What about my baby?"  
"That is down to you and Louis, in my professional opinion what would work best is if you are seen to lean on him during your split with Harry the media will love that and then you can announce your pregnancy. We'd like to use it for some publicity and a rift bet..."  
"No! There is no way you are using our baby for your own gain. Mine and Louis' child will stay shielded from the media and I know Louis will completely agree with that, I don't care you want to use me as a rift between the boys but you will not use my baby."  
Wrapping my hands protectively around my ever growing bump "this baby was conceived with love, not a petty one night stand, not a drunken mistake or for me and Louis to get back at Harry, which is exactly how the media will show it, I'm not stupid. It was love complete, pure and honest love. I love Louis and he loves me so please don't think that you can use our baby for your own selfish gain."  
My hands start to shake I'm so mad how dare they think that they can use my child for their own gain.  
"I apologise Miss Scott, we will explore another avenue. Right all details will be finalised and sent to you, Harry is waiting in the lobby we would like you to leave together one last time and then you are free to move back to your apartment."  
"And Louis?"  
"We have yet to speak to Louis, we know it's not going to be easy so it makes more sense for you and Harry to leave and set wheels in motion. You will be able to speak to Louis after 3pm and hopefully by then we will have he full story in place."  
Getting to my feet ready to leave the office, Mr Beaumont stand up to and reaches his hand out to shake mine. "Thank you Miss Scott it's been a pleasure working with, just a shame it had to end this way."  
Without saying a word I shake his hand and then turn to leave. 

As soon as I reach the lobby I see Harry it looks like he's been crying. "Harry" I say standing right in front of him. Looking up at me his eyes still slightly blood shot. "Frankie" he leaps up and pulls me into his chest.   
"Are you okay?" I ask as he squeezes me tightly.  
"Yeah I'm just... I'm sad it's over, I'm going to miss you."  
"I know Harry me too, but hey listen were always going to be friends, remember flump needs her uncle Harry." A little smile almost touches his lips "flump!"  
"Ask Louis...."  
"Ok... Are you ready for this?"  
"Ready for what?"  
"Our final outing as a 'couple, our last public kiss before its all over."  
Hiding my worry and concern for Louis, I'm determined to finish this job on a high.  
"It'll never be over Harry, you mean too much to me." Kissing his cheek and wrapping my fingers around his we make our way to the sore ready for the last part of our story.


	62. Chapter 62

Today has been a complicated mess and it's only just after lunch time.  
Harry though, well he's been Amazing. We packed up my things and put them in his car before dropping them at my apartment, it seemed really strange being back there. So much has happened, it all feels like some sort of dream. 

Making our way out of the centre of London just Harry and me, it feels like the day he surprised me with a visit to meet his mum. I was all nervous and excited, but at the same time there were things going on with Louis and my mind couldn't help but wonder.   
Harry swears he knows we're he's going and he's determined for our last 'official' day together to be perfect, in all honesty I secretly think he has no idea and he's just driving aimlessly hoping to find somewhere interesting.  
"I'm going to miss this."  
Harry gives me a quick glance before fixing his eyes back on the road, "miss what?" He asks confused.  
"This..... Me and you, I know it's not like we're never going to see each other again, but I don't know I just get the feeling it will never be the same again. I've loved spending time with you, getting know who you really are, seeing what a kind, caring and compassionate person you are, and romantic... I can't forget that, I know it was all for show but every single thing you did made me feel special. You always cared and you were always there and that's something that I will never stop loving you for. You're my best friend and I'm so unbelievably glad that I have you in my life."  
He doesn't say anything for a moment or two, it looks to me like he's trying to hold back tears.  
"I couldn't have picked a better person to work with, you've been amazing and I'm so happy for you.... and Louis about the baby, I get to be uncle Harry. I'm going to miss spending quite so much time with you, I'm just hoping modest don't make it seem like we've split on bad terms, because if they do it's going to make it really hard to see you as much as I would like."  
"I hope so too."  
Holding on to his hand I know that both of us are now trying not to cry.

We stop at quite cafe, miles out of London. There's only a few people that look like they've been out walking inside. No one pays us any attention as we enter.   
We're able to sit and enjoy the peace, pretend the real world doesn't exist. "So did you actually know where you were going?"  
"Not really, I was hoping to find somewhere secluded, so that we would be able to sit and have a drink in peace, this place seems to hit all the points." Nodding my head I couldn't agree more.  
After enjoying a nice coffee and slice of cake as prompted by mr styles I know we're going to leave soon, I want to speak to Louis and make sure he's ok but I also don't want today to end.  
"Excuse me, is there a good place to take a walk around here." Harry asks the couple in their late 40s at the next table.   
"Oh there's lots of nice country trails around here, if you head to the top of the hill they're all sign posted and you can make a choice depending on how far you want to walk."  
"Thank you for your help."  
"Anytime, I'd personally recommend the 3 mile one, lots of beautiful views and it loops back on its self."  
"Fabulous. I'm sure we can mange 3 miles, what do you think?" He directs his question at me.  
"Harry I'm pregnant, not broken."  
"I know but I want you to feel comfortable."   
"3 mile it is." His face lights up like a child.  
"Ahh you two are adorable, your baby will most certainly be blessed with two fantastic parents." The lady on the next table says. I can see Harry is uncomfortable and doesn't want to correct her.  
"Thank you, that's very nice of you to say." Harry just smiles at me before standing from his seat and holding out his hand for me to take.  
We politely say goodbye to the couple on the next table before leaving the cafe.  
"I'm sorry about that."  
"About what?" I ask feeling a little confused.  
"The lady in the cafe assuming I was the baby's father."  
"Harry it's fine what else was she going to think when we arrived together, were extremely close and then she hears me say I'm pregnant."  
"I know but.."  
"There is no but, no stop being silly and let's enjoy this walk."  
My arm linked into his we make our way to the top of the hill. 

3 miles might not sound that far but when you're constantly up and down hills, dodging mud and puddles it soon begins to feel much longer.   
The walk is lovely and the scenery is beautiful, Harry and I take pictures along the way, it's particularly funny when I lose one of my shoes in the mud and we both have to try and stop laughing so we can get hold of it and pull it out, of course Harry had to post a picture captioning it 'mud 1 Frankie 0' the rest of the walk was uncomfortable with my toes squelching around in mud.   
By the time we make it back to the car I can honestly say I'm exhausted, Harry runs back into the cafe to grab some water for the drive back home, I quickly take off my filthy shoes and try and clean up the best I can do that the mud doesn't get all over Harrys car.   
"Ready to go home?" He asks starting the car.  
The realisation that this is it, once he drops me off at my apartment that's it Harry and I are no more, I get a feeling of dread run through me. I'm scared about what modest will do.  
Shaking my head, I glance over at Harry. He knows just as well as I do that whatever happens next it won't be easy.   
"I don't want today to end."  
Grabbing hold of my hand and running his thumb across my knuckles. "Neither do I."  
"Oh well reality calls."   
Without another word Harry pulls out of the car park and makes his way to my apartment.

As we pull into my building it's easy to spot the paps cars, they've clearly been sent by modest, knowing full well that i will be bringing my things home that are doing it for the biggest impact already, the story it probably already planned. I'm dreading seeing where this will go.  
"Do you want me to walk you in?"  
"No I'll be fine, if it's just me they won't be as interested, if it both of us you know what they're like."  
Leaning over I softly kiss his lips "well I guess that's it. Enjoy the rest of the tour, promise me you will keep in touch and come and see me as soon as you can."  
"You try and keep me away."   
With one last kiss on his cheek I get out of the car and quickly run into the building without looking back, doing that will only make me cry and I'm already fighting to hold back the tears, this was never supposed to happen. It was just a job I never in a million years could have foreseen my relationship with Louis, the pregnancy and the best friend I could ever wish to have and even though I know it's not the end, I don't honesty know when I will see any of them again and that scares me. 

Reaching the door to my apartment I'm not even surprised when I see Louis sat outside the door.   
He stands to his feet and pulls me into his arms, no words just him holding me tight while I cry.  
When my body finally stops shaking from the silent tears I lift my head from louis' chest to look at him. "Please please tell me you can stay with me tonight. I need you."  
"I'm not going anywhere baby, let's get you inside we talk about everything then."  
Ignoring the boxes of my things on the floor from Harrys I head straight to the bed room and start undressing. Louis closely follows behind me. His hands sliding around my waist from behind me make me jump. Stood in just my underwear my back pressed against his chest, his hands cupped lightly on our baby he gently rocks me almost like a slow dance before his moves my hair out of the way and starts kissing down my neck to my shoulder. The tension of the day slowly starts to fade and I can feel myself relaxing into him.   
"We have to talk about what happened today."  
"I know we do, but right now you need to unwind, the stress isn't good for the baby." Gently rubbing the growing bump, my eyes close as I rest my head on his shoulder. God I love this man.   
"I'm relaxed, I promise."  
"You sure?"  
"Positive, you're here and that's all I need right now."  
"Okay, well you finish getting changed. I'm going to make you a hot chocolate and then we'll talk."  
"Okay"   
A cold shiver runs though me as he moves his hands from my body, God I still need him so so much, the way my body reacts to him still amazes me.

After changing in to some pyjamas I walk into the living room to find Louis sat on the sofa, two drinks on the coffee table.  
"Thank you." I say sitting down beside him. He instantly wraps a protective arm around my shoulder and pulls me into him.  
"Anything for you." Kissing the top of my head.  
"Louis.... What happened today?"  
"Ugh... Today was a piss take Frankie, modest basically wanted me kept out of the way, instead of telling me that they needed you and Harry to do things so the contract could come to an end they kept passing me to all different people, none of them had a clue what was going on until finally, Mr Beaumont came in. Of course I got the third degree about being with you and fucking up their plans but then the finally things were explained."   
I look at him all confused.  
"Firstly we can't say about us or the baby for at least six weeks, they want me to keep a low profile on stage and anything that effects the public imagine of the band. They didn't say how things are going to work with you and Harry, but I have to occasionally been seen with you and there has to be a tension between me and Harry. Personally I think it's all bullshit but I'll play by their rules."  
"Everything is such a mess Louis."  
"I know." Pulling me closer into him he holds on to me so tight.   
"What's wrong?"   
"Nothing."  
"Don't lie to me Lou,, I know you and I can tell when somethings wrong."  
"I... We.... The band, management are making us fly out to America tomorrow, it was supposed to be in a couple of days to get ready for the American leg of the tour I'm sure they're just doing it to keep us apart."  
He's leaving, I never even thought about the rest of the tour. I've been so wrapped up in the bubble of Louis and the baby I totally forget that they have to go over seas.  
"How long will you be gone for?"  
"Three months."  
"Shit Louis.... I'll be six months pregnant before you come back home. I'm sorry I know I shouldn't think about me, I know you have to go but.... Fuck."  
A tear rolls over my cheek, three months without him. I'm going to be so lost.  
"Frankie please don't cry, I'll come back every chance I get, we can Skype and call and I don't know every possible way to think of to contact you I will, I promise."  
"I'm sorry Louis, I'm just going to miss you that's all."  
Climbing onto his lap my arms wrapped around his neck. "When do you leave?"  
"I've got to be at the airport by 11pm tomorrow night."  
"Okay, so we have a full day and I can drive you to the airport, I want to cherish every second I have with you before you go."  
"We can't be seen together."  
"That's nothing new." I can't help but giggle at my own stupid joke.  
"Let's make the most of tonight."


	63. Chapter 63

Two days...  
It's only been two days and I feel like part of me is missing. In all the time I've been living in London away from all my family and friends I've never ever felt as alone as I do now.   
Driving Louis to the airport I think my heart broke a little more every minute we were on the road, knowing it was one minute closer to saying goodbye to him. He tried to make me smile and constantly told me how much he loved me, but it didn't make it any better knowing he's going to be gone for long tears me apart.   
I wasn't 'aloud' to leave the car incase we were seen, this was the first step of modest making it look like Harry and I were having troubles. We saw Harry arrive at the airport a few paps following him no doubt asking intrusive questions, he waved and blew a kiss when he saw my car but made it seem like he was waving to a few fans that were around.  
I tried my hardest not to cry as I kissed Louis for the final time then watched him pick up his bag and follow through the same door that Harry had just gone though, turning around and waving before finally going out of my sight and right there in that moment I crumbled, there was no way I could drive home I just sat there in my car, constant tears falling from my eyes god I miss him already and he's only just left.   
When I did finally make it home I was exhausted, taking myself to bed wearing louis' hoodie the sent of him all over it made me feel safe and even though I knew his phone wouldn't be on I had to send him a message.

To: Louis   
12:04am  
Have a safe flight, I miss  
You already. Love you xx

Going to sleep with tears still falling I honestly have no idea how I'm going to cope for the next three months.

Today... Well today it still hurts just as much that he's not here, but I haven't cried as much and knowing that he's going to Skype me as soon as he wakes up makes me feel a little better.   
I'm trying to keep myself busy, tidying the apartment, I've picked up some groceries and made an appointment to visit the midwife for a check up, knowing that I'll be doing that alone makes me sad but I know have to keep myself healthy and check that everything is ok with our baby.   
When I hear my phone ringing I almost fly out of my skin, the silence of the last couple days is really starting to get to me. I don't recognise the number on the screen.   
"Hello.." I nervously say through the receiver hoping it's not the press.  
"Ah, Frankie. I was hoping this was still your number."  
Melanie.... Seriously fucking Melanie, what the hell does she want.  
"Hi Melanie"  
"Hello, I hear that things have come to an end between you and my father."  
"My contract had ended yes."  
"Ahh, as I thought. Well since it has come to an end I have to make you aware that you are expected to start back working for me."  
"Oh right, to be honest Melanie I hadn't even thought about it."  
"That's fine, I didn't expect you would. I just need to make sure that you know you will be expected back in the office on Monday, if there is any problems we can arrange a meeting to discuss what you need or if you want to hand in your notice I expect four weeks."  
Ugh, I feel myself roll my eyes at her even though she isn't here.  
"That's fine Melanie, I will be at work on Monday."  
"Okay.. See you then."  
With that the line goes dead, God I hate that woman!   
I hadn't even thought about work, I've got to go back the that hell hole I have bills to pay. Oh god... I'm going to have to tell her I'm pregnant, and my parents... Shit I'm going to have to tell my parents because if I don't Mel will, I know she will tell my dad and then my dad will call my mum and ugh. I'm almost 13 weeks pregnant so I guess it's ok to start telling people, that and the fact my bump is growing quite rapidly so hiding it much longer is going to be hard. God I wish Louis was here, I wonder if he's told his mum yet, I don't even know... And with out even realising I'm crying again. I need him here.

Almost 4pm and I'm sat with my laptop on my knee waiting, I've never been so impatient in my life.   
I've put makeup on and done my hair and I have butterflies waiting for him, I'm so desperate to see him and hear his voice.  
When  the call finally comes I'm almost shaking I'm so excited.  
"Hey beautiful."  
"Louis..."   
God it's so good to hear his voice. He looks tired, his soft fluffy hair falling all over the place and there's a croak in his tone that he get when he's not been awake too long.  
"Oh baby I'm missing you."  
"I'm missing you too so much." I don't tell him that about struggling to sleep because I wonder where he is and what he's doing.  
"What's it like in Baltimore?"  
"Meh, it's okay. We don't really get to see much. We've got a show tonight, it's the first one since we got here, feels so strange not having you around."  
"It feels strange not being with you guys, how is everyone?"  
"They're all doing fine, Frankie I don't wanna talk about them or work I wanna know how you are, how's the baby? Any more morning sickness?"  
"We're doing just fine Louis, I have an appointment to see the midwife soon, it nothing to worry about just a check up to make sure I'm ok and listen to the heartbeat... Or at least that's what I think it is."  
"promise you'll tell me everything, and record the heartbeat for me, I hate that I'm missing all of this."  
"Louis it's fine. I promise. Hey I start back at work on Monday."  
"Work?" He screws his face up all confused.  
"Yeah, you know for Melanie. Now my contract is over I have to go back to normal life."  
"I hate her, don't take any shit from her. Besides you don't need to work I can look after you."  
"You already do look after me but I have to be independent, I want to be insensate. Plus I'd go crazy being stuck in the apartment all the time."  
"Okay okay."

We talk for well over an hour, Harry pops into say 'hi' Louis gives me a tour of his hotel room and then tells me how if I were there he'd 'fuck me in the shower' because it's huge and clearly made for that. His smile is contagious and hearing him giggle before he covers his mouth with his hand warms my heart, this boy totally melts me and I couldn't be more in love with him.   
When I hear his phone constantly vibrating in the back ground I know he's needed and that for now he has to go.  
"Louis, whoever is trying to get hold of you must clearly need you."  
"Nah it's just the boys and management telling me we have press thing to do."  
"When?"  
"Anytime now."  
"Then you should go"  
"Nah not until Harry calls, once Harry calls I know I need to move my ass.... Oh speak of the devil. Okay baby, I gotta go. I'll call you or text you later. I promise. Love you."  
"I love you too." He blows a kiss to the screen before waving and just as I do one back he's gone. Within seconds my happiness is gone and I'm back to feeling empty.

***

Monday morning...  
How is it Monday morning already?!  
Turning the alarm off I drag myself to the bathroom in an attempt to get ready for work. My thoughts instantly turn to Louis as I brush my teeth wondering where he is and what he's doing, he had show last night and right now it's just after 1AM where is he? I hope he's sleeping, I know he probably won't be but... 

8:30AM and I'm on my way to the office.. Ugh, I'm dreading today.  
I make my way through the familiar foyer to the elevator and finely down the corridor to my office. Everything looks exactly the same, almost untouched. Sitting at my desk I pull my phone out.  
1 unread message

From: Louis   
8:46AM  
A picture of him in bed fills the screen with a simple message. "have a good day, I'm going to dream of you xx"

To: Louis   
8:54Am  
You look cute :-* wish I was   
There. Sweet dreams xx

"Good morning Frankie, I see your time keeping skills are the same."  
"I have five minutes Melanie, I'm not late."  
Shaking her head at me and folding her arms across her chest.  
"Well as you can see you can pretty much pick up where you left off, there's some clients that need dates arranging and the files are marked priority, but you know the drill."  
I roll my eyes at her could she be any more patronising. Just as she's about to leave I think it's time to give her my news   
"Melanie... There's something I need to talk to you about."  
"What." She snaps back  
"I... Er.. I just."  
"Well spit it out already."  
"I need to book some annual leave."I chicken out   
"Are you kidding me, you haven't been here for almost six months."  
"Yeah I know but I planned to visit my mum for a few days."  
"Fine... Whatever. When?"  
"The week after next."   
Tutting and then letting out a sigh, fine whatever, but you need to fill out a form and if I don't get it today then I won't approve it."  
"Fine."   
With that she leaves my office, I turn on the computer and the first thing I do is fill I a holiday request form.   
I need to tell my mum before I tell her and now I have no excuse. 

The next few days become almost monotonous, my day is simple, get up, eat breakfast massage Louis, work, eat dinner, Skype Louis or call him and then bed. By the time it reaches Friday I literally can not wait for the weekend and two days to myself.  
I've decided to treat myself to some chocolate and ice-cream, it is the weekend after all and since I can't drink what better why to treat myself.   
Standing at the counter in the supermarket I can feel someone staring at me, glancing around quickly, everyone is busy doing their own thing why am I being so paranoid.  
When I finally reach the cashier she smiles at me and says hello, as I put my things into a bag I notice she's staring at me, what is wrong with this girl.   
"I'm sorry, but it's you isn't it."  
"Excuse me"  
"You're the girl that was dating him from one direction." She lifts up a magazine and points to a small picture in the corner of me and Harry on the front cover.  
"Erm... Yeah."  
"So it true? You guys are over."  
"What?"  
"That's what it says in here... Or is it a lie."  
"It's non of your business."  
She holds her hands up in defence "just saying"  
"Well don't"  
Almost throwing my money at her, I don't wait for any change. I grab my bag, the magazine and leave.  
Fuck... Is this the start of it?.... I'm not prepared for those type of questions.

Once I'm home I order my self a pizza, and sit down to read through the magazine.  
The headline hits me.  
Is this the end....  
'Could this be the end for one direction star Harry styles and his latest fling Frankie.  
Harry who started dating the office PA from London last November was seen looking a little down recently.  
As the band head off to America on the next leg of their sold out tour, styles arrived at the airport alone looking like he'd been crying. Although some fans believe it's was due to Frankie not accompanying him on his latest trip, others believe it's due to the pair going their separate ways.  
A source close to the couple said "Frankie has to stay in the uk due to her work commitments, they're hoping long distance will work."   
As for us.. We're just sad we didn't get an emotional goodbye at the airport.

The rest of the article talks about the boys and how Harry has seemed lonely since they arrived, and then I spot a picture of me at the bottom on my phone captioned "call to Harry or moving on" Frankie on Tuesday.  
What the hell, they know where I work... Shit Frankie of course they do, modest planted this whole fucking story.


	64. Chapter 64

I've only been back at work two weeks and I already can't wait to get away from the place. Leaving today was the best feeling ever, now it's time to pack a bag ready for three days with my mum before going to visit my dad. I'm stupidly nervous about telling them that I'm pregnant, I have no idea how either of them will react although I'm expecting the worse.   
Throwing the last few things in my bag I really do need to buy some more maternity clothes, I feel like I live in the same four outfits and people will begin to notice soon. That along with the fact my bump is bigger I'm 16 weeks today, 16 weeks, 4 months. I take a picture of my bump every week with number of weeks pregnant I am written on my belly, one copy is for my baby and pregnancy memory book, the other I send to Louis, today I added 'we love you daddy' and sent it while he was sleeping so it should be the first thing he wakes up too.   
I'm still missing him like crazy and even though we talk every day it doesn't make it any easier. I'd love nothing more than to hop on a plane and go to join him. The press would love that.  
Press... Ugh could they be any more annoying, the last couple of weeks Harry has made the papers most days lots of drama about how he's acting, where he is and if he's seeing anyone. Just for good measure his family have now flown out to join them on tour for a while, the press had a field day with that and how he was 'turning to his family to deal with the heartbreak'' I suppose modest know what they're doing, I'm not the first pr girlfriend and I know for sure I won't be the last.

Turning in to the familiar street, what was once my family home sat at the end. I pull into the drive way and sit in the car with the engine off for a few minutes, the drive up here all that's been going through my mind is how I'm going to tell my parents. Do I come straight out with it, should I wait a day, just drop it into conversation... God I just don't know.   
Grabbing my bag I make my way to the front door.   
The house smells just like it always has, a mixture of coffee and clean linen, mum had this crazy notion it made the house feel homely.  
"Mum...."  
Dropping my bag at the stairs I wonder through the kitchen and into the living room.  
"Hello Francesca, how was the drive?"  
"Mum, Frankie please. It was ok, not as much traffic as I expected."  
"That's good, I made lasagna there's some in the oven for you, and your name is Francesca, it always will be just because you don't like it doesn't make it any less your name."  
I roll my eyes at her before making my way into the kitchen to get the dinner she made for me.  
We've only been in each other's presence five minutes and she's already annoying me "your name is Francesca." Ugh, I'm sure most mothers would want to greet their daughters, give them a hug maybe. But not mine. Placing my hand on my stomach "I promise I will be a million times better to you" I whisper   
"Who are you talking to?"  
Shit.. She scared the living daylight out of me.  
"Erm no one."  
Leaning her head on one side and looking at me the way she used to before scolding me and telling me I was grounded.   
"Mum... I... I'm pregnant, and I was talking to my baby."  
"PREGNANT!.... you're pregnant, what the hell are you thinking? Is this to get back at me?" What... How is this even about her.  
"Believe it or not everything is about you. Louis and I didn't plan this, it just sort of happened."  
"Fantastic, so you're carrying an unplanned, unwanted baby. For gods sake Francesca didn't I teach you anything? Have you considered an abortion?"  
"THIS BABY IS WANTED. Don't assume just because you didn't want me that I'm like you, Louis and I are very much in love and just because we were taken by surprise doesn't mean that we don't want our baby because we do."  
"You came here at Christmas, I catch you fooling around with one boy and you tell me you're seeing a different boy, I'm amazed you even know who the father is."  
"You know what I'm not explaining myself to you, I came to see you and tell about the baby in hope that you'd be happy for me. As always you've let me down."  
Standing from my seat I don't say anything else, I just go and pick up my bag from the foot of the stairs and open the front door, I managed 10 minutes with her and she's already made me feel like crap. I don't say goodbye, there's nothing left to say. I get in my car tears falling over my cheeks and start the engine.. I've No idea where I'm going but I'm not staying here, not with her.  
Why, why is she like that, why can't she just ask if I'm ok or if I need anything, no she'd rather give me the third degree and then she wonders why I can't stand being around her.  
Pulling into the motorway services I grab my phone from my bag and call my dad, I was going to see him anyway, I'm sure he won't mind if I'm a couple of days early.  
"Hello." My dads voice comes through the receiver after a couple of rings.  
"Hi dad."  
"Frankie, is everything ok?"  
"Yeah, well no. I just... I know I was supposed to come and see you on Tuesday but would you mind if I came tonight?"  
"No sweetie of course not, I thought you were going to your mothers tonight."  
"I was, I did, I'll explain everything when I get there."  
"Ok, darling. I'll leave the porch light on for you, drive safe."  
"Thanks dad, see you soon."

Almost 10pm at night and I'm now driving another 60 miles to my dads, it will be around midnight before I get there but anything is better than staying my mother for a second longer.  
I've only ever been to my dads place a handful a times, so I have to use the navigation system to find it. A secluded little street with only a few houses on it over looking the beach, my dad couldn't have picked a more perfect place to live.   
The street is in total darkness just one little house with the porch light on and I know that's the one for me, pulling up outside I'm absolutely shattered. Grabbing my bag again I make my way to the door.  
Before I even get to the front step the door swings open "Frankie." My dad stands there with open arms, I stumble into him tears falling "hi dad"  
"Come on, let's get you inside."

I decided to stay with my dad for the week. he took the news of the pregnancy surprising my well, telling me he was happy as long I was and that he couldn't wait to meet the man who had stole me heart.   
I've spent the days either relaxing with my dad or taking his beautiful labour, Bonny for walk along the beach.   
Louis has called or skyped me everyday, he even commented on how I happy looked. He's on a long trip today to their next venue, he promised to Skype me as soon he could. He's actually going to speak to my dad tonight, we figured it's a good idea since he won't be back for a while and the chance of him actually meeting him before I have the baby is slim. I'm nervous, even though they aren't physically meeting I just hope it goes well especially after the horrendous meeting he had with my mum.  
"Knock knock" my dad says as he opens the door to the room I'm staying in  
"So... I'm at a loose end today, thought I could treat my little girl so some lunch and maybe a spot of shopping since all you've done is complain about how little you have to wear."  
"Oh dad you don't have to do that."  
"I know I don't have to, I want to."  
"Okay if you says so."  
"Plus it gives me a chance to buy something for my grandchild. Right get ready, I'll see you downstairs in half an hour."  
Giving him a smile I nod my head and he leaves me to get changed.

After lunch we drive into town, wonder round a few shops and dad treats me to several things. "I can pay for them myself dad." I say as he takes out his wallet to pay again.  
"I know you can, but it's time I did something for you. Where do you want to go next?"  
"Erm... I don't mind."  
"Okay, well there's a really nice baby shop on the high street, I think we should head there next and we can pick out somethings."  
A couple of girls behind me start whispering instantly making me turn to see what they're talking about. As soon as I do they stand in an uncomfortable silence, glaring at them before rolling my eyes and turning back to my dad.  
"Yeah that sounds good."  
"Deal"  
I know the girls are watching as we leave I just wish I knew what their problem was, I know I'm young to be pregnant but it's not like I'm thirteen, and it's none of their business.  
"Frankie... This way."  
Dad holds the door open for me as we walk into a beautiful baby boutique.   
I honestly don't know where to look first, there's so many things, some are from big manufactures and others are one of a kind.   
"Wow dad this place is amazing."  
I've not really done any baby shopping and I'm almost at shocked at how much there is to buy.   
"Right I don't want to step on anyone's toes, but I want to spoil my first grandchild, so you tell me what you would like."  
"Dad... I... I honesty have no idea, I hadn't even thought about it."  
"Okay well have a look around there's no rush."  
I wonder round in a daze, Louis should be here with me, there's so many beautiful things and I could furnish the nursery in one shopping trip alone here.  
I pick up some blankets, and an adorable mobile for over the cot.  
"Seen anything yet?"  
"I... I'm really not sure dad."  
"Okay, well tell me if you don't want it but I thought that would nice" he points over to a beautiful swinging crib, drapes on either side of it makes it look like something from a Disney movie.  
"Dad... That's beautiful, but it's far too much."  
"Nonsense, do you like it?"  
"I love it."  
"Then it's done."  
I'm not about to argue with him, so I let him place the order for the crib. The lady is extremely polite, she asks how far along I am and if I know the sex of the baby. She shows me colour samples for all the lining and drapes before taking my address for delivery. When we're finally done she wishes me good luck and gives me some leaflets with discount vouchers and websites to visit.  
"Thank you so much dad."  
"Anything for you, now let's get back home before your boyfriend calls."

"Hey beautiful, God I miss you." Seeing Louis on the laptop screen is always bittersweet, it hurts yet it's so good to see him.  
"I miss you too. How's America?"  
"Same as always, how are you and my flump?"  
"We're good, we went shopping today, dad wanted to by us something for the baby."  
I show him the picture of the crib and all the other things I brought, although he smiles I can tell he's sad because he's missing these things.   
"Hey, my dads here do you want to say hi?"  
"Of course I do."  
"Hello Mr Scott."  
"Call me Adam. It's nice to have a face to put to the name that I hear about all the time." They both do a little giggle.  
"Hey.... I'm not that bad." I add   
"Yes you are, I don't know how you've done it but somehow you've managed to soften my daughter up."  
"I don't know about that, she's still pretty tough." They both start to laugh again.   
They chat for a while taking about football, cars, being on the road and me. I'm glad they seem to be getting along so well, Louis promises that as soon as he's back we'll take another trip to see him so they can meet properly.   
"I've gotta go soon, we're getting ready for an interview."  
"Ok, I'll leave you two to say goodbye." Dad gives me a wink before leaving the room.  
"Ah, I hate this part."  
"Me too, I wish you were here"  
"I will be soon, I promise. Take care of Flump, I love you both so so much."  
"We love you too."  
Like always we both blow a kiss before ending the call and I'm left feeling empty once he's gone. 

 

"Promise me you'll call once you get home."  
"Yes dad I promise." With one final hug I get into my car and wave bye, I've had a really nice week with him, I leave feeling relaxed and ready to tackle telling the dragon on Monday about the pregnancy.  
It doesn't take long to drive home, pulling into the carpark I suddenly feel alone again. I hate this, this feeling its stating driving me insane. Pushing my thoughts to the side I grab my things from the car and make my way to my apartment.   
Pushing the door open trying not to drop anything I was so determined to not have to go back to the car.   
I quickly call my dad to let him know I'm home and then I send a message to Louis

7:04m  
To: Louis 

I'm back in London all safe and   
Sound. Hope your having a   
Good day xx

I can't remember where he said he was today, but I know he said the next week will be busy for them.  
Throwing my things on the bed, I decide to run myself a bath everything else can wait.

***

Today's the day, I've put off telling Melanie for the last two days but I'm ready for her today.   
I'm 18 weeks pregnant now and it's time I was proud and showed off my bump instead of hiding it under loose clothes. I'm wearing some maternity trousers and a well fitted jumper, it's designed to stretch and grow with my body as my baby grows it makes it obvious, well to me it does, I suppose it might look a little like I've just gained some weight but either way there's no hiding it.  
Grabbing a bottle of water on my way to the office I proudly admire the reflection of my tiny bump in the window. Here goes nothing.  
As soon as I reach my office I call Melanie's assistant and ask for her to come and see me, or a meeting of she would prefer, I get straight to work because I don't want her finding any reason to moan at me.  
By lunch time I've still not heard from her, so I decide to stop by her office. Knocking on the door I'm surprised when she shouts "come in"  
"Melanie."  
"Oh it's you."  
"I'm sorry are you expecting someone?"  
"No, I just wasn't expecting to see you."  
"Well I did call up this morning to say I need to speak to you."  
"I know."  
"Oh"  
"Well what do you want?" She never takes her eyes off the computer screen, not even when I walk over and pull the chair out I front of her.  
"I have something to tell you."  
"Go on then."  
Still being her rude ignorant self   
"I'm pregnant."  
"WHAT." She snaps. ha ah that got your attention.  
"Pregnant, 18 weeks to be precise"  
"Pregnant, you, with who?"  
"That's not really any of your business."  
"But you've been in the contract for my father.... Wait until he hears about this."  
"He already knows."  
Her jaw almost hits the desk.  
"Well, I just wanted you to know." Standing from the chair so she can see my bump "I expect a full risk assessment and proper maternity rights, I can provide any medical evidence required. Unless you need anything else I'm going to lunch."  
She doesn't say another word, she just watches me leave. A smug feeling washes over me... Yes let that sink you stick up bitch.

I'm not surprised at all that she avoids me for the rest of the week, I receive a date for a meeting with her and Mr Beaumont to go over everything regrading my pregnancy.   
People start to say congratulations and ask when I'm due the typical questions you'd expect, not that I've told anyone other than Melanie so I know exactly where it's all come from.   
Switching off my computer ready to leave for the weekend, I hate being here so much.   
As I make my way to the lift I over hear someone say there's a few people outside and how  they think something is going on. Approaching the doors a spot a few paps that I recognise from working with Harry, what's going on. I can't see anyone exciting around, opening the doors I greeted by a ton of questions;  
"Is true about the baby"  
"When's it due"  
"Does Harry know "  
"Is it true you cheated."  
What the fuck is happening, I have no idea what's going on, how do they all know and cheating what are they talking about.  
Running back into the building, I pull out my phone it quickly starts ringing 'please pick up, please please pick up'  
"Hey baby"  
"Louis!"  
"Woah, what's wrong?"  
"I'm at work and there's press outside, they're asking me about the baby and Harry and oh god... "  
"Ok ok, clam down. They've clearly got wind of it from someone, what have you said?"  
"Nothing, I was so shocked. I just wanna go home."  
"Try and stay clam.... Fuck, I should be there fuck."  
"I'm sorry."  
"What? Why are you sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for. Ok stay calm, call a cab and leave from a fire exit, get home and I'll start checking all the press and social media to try and find out what they know. Please don't get stressed baby."  
"Ok, I'll try."  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"  
"Stay calm, call a cab and I'll call you back as soon as I know more... Okay?"  
"Okay"  
"Love you"   
The line goes dead and know he's worried. Shit! I just want to get home.  
I call a cab and do exactly as Louis says, it takes ten minutes to get home and almost run to my apartment and lock the door. Shit, I've never faced the press or paps alone how am I supposed to do this.  
A loud knock on the door makes me jump shit... They've followed me. I walk slowly to the door to check the peep hole.   
"Frankie... I know you're in there open the door"   
Lily... It's lily. I swing the door open expecting to see a friendly face, but that's not the case. instead she has a face like thunder and countless newspapers and magazines in her hand.  
"What the hell is this?!"  
She points to the front page and there it is in black and White PREGNANCY SHOCKER.   
Oh god I can't handle this, my knees go weak and fall to the floor, everything is spinning. I need Louis.


	65. Chapter 65

I've Dizzy. I'm so dizzy everything just seems to keep spinning making me feel like I'm going to vomit all over the place.   
I'm not brave enough to open eyes, I can't handle the way the room was spinning.   
"Frankie... Frankie, can you hear me?"  
I try to nod my head before realising that was a big mistake, it feels like the blood is rushing to my head making me think it's going to explode from my ears.   
A Croaky "yeah" falls from my lips   
"Try not move, just stay where you are."  
"W...w...where am I?"I manage to fumble the words together.  
"You're at home, my name is Toni. I'm a paramedic."  
Trying my hardest to understand what is going but failing miserably, I can hear crying and voices. I want to open my eyes and tell who ever it is that I'm okay but my body just won't allow it, desperately trying to fight the feeling of being pulled under but I just can't, I give in and go with my body allowing the darkness to take over.

Silence.... Everything is silent. Fighting to open my eyes I need to see where everyone has gone. Beep slowly turning my head to the left following the sound beep it comes again. I raise my hand in search of an alarm or clock. Ouch what is that, I stinging runs though my left hand and shoots up my arm. I've got to open my eyes. Blinking slowly trying to focus, where am I.   
The room is relatively dark I can see figure hunched over in the corner asleep in what looks like the most uncomfortable position. I have no idea who it is, the shadows on that side of the room make it impossible to work out the features on their face. Beep following the sound with my eyes before finally landing on a machine hooked up to a bag filled with a clear liquid, a pipe runs down from it and into a cannula in the back of my left hand. That explains the pain.  
Shuffling slightly as I try to push myself into some sort of sitting position, every part of me aches, my head is pounding and even though I've only just opened my eyes i feel extremely exhausted.   
Drink I need a drink. I try to open my mouth to call to whoever is sat in the corner but no sound comes out. I struggle again before I spot the buzzer laid on my bed, I have to press it. Fumbling slowly I mange to push the button in and watch as a orange light starts to flash above the door.  
It takes a while before anyone arrives to turn the buzzer off.   
"Well hello Frankie." The voice of a very loud nurse sounds as she walks through the door. "It's good to see you awake."   
I watch as she fiddles with the machine to stop it beeping before pulling out a file from the bottom of my bed and writing something down.   
"You're awake, oh thank god."   
Dad. My dad is here, the hunched figure gets up from the chair in the corner and comes over taking hold of my other hand.  
"W..Wh..what happened." I slowly mange to say.  
"You collapsed, your blood pressure is very high and you were dehydrated." The nurse explains she rambles on with some medical information that I don't understand.  
"How long have I been here?" Every time I try to speak my throat feels like it's on fire.  
"Three days sweetheart, you've been in and out of consciousness, not really taking anything in."  
Raising my hand to a point to a cup by the side of the bed my dad gets the message and hands me a drink.   
"Does Louis know?"   
"He should be arriving in the next few hours or so."  
What, he's on tour. He can't just leave oh no this isn't good.   
"He's on...."  
"He's on his way, as soon as the hospital called I contacted him."  
"But dad."  
"Not another word."   
The nurse motions to for him to follow her while they both step outside the room, ugh. Running my hand over my bump which somehow seems even bigger than I remember. "Oh dear flump, you like causing me problems."

I struggle to keep my eyes open, dad stays by the side of my bed as I drift In and out of sleep for the next few hours. I don't understand why I'm so tired.   
The nurse comes to take a blood sample, makes me visit the bathroom for a water sample and checks my pulse, temperature and blood pressure before telling me I'll need a scan in the morning to check the growth of the baby. It seems so much to take in.   
The next morning as soon as I've had breakfast a wheelchair arrives for me to be taken for a scan. I'm more than capable of walking but it's hospital policy apparently.  
I told dad to go home and get some rest, he made a list of things I need before kissing my cheek and telling me he'll be back later.  
Laying on the bed, the jelly on my belly, my eyes on the screen I seem unable to stop the tear that falls from eye as the image of a baby appears on the screen. I'm overcome with joy that everything is ok but I'm also sad that Louis isn't here, he's missing these moments, precious firsts that we should share together.   
"We'll Miss Scott, everything looks fine, your baby is growing well. I've taken some measurements and the doctor will come and talk to you soon, while you're here would you like to know the sex of your baby?"  
The sex.... A boy or a girl.  
"You can see."  
"Yes it's very clear, would you like to know?"  
"I don't..."  
"Yes. Yes we would."  
We both look towards the door that closes as soon as it opens. Louis.   
Even more tears spill from eyes, he's here. God I've missed him.   
He quickly comes to my side and takes my hand.  
"And you are?" The sonographer asks  
"I'm Louis, the baby's father."  
"Louis." I want to leap up and pull him into my arms and never let go.   
"I'm here baby, don't cry. Let's find out if we're pink or blue."  
"Okay... Yes we'd like to know the sex please."  
He grips my hand so tight constantly rubbing his thumb over my knuckles before raising my hand to his lips and softly kissing it.  
"Alright, all indications point to you having a girl."  
A girl, oh my god. Images of a little blonde haired girl with ice blue eyes and Louis' smile fill my head.   
"A girl" Louis says with the biggest grin across his face "she's going to be my little princess." I don't doubt him for a second.   
It's so good to have him here, I can't wait to get off this bed and kiss him.   
"Okay Miss Scott, all done."   
Slowly sitting up, Louis holding on to me his touch warms my skin I can't stop my self from leaping off the bed and throwing my arms around him.  
His arms lock around my waist and my face nuzzles into his neck as I try and hide my tears. "I've missed you so much."  
"Please don't cry, I'm here now." Pulling back so I watch as he studies my face intently before his eyes lock with mine. "Let's get my girls back to bed."   
'My girls' the words seem to stick in my ears. A girl we're having a daughter, somehow knowing the sex of our baby brings it even more into reality.

Finally after two more days in hospital I'm allowed to go home. Given strict instructions about avoiding stress, taking it easy and remembering to eat and drink more throughout the day.  
Dad and Louis constantly fuss over me, both desperate to make sure I'm ok.   
"I really don't think it's a good idea for you to stay here alone."  
"Dad please stop worrying, I have Louis here for another week, plus I have to go back to work in a couple of weeks."  
"See that right there, I hate the thought of you going back to work there, you know as well as I do Frankie that Melanie or modest were responsible for the press that day." Louis adds  
"Please stop fussing, I know you both love me and that you're only doing this because you care but I have to try and be normal."  
"But..."   
"Seriously Lou, no arguments I'll be fine."  
"Okay, I'll drop it.... For now." He gives my dad a wink, I know they're up to something that no doubt involves me.  
By the time my dad is ready to leave, I'm actually ready for him to go home. Louis will be here another week so I'm not going to be alone.  
Neither of them will let me walk down to see my dad out, Louis helps him with his things before returning with the biggest smile on his face.   
"Spill." I say as he walks through the door   
"What."   
"I know you're up to something so come sit with me and tell me everything.  
He doesn't argue with me just jumps on the sofa next to me, pulling my legs over his knee and curling into my side so he can rub my bump.  
I watch in awe as he rests his head on my breasts his soft floppy hair failing to the side when he leans down and kisses the bump "daddy loves you baby girl" I honestly think my heart is going to explode with love.  
"Louis..."  
"Hmm." He never lifts his head to look at me, just continues rubbing my belly.   
"Let's give her a name."  
That got his attention, his hand stills as his eyes meet mine.   
"Now... you want to name her now."  
"Yes, I'm worried you won't be here when she arrives and she'll just be 'baby girl Scott' I want her to have a name, a name me and her daddy have chose together."  
"Okay" he rests his head back where it was and starts to rub again.  
"Faith?" He says   
"No... Ellie?"  
"Hmm, no. Annabelle."  
"God no"   
We continue throwing names at each other for well over an hour, only agreeing on Willow. Even that isn't one we both totally approve on.  
"Okay what works with willow? I want her to have a middle name." I add getting frustrated at how hard it is to pick a name.  
"Rose, Grace.... Ava."  
"Ava doesn't go with willow you donut." I can't help but roll my eyes at him.  
"No, Ava for her name. Ava rose."  
"Ava rose. Louis I really like that, Ava rose Tomlinson." Just as I finish what I'm saying my belly flutters under Louis' hand.  
"Oh my god! Louis did you feel that?"   
"YES... did she just?"  
Placing my hand over his "she moved Louis, I felt, you felt it.. she moved."  
"Frankie, she moved when you said Ava Rose Tomlinson." My belly moves slightly again.  
"Lou, I think we have her name." Finally lifting his head, his kisses my stomach. "Ava Rose Tomlinson, we can't wait to meet you."

Having Louis at home with me makes everything feel perfect.  
He won't stop fussing around me and saying 'Ava' every time he touches my belly, I'm sure he's doing it to see if she moves again.  
"Lou, I'm going to bed."  
"Ok baby." He gives me a kiss "warm up my side, I'm just going to make a call and I'll be there."  
"A call? Who are you calling at 11pm."  
"Top secret, now go and put that cute ass of yours and my baby in bed."  
I do as he asks, I'm far too tired to do anything else.  
Even though I try, as soon as I lay in the comfort of my own bed my eyes instantly close, I can hear Louis faintly but I've got no idea what he's saying or who he's talking to. Giving into my body I let the sleep pull me under.

***

The next couple of days seem to pass in a blur, time seems to be going so quickly and I hate it. After picking Ava's name the other night Louis has become insistent that we get as much ready as possible for when she arrives. We've picked out a nursery theme and all the furniture, not to mention loads of clothes. Today Louis is adamant that we're going to get a pushchair. We've done everything else online, but this I want to see and feel for myself. So we're off out of London, some where quieter he won't tell me where we are going, just that we need to get out of London.  
After an hour on the road I've got a pretty good idea where we are going. "Louis... are we going to Doncaster?" He doesn't say a word he just smiles at me before reaching for my hand that's resting on my thigh and kissing the back of it. "Maybe." His smirk tells me all I need to know.  
"Are we going to see your family?"  
"Yes and yours if you want to."  
"No" I snap. He quickly glances at me looking a little confused.  
"My mum told me I was making a mistake, she thinks I'm some sort of slut. She's not interested in me... or Ava."  
Gripping my hand a little tighter. "No mistakes here, this is the happiest I've ever been."  
"Me too."  
We arrive at a beautiful baby boutique. Old fashioned prams and what look like antique nursery furniture fill he ground floor.  
"Mr and Mrs Tomlinson, so lovely to meet you." A week dressed woman in her mid 30s approaches us as we enter the shop. I quickly look at Louis who smiles down at me before kissing my forehead and wrapping his arm around my waist.   
"Hello." Louis says extending his hand to shake the lady's hand.  
"Thank you for choosing to visit our store today, if you'd like to follow me I think you'll find we have everything that you said you were looking for."  
She leads us upstairs where there's a huge array of baby products, some I would have never even thought we needed.   
"Louis, Frankie." Johannah soon comes into view, she's carrying an adorable fluffy bunny. She quickly wraps us both in her arms.  
"I hope you don't mind me being here but when Louis called I was just so excited and he said you didn't really have a clue what you'd need so..."  
"Mum, please calm down."  
"I'm sorry, I'm just. Oh my god my baby is going to have a baby." She steps back and looks me up and down. "Ahh Frankie you're glowing, and look at this little bump." She looks at me for my approval before putting her hand on my belly.  
"Little bump, it feels huge."  
"Oh darling this is tiny."  
"Really?"  
"Oh yes, you have so much more growing to do yet."  
After lots of baby talk she wonders around the shop with Louis and I helping us to pick out what feels like half of everything they stock.   
We pick out everything that we could possibly need including a pushchair.   
While Louis pays and set up the delivery address Johannah and I make our way to the nearest cafe for some lunch.   
"So what's your mum say?"  
"She told me I'm making a mistake."  
"Ahh sweetie I'm sorry, I admit I was a little shocked when Louis told me but I honestly couldn't be more excited for you two. I saw how you were at Christmas  I've never known him act that way, he clearly loves you and I know you love him, your baby will be so loved by all of us, how could that ever be a mistake." Trying not to cry at her words, there is no wonder Louis is so amazing with such a loving mother. Thats what I want, I want our baby to always know she's loved and never ever feel like I've felt. 

The afternoon is lovely, Louis offered to pick his youngest sisters up from school and we take Doris with us, Ernest isn't too well so all he wants is to do sleep and cuddle on Johannahs knee.  
Spending time with Louis' family makes me feel like I belong. All his sisters are excited about being aunties and they love it when my bump starts to move and they get a chance to feel her wriggling inside me.   
By the time we have to leave I'm shattered but I'm also really sad, Louis needs time with his family too.   
"We'll come and visit you soon." Johannah says as we get in the car.   
"I'll send you pictures and any updates I promise." Her face lights up and being so included, she try's hard not to cry as Louis gives her hug before getting the in car, waving goodbye as he starts the car and we move down the road.  
"Your mum is amazing Lou."  
"I think so too, I'm so glad she's pleased for us. Right you take a nap while I drive, it's been a long day and you have to rest."  
"I'm not tired."  
"Don't lie." He knows me so well "plus, there's a surprise waiting for you when we get home."  
"A surprise... Louis tell me."  
"Nope! Take a nap and before you know it we'll be there and you'll see it."  
Sticking my tongue out at him, he just giggles never taking his eyes off the road.


	66. Chapter 66

"Baby, wake up."  
Blinking a couple a times my eyes trying to re-adjust.   
"Frankie, were home."  
I give Louis a small smile, trying to focus my eyes, it's really dark but I can tell we're not at my apartment.   
"Where are we Louis?"  
"We're home baby."  
He gets out and walks round to open the door for me, putting his hand out I grip on to him as he helps me from the car. He instinctively wraps his arm around me and guides me down the gravel path leading to the well lit door.  
"Welcome home." He fumbles with his keys before opening the door to the house.   
"Louis, I'm confused."  
He flicks on the light in the hallway, and we're greeted with a stair case in front of us, and hallway leading down to a living room with soft lighting.  
"This, is our new home."  
He pulls my hand leading me into the stunning living room a huge sofa almost curling around a coffee table, there's a glass unit to the side of the door with awards and a picture of the boys in it, it smells freshly decorated and looks amazing.  
"But Louis."  
Placing his finger over my lips "don't say a word until I've shown you around."

He continues showing me around the house every room looks brand new, almost like a show home. "I've given up the tenancy on my place, and I'd like you to give up yours so we can live here, in our own home with our own family."  
"Louis... this is too much."  
"No baby it's not, this ours and it's everything you deserve."  
He leads me upstairs, four doors on a small square landing are all closed. "This is our room." He opens the door to a beautiful purple bedroom with the biggest bed I've ever seen in the middle, it's stunning. There's a bathroom to the right and a window the full length of the room on the left that looks out over the garden.  
He continues showing me the bathroom and the guest room before finally opening the last door.   
"This is the nursery..." the room is completely black unlike all the other which had a lights on. as he guides me inside "Lou, lights." He makes a sound like he's clearing his throat and the lights flick on.   
My eyes take a second to re-adjust to the light. I almost scream at what I see in front of me.   
"HARRY!" I dash over to him making him stand from the nursing chair he was sat on in the corner of the room. Wrapping my arms around his neck as tears fall from my eyes.   
Everything hits me all at once, the house, the nursery, how amazing Louis is. And harry, I've missed him so much too, we spent so much time together he became one of my best friends.   
"Hey, how are you and that beautiful baby."  
"I'm... I'm good." I try and choke out between crying  
He holds onto me and gently rubs my back.  
"Told you she'd be happy to see you." Louis says coming over to join in the hug.  
"You." I turn into Louis "I can't believe you did all this."  
"I did all this with the help of harry, he's been here organising everyone while you've been getting better."  
"God I love you two."  
"And we love you, now let me have a look at your belly." Stepping back his hand glides lightly over my tummy "uncle Harry's back" he says before Standing back up to my height.   
"Oh my god Frankie, you're huge." He adds sarcastically.   
I lean forward and nudge his arm.   
"The nursery is beautiful, better than I ever thought it would look." I notice the crib my dad brought over by the window, along with all the other thing Louis and I had ordered online, the soft pink of the room is so pleasing and cherry blossom wall art really adds to the detail.  
"Right, food. We need to eat."  
"Ahh Louis, did you really think I wouldn't have thought of that, there's chicken in the oven and everything is taken care of."  
"What would I do with out you." Louis says draping his arm over Harry's shoulder."  
"You.... my friend would be completely lost, and you also wouldn't have this amazing girl."

We all make our way downstairs, Louis takes his time to point things out to me while harry goes to the kitchen to carry on cooking.   
When we've finished eating, Harry tells me loads about the tour, it sounds amazing. I wish so much that I could be there with them and see the amazing venues and the size of the crowds. Watching the two of them giggle as they relive moments from stage just ignites in me how much I miss them.  
"Sounds like you're having fun."  
"Frankie, you know what our shows are like. How could they not be fun." Harry adds.  
"Doesn't stop us missing you though." Louis says pulling me closer.   
"Hmm, I wish I could be there." A rush of sadness floods though me thinking about all the things I'm missing and all the memories I have from working with Harry, all the beautiful places I've seen and the people I've met.  
"So do we." Harry says.

 

We spend the next couple of days with Harry, it's so lovely to have him staying with us he really is like a family member.   
In the mornings either Louis or Harry bring me breakfast in bed, I'm still not allowed to do anything. Neither of them leave me alone, if Louis leaves the house to do anything harry is constantly by my side. Not going to lie I do love watching cheesy chick flicks with Harry, we snuggle on the sofa under a blanket, and he always makes sure we have an ample amount of snacks to last the entire movie.   
I love how much the both care but trying to explain to them that I'm fine and some fresh air would be nice is hard task.   
After much nagging I've finally got them to agree to going out for lunch today, Harry has picked where we're going, he has a good knowledge on how to avoid the press and fans where as Louis just seems to be a magnet for them.   
Harry drives us to place right out of the way, a quiet little town with hardly anyone around. There's a small country pub that looks out over the river it's perfect.   
"How do you even know about these places?" Louis asks him as we follow him inside.  
"It's a talent I have."  
"Clearly."  
We find a seat by the window and enjoy a drink before we order some food, it's nothing fancy or expensive just simple pub food. I honestly couldn't care less, just being out with my two favourite people makes me happy.  
We laugh and joke everything is simple, I try to hide that fact that I know in less than two days they will be boarding a plane and flying back off to America leaving me alone again.  
By the time we leave its dark outside, we've spent most of the afternoon there and it's honestly been amazing.  
"Erm. Frankie, there's something I have to tell you." I look towards Harry, his eyes fixed on the road.  
"I've been offered an interview."  
"Okay... how does that effect me?" I ask confused as to what he's getting at.  
"Well. It's been arranged by modest. It's supposed to be my 'exclusive' talk about our relationship."  
My heart sinks to my stomach. I know what this means, especially with it being arranged by modest. There will be a list of set questions that they won't be allowed to defer from, Harry will be expected to give the correct answers and once again I'm going to be the focus and no doubt I'll revive an abundance of hate.   
"Okay, Harry just do what you have to do."  
"Well this is my point, it's at a secret location because they don't want any other press finding out and I'm thinking, honestly. If I'm going to do this, then you should come with me and you too Lou. I'm not about lie and cover for them anymore, I don't want you two being dragging through any more shit, I'm so happy for you both and it's time everyone knew that."  
"Haz are you sure about this?" Louis asks  
"One hundred percent sure."  
The rest of the ride home is a little awkward none of us want to mention the interview. I spend my time looking though the window, watching the world pass me by. I've no idea what tomorrow will bring, or any of the days after the interview is out there.  
When we finally reach our house I'm desperate for the bathroom, Louis has barely even opened the door when I push past him and make my way straight to the bathroom.    
"Someone's desperate hm?" He calls after me. I'm in far too much of a rush to even turn and answer him.   
As I walk back into the living room I'm surprised to find Louis sat there alone.   
"Where's Harry?"  
"He's gone to the hotel."  
"What hotel? Why?"  
"The hotel where his interview is taking place, he's given me the address, we have to be there for 7am."  
"I'm really not sure about this Louis."  
"I know babe, but Harry knows what he's doing, he's smart and I know he won't put you in any danger."  
I know he's right but it doesn't make me feel any better. 

Louis and I spend the evening cuddled up on the sofa, I want to cherish every second with him before he flys back to America.  
"Lou, feel." I take his hand and place it on my belly  
"She's really active tonight." He says lifting my top to put both his hands on the skin of my bump. Our baby wiggles and moves almost as if she knows it's her daddy.   
"Sing to her Louis."  
He erupts into laughter "no."  
"Please Lou, she knows your voice." He looks at me his eyes locking with mine and I can tell he wants to.  
"Please... c'mon daddy, Ava wants you to sing to her."  
He rolls his eyes before sliding down to be more inline with my belly and he softly starts to sing "I got sunshine, on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside, I got the month of may.."   
my girl... he's singing my girl to our girl, my heart swells and I don't think I can be any more in love. Running my hands though his hair as he softly rubs my belly while he sings. The movements start to slow and I'm sure he's sung her to sleep.   
"Louis, you've made her settle and go to sleep."  
"Don't talk stupid."  
"I'm serious you have, I can tell. She loves her daddy."  
"Yeah, well I love her." He kisses my belly and I swear I could cry I'm so happy. "I love her mummy too."  
Crawling back up to my level, he wraps his arms around me before his lips meet mine.

The next morning I can't help but feel nervous; knowing what we're about to do, the last thing I want is Harry to get himself into any trouble.   
By 7:30am we've arrived at Harry's hotel, no one has any idea that we're here.   
Harry lets us into his room, apparently the interview will be happening there to make sure everything stays secret.   
"Morning guys." He's surprisingly upbeat.  
"Morning, why are you so happy?"  
"I'm always happy Louis, you're just a miserable shit." Louis nudges him causing harry to start giggling.   
"Right the plan, you guys just be here. Let them think it's like a moral support thing and to make sure I don't say anything 'off script' they'll be expecting that. Then as soon as I'm given chance to be honest I will be, if there's anything you don't want me to say you can stop me."  
I nod my head not daring to say a word, he's clearly thought about it. I can't help but feel a little nauseous. Louis clearly senses I'm not feeling great and he wraps a protective arm around me, I let my body lean int0 him and close my eyes.  
"I promise you Frankie everything will be fine."  
I quickly glance back at Harry and smile. "I trust you."

Before long theres a knock on the door. A familiar looking woman comes in armed with a huge file and coffee. She smiles politely before arranging her things on the table and sitting next to Harry. They chat quite freely for a while, lots of talk of the tour and the other boys. I know it's only a matter of twine before my name is dropped into the conversation.  
"So, you're clearly in a good place," she probes further.  
"Yes, I'm happy things are going well at the moment."  
"And what about your recent heartbreak." She quickly looks at me before her eyes meet Harry's, his lips quickly turn up into a small smirk and he winks over at me.  
"Well, if you want the truth there was no heartbreak."   
Her facial expression changes and I don't know if she wants to laugh or cry. "Really..."  
"Frankie and I are extremely close, we have a very good relationship, maybe not the kind that was portrayed in the media but we are very close."  
"So there's no hard feelings then.... with her expecting a baby so quickly after your split?"  
Harry sniggers before answering her. "Not at all, like I said not everything was as it seemed. Yes Frankie and I went a couple of dates and we became extremely close but it was never me that she was dating, it was Louis. I couldn't be happier for two of my best friends that they have found love and that love has gone on to create another human being, I can't wait for the arrival of their baby and I will be with them every step of the way supporting them in any way that they need me to."  
She's complete dumbfounded.   
"Can I add something?" My voice sounds so small and croaky. All eyes are on me, I wait patiently and watch as Harry nods his head.  
"Harry has been amazing, I don't think I could have done half of what I have without him. Me, Louis and our baby are lucky to have him in our lives, so Harry we were wondering how you would feel about being her god father."  
A huge smile spreads across his face. "Really, you want me to be her god father?"  
"Without a doubt," Louis adds.  
"Wow. Of course I will, it would be an honour. Thank you so much."  
"So as you can see, we're all very close and I have nothing but love and support for them."  
"I can see, thank you for your honesty,"  
The rest of the interview continues without another question about me which makes me feel more relaxed.  
"I'd like to thank you for your time. Good luck with the pregnancy Frankie. This will be published in the next issue," she politely waves goodbye before leaving the room and I feel myself let out the biggest breath, almost like I'd been holding my breath without realising.

The next couple of days pass really quickly and before I realise it I'm sat on the bed watching Louis pack his bag to leave. Every time he puts something else into his bag I feel my heart break a little more, I'm trying to be strong and not let it show but it never gets any easier. "I'm going to miss you."  
"I know baby, I'm going to miss you too." He kisses the top of my head before taking my hand and sitting at the side of me. "It won't be long baby, I promise. You're dad is going to come and visit and just like before I'll Skype and call every chance I get."  
"I know you will." I tear falls from my eye and rolls over my cheek. "I'll send you a picture of my bump every week so you can see how much she's growing."  
He lets out a little giggle and I know he's trying not to cry. "Don't you dare forget."  
"I won't... I promise."

That's it the car is packed, we've picked up Harry and we're about ten minutes away from the airport. The knot in my stomach is getting tighter, I hate having to do this.  
Pulling into the car park, I can see there's press at the door. "I'm not coming in."  
"What.. why?"   
"I can't do this, it's too hard. Watching you both leave breaks me and there's paps at the door. We'll say our goodbyes now and I can leave before they even realise I'm here."  
Harry wraps his arm around me from behind my seat. "You do what you need to, remember count the days and he'll be home before you know it. Look after my god daughter." He gives my cheek a kiss before getting out the car to leave me with Louis.   
"I hate this."   
Louis' words are all need and the tears fall.  
"Yeah... me too."  
"Please don't cry." Placing his finger under my chin to raise my head so my eyes meet his.  
"Call me as soon as you land, I don't care what time it is I need to know your safe."  
"I promise. And you call me anytime you need me, every doctors appointment, if you're sad, if she does something, if anything happens you call me."  
"I will I promise."  
He leans forward pressing his lips to mine, his arms around my waist. "I love you."  
"I love you too, so much."  
He dips his head and kisses my belly. "You take care of your mummy okay, daddy will be home soon."  
I kiss him again knowing I've got to let him go.  
"I love you."  
"I love you." He kisses me once more before opening the door and getting out of the car. As he closes the door and takes his bag from Harry, I watch as they make their way into the airport and once again I sit there in silence, tears falling rapidly from eyes wishing they didn't have go. Why does love have to be so hard?


	67. Chapter 67

The days pass slowly to start with. Our home is filled with the scent of Louis and every room I walk into makes me think of him and miss him more.   
We Skype daily, Lou even records things from backstage so I can see what they're all up to. There's a countdown on the calendar and I cross off everyday that passes just like Harry said, counting the days until he's home.  
Every day that passes my belly seems to get bigger and bigger, our baby girl is so active. I can't wait to meet her, to hold her in my arms and make our family complete. Everything is ready for her all that's missing is her daddy.   
I have a doctors appointment today, knowing I will hear her heart beat makes my heart flutter. I still can't believe that this is all real, that she's real. Louis and I never planned for this to happen, from that first kiss in the hotel room months ago I would've never pictured my life like this. It was just a bit of fun... danger we both lived for the excitement, the thrill of trying not to get caught but craving to see each other, longing to touch him. It was never meant to be love, such a deep and passionate love that we create a new life. Louis literally turned my whole world upside and now I can't imagine it any other way.

I hate being alone, such a contrast from who I was a year ago - a year ago I loved my own company, I didn't get lonely, I'd spend my time at work or in my apartment, occasionally I'd meet up with lily and we'd have a 'girl date.' I haven't spoken to Lily in so long, ever since she made it clear that she wasn't impressed with my choices but it's ok, I get it she career driven and extremely focused and if modest is where she wants to be then who am I to interfere.   
My dad checks in every few days, making sure I'm safe and that I'm looking after myself, I haven't heard from my mum but that's not really a surprise she like Lily isn't impressed with my lifestyle choices.   
Today however is a day where I'm completely alone. The house is so tidy I actually feel like I'm running out of things to clean, I've washed and put away all the things for the baby, I've packed and unpacked my bag for the hospital several times just to make sure I've got everything on the list that the midwife gave me. It's official I'm ready, all that's missing is Louis. There's four weeks until my due date and three weeks until Louis comes home and I don't know which I'm more excited about.   
After wondering around the house and making myself some lunch I decide a walk would be good, some fresh air and exercise and I know there's a park nearby.   
It's a nice day, I don't need a coat just some sunglasses. I hit shuffle on my phone playlist put my headphones in and head out the door.   
The sun on my face feels so good, the gentle breeze that blows through my hair makes me feel relaxed as I venture into the outside world alone for the first time since I was taken into hospital, under Louis' orders if I need anything I call my dad first and then make sure I take the car so I can get back home quickly if I need to, I feel like I'm almost going against his wishes going out for a walk alone but I need to be me and I need to do something.  
A gentle stroll around the park with the warm sun on face and the breeze blowing my hair is so exhilarating. After about half an hour I sit on a bench by the lake and let the sun rays warm my entire body. There’s a young woman with a pushchair over the other side, the toddler is throwing food to the ducks. Watching them makes me smile, the love of doing such a simple thing with a child - your child, the way they reacts to each other, the smile that spreads across their faces knowing that they’re making each other happy. I rub my hand over my bump and it’s like she knew what I was thinking and moves in response. Smiling to myself I check the time, not long before I have to be at the doctors for my check up.   
“When are you due?”  
The question shocks me. Turning I see an elderly lady at the side of me.  
“Erm, I’m 36 weeks” I say smiling proudly at my belly  
“Aww won’t be long until the little one his here.”  
“I know, I can’t wait to meet her.”  
“Oh her, so you already know.”  
“Yes we do.”  
“That’s nice, we didn’t have that choice in my day. Well good luck dear, I’m sure she’ll be a beauty like you.”  
“Thank you.”  
I get to my feet and slowly make my way home to get my things for the doctors, I almost consider walking but I know Louis and my dad wouldn’t be happy if I did.

As usual the doctors are running behind, I make myself comfortable with a magazine and wait patiently for my name to be called. My mind keeps wondering back to the woman and her child at the lake. I can’t wait for that, visions start to fill my head of family picnics and Louis running around after our daughter, feeding the ducks and him laughing and smiling... oh I miss that smile. I light my phone up and admire the picture of us on the screen, ‘not long baby’  
“Miss Scott”  
Pulling myself up thoughts of Louis still filling my mind I make my way into the room.  
“Hello Frankie, how are you feeling today?”  
“I’m feeling good, a little tired but good.”  
“That’s good the hear, lets check you over and then I’ll have a feel of your tummy if that’s ok.”  
I nod my head in agreement.  
She does all the normal checks, blood pressure and urine before asking me to lay down, she has a good feel lots of prodding and poking before she checks the heartbeat. Hearing her little train like heartbeat makes me melt.   
“Well all looks good, and the head is engaged so everything is in the right place. I’m going to book you in for 3 weeks time and that will be be last one unless you ho past your due date.”  
“Ok thank you.”  
Grabbing my things to leave I’m so excited, only one more check up and she should be here.   
Pulling my phone from my pocket I quickly text Louis 

To: Louis  
4:13pm  
Hey you, just had a check up  
Ava is fine, heard her heart   
Beat again.   
I’ll call you later   
Love you xx

I slide my phone back in my pocket and get into the car to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this update had taken so long!   
> I’m going to try and update more and get this fic completed.


End file.
